Ben 10 Ultimate alien force, the Forbidden Royal Harem
by u4711188
Summary: Ben found himself in the new world he never seen before. It's an ancient Egypt era. He became the future king of the empire. What, this world is full of Furry people! He is the only human in the world! He will have his own royal harem! Can he find the way to go back to his world? Ben 10 crossover x Furry anime&cartoon
1. prolong

***From author***

I do not own anything I mention in this fanfiction.

I am open for your opinion about "Female furry anime and cartoon" that you want to be in this fanfic.

I hope you going to enjoy this fanfic

It's Ben 10 Ultimate alien force crossover x any Female furry anime and cartoon

Prolongs (Special guest Mirage from Aladdin)

"Oh my head, grandpa we need to check that stupid teleport machine…" Ben stopped his complain when he found himself in the biggest bathroom he ever saw.

The floor, wall, and pillars are made from a maple stone. There is the hot water fountain in the middle of the room which tiger statues that spurt water all the time. The light is come from the lantern that attach to each pillar in the room. It also has trees in the room which made room look like a paradise.

Ben looked around and wondered where he is. There is no sign of people.

"Um…hello, anyone there. Grandpa." He yelled

Suddenly, he heard someone talking from the outside; he tried to hear what are they talking about but no. He decided to walk closer and hope to know what the hell they talking about.

He took just a few steps, the answer come to him without any warning, those people ran in to the bathroom. He surprised what he sees, those are not human. They are humanoid with a beast face and furs cover their body. They are male for sure because they have no boobs.

They also wear weird cloth. He believed he saw it before, that right it is the same cloth he saw in "The Mummy Return". These people must be guards or soldiers. It because of they wear white hat and white short pants but no shirt.

They still kept talking about Ben but he did not hear anything. They whisper with lower voice. Ben wants to ask them but he aware they have a weapon such as sword and spear. He decided to wait but he also prepares his omnitirx. It's his only hope.

When he tried to touch his omnitrix, those guard scare and bow to him. It's like they tried to beg him to stop using his omnitrix.

"Wow, I got an idea." Ben thought "This is going to be fun."

Ben is walking closer to them while pretend to use his omnitrix. It's really works. Those guard scare the shit out of them, they ran away without looking back.

"One problem solved. Now, what should I do?" He thought

His stomach is roaring. He did not eat anything since this morning. He should be worried about where he is but no. He is starving so much. He's hungry enough to eat ten burgers. He sneaks out of the bathroom. He looks at the left and right. It's clear. Nobody's around there.

Then, he could smell something nice, it must be a food, he guaranteed. He followed that smell. On the way, He found some guard but he could scare them easily as he did in the bathroom.

He is walking and looking around himself. This place must be palace for sure. He means ancient Egypt palace. Its look exactly the same as he saw in those history channels. There are many luxury furniture and decoration such as leopard statues that made from gold, the eagle sculpture made from maple stone with the biggest eyes which made from ruby and painted earthenware.

Every corner has a fountain that spurt water all the time. Wait, this is not time for side seeing. He is needed to follow the good smell.

Finally, he reached with the room that good smell come out. He peaked inside it totally clear. He walked in the room and sees the biggest dinner table he ever saw. It made from hardwood and painted in gold. That is not the reason for our hero open mouth widely. The real one is the foods on the table. It included whole roasted chicken, whole roasted pork, whole roasted cow, roasted fish, fruits and other foods that he never saw before.

Without thinking, Ben start eating, he grabs everything on the table and put it in his mouth.

"Oh my god, this is so good" He yelled

Every food on the table is so delicious. Meats melt without chew when he put it in his mouth. It's easy to swallow when he drink it with these tasty water. It's not an alcohol he believed. The vegetable is fresh like it just come from the farm. You can hear its voice when he bites it.

He kept eating until he saw someone standing opposite from the table. She is crossing her arms and glaring at him. She is a mature female with grey fur that covers her body and tail. She got cat ears. She has a long darkest hair. Her cloth totally different from other people he encountered. She wear armless red shirt with long red skirt. She wears a golden cap with snake.

Ben did not sure want she want but he prepared his omnitrix just to be safe. Unfortunately, that woman pointed at him and yelled

"You do not dare to use the emerald armband with me. I am your mother." Queen Mirage said "Guards told me you flipped in the bathroom. I came to see you with worry and this is how you response to me."

She walked to him and hugs. She hugged him so hard. She is really worried about Ben for sure but his mother? He tried to push her away but she is so strong more than her look.

"Wait a minute, you are not my mother." He yelled "What are you talking about? Who is you son?"

She stepped back and surprised.

"Oh this is the worst. Do you remember your name?" She asked

"Of course, I am Ben 10. The world greatest hero who save the universe." He said

Now, she makes a sad face and cry.

"No. Your name is Benin. It came from the eagle. You are not any hero. You are the next king of Anbessa empire." She said "I am going to fix this. Guards summoned the royal doctor immediately. The prince Benin needs a treatment now."

"No, I am fine. I am going out of here." Ben yelled

Before Ben could escape, guards tackled and carried him. They bring him to the room that queen Mirage pointing. That room is full with furry people who dressed like a doctor.

They start checking him without waiting. Some check his mouth. Some check his fever. Some also check his private part.

Queen Mirage ordered the guard to close the door and wait outside.

"Do not open the door until I said" She yelled "The prince needs a special treatment"

While they closing the door, we saw Ben is trying so hard to escape from the deadly horde of doctors. Unfortunately, there are too many of them to shake off. He almost success to escape one time but "His mother" grabbed his shirt and throw him back on the bed.

"YOU GOT A WRONG PERSON!" That is the last thing he yelled before door closed.


	2. Chapter 1 Night attendance

Ch 1

We found our poor hero, Ben 10 who is lying down on the largest bed he ever saw. It's large enough for at least ten people to sleep. He is sighing and thinking about what just happen to him and the reason that made him lock down in this room with four housemaids

***Flash back***

"Doctors, how is my son doing?" Mirage asked "What happen to him?"

"Do not worry, Queen Mirage. Prince Benin just has a temporally amnesia. The reason must be he slipped in the bathroom and his head hit with the floor." One of doctor said.

"He must be panic that why he thought he is someone else." Other one said.

"Can you cure him?" She asked

"Of course, we can but we suggest to let him took a rest first. If we cure him now, it might become worst, her majesty." They suggested

"Hey! Hey! There is no any cure or treatment. I am fine. You got a wrong person. I want you to let me go, please." Ben yelled "Do not make me use omnitrix."

"See her majesty. He is panicking and more. We should leave him first." They said

"Okay. Guards open the door. We are leaving and someone bring those housemaids who made this problem. They are going to get what they deserved." She yelled while leaving the room.

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about? What are you going to do with them?" He asked "I am talking to you."

She did not say a word but walk away. He needs to figure way to stop her but how or someone going to be hurt. Suddenly, he got an idea but he did not like it

"M…m…mother…Mother Mirage." He said softly.

It's really works. She stops walking and turn back to him. She walks closer and grabs his check and look in his eyes.

"What did you call me?" She asked

"M…Mother Mirage." He repeated

She cries and hugs him. She makes a happy face. She put him between her furry chests. It's feel kind of nice, warm and soft especially, him who did not know about furry fetish. He did not think any erotic things with her. She is his mother for now, right?

He did not resist anything. He let her swung him around the room. There is no point to object anywhere. Until he thought, he needs to stop her before he suffocates.

"Um…mother Mirage, I think you can release me now, right" He begged

"Oh right, sorry my dear. I am just thought you are going to forget me." She said softly while rubbed his cheek.

"No mother. What were you going to do with "housemaids"?" He asked

"Oh right, did you bring them?" She yelled

"They are here, her majesty." Guards replied

The door opened and group of people is walking in the room. It consist ten guards with weapon and four housemaids. They are the furry.

"What wrong with this word? Does the human existing?" He thought

"Knee in front of her majesty." Guards forced them to knee.

Ben looks at four housemaids and saw; they are totally different from each other. He could say they come from different place. First one is a female fox with blue fur on whole body except her face with white fur. Second one is a female fox with orange fur, brown eyes and blue hair. Third one is a human-like female cocker spaniel with white fur but what made her stood out from the other is her big red ribbon on her head. When he said big, he means big enough to cover people behind her. The last one is a female human-like lynx.

All of them wear some kind of erotic lingerie. It covers just their important part such as chest, butt and her little sister. He could say they dressed like a whore.

"I see, it's you girls again. Guards bring me a whip. I am going to punish them personally." She said

When they heard word "Whip", they cry and beg her. They will do anything for forgiveness but no whip. It's like they used to it before. Ben is thinking a way to help them but how.

"Think Ben. How to save them from her? You are the prince. You are the future king. You could object or stop her but that's not look good to go against your own mother." He thought "You need to choose wisely."

It's going to be late. Guard brought a whip already. Mirage, she orders guards to hold them up. She is preparing to ship them while those poor girls are crying and begging.

"Damn, there is no time to think anymore." He thought "Let's do it"

"WAIT!" He yelled louder as much he could

Everyone in the room look at him even Mirage. They wondered what Ben is trying to do. He succeeds to stop her but what now.

Ben is walking to Mirage and look at her with cute eyes. It's like he tried to beg her or something. He took a whip from her hand gently.

"Mother, you do not need to dirty your hand." He said "Beside, I know your kindness and generous enough to forgive them, right?"

"They need to be punished for what they done" She replied

"You are right, totally right but I will be the one who punished them." He begged "They made me injured so I should have a right to punish them."

"You are right my son." She stepped back and see how her son going to punish them.

Ben looks at them and draws the whip to hit them. He suddenly dropped it and grabs his head and yell.

"AH!MY HEAD!" He screamed and felt down on the floor

Everyone panic in what they just saw. They pick him up and place on the bed. He is breathing faster and louder.

"Doctors, what happen to my son again?" She yelled "Answer me!"

They too panic to think so they make an excuse for now.

"Her majesty, prince need to take a rest now, he still recovering. We will bring a medicine for him later but please we should leave now." They said as one

"Okay, you four stay here and take care of him." She pointed at housemaids "Do not make a mistake again."

Finally, the queen, doctors and guards left the room. They leave him with four housemaids who still shaking. They crawl on knee slowly to Ben who still acts sleeping on the bed. He did not know they are surrounding him already. He knew when he smelt sweet odor from them. It's woman odor, he sure.

***End flash back***

"Hey, are they gone?" He gossiped with blue fox.

She looks around and point at herself.

"Yes, I am talking to you" He repeated

"They are gone." She said with lovely voice.

Ben stands up and stretches. His plan is totally succeed. Now, he needs to leave before someone comes back. He tried to walk to the door but housemaids did not allow. The blue one grabs his hand and pulls him back to the bed. The orange one also helps to pull him too.

They are stronger more than their appearance. The white one and lynx is doing something on the corner of the room. Ben found himself in some situation that look like reverse gangbang he saw in the porn movie. By the blue is grabbing his both arm and compelling. The orange lock his legs with her whole body. She's quite heavy for normal woman. It's not because her fat, she's the tallest when compare between these four housemaids.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let's me go" He ordered

"No sir, the queen orders us to take care of you" orange said

"This is how you took care your prince!" He yelled

"But you were going out of the room; doctors said you need to rest. You made us do it sir." Blue interrupted

Ben does not have any reason to against her. He should stop his escape plan for now. If he resist, it could bring more people and trouble to him and his plan.

"Fine, I will follow the flow." He thought

"Okay, you got me. I will stay in the room." He said

"You promised?" They asked

"I am promise. Now can you let my arms and legs go, please." He requested

They looked each other and agreed. They released him. Ben sits straight and looks at his arm and leg. It's did not hurt or injure. They did not want to hurt him. They just want him to behave and follow the doctor's order.

"So what should I do now?" He muttered

"Anything you want sir." Blue said

"You…what is your name?" He asked

"I am Krystal, at your service" She bowed

"And I am Carmelita" orange said "Those two over there are Fay and Miyu"

"Who is Fay and who is Miyu?" He wondered

"The white is Fay and the other is Miyu" Carmelita explained

"Good, now I know your name. Can anyone tell me, where I am?" He asked

"Prince, you forget everything! We need to tell the doctor" Krystal said

"Damn! No more doctor horde, I need to stop her" He thought

"No, I did not forget. My head still hurt, I want you to remind me." He excused

"This place is the royal palace of Azibo the capital of Anbessa Empire. You are the prince Benin, the future king of our empire." Krystal said

"WTF?" He thought

"What about this on my left arm?" He asked

"That's the emerald armband the symbol of the next king. It's one of the treasures of our empire." She explained "From the legend, it gave a power to the person who wears it, the power that transforms you to the god."

"Wow, you quite knew well." He surprised

"Thank you, sir. This is a basic knowledge that we learned from the school" She giggled

"I hope we help you, prince. Please, time to take a rest." Carmelita suggested

Ben is sleeping on Carmelita's lap, he did not want to but she will get punished if his mother knew. Her lap is so soft. It's must because of her smoothly and shines fur. She also used her tail to warp him as blanket. It's warm and fluffy. Krystal is massaging his leg. She started with his feet and crawling up to his thigh.

Her finger kept touching his crotch. He thought she did not intend to touch it but after a few time him quite sure about her intention. He ignored and continued sleeping. Today is a crazy one in his life, he became something that he never imagined to be, the prince.

"cough cough cough. Water, someone give me water." He said.

***Warning little lemon***

Miyu grabbed a glass of water and hand it to Carmelita. She did not give it to Ben instead she drank it and leaned forward to him and kissed. She fed him by her mouth. He wants to resist but her kissing technique is quite unique. She knew how to feed without split or make him cough it.

After she finished, she did not break up instead she still kissing him. She put her long and slim tongue in his mouth. She played with his tongue. She wants him to taste her. She kept stimulate him until something in his mind snap. That's right Ben's morale is torn apart.

He became an attacker. He pushes her on the bed and start digging her. He's sucking her tongue and tasting her salvia. It's totally different from human. Her taste is a little bit stench and sour. He wants to stop but something made him mad and aggressive.

Our hero did not know, female in this world can release a pheromone to attract male, they want to intercourse with. If he did not resist, he will fall to enamouredness.

***Lemon end***

His eyes open widely when he saw Krystal is glaring at them with anger and jealous. He did not know why but something might happen if he continued kissing her. He stands up and walks away from Carmelita who still lying on the bed. She is breathing fast and loud. She does suffocate from Ben's kissing.

"What the hell are you trying to do with me?" Ben yelled

"I… I am doing my job." She said

"What are you talking about?" He surprised "You just kissing me."

"That's what we learned from personal housemaid school." She explained "Me and Krystal appoint to be your night attendant, sir."

"Night what?" Ben confused and look at Krystal

"It's mean we will serve you personally at night, sir" She said quietly. "That's including sexual desire."

Her face turns red as she finished her sentence. She cannot look at Ben anymore. On the other hand, Carmelita's quite ready to serve him tonight. She looks at him seductively and licks her lip.

Oh my god. This could be heaven and hell for our hero. He did not believe the situation going to turn to be like this.

"There is no sex for anyone of you. Not tonight, tomorrow and forever" He yelled


	3. Chapter 2 Arc enemies

From author;

If I use some word wrong or impolite please tell me.

I am sorry in advanced

Ch 2

"Where is my mother?" Ben asked

"Her highness is in her room." Krystal said "It's located on the other side of palace."

"Good, I am going to talk to her." Ben said and ran out of the room

They are going to follow him but he came back with a question

"Can you guide me? I will thank for that." Ben chuckled

They giggled how Ben looked. He looked like a lost kid who need adult to take care. They agreed to take him there by Krystal and Carmelita will go while the other two will stay here.

After they left the room, they are walking in the garden. It's so beautiful and natural. The air is so fresh and cold. Guards and maids saw them and bowed to him. He is really a prince of this country.

"So how far is it?" he asked

"Well, we need to pass a library, meeting room, dining room, and …" Carmelita explained

"Okay okay a lot. This is going to be a long journal." He muttered

When they were walking, Ben saw a furry people only. There is no human like him. Why? How did he come here? That's his question. He is going to find out.

"Oh, can we stop at the library?" He asked

"Of course, you can go to any place you want." Krystal replied "You are the prince"

"We just guide you as your order. Sir" Carmelita said

They stopped at the library as he wanted. Guards opened the door and they are walking in the library. He could say he is in the national library. There are shelfs that full of books and line up far far away. He is not sure where it ended.

"Sir, what do you want to read?" Krystal asked

"Um… I want to read about history." He said

"We will find it." They replied and gone.

They left him at the reading table in the middle of library. He stood up and walking around. He also picks up some book on the shelf. He wonders want language they used in the book. The one on his hand did not write anything on the cover. He closed his eyes and opens the book slowly. He counts to three and open his eyes. Thank god, they used English. He read it. It's about a cooking

"My my, this is hard to believe that our prince finally want to read a book." A feminie voice came from behind.

Ben turned and saw a female black panther who is clapping. She wears a dress like his mother but look longer. Her skirt is touching and dragging the floor. He thought how she could walk in the cloth like that. She must be lucky for not trip.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" Ben confused

"Oh, look like you really lost memory." She laughed "Good, you deserve for that you barbarian"

"Me?" he surprised

"Do not act innocent. If you are no the prince, I am going to kill you." She yelled

"Okay, that is the last straw. Lady, you need to check your brain, you are really crazy." He shouted

""Brain" wow that is the smart word that ever came out of your mouth" She mocked "Yes, I am crazy. You made me."

She slaps him as she finished her sentence. It direct hit to his cheek. What wrong with this woman? She pops out of nowhere and mock him.

He tried to calm down by take a deep breath. He did not want to hurt but she really want him to fight back.

This time she kicks at his leg, trust me she knew how to kick.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled`

"Now, what are you going to do?" She asked

"Oh lady, you did not know what you have done" He said and slammed his omnitrix

The green light is wrapping Ben and making her step back. When the light gone, he turn himself to Rath.

"Let's me tell you something the cougar lady Rath just met." He yelled "Nobody hit Rath except Rath"

He tackles her but miss. She jumps over him and laugh. He kept trying to catch her but her really fast and smart. She always dodges his attack. It's like she could read his mind.

"Power is not everything, my lord." She said "You need to think before action."

"Shut up, Rath can think if he wants." He yelled

She trips his leg. He fall down and hit with one of shelf. It's made his nose bleed. He needs to accept her quite a good warrior despite her image.

"What are you going to do now?" She laughed

Ben uses this chance to grab her leg. It succeeds. He hangs her up which make her head down. She tried to resist by punching him but no.

"Hey easy, you should worried something." He said and point at her white underwear.

That's right. She explored herself to him. He could see every nook of her under the skirt. She is so shame and embarrass. This could be the first time someone humiliate her like this.

"Are you giving up?" He asked

"Never." She yelled and punches him.

"Wow, for panther like you to wear something like this, I enjoy to see it" He replied while dodge her fist

She stopped punch him immediately and tried to cover herself.

"What should I do with you?" he muttered "I should strip you and see how good you are under your dress."

She is making a sad face and she cried. She cried louder enough to make Krystal and Carmelita came back. They surprised what they see. They tried to stop Ben from humiliate her.

"Please sir, you need to let lady Maya go." Krystal begged

"Her name is Maya" he thought

"She started" He replied "She needs to apologize first."

Two foxes tried to make Maya apologized to him. She did not want to but when she saw him going to grab her body. It's made her change her mind.

"I am sorry." She yelled

Ben put her down softly and turns back to himself. He helped her to stand up. She did not appreciate instead she grabbed his arm and bit. It's hard enough to leave some mark on his hand. Then, she ran away.

Ben surprised about her action while two foxes hurried to watch his arm. Luckily, he is not bleed. They help to clean up his mess then direct to the queen room.

"What wrong with her?" He asked while walking

They hesitate to tell him but he ordered.

"She is Maya. She is a daughter of Master Azair. The noble who's look after our education system. She is managing royal library." Carmelita said

"That's not told me why she attacked me." He wondered

"Well, you are the one who wanted to get rid of the library. You said we do not need it in the meeting which you and her have a huge argument." Krystal explained

"Damn it. I did not do it but I need to take a responsibility." He thought "Look like I need to remember her in my "not friends list"."

They kept walking until they are in front of the Queen room. He saw woman guards instead of men. He said he want to meet his mother which they get in to inform her first.

After five minutes, they open the door and lead them to meet the Queen. She is sitting on the bed which looks like his's bed but bigger. She is eating some fruit while her maids are massaging her.

"Thank you Osiris, my son is healthy again" She prayed "So what bring you to meet me? Do you miss me?"

"Mother, I want to talk about "Night attendance". I do not need them." He said

She dropped apple from her mouth and scream. Her scream could make him deaf. Maids in the room run away from the room except his maids. He wondered what he said wrong to make her shock. After that, she stun like a stone.

"Um… mother" He said and walk close to her.

He reaches his hand to her. When he touches her, she sat down on her bed and started crying.

"What's wrong mother?" He asked

"I knew it. I cannot believed it happen to me even I prepared for it." She yelled

"Prepare for what?" He wondered

"You are gay. I knew something wrong with you. You never touch any girl in the palace since twelve." She yelled "What am I going to do? Our ancestors are going to blame me for give birth a gay son."

"WHAT! NO, mother. I am interest in the woman. I swear" He said

"You do?" She asked

"Yes, I am just… can both of you wait outside?" He talked to his maids.

They understood and leave him with his mother. He sat with her and tried to make her stop crying. It's taken ten minutes to stop her crying.

"Mother before we talk about my "night attendance", can you tell me why I do not look like the other?" He asked

She sighed and said "I knew you will ask me about this. From the history, they said the child who born furs less is the chosen one. He or she will be the ruler of the world. That's you, my son."

"What about this on my left hand?" He wondered

"You found it when you were ten years old. You said you got it while you're traveling with your grandfather." She answered

"De Ja Vu" He thought "It's mean I changed place with Ben in this world, right?"

"Anything else?" She asked

"No, thank you for your answer." He replied

"Now tell me, why you do not want night attendance?" She questioned

"Oh about that's well I…" He thinking "I mean I want my own private palace."

"Your palace?" She repeated

"Yes, I can gone wild as much as I want in my own palace. I worried I might disturb you if I do it here. " He excused

She did not say a word. She walked and stopped at a picture of noble furry man who he believed he is his father in this world. She is crying and smiling. Then, she walks back.

"I need to thank you, your father. He told me we need to build a palace for you." She explained "At first I dis agreed with his idea but we made it. Now, you tell me you want it. Thank you my dear. You really have a vision."

"You got to be kidding me" He thought

"I will order guards to prepare you stuff my son. You are going to live there from now." She said

"Where do I need to go?" He asked

"It's not far from here. You can make a visit if you want" She said "Now, I think you need to prepare yourself too, right?"

He could not find a reason to object her. He decided to leave but he gossips something to her then go. He's walking back to his room. His maid kept asking him about his discussion with the Queen but he did not say a word.

Finally, they reached his room. First thing he does is lie down on his bed. He thought he could fix his problem. Now, it's getting bigger.

"Can you guy come her and give me a massage?" He said

"Which one do you want, sir?" Krystal asked

"All of you." He replied

They smiled and prepared to massage him. It's really nice to get a massage from four girls. This is another men's dream come truth.

"Sir, do you feel good?" Krystal asked

"Yea, you guy really good." He praised

"Thank you, sir." They said as one

"Oh about what you asked, I am moving to my own palace." He sighed

"Then, I and Krystal will go with you too." Carmelita said "They said your palace is beautiful and big. Some people said it big enough to have one hundred concubines at least if you want"

"Are you serious?" Ben look at her "Is it normal around here? I mean have wives."

"Sir, do you know the ratio between men and women?" Krystal asked

"No. Why?" he asked

"Well, right now it is 1:10 and it kept increasing." Carmelita answered

"Wow that is crazy" He surprised "That's why the queen encourage people to be polygamy, she want you to be an example for people."

"Okay, enough with this topic." He said "Tell me, how I was before the accident."

"Well, you acted like a kid who did not grow up." Krystal hesitated "You kept arguing with daughter of our nobleman."

"Really? How many?" He wondered

"A lot, sir." Carmelita answered "But you are really good in the battlefield, sir."

"Great, I am a bad barbarian whom my mom spoiled and I got many girls who hate me." He thought

"Maya is one of them, right?" He said

"She is one of your arc enemies." Krystal replied "There are five arc enemies, sir"

"Remind me, who they are." He requested

"Well, there is Captain Amelia. She is the daughter of Master Niall. He control or navy fleets." Krystal said

"Next is Cheetah. She is the daughter of Lady Nashwa. Her mother is our high priest." Carmelita interrupted "Next is Renamon, the daughter of Lady Bastet. She takes care of our richness."

"You mean money?" He asked

"Money, food and water, sir" Carmelita replied

"The last one is Collen the daughter of Master Chafulumisa. He is a teacher and leader of royal guard. She also is a royal guard." Krystal said

"Fuck you, Ben in this world. You made a shit now I need to deal with it." He thought.

"Wow, that's a big problem but what about their parent. Do they intervene or something?" He wondered

"No sir. They said it is children problem." Krystal answered.

Suddenly, they heard some noise from the outside. It's like someone is fighting. He wants to take a look but it's too late. Someone just break the door. It's Maya but she did not come here alone. She has a morning star which she just uses to break the door.

From Ben perspective, she did not come to say hi for sure.

She point at him and yelled "You are going to die!"


	4. Chapter 3 Sleepwalk

Ch 3

They stunned from Maya's assault. She is walking close to the bed. His guards were running away already. They did not know why she angry like this but they also do not want to find out. She stand in front of them already.

"RUN!" Ben yelled

They scatter around like a rat while Maya hit his bed. It's unbelievable to see her destroy his big bed like that in one smash. Let's imagine what will happen if she hit him. It would be a violence scene that children should not see.

His maids escaped from this execution room already. We do not know they will come back of not. Our hero is facing with one of his are enemies. She followed and kept smashing him.

Luckily, her aim is horrible which different from what he faced in the library. Her anger take control herself. He looked around and saw his room is really mess up. His furniture is broken. There are holes on the wall. He needs to calm her down first.

"Maya, I do not know what happen to you but can we talk?" He asked

"My morning star is the only one that you are going to talk with" She said and ran to him.

Ben found he is in the dead end and Maya is walking to him and prepare to smash his head.

"BAM"

He's still alive. He dodges it in time by fall down to the ground. Her mace is stuck with the wall. This is a chance to stop her. He really wants to use his omnitrix but he might not select his alien in time. He tackles her belly without a second thought. They fall down and roll over on the floor. They kept roll over until they hit with the wall. He found he is sitting on top of her. This is kind of an awkward position for man and woman. He saw her face turn red but she did not try to kill him. She is grabbing her dagger from her waist but he stopped

"Hey, what make you crazy again?" He shouted "If it is about your library, I talked with my mother already"

"I knew but you are the person who made me mad." She replied "You violate my maidenhood."

"Maiden what? I do not know what you are talking about." He yelled "Look if you are talking about what happen in the library, I am sorry."

That's not enough for her. She forgets about dagger and tried to flip them. She really does it. Now the situation has turned the table. She has a chance to kill him now. She pulled her dagger and stab at his heart.

Thank god, Ben stops her in time before it stabbed his heart. He tried to resist her but she used her body to push dagger close to his heart.

She leaned forward and said "Do not worry, prince Benin. After you died, I will kill myself as a punishment."

"Hey, can we stop first. At least tell me why you want to kill me so badly." He asked

"It's because what you did to me in the library is a humiliation to me. If this news spread, who will marry with me? So please, die for me." She said

"Wait, I swear. I will never told anyone" He swear "My maids too."

"No, it is not enough" She yelled "There is no other way to protect my maidenhood."

She kept pushing dagger. It's almost touching his skin. He needs to think of something to stop her or someone come to help him or he is going to die. Finally, he got an idea but he did not like it.

"Maya, will you marry me?" He asked

It's really worked. She stunned as a rock and dropped her dagger. She never imagine he was going to say something like this too her. Ben escapes from her lock and sit across her. He also took a dagger with him.

He look at her, she still stunned. He should run away but it could bring more trouble in the future. Therefore, he is going to talk with her and end their rivalry today.

"Maya, do you hear me?" He asked while shaking her.

"What!" She surprised "Where am I?"

"Take it easy, do you calm down yet?" He asked

"No. What do you mean "marry you"?" She asked

"I mean what I say." He replied "Can you be my wife?, if you asked"

"What are you plotting this time?" She annoyed "I do not believe what you just said. You want me to stop kill you, right?"

Ben step closer to her. He's closer enough to touch her hand.

"No. I did not plot anything." He objected "I want to protect your maidenhood by take a responsibility."

"Huh, the barbarian like you knew how to take a responsibility; we really live in the edge of wonder." She mocked "Fine, I will not kill you for now. You ruin my mood to kill you with a sweet word. Is this your new style?"

"No, I really want you to think about what I said to you." He replied "If you want to kill me, I will wait for you." He replied

He looks at her with sweet smile and bright eyes. She did not say a word just laugh and walk away.

"Hey, what's about your dagger?" He yelled

"Keep it. It's easy for me when I come back to kill you again" She replied

Ben sighed and thought he escape from another deadly situation. He believed she will not come back for a while but she thought different from him. Her heart is beating like she sick. Her face turns red like and apple. She also has a smile on her face for a whole way she gone. He did not know his stupid plan will lead to something sweet and awesome.

He is cleaning his room while his guards come to help him. He shook his head as he saw how useless they are. His maids also come back but with a good back up. They brought His mother to save him.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're just…talking and something not rights but it done." He replied

They surprised how he answered. She thought his son life was in the dangerous after she heard his maid's words. She does not want to ask further more.

"Okay but you need to change your room. Guards bring prince Benin to his new room." She ordered.

They brought him to the room located at South of the palace which near the palace gate. He wants to look around the capital but there is something he needs to do first.

He wants to read a history book. He needs to know the current situation of this world. He spends the rest of the day to read a book while his maids take care of him. They do their job properly. Krystal explains whatever he did not understand or know. Carmelita massage his body, she really knew how to please man. The rest of maids prepare books, foods, and drink when he wanted.

"Sir, it's dinner time." Carmelita said "Do you want to eat in your room or with your mother?"

He thought eating in his room quite a good idea but he decided to eat with his mother. They brought him to the grand dining hall. It's a place where royalty eat a food. Chefs were set up the table same way as he saw in the morning. There are so many foods and drinks. He wonders how many people will eat here. He waits until his mother came.

She starts eating. What? There are only two of them. How could it be? Fine, let's think about it later now is time to eat. He starts with fresh salad. It's taste good as his first meal in here. The vegetable is so fresh and sweet. You do not need to add sauce or salt in it. Then, He moved to steak and roasted chicken. He smelt it. They ferment it with many spicy and herbs such as rosemary mint and black pepper. When he bites, the juice is exploding to his mouth. He grub it. He tastes it with his tongue and throat. He chewed it. It's so soft and melts in his mouth.

He take a sip of water to clean his mouth before eat next food. Then, he noticed everyone in this room is looking at him.

"Um…Is something wrong?" He asked

"No, I just surprised how you change your eating style, right Krystal and Carmelita?" She said

Two foxes agreed with her.

"How did I eat?" He wondered

"Well, you never touch salad before and you eat so fast without smelling or tasting." She answered "I really like how you eat now. It's good for you especially when we had a banquet."

"Well, I will improve myself from now on; just tell me what it is." He chuckle "Oh mother about my own palace when I need to go."

"Now, you mention it, I want you to go after do something for me, sweetheart" She said "In the next five days, my friend's daughter will have a birthday party. I want you to go in my name. Can you do it?"

"Is she set up something?" He thought

"Okay mother but, who will go with me?" He asked

"Well, I asked Collen to take care of you which she agreed." She replied "You can also bring your maids with you."

"Great another enemy, I need to ask them about why Collen hate me." He thought

"Then, I will take these two with me." He replied "How many days do we need to go there?"

"Three days, your caravan will depart tomorrow in the morning" She said "You should rest now, if you do not want to wake up late."

He agreed and finished his dinner. He walks directly to his room but not for sleep. He wants to talk with Krystal and Carmelita only.

***On his bed***

"Now, tell me everything you knew about Collen." He asked

"Well, She finished royal guard academy with the highest score in history. She master in close combat, hunting skill, and leadership skill. Her father assigns her to his squad to train her. Now, she has her own team and always assign in important job only." Krystal explained

"…" He stunned

"People said she also took a job as an assassin." Carmelita interrupted "It's a rumor but I believed it is the truth."

"Why?" He asked

"Every time she and team train, they always use a real weapon." Carmelita answered "I saw her onetime, she all most killed her subordinate. She points her sword to his neck and almost cut it."

"Then, why's she still here?" He asked

"There is no evidence to proof about her rumor, sir." Krystal said

"Great, now she did not just a royal guard, she also could be an assassin." He thought

"What about why we become an enemy?" He asked

"We did not know what it is but we heard something happen between you and her during the academy." Carmelita said

"Academy? Me?" He pointed himself

"Yes sir, you also were her classmate." Krystal said "You wanted to study about fighting and weapon."

"She must be hated you because you might compete with her in the class" Carmelita said

"Okay, that's enough. Now I want to sleep, you two can go back to your room or where ever" He ordered

He closed his eyes and sleep but something is not rights. He did not hear the door open and close. They're still here! He opens his eyes slowly and saw they're standing at the end of table and naked

"Hey, what are you doing?" He used his hand cover his eyes. "I said you can go."

"We are you night attendance, sir." Krystal said "We need to be with you for a whole night"

"If the queen knew we leave you alone, she will punish us." Carmelita cried "Please, let's us sleep with you."

"Okay but one condition." He sighed "We will not have sex or whatever that relates to intercourse, deal?"

"Yes sir." They said as one.

They crawl slowly and shun in the blanket. He found himself between two foxes that look sexy and smell so good. They do as they promised. They just place their arms on his chest and sleep.

Unfortunately, Ben is the only one who cannot sleep in this situation. He wondered how they could sleep like this.

"Come on Ben. You are not like this kind of fetish. You just imagined they are a furry doll and sleep" He thought

Finally, he could sleep because he is so tired.

***At that night***

***Warning lemon***

Krystal is sleeping and dreaming something nice because she smiled. She is dreaming about Ben is messing around her body. They're kissing and hugging in her dream. She starts to breathe faster and louder. It's a good dream for her but something is not right.

She really felt someone touching her. She opens her eyes and saw Ben's left arm which is wrapping around her chest while the other hand is fondling her legs. She surprised. She thought he did not want to do sexually with them.

She wants to turn and face him but he hugged her so hard. His right hand is moving higher and higher. He almost reaches her little sister and it is. His warm hand is touching her. She wants to moan but it could wake Carmelita up. It's would be awkward for her.

She shut her mouth with her hand. His finger kept moving and playing with her clitoris. She needs to accept his finger technique is advance. She is really wet and soaks down there. She knew her love juice is flooding on his hand and bed.

She cannot hold it anymore. "AHHHH" She moaned. She kept moaning with lower voice. Its help her a little bit but Ben did not stop.

He lean forward and bite her fox ear. She trembles in his action. Her ears are a sensitive point for her. It does really turn her on. He is chewing her like a snack. She felt pain but good at the same time.

But it is not enough for him. His left hand grabbed her chest and squeeze. He kept swapping between left to right until her nipple just show up. It's a sign that she really on heat. He grabs and squeezes it. It's like he want to milk her breast. She could not hold it anymore.

"Ummmmmm" She's finally orgasm while close her mouth.

"My lord, I cannot take it anymore." She begged "You can do want ever you want."

"I…an…ea…an..ore" He daydreamed

***End lemon***

"!" She turned and saw he is sleeping

OMG, Ben sleepwalks. She is really embarrass and angry. How could he do it while sleeping? She stood up and slaps him. It's a critical hit. He still sleeps but his face has a red hand mark.

***In the morning***

Ben woke up and saw his maids are preparing his stuffs. While he rub his face with right hand, he smell something stench. He looks at his hand and found some dried stain.

He smelt and yelled "What the hell is this?"

Carmelita is the only one who came to see what happen to her master while Krystal concentrates in packing stuff. It's because she knew what it is.

"What is it, my lord?" Carmelita asked

"Look at my hand, something stained." He said and smelt it again "Its smell like something sinful, shameful and lustful."

Oh dear, he should not say it loud like that, Krystal went out of the room and came back with bucket full of water. Then, she splash water on him.

"Now, you cleaned, sir" She said and walk away.

"Hey Krystal, come back here and explain to me" He yelled

She turned and grinned. She is really mad and do not want to talk to him for now. He saw her sharp fangs and claws. He stunned from her expression even Carmelita still wondered what happen to her.

"Nothing" He said softly "You can go"

She sighed and walked away. They look each other and said "What's wrong with her."


	5. Chapter 4 Pathetic

From author

Thank you for your recommendation. I will put them in this fanfic definitely

Hope you enjoy my fanfic

Ch 4

***At the caravan***

Ben and his maids have arrived. They found the caravan is almost done preparing. They walk around to say hi with everyone. Actually, Ben wants to see how they arranged. He found the caravan consist of two groups of faction. First is a royal guard under Collen's command. They have fifty guards with fully weapon and mix in gender. Thirty of them will be a vanguard. The rest will be rearguard and protect the prince. The second faction is Ben's team. It's consisting of Ben, Krystal, Carmelita and ten royal guards who under Ben's command.

At first, he wonder why he got a few people, they said Collen is the one who arrange like this. Therefore, he head to meet with he and ask why.

They are heading to where she is. She is in the vanguard team. They said she is doing final check before depart. Finally, our hero sees her in personal.

What he sees is a female dog with red and white fur and blue eyes. She really looks like Lassie. She wears armor that covers most of her body except her head and tail. She also got a sword at her waist. She is talking with her team.

"Collen, can we talk?" He asked

They turn and look at him like incest or something disgusting but at least they bowed. She told her team to leave first but there is one guy who did not go. He is a male dog who looks similarity to Collen but his fur is black and brown.

"What can I do for you, Prince Benin?" She asked softly

"Can I take more guards with me?" He said

"I will arrange it." She replied "Ricky go find more guards for prince"

She ordered the one who did not leave. His name is Ricky but what is his relationship with her?

"Anything else?" She asked

"No, thank you for your help" He said

"Your welcome." She said

They left her alone. She did not show any sign to against or hostile him. The rumor and his relationship with her must be a lie.

"See, she did not reject" He said "I believed our trip going to be just fine"

His maids did not say a word. They just follow him. Krystal's still mad at him but she talk to him when he asked. They waited for departure time in his wagon.

Ben's look at the sand clock, it's almost times to go but his reinforcement is not arriving yet. He tried to think positive but his answer has arrived.

"My lord, I cannot find more guards for you." Ricky said "We're really short hand. I need to apologize to you."

He finished and gone immediately. Ben did not have a chance to ask or say something. Then, he heard the signal to move the caravan.

"Do not tell me, this is her plan" He thought

He signed and sat. There is no way to do anything. He needs to prepare himself and his maids to be ready in any situation.

***First day***

Five hours after they exit the capital, Krystal forgave Ben for what he did last night. She thought there is no reason to angry him anyway beside she is really like his sleepwalk technique.

"So do you know that Ricky?" He wondered

"Oh, how could we forget him?" Krystal exclaimed "He is her subordinate and boyfriend, sir."

"Great, my enemy with her boyfriend" He thought

"Who is he?" He asked

"He is a son of merchant who export our goods to other countries includes city that we are heading." Krystal explained

"He also knows the way to go there." Carmelita said "I heard he choose which way we go."

"Okay that's enough" Ben said "Can you tell me, where are we going and who is a person I need to meet?"

"We are going to Mensah. It's an agriculture town that important to us." Carmelita said "Most of the food in the capital come from here. The hostess is Lady Daisy. She is Queen's friend for a long time."

"Her husband is Lord Daffy. When you meet him, just say yes. Do not make him angry." Krystal said

"Why? He will transform to a monster or something look terrible." He joked

They giggled but they remind him to remember what they just said. He agreed even though he did not know why.

Then his wagon stopped, guards said Collen order to rest for one hour and they will continue. His maids are preparing a snack while Ben is sitting in the tent. It's a good tent. It does protect them from the sunlight.

For today snack, they prepared an almond pie and tea. They said they made it. He wonders how it tastes. He grabs a bite and surprise. The pie taste sweet perfectly and it's really good to eat with you. You can wash your mouth with it.

"Do you like it, sir?" Carmelita asked while Krystal wondered

"Perfect." He praised "You two are really good in cooking. What else you can do?"

"Well, we…"

Unfortunately, there is someone who wants to interrupt them. That's right it's Collen. She did not come alone; she also brought her subordinate/boyfriend Ricky too. He did not know what are they intention but it's going to annoy him for sure.

"My lord, I hope we are not rough with you." She mocked "I need to apologize for your request."

"No way general, our prince strong enough to protect himself only" Ricky supported

"Huh?" Ben thought "What did he just said?"

He did not say a word. He kept enjoying his snack and ignored them. He knew they want to provoke him.

"Yeah, he strong even tonight he might slept with some girl, he still can fight, right my lord?" She said "I hope you are not knocking out on somebody."

Carmelita and Krystal felt unhappy and unsatisfied with them. They want to say something but Ben stopped. They like it or not these guys are their guards. They also did not do anything that harm them yet.

"Are you done, Collen?" He asked

"Yes, I am going to check my rearguard." She replied "Do you have another request?"

"Well, I want you do your job properly. That's all, you can go now" He said softly

"What do you mean by that?" She raised her voice

He did not say a word with her. He asked Carmelita and Krystal to feed him. He assumed they did not exist in the tent.

"Hey, I am asking you." She stepped down from horse and walk closer to him.

"BAM!" She slammed the table which makes food scatter.

"I said to you" She yelled "Answer me"

"General Collen, what do you think you are doing?" He asked

She saw tea spilled over Ben's body and pant. She lost her composed and did something wrong.

"I…I…" while she makes an excuse, Rick interrupted

"My lord, my general must be tired. I beg for your mercy." He bows on knee.

Ben did not say a word just wave his hand. He wants them go now. They bowed and gone. Finally, the problem solved now.

"Please, let us clean you, my lord." Carmelita said and start wipes tea from him

"My lord, what do you mean "properly"?" Krystal asked

"Nothing, I am just annoy her" He laughed

They joy with him. They laugh loud enough for Collen and Ricky can hear.

After he finish snack, the caravan continue their journey. He get inform the caravan will stop again in the evening so He decided to rest.

***Tim skip***

***Day two***

It's the afternoon of day two of journey. The temperature is the same. It's hot and dry. The Caravan is moving according to their plan. Everything looks peacefully and perfectly fine. Ben and his maids are sitting and talking in the wagon.

From the cliff which is not far from the caravan, the female shadow is looking at the caravan through her binocular.

"That's it" She said "This is our target. Remember the plan; now go to your position."

She ordered her team. They split as their plan whiles her still there and laugh.

Back to the caravan, our hero did not know he is going to use his omnitirx and brain to fight against them.

"Enemy!" guards yelled

"What?" Ben yelled

They tried to ask about the situation but guards are so busy to answer him. When somebody answered them, the information is not accurate.

"Damn it." He exclaimed "I cannot waste my time anymore"

He slammed his onmitrix and turn to "Jetray"

Carmelita and Krystal surprised in his power. They want to follow him.

"No, you two stay here." He ordered "I just want to know who we are fighting with."

Then, he flies to the front of caravan

***Cellon positon***

"How many are they?" Cellon asked

"We saw twenty at least" guard said

"Alright, we will stop them and somebody go to order rearguard to hold position." She ordered

"I will go" Ricky said

"Okay, the rest follow me" She said and led them to battle.

***Vanguard***

The battle is begun. Guards are holding them. They have only ten guards who fighting with twenty of bandits. If it's a normal bandit, they will not be a problem. The problem is their female leader; her name is Lien-da. She is a female hedge hock with red fur who always wears black clothes. Her weapon is a bullwhip.

She is one of the great three female thieves. People said she used to be a strategist in one country army but she want to be rich so she resign. Then, she created her team. People called her as "Kommissar"

"Crush them my boy" she yelled "Let's them know, who am I?"

"Kommissar" They yelled as one

Her bullwhip skill is a master class. She controls it like it is alive. She can hit guard even he has a big shield.

"Hold the line" Guards yelled

"Surrender or die" She shouted

Fortunately, Cellon and her team have arrived, she change them immediately. She wants to create a momentum for her team. It's totally success. They crash Lien-da squad from their blind side.

The dust is everywhere but you could hear a metal crashing with each other. They are fighting for their live. Its look like someone has a grudge. Cellon is the only one who charge directly to Lien-da

"I found you, Lien-da." She yelled "Today is your last day to commit crime"

Lien-da blocks and locks her sword with bullwhip. She tried to throw her sword away but Cellon resisted

"Well well, what do we have here?" Lien-da said "The slut crying puppy, who lost to me, How many times? Five or six?"

"You…" She's angry so much. She could not say a word.

She's successful to pull her sword from her dead lock. She swings it but dodged. Lien-da step away from her and start her counter attack. She aims for her body.

"Creeek" the sound of metal crashing

Cellon body armor is broke but luckily she wears a chainmail. It does protect her from bleeding. She tried to get closer to Lien-da but her bullwhip is not allowed.

Lien-da kept striking Cellon. She could dodge only. A chance strike back, it's like a dream. She feel exhaust. Her leg is giving up.

Luckily, her subordinate came to help her. They push her back and miss in the dust. They want to follow but protect Cellon is their first priority.

"Fallback" Lien-da yelled from somewhere in the battlefield.

Her minion is falling back but why. She is in advantage situation and nearly to win the battle.

"Should we pursuit?" guard asked

"Yea, we will pursuit. Bring me my horse." She ordered

Before the vanguards are going to pursuit, someone stop them. He is Jetray.

"Cellon do not pursuit, it is a trap" He yelled "You need to listen to me"

***Flash back***

Ben is flying on the sky. He could see the whole battlefield and caravan.

"Look like Cellon doing fine, I should he back to my wagon" He thought

Then, he saw something or someone moving out from shadow of the cliff. It's another group of bandit. This time they have at least fifty bandits. It's heading to his wagon. He need to tell Cellon about what he saw

***Flash back End***

"No, we will catch her this time. Ricky will deal with them" She said and gone.

She take all of the vanguard with her. Ben want to follow her but he has no time. He need to get back to wagon and prepare to fight.

***His wagon***

He arrived and turn to himself. His maids ran to him as they worried he might injured.

"Guard finds Ricky and tell him we need reinforcement at my wagon right now." He ordered "The rest battle station"

"Yes sir" they yelled

"Girls, I need you to…" He stop when he saw Krystal and Carmelita grabbed their weapon

Krystal use twin dagger while Carmelita prepare her crossbow. They really know how to use it.

"Girls, I want you to stay in the wagon" He said "I could not focus on battle if I need to worry you two"

"We are your servant. We protect you with our life" They said as one.

He want to say something but their eyes is full of passion and courage to fight with their master.

"Okay, you can fight but you need to watch my back, deal?" He said

"Deal" they yelled as one

He is choosing his alien while the enemy force is closer. Ricky is not arrive yet. It's going to be ten against fifty. What a handicap. The only one thing that going to make them surprise is omnitirx

"In coming" Guards yelled

"Got it. It's hero time" he said and slam his omnitrix

He became Blitzwolfer and jump to the enemy force. He break their formation successfully. His guards and maids are following him to battle.

Ben grab the enemy and use them as a club to smash other. Enemies' blood are splash and coat the sand. One of them almost slash his back but Carmelita's bolt killed him before touch Ben.

"Wow, you are so good." He yelled

"Thank you my lord." She replied "You should see Krystal skill."

Ben's finding Krystal. He saw a beautiful fox who cut enemy throat with one strike. Her fur is coat with enemy blood. She look back and smile at him.

"Alright, let's push them back" He yelled

Unfortunately, his guard is falling one by one until Ben and his maids is the only three left while enemy still have at least twenty. His back up is not arrive. They may be have their own problem. They need to survive from this situation.

Enemies are surrounding them already. They use spear and shield to protect them from Carmelita crossbow. He need to use his finishing bowl to sweep all of them.

"Girls close you ears, now!" He yelled

They follow his order. Ben take a big deep breath and use "Ultrasonic Howl"

His howl is loud enough to rupture eardrum. He is howling louder and louder. The enemy is falling down. Some have eyes and/or ears bleeding. They weapon also are breaking apart. He did not know how long he howls but he kept howling until someone is poking him like a signal.

It's Krystal who stopped him. She point to enemy to let him see his power. He sees corpses that scatter everywhere. Those who did not close their ear, they die from pain and bleeding. He could see their painful face. He scared but he did not show. He needs to remain claim.

"Krystal and Carmelita, are you okay?" He asked

"Yes, my lord." They said "What should we do now?"

"We need to wait. Where the hell are my backs up?" He yelled

"My lord, we are here." Ricky yelled

Ben response his's words with jump kick. He really kicks his stupid face. Ricky falls down while his subordinates stunned. It's not over for him. Ben starts punching Ricky's face. He asked for Ben's mercy but not now.

He is really angry and believes this is also Ricky's prank. It's not funny when it's about people life. Krystal and Carmelita are standing and watching his back from Ricky's subordinates. They understood why their master acted like this. Ricky's subordinates are too cowards to help their leader. Fortunately, there is someone who came to stop Ben.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Collen yelled "Get away from him."

She passed through Krystal and Carmelita and stopped Ben before he was going to kill Ricky. She pull him away and help Ricky to stand up.

"What are you trying to do, my lord?" She asked and grinned

"Why do not you ask him?" He replied "We almost get kill by enemy because he did not arrive."

"Nonsense" She objected "I ordered him already. You tried to blame him."

"Blame? Miss, why do not you look at him and his teams? Do you have any wound or something?" He yelled

She looks at them. The prince tells the truth. None of them are injured or bleeding. Ricky also did not object Ben's word.

"But it did not mean you could beat him." She said "I am the one who decided to punish or not."

"Oh, you also did not off the hook." He mocked "You and team left the position and followed the enemy. Your first priority is protect caravan and me"

"I need to follow her" She yelled "She is their boss. If I could capture her, they will surrender."

""IF" you said, right" He repeated "That's mean you failed to catch her, right?"

She could not find an excuse. She's just nodded and silent. Ben sighed.

"Let's me say something before we move on." He yelled "If any of you do not want to protect me, tell me right here and right now. I will not ask your help again. Pathetic!"

Ben and his maid get back to the wagon while Collen and royal guards are standing and silent.

"Hey, somebody be my driver. The last one is dead." He yelled "What are wrong with them?"

At that's night, nobody touch their food except Ben and his maids. They are eating and enjoying their food. They are talking about how awesome Ben is. For the royal guards, today is a humiliation for them. They made mistakes that unacceptable. They forgot their priority. They failed to catch Lien-da and they are worrying about their punishment especially Cellon.

***Theft lair***

"Your plan is a failure" Lien-da said

"Do not worry." Female shadow said "We will strike again at the party. Our reinforcement is waiting."

She laughed while Lien-da sighed

"Hope, your plan is right or else" Lien-da thought


	6. Chapter 5 Panda and delicacy honey

Ch 5

From author

Thank you for every recommendation and support

I would like to fix something

Ben is not use onmitrix. He use Ultimatrix. Therefore, I will have ultimate alien in this fanfic and it is my fault for using a wrong word.

Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter

*** Mensah***

Finally, Ben and caravan have arrived, Mensah, the agriculture town. He saw farms and ranches. It has rivers and canals which pass through fields. They also have water mills. It's so beautiful. He want to look around and see how people living.

While He was looking around, there are guards who ride horses are heading to them. He believed black duck who is in the front could be the leader or commander. He talked to Collen and come to meet Ben with her

"My lord, this is Commander Daffy." Collen introduced "He will guide you to the mansion"

"Nice to see you, commander" He said and shake his… let say hand

"It's my honor to serve you." He replied "I heard, you abused. Are you alright?"

"I am all right but I do not know about the rest. You should ask Collen, right?" He laughed while Collen tried to calm herself

"As I heard about you, prince Benin" He said "Please follow me. Your mansion is the best one."

They leave the caravan while Collen and team head to the barrack.

***Mansion***

"We are here, the golden goose mansion" Daffy said "One of the best architecture on earth."

Ben sees a normal looking mansion. It's has a fence that high enough to protect from people climbing. The giant front gate has guards protecting twenty-four hours with fully weapon and armor. It still does not explain why the called the golden goose mansion.

When he got inside, he sees a couple of duck golden statue placed in the middle of the mansion. Everyone will see it when the open the door. It's so huge and outstanding but it's a duck not a goose. They should call the golden duck mansion, right?

"I see, you stunned because you see the statue of my lord and my lady." Daffy laughed "They are a goose, right?"

"…" Ben thought

"Yes, they are. I cannot believe they are so beautiful and gorgeous. I want to meet and greet them after I saw this." He said

"You will, prince Benin." He chuckled "Please, enjoy while you are here. If you want to go outside, you can tell the guard. They will guide you."

Daffy left the mansion while Ben and his maids are heading to the room. His room is not big like the one in palace but they could see a whole town from her. He could say this mansion is a watch tower. His maids are unpacking stuffs while Ben is doing something in the corner of the room. He is checking his ultimatrix.

"Come on, ultimatrix. I need some alien that does not stand out." He thought "I want to sight-seeing this town"

He really want to get out of the mansion so much. Since he arrived to this world, he did not have a chance to goofing around like he was. He also want to know about how people doing daily. Then, he sees some alien that he never saw before. It does also look similar to these furry people.

"Alright, I choose you." He slams ultimatrix and transform.

His body is changing. His body is cover by black and white fur. He grows taller and bigger. His hand become paws. Finally, he finished. He looks at the mirror and saw. He is a panda!

"WTF" he thought "I knew it look like panda but…"

The reason he worried is his belly. It's bouncing and shaking when he moved. Well, he did not fat like someone he saw in the movie but still big. While he worried, he feels something behind him. It's a feeling from hunter who is looking the prey.

The feeling make him sweats. He turns slowly and saw. Krystal and Carmelita are opening mouth widely and sticking out their tongue. They look like they are going to eat him. They crawl to him slowly and swagger. That's kind of hot move.

"Krystal and Carmelita, are you okay?" He said while stepping back

They did not say a word, just crawling. They move closer until Ben's back touch with the wall. It's the dead end.

"Master, do not worry." Krystal said softly "We will not hurt you, may be."

"Please, it will end quickly if you do not resist" Carmelita said

Suddenly, they jump and charge him with full strength. He closed his eyes and prey.

"… wait, it's not hurt at all" He thought "Actually, it's kind of nice and warm. It's like someone are hugging and cuddling you. Wait!"

He open his eye and see, Krystal and Carmelita are really hugging and cuddling him, especially, Krystal who's focusing to play with his big belly.

"Oh my lord, you are sooooooooooooooooo cute" Krystal yelled "Your belly is soft and warm like a living pillow."

"Do not forget about his fur. It's shining and smooth." Carmelita said "You can hug and cuddle him for a whole day. He is a living doll."

"Girls, can you let me go?" He said "I want to sightseeing the town alone"

"No" They yelled as one "You cannot you need to let us go with you at least."

"Damn it" He thought "I need to find a way to go alone."

"Okay, how about this." He suggested "If you let me go now, I will let you girls hug and cuddle me for a whole night"

"Deal" They said without second thought.

They helped him to dress look like a merchant. Ben wear white vest which made from a fabric. It's not soft but easy to move around. He did not button up because it stuck his belly. Krystal and Carmelita giggle to see him look like that. He wears black cotton pants and brown sandal.

"Now, you look like a merchant from other country." Carmelita said

"Thank you" He said "See you in the evening."

He escapes from the mansion. It's so easily. His new alien is so flexible and fast. It's like he become a master of kung fu. He could jump so high. It's enough to cross mansion's fence.

Finally, he reached the town. He spends a few hours to look around the town. He found Mensah is consisting of three parts. First is agriculture area. It's the biggest and important to Mensah. They grow many plant and fruit such as date palm, wheat, and avocado. In this area, farmer could sell their goods but under circumstance. They said they need to pay an extra tax to governor. The tax rate is forty percent but farmer can set their own price. They could bring their food and sell it to governor. They will buy in fix price but tax free.

Next area is the town. The living and trading area of Mensah, people do their activity in here such as trade, celebration, and meeting. From what he saw, people are quite wealth but not rich. He could see a money flow in the system. People spent money to buy stuff. He did not see beggars. Ben wants to spend his whole day here. He saw many interesting shops.

The last one is Lord Daffy and Lady Daisy villa. They are living far from the town. It's located on the hill. Their villa looks no different from the golden goose mansion.

***In the afternoon***

We found Ben in panda is sitting and drinking a tea in the shop. They called Zuberi, the best tea shop in the town. They served tea and sweet things such as cookie and pie.

"Finally, just me alone" He thought "I wonder what grandpa max is doing."

He was eating a date palm pie before someone sit with him. He sees a male bear with blown fur. He's wearing a funny hat and pants. He looks Ben friendly and grabbed something from his bags. It's a honey pot. He tried to invite Ben to eat it.

"Um…thank but no" He said "You are…"

"Oh my, where is my manner." He apologized "My name is Yogi. They owner of Zuberi and you are…"

"I am …B…Beenchu." He replied "Nice to meet you."

"It's good to see my fellow species. I mean closer species" He said

"What?" He wondered

"You are Pandaren, right?" He answered "You came from Cheng, the great country from east."

"Look like I need to read a book, again." He thought

"What bring you here?" He asked

"Well, my family want to do some business here. They want me to see the opportunity." He excused

"So, what do you think?" He wondered

"Well, I just came here. I hope you have some suggestion for me" He begged

"Ummmmm, I suggest you to visit Dirgham bar." He said "It's a bar that people talk about doing business."

"What kind of business?" He wondered

"Any business" He smirked "If you know what I mean."

"No matter anywhere you go, there is always a bad place" He thought

"Okay, good to see you" Yogi said "I need to go back to do my business. You can keep the honey pot. It's my treat. It's good for you"

He said and gone. Ben is wondering about Dirgham. It's could be good if he pay a visit after he finished his snack.

***Dirgham bar***

When he entered, everyone is looking at him. He is a stranger for them. Ben tried to act normally and head to the bar. He agreed about this place. It's a cheap bar with stinky smell. You can smelt alcohol and tobacco. He wants to puke but no.

"What do you want stranger?" old wolf bartender asked

"Just water" He said

"Sorry, the only water we have is in the toilet" He laughed

"Fine, just give me something to drink" He annoyed

He served something ben did not know. It's an alcohol definitely but what it is. He wants to ask but everyone in the bar is watching him. Therefore, he drank it in one time. He thought he is going to get drunk but no. It's taste like water.

Luckily, Pandaren specie has immunity against alcohol and poison. He can turn it to be his weapon such as deadly poison palm.

Ben asks the bartender to serve his drink continually. He did not like it but he need to be friend with the bartender. He succeeds. The bartender is looking him like the VIP customer.

He told him many things such as how the governor got bribe, the problem between faction and some black market information. That's not what Ben interest, he wonder why he see someone from his caravan here. It's Ricky and he did not come alone. His companies are hyena.

"Um…pop, do you know them?" Ben gossiped

"Them? I knew the dog is Ricky." He replied "He and his minions come here all the time."

"People said they are planning something evil about some woman" He whispered "I recommend to associate with them. They are a bad news."

"Woman?" Ben thought "Now, I need to involve but how?"

"Pop, do me a favor" He asked "Find what they are planning, I will give you ten golden coins. It will double it if you found it now."

Ben drop ten golden coins in front him. His eyes and mouth open widely. He never saw golden coin before. He agreed and called waitress. He gossiped to her and gone. She went to Ricky's table. She tried to spy on them.

Then, one of them walk to the toilet, she follow him. After five minute, she came out with messing cloth and news. She said they are going to kidnap and rape Ricky's girlfriend and use her from ransom and slavery

"Wait, Ricky's girlfriend…" Ben thought "OMG, COLLEN!"

"Here is your reward" He said and gave him a reward.

Ben walked out from the bar and thinking. How should he involve with her or not? Is she going to believe him? Besides, she did not mean anything to him, right? She is a bad girl who hates him.

"…" Ben thought "Okay, lets the god decide."

He grabbed a coin and toss. If it's a head, he will talk with Collen. It's flipping in the air and fall to the ground. He stumps it. He did not know what it faces but he prays for tail. He is opening it. It's a head. Ben stun and silent. He picks it up.

"That does not count. It's a test. This time is a real one" He thought.

Before he tosses, the sign fall behind him. He turns and sees, it wrote "God is watching you"

He signed and looks up to the sky and said "As you wish"

***Barrack***

Collen is doing some document. She is really busy and want to make up what she messed. She did not go anywhere since she arrived.

"Commander, Prince Benin is here" Guard said

"What" She surprised "Okay, lead me"

While she is walking, she is thinking why did he come here? Did he want to fight with her? She is really worried about that. She came to see Ben who is waiting at the office. He who inhuman form is standing and watching through the window.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" She asked

"I want to talk with you privately." He said "The rest can go."

Nobody object him after what happen during their journey. They leave the room as he ordered. The environment in the room is really awkward. For Ben, he did not to involve with Collen. She would not believe him for sure. Actually, it could make their relationship more horrible and worst if he told her.

For Collen, she still felt guilty about her mistake. She did not apologize to him properly but why does she? He is her enemy. There is no reason to apologize in the first place.

"Collen, I want to warn you something about Ricky" He said

"What about him?" She asked

"He is a bad guy" He said "I believed he plan something evil."

"Evil, huh? Do you have any prove?" She questioned

"... No, but you need to trust me" He replied

"Trust you?" She yelled "You came to see me and frame my boyfriend without evident. I knew you are wickedly but I never thought you can say something like this."

"…" Ben thought "She right. He could not object what she said."

"Please. Leave before I am going to do something to you" She groaned

"Wait I…" She slaps his face and yelled "What is you plan? Why did you have to frame him? Tomorrow, he is going to take me out to celebrate for our first anniversary since we dated."

Ben looks at her and saw, she is crying. He did not know what to do. Then, He felt pain. He touches his cheek and found, he is bleeding. Collen also surprised what just happen. She did not mean to be but it happens. She wants to clean his wound but Ben stops her.

He sighed and said "It's okay, Collen. I know you hate me but as your former classmate, I just want to warn you."

"Prince, I…" He did not stay to let her finished. He walks out of the room and get back to the mansion.

***The golden goose mansion***

He sneaks back to his room where his maids were worrying and waiting him. When they saw him, they wonder about wound on his face but they did not ask. They act normally, Carmelita is massaging while Krystal is cleaning his wound.

"Ouchhh! That's hurt" He complained "Take it easy"

"You did something bad, right?" She asked while cleaning his wound "Maybe mess up with woman heart"

"Bulleyes" He exclaimed

They giggle but did not ask him anymore. They said the dinner will serve in this room. He want to rest before dinner.

While he was resting, Krystal and Carmelita are asking about his little adventure. They are also massaging and ear picking in exchange for his story. They really like his story and want to see by themselves.

"Wow, I want to go to Zuberi" Krystal said "Right, Carmelita?"

"Yes, I want to know about their pie" Carmelita replied "If prince like it, I need to make it better than them"

"Unfortunately, we might not have a chance" Krystal said "After the party, we need to go back."

"May be not." Ben interrupted "We could go out tomorrow if you want."

"Really?" They asked

"Yes but in the disguise." He explained "Oh and you need to remember my persona, deal?"

"Deal" They replied

***After dinner***

Ben is cleaning himself in the bathroom alone. Right now, Krystal is wondering about the honey pot that he bring it back while Carmelita is preparing his bed.

"What do we have here?" Krystal opened and smelt it "It's a honey. It's smell nice and sweat"

"You should put it back." Carmelita suggested "He might angry to see you mess with his stuff"

"No way, prince love and care about us" She objected "He never harm us."

"Yea but that's all" Carmelita sighed

"What do you mean, sister?" Krystal asked

"We are his night attendance and we will be forever" she explained "No matter how much he loves us, we cannot be his legal wife."

Krystal understood what she said. From the outsider, their statuses are slave and concubine, they cannot be anything else. Then, she is about to cry but Carmelita stopped

"Do not make a sad face" Carmelita said "We should not make him worry about us, right."

"Yes, sister" She replied

"Hey, how about this, let try this honey." Carmelita suggested "I heard sweet thing can fix you when sad"  
She agreed. They dip in it and pulled out. The golden yellow honey is soaking their finger. They put a finger in the mouth and taste it. It's so sticky enough to chew. They are chewing it slowly and swallowed. Their eyes open widely and the biggest smile on their face. It's really taste sweet more than a normal honey.

Something strange is happening in their body. They felt hot without any reason. They breathe faster and louder. Then, they are stripping and masturbating while licking the honey in the pot. They really addict to it. There is a passion and lust in their eyes. They are in heat.

"Ummmmmmm" they moan

"Sister, I feel hot and need it badly" Krystal said

"I know, look, I am so wet." Carmelita replied and shows her hand which full of love juice.

Then, they are leaning forward and trying to kiss each other but they stopped. Someone interrupted them. That's right, our poor Ben was singing in the bathroom. He did not know something nice and brutal is going to happen to him.

They stand up and walk to the bathroom while naked. The open the door slowly and quietly because they do not want Ben noticed. But they slam the door to close it.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM"

"What the?" Ben yelled "Krystal. Carmelita. Are you there?"

They did not say a word. They just smile and look at him naked especially his perfectly butt. They prepare claws and fangs. They just wait for a right time. Ben washed his face and turned.

"Holy shit" He yelled and eyes open widely "What wrong with you girls?" He covers himself with bath towel.

The last thing he saw is his maids jump on him and rip his towel a part.


	7. Chapter 6 The beast and the prince

From author

This chapter contain a lot of mature content. If it's impolite, please tell me

Thank you for review and recommend especially some error in this fanfic.

PS I am going to take a break and countinue another fanfic. Do not worry about I stop writing. I am going to write it definietly

Ch6

***Warning lemon***

Ben found himself in the situation that could be heaven and hell at the same time. Krystal and Carmelita in heat, they are going to reverse gangbang him. Now, Ben did not have anything to cover himself even his hand. Carmelita is locking and compelling his arms while Krystal is going to taste Ben first.

"Krystal, I order you to stop" He yelled "If you stop, I promised I…"

Ben could not finish his sentence because Carmelita kisses him. She inserted her tongue in his mouth. She is searching every nook inside of him. She is really good kissing. They are moan from pressure. Then, she breaks up while their salvia still connects. She lick her lip and whisper

"My lord please lets it go and enjoy with us" She said

"What happen to…"

Now Ben got a good feeling from his lower part. He looks down and sees Krystal is playing his sausage with her cute and long tongue. She starts with his tip. She touch it softy and lick down to bottom. She smears it with salvia. Ben felt good and want more. He could feel her breath on his penis. She did not taste only but she smells him. She wants to remember her master odor.

Her tongue is so great, Ben almost cum a few time but no. Every time he almost cum, Krystal will stopped. She wants to tease and taste him as long as she wants.

"Ah ah ah, please stop teasing me." Ben begged "Let's me cum"

"We just began, my lord." Carmelita giggled "Krystal want to show you what we learned."

"But I…ahhh" Ben moaned

Suddenly, Krystal swallows a whole his sausage without trouble. She is giving him a deep throat. Ben could felt his dick is touching her. It's warm and feels nice. He never experiences something like this before. Even her mouth is fulling, she can suck him hard. She kept sucking him slowly but hard.

Then, Carmelita could not wait anymore; she joined them by sat on his face. She wanted him to taste her lower lip and love juice which is soaking. Ben did not have a chance to say any word. His mouth is also full with Carmelita's pussy and love juice.

"Taste me, my lord" She said "Lick me hard and deep"

At first, he resisted but when he tasted her, something happen in him. His mind and moral give up and let his lust lead. He grabs Carmelita's leg and locked. He licks her like an ice cream. He also sucks her to taste her juice.

"Ummm, do not be rough, my lord" She moaned "I am not going….ahhhhh"

Ben is biting and pulling her petal. He really enjoys eating her. Then, he insert his tongue which making her shake. His tongue is searching every nook in her. He is searching something; it's her G-spot.

"No, my lord, if you kept doing, I ummmm" She moaned

OMG, she just cum on his face, she stand up immediately and clean his face. She did not use a towel instead she uses her tongue. She is licking and cleaning his face but she did not look at his eyes. She embarrasses from something like this happen in front of her master.

Ben did not angry, he just let her do what she want.

"All right, I do not care anymore" He yelled and stoops up "let's fuck"

He pulls his sausage out of Krystal mouth. Her mouth is leaked with saliva and his pre-cum. She let it out and drops on her chest. She tried to clean her but Carmelita also want to taste it.

She pushes Krystal down and licks. She is licking her and kissed. They are enjoying with each other.

"Wow, this is so hot" Ben thought

"So this is master love juice" Carmelita said "I am going to remember him foreveeeee"

Ben did not wait. He inserts his stuff to Carmelita's pink vagina from behind. He shoves and pushes it deeper inside her. She could feel his whole stuff is in her. If he move in a little bit, he will hit her G-spot. Her mouth opens widely but no voice. Ben just shut her mouth.

"Oh no, I am not going to let you cry" He said "You need some punishment."

"Master, what about me?" Krystal asked

"Be a good fox, then, I will give you a good long fuck" He ordered

She wants first but she agreed after heard "good long fuck". Therefore, she kept playing with herself and watching Ben and Carmelita gone wild.

Ben starts with moving in and out slowly but deep. Carmelita's enjoy and let him lead. She already gives up moaning instead she bite a bath towel to release her pressure. She is crying from Ben's humping. Then, he is moving faster, harder and deeper. It's like he want to cum in her so badly. It's good because she also want to cum too.

Unfortunately, he did not want to cum yet. He stopped before Carmelita cum. He wants to change position. He want to fuck her deeper as much as he could. He push her down on the floor and straight her arms straight.

"Master, what are you doing?" She moaned "I want to cum so baddddddd"

"This called "The dragon"" He said.

It's a sex position that really makes Carmelita gone crazy. She felt his tip is touching her deepest spot. If he cum in her, She is going to get pregnant. He moves faster and harder again. She could not hold it anymore. She wants to scream. She throw bath towel away and scream.

"Ah…umm" Ben kept his word. He really did not let her moan. He shut her mouth by kissing. Only Krystal and they could hear Carmelita screaming and orgasming

After he fucks her for a while, he reaches his limit. He is going to cum but where. He wants to cum inside her womb but no. At the moment he reached, he pulls out and explodes his white load over her ass and tail.

He looks what he did to her. Carmelita's looking so dirty from his cum especially her brown fur and his white stuff which look against each other. When he touched her butt, she's shaking; right now her whole body is so sensitive. Her vagina also is leaking with love juice. It's like a water fall.

"One down." He said "One to go."

He left Carmelita's who is resting on the floor and head to Krystal. She is playing with herself. She really needs him so bad. Her face is red. Her nipple is hard and pinky. Her pussy is soaking and wetting.

"Look master, Krystal is so ready." She moaned "Jam in here, please"

She spread her legs widely on the floor. Ben could see her clearly.

"No!" He smirked

"Why master?" She moaned "Do not tease me, please"

"I will but after I taste you." He said

Ben sits down right in front of her spreading legs. He eats her like a beast. He plays with her clitoris with his finger. He rubs her so hard. He wants to stimulate her more.

"Master no, if you rub me like that, I will…"

She squirts her love juice on his hands. It's so much enough to soak his hand. Ben smells it. He knew he smelt it before. He finally knows Krystal was a person who wet his bed.

"It's you" He yelled and points his hand to her face "You are such a bad girl."

She did not say a word. She just turns away.

"Look like you need some punishment." He said "Then, there is no sex for you."

"No!" Krystal yelled "Krystal will do anything but do not leave me alone."

"From now on, you answer every question I asked, deal?" He asked

"DEAL!" She yelled

"Good girl" He said and jams his sausage in her.

This time Ben quite roughly with her, it's because of her pheromone. It's really stimulating him to tease her. He is moving his hip with rhythm while his hand is playing with her chest. Krystal is not big like Carmelita but its frim and handy. He could feel it reflexed when he pressed.

While he is playing with her body, Krystal also wants to play too. She pushes him back. Now, she is on top of him while they still connected. They could feel pressure from lower part while they moved.

"Master, I want to ride you like a horse." She said

That's right; they are using cow girl position. Krystal shakes her hip slowly. Ben felt good from her tight pussy. It's sucking him every time she moved. She also play with his nipple and kiss him.

"Wow, you are so tight" He said

He really like her step but it is not enough. He grabs her butt and pushes her down on him. She screams and twists from Ben's move. She could fell his whole dick is in her body, it touching her womb. If he move it deeper, he is going to break her womb.

Unfortunately, Ben did not care anymore. He wants to satisfy his need and lust. He is repeating to pull her up and down in his rhythm. Her body feels numb and dazzle.

"Master, please I almost cum" She said

"Good, let's cum together" He said

They back to missionary position. He moves faster and faster. He reminds himself to cum outside no matter how bad he wants to cum inside her. Then, he felt really warm and slippery down there but he did not cum yet. He stopped and saw, Krystal just orgasm and pass out already. Its must be a honey that stimulate her too much.

"WTF" He yelled "Krystal, are you done?"

Unfortunately, she slept already but he did not finish his yet. What should he do?

"Look like I need to use my old friend, the handy J" He said and carried her to the bed.

He cover with blanket before go to carry Carmelita but he found her naked, she is standing and waiting him for another round.

"Master, how about a round two" She said softly

Without a second of thought, Ben jumps to her and enjoyed. He is really going wide on her.

***In the morning***

Ben woke up on the bed. He felt refreshing and happy. Last night is a crazy night for him but after the third round, he could not remember what he did. He believed he also carried Carmelita back to the bed.

He looked on his right and saw Krystal is still sleeping with smiley face but when he turned to left side he stunned and shocked. Carmelita is sleeping with semen on her whole body. He opens the blanket. His semen is really on her. He means face, chest, and everything.

He wonders what happen last night between them but he just walk to the bathroom. He needs to prepare for tonight party but there is something bothering him. It's about Collen. If he wants to protect her, he will go to the party late but is that worth enough? He could ruin the relationship between his mother and friend.

"Master, are you in there?" Krystal asked

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked

At first, she wondered what he is talking about but she understood after a few second.

"I am okay" She replied "But Carmelita is…"

"Let's her rest" He said "Last night she … let say crazy and wild"

She giggled and follows him into the bathroom. Ben thought she is going to do something crazy again but no. She does her jobs. She helps him to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"Wow, such a dream come true" He thought

Then, he saw something wrong with her legs and how she walked. She tiptoes. It's like she cannot walk normally and something is in between her legs. Suddenly, he laughed, he know what make her walk like this

"Ha ha, Krystal, you did not need to act normally" He said "If you still hurt, you can take a break."

"MASTER!" She yelled with red face.

"What? I am said the truth." He replied "You must be hurt from last night."

"Because of you, you are so rough and wild" She said

"Hey, I did not start. It was you girls who attacked me first." He said "What wrong with you last night?"

"I…I think honey was the reason" She said

"Honey? Look like, I need to pay Yogi a visit" He thought

He kept teasing her until he finished. At the same time, guards came to inform about tonight party, they also suggest time to arrive.

"Lady Daisy hates who late" Krystal whispered

Ben agreed to be on time. After that, Ben spent his time to try his cloth. His mother prepared so many cloths. He could use it to build a hut. Carmelita woke up and headed to the bathroom. He did not ask her anything about last night.

It's took a while to clean herself then she join them to help Ben dress up. During, he tried his cloth, she kept doing something like a payback such as pinch his ass, rub his little brother and smell his crotch when Krystal leave the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked

"You are a monster, prince Benin" She replied "I am so sorry for who is going to be your wife."

"What?" He yelled "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Want me to remind you?" she asked "Fine, last night, you cum on me ten times."

"TEN!" he yelled

"Great, another Ben TEN legendary" He thought

"After we finished second round in the bathroom, I thought we done for the night" She said "But you dragged me out of the bathroom and fucked me again over there."

She pointed at the floor near the door. She said the truth, he saw some white strain on the carpet.

"You shot your load on my chest and started next round without rest." She said and pointed where he did her last night.

He could not believe he did it but there is evidence everywhere she said. At least, he did not cum inside her, based on her words.

"Are you mad?" He wondered

She kissed him and said "No, master instead I really in love with you like now, Krystal too."

Krystal hugged him from behind. Wow, this is so warmth and nice. Theirs fur are rubbing his body. He needs to accept, their body and heart belong to him already. He should take good care of them.

"So, you are going with me to my own palace as my wife, right?" He asked

"We will follow to anywhere you go master" Krystal said

"But as your concubine" Carmelita explained "Our status could not be your wife, the queen will not accept us"

That's right, he could make a harem but not all of them will be his legal wife. In this world, the social status also takes an important role to separate people in to the class. It's so different from Ben's world where people have a freedom to love anyone they liked

"It's okay I will take good care of you girls" He said "I swear."

They cry and happy from his words. They believe him without doubt. Finally, they finished his dress. He looked like a real prince. His cloth, pant and cape made from the best silk in the country with white color. His hat's also white with a big purple feather.

He looks in the mirror and thought "He looks like some cartoon character that he saw."

"How do I look?" he asked

"You look gorgeous" They said "Everyone is going to keep their eyes on you for a whole night, master."

But there is something wrong with Ben, he heard someone is calling or saying something to him.

"Master, are you okay?" Carmelita asked

"I am fine but can you two leave the room?" He said "I need to think something alone."

"Yes sir" They said and leave his room.

Ben sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He concentrates in the voices. Who is talking to him? It's hard to hear

"H…C…P…" male voice whipered

"!" "Come one Ben, you need to focus" He takes a deep breath and listen

"Hel…C…len…ease" this time it louder but still hard to hear.

He needs to concentrate again. He takes another long deep breath and listens. Finally, this time he heard it clearly but he surprised and stunned

"I said HELP COLLEN PLEASEEEEEEE!" it yelled

He falls down from the bed. The reason makes him surprised is not the volume but voice. He swears he just heard his voice talking to himself. What the hell is going on? It's make him scared but why it talk about save Collen.

"This is freaking me out" He thought "I hope it's not my subconscious"

"I am not your subconscious" male voice said "I am prince Benin"

"!"


	8. Chapter 7 their past and present

Ch 7

***Ben's mind***

"Okay, this is freaking me out" He said "If you are the prince Benin, then who the hell I am."

"You are who you are" He said "I am just living in your mind."

"You mean you knew what happen all the time?" He asked "Why do you not tell me or do something before?"

"I could not" He explained "I hibernated in your mind. Just talking to you right now, I used so much energy to do it. We are running out of time. You need to help Collen."

"Why, you hate her, right?" He said "Beside I hate her too."

"You did not understand the situation." He objected "We were good friend but something came up and… "

"Show me the prove" He said

Benin sighed and grabs Ben's hand. His memories are transferring to him. His head felt like it's going to explore. He sees everything happen in the past between Benin and Collen.

***Flash back***

Ben found himself standing in the middle of the room. He wonders where he is. He saw teenagers are training. Some are practicing close combat while other shooting bow. This must be the academy where Benin and Collen attended.

"There we were, Collin and me were practicing a real combat." Benin who stood near Ben said "The teacher said we cannot use a real weapon yet but I wanted"

"Woooh" Ben surprised "Hey, do not pop up like that. I am scared"

"Sorry" He said "We used a real weapon to train. I just wanted to know how it feel when wield a real weapon."

"That is so crazy" He said "What wrong with you?"

"I am just a teenager who want to kill. I mean a real kill" He explained "That's the beginning of our hate relationship."

Then, he heard people yelling about something, he turned and saw Benin is bleeding, Collen just wound his hand. Ben take a look closer, it's a small cut but people overreacting. Guards bring him to the doctor while Collen has been captured.

"What the hell" Ben yelled "This is too much"

"I agreed but other did not think like you" He said

"What happen next?" Ben asked

Then, everything turns dark and the picture coming up. It's like a slide show.

"She got a punishment from her family." He said "Her father whip her with a bullship"

"WTF" Ben yelled "That's old man is a crazy one."

"Unfortunately, Master Chafulumisa did not think like that, he is the leader of the royal guard who protect us. If he did not punish her properly, people will doubt in his royalty to us." He explained "I heard she got a permanent wound on her whole body especially her back. That's a reason why she wears a full armor all the time."

Ben could trust his words. Since he saw her, she always wears it all the time even in the office.

"What happen after that?" Ben asked

Then, the picture of Benin stood in front of her house come up.

"I tried to explain to Master Chafulumisa but he did not believe." He sighed "He also did not allow me to meet her. When I see her in the academy, she ignored me. She pretends I did not exit. No talking and everything."

***End flash back***

"I am so sorry for you" Ben said

"It's my fault. I deserve it" He said "Teachers also separate us. They assign me to another class. Then, we've growth apart from each other until now."

Ben is crying from this sad story. He felt bad for Collen while angry a little bit to Benin but since he felt guilty all the time. He thought to forgive him.

"Alright, I will help her because I felt sorry for her" Ben said

"Thank you so much, Ben" He said "You are my life saver. Now, I can hibernate again."

"Wait, so I can see you again" He asked

"When I have enough energy? Yes." He replied

Then, Ben came back to the real world. He called his maids to get inside. He needs their assist to find Collen.

"Why master?" Krystal said "We thought you hate her."

"Yes and after what just happen a few days ago, do you think she will be pleased to see you?" Carmelita asked

"Well, let's me handle about her" He explained "From what I know, the party will start at seven pm. Collen also need to come with us as a guard. Therefore, they are going to celebrate before the party."

"But how can we find her master?" They asked

"I know who knew about that" He replied "I want you girls prepare to go to the party after we help her, there is no time to come back here for sure."

"Yes sir" They yelled

Ben is sneaking out of the mansion with the same method. He turn to Beenchu again. He is heading to Dirgham bar. The person he wants to talk is the old wolf who works there.

*** Dirgham bar***

The old wolf is serving a drink when Beenchu entered. He smiled and greeted him as VIP customer. He invited him to sit at the bar and offering a welcome drink.

"Sooo, Master Beenchu, what bring you here today?" He asked politely

"Pop, do you remember last time we talked about?" He said

"Ooooh, about Ricky and his minions" He replied "Yes, I remembered"

"Can you help me find where they are now?" He smirked "I will pay worthy"

He dropped a bag of golds in front of him. He lifts it up and surprised. This bag has a fifteen gold coin at least. He really wants to know who Beenchu is but who care, money come first. He said this may take a while.

***At the same time***

Ricky and Collen are riding a wagon to the restaurant which he selected. Collen is so happy and enjoy their travel. Actually, Ricky is her first boyfriend ever since she entered the royal guard. They met each other when she became a rookie while he was her mentor.

He took care and taught her until she got a promotion. She asked him to joint her units so they can continue their relationship. At first, it was a close friend relationship but her feeling for him kept growing every day until they date each other.

Unfortunately, their relationship is a secret to their family. Ricky was the one who told her to keep it as a secret from everyone. She believed he worried about his status, he is her subordinate. It might look ugly and unpleasant. This really made her love and proud in him as her boyfriend.

"So, where are we going?" She asked happily

"I cannot tell you yet. It's a surprise" He said softly "But you are going to like it. It's might be a little crowd but fancy"

"Really! Oh thank you so much Ricky" She yelled and hugged him

Then, she tried to kiss him but he stopped and separated from her.

"Collen, we need to watch our manner especially in the public" He excused "I really want to intimate with you but what will happen if master found out about us. You know him, he totally hate it."

"Sorry, I am just so happy." She said sadly "But after we finished this mission, you are going to talk with my dad, right?"

He grabbed her hand softly and looks in her bright eyes.

"Ye…Yes, I am going to talk to him officially" He yelled "I will tell him about us. Now, I got another surprise for you."

He pulls something from his pocket. It's a black blindfold cloth. She surprise and ask him, why she need to close her eyes. He makes an excuse to persuade her. It's took a while before she will let him blinded her

"Wow, it's so dark" She exclaimed "You are right, it make me excited"

"Good good, I hope you excite more" He smirked

"I really hope you are worth enough for make me did these" He thought

They travel for a while before they reached the restaurant that Ricky said. Collen kept imagining about it such as fancy food and some romantic moment such as wedding purpose. Finally they have arrived.

She really wants to take it off but Ricky said not yet. He said he going to take it off when they sit at their table. She really trusts him. He's holding her hand and lead to the table. Her heart beat faster and faster because she wants to see his surprise.

"Okay, Collen, you sit here" He said while help her sit. "Now I am going to open your eyes."

When he took it off, she opened her eyes and stunned. She did not in the fancy restaurant. She is in some old storage. There is no food or any fancy thing she imagined. It's so dirty. She could see cockroaches are walking around the storage.

"Ricky, what is the meaning if this…" She stopped because he pointed his sword at her neck.

"Okay guy, you can come out now" He yelled

Group of Hyena are coming out from the door but they did not come alone. There is someone Collen familiar with, she is Lien-da.

"Why you…" Collen tried to say but she slapped her.

"Shut up" She yelled "Here is you reward"

She throws a bog of gold to Ricky. He's open and count. Oh poor Collen, her boyfriend betrays and sold her to the enemy. She really wants to know why. Unfortunately, his sword still pointed at her.

"You guys lock her up and watched" She ordered "Do not let her escape. She will not ruin our plan tonight."

"Yes, boss." One of Hyena said

Then, she left. They tied and threw her in the room. Ricky is going to watch her first.

"Ricky, what have you done?" She said "Why? I thought you love me."

"Love you? Are you crazy?" He yelled "You think a handsome guy like me going to love …let's say a leprosy dog like you. In you dream, woman"

"What!" She cried "How could you say something like that to me?"

She is crying after he said something that hurt her maiden heart. Unfortunately, it make him laughed and mocked her more. He kept mocking her until she cannot cry anymore.

"Cry" He said "I said cry."

He walks closer to her and pulls her hair and slaps her face. He did it until her mouth start bleeding. He threw her back to the chair. He wants her cried but no, She is not give up to son of the bitch like him anymore.

"Ricky, I swear if I get out of here, I am going to kill you" She yelled

"Kill me?" He laughed "What can you do? Nobody are going to save you, they did not know where you are."

This time, he is ripping her cloth. She screamed but he did not stop instead he does her roughly and more. He did not tear her underwear yet. Right now, people can see her almost naked body with full of scar.

She tried so hard to hold her tear but this is too much for her. Even though she heard something like this before when she studied in the academy, but it's cannot compare when it happen to herself. She is crying and thinking about her family. She really needs someone to help her.

"Hey guys, come here and watch how ugly she is" He yelled

Some of them is coming in and watch her. They kept mocking and yelling about her such as ugly, monster, leprosy dog and many mean words that you could not imagine.

She decided to suicide by bite her own tongue but Ricky knew. He pushes a piece of cloth in her mouth.

"Oh sorry honey" He mocked "We still have a party for you. We are going to rape you."

"Who want to be her first?" He yelled

They raise their hand and start to compete with each other. They really want to rape her so bad except Ricky. It's a picture of hell when demons tried to fight each other for one soul. They even used a knife to fight with other.

"After we done with you, we will get a ransom from your dad and sell you to be slave" He said "Hey, are you done?"

Finally, the lucky hyena step forward, he is not a normal hyena. He is the biggest one in the group. He opens his mouth widely and salvia is dropping to the floor. He is in heat and what to fuck her to the death.

She saw him with frighten eyes and his crotch has something so big. It's like it going to explore his pants

"Alright, the rest of you wait outside" Ricky yelled "Let's them have a good memory"

They walk out and let her stay with the beast. It's walked closer to her and releases her. It's want her to fight and resist him because he like it.

Collen stand up and prepare to fight. She knew she cannot fight with him, the escape it the best option but she need to buy sometime and think.

He step closer and tackle her. She jumps over him. He hit with the wall. She follows to strike him again. She kicks at his face. It's a good strike. It's make him dazzle but not enough to knock him. She ran to the small window in the room. She might be escaped from here if she could open it.

She kept opening the window then he grabbed her hair and throws her hit the wall

"Arrrgh" She screamed and bleeding.

He threw her really hard. If he did it to her a few times, he might kill her. She tried to fight back but her body is giving up. He punches at her belly with fury. He is really in the mood to rape her.

"You bitch, how you dare kick me" He yelled "Now, I am going to beat you before fuck"

He rips her underwear and throws her on the ground. He pulls his monster cock out. It's so big enough to rip her apart. He sits on top of her and approaches it to her mouth. He is forcing her to give him a blow job.

At that time, everything looks slow, she closed her eyes and gave up. She is thinking about Ben's word. He told her the truth. He is still her friend since the academy, even though she pretends he did not exist on earth anymore. She felt sad and sorry. If she has a chance to meet him again, she will talk to him.

"BOOOOOOOM" The wall explored

"Smaaaaaaash" Hyena head got smash like a mass potato. His blood's splash over the room.

She opens her eyes slowly and saw Ultimate Humungousaur, his hand full of hyena blood. He threw the corpse away and carries her carefully and slowly. Ben does not want to hurt her anymore. He could guess what happened to her.

"Sorry, I am late" He whispered "You are okay now. I will take you away from here after I kill them"

He hanged her to his maids and walk toward those scum. They did not know what going to happen to them but his maids believed, it's going to be raining blood.

They opened the door to see what happen in here. Unfortunately, the only thing they see is Ultimate Humungousaur's fist which smashes them like a cake in one strike. They stunned and scared from his power and some hyena body's part stuck on his fist.

"Kill the monster" Ricky yelled

The rest of them charged Ultimate Humungousaur with everything they got such as sword, spear, axe, and etc., some of them even tried to choke him with their tiny arms. Ben did not fight back or block instead he let them tried their best to make him hurt.

"Take this, you monster" One of them strikes him with axe.

"Aim for his eyes" they yelled

Then, he noticed, Ricky is running away while his minions are fighting with him. Does he think Ben is going to let him go like this? The answer is no. He does not want to play anymore. It's an action time.

"Arrrrrr" He swing his tail.

He did it one time, it's enough to sweep most of them. They cried and screamed from broken bones. There is no mercy for them. He stumps on each of them who lie down on the floor. He does not want them to live on earth anymore, they should live in hell.

The rest of them stunned and scared, they are running away. Ben did not allow. He follows them and kill them one by one. He smashes, throws, and stump them. Their blood are spilling everywhere in the storage.

He look around to find Ricky, He saw Ricky is running away with the wagon. It's not far enough to stop him. He changes his arm to be the rocket launcher. He took his time to aim for the wheel. He did not want to kill Ricky yet.

He takes a deep breath and hold then he shoots

"Pheeeeeew" Missile is flying to the wagon.

Ricky thought he escaped successful, he reach head out from the window on the wagon. He wants to see those losers face and smirked. Unfortunately, what he saw is the missile just hit the wagon's wheel.

"BOOOOOOOOM"

One of wagon wheel just explored, it's scraping with the road. His wagon cannot control anymore. It swing left to right and right to left. It's also burning from scrape. He needs to jump out of it before it too late.

Then, he jumped before it crash with the tree. He stood up and ran. He ran as fast as he could, he knew Ben is coming for him. Even he stumbled, he continues with crawling.

"Tub Tub Tub" He could hear Ben's foot step. He is so closed to him.

He looks around for hiding place but no. He found himself in the clear area, he saw a small river. If he could reach there, he might be escaped from Ben. That is what he thinking. He felt someone grab his leg while he was crawling. He could see a giant shadow which is covering him from behind.

He turned slowly and sees Ultimate Humungousaur who is crossing his arm and glaring at him.

"Hey, Ricky" He said

"P…P…Prince Benin." He scared "Please, they forced me did it. I did not want to harm her, I sweared"

"I understand" He said softly

"You do?" He surprised

Ben pats his shoulder softly and gently. Its look like is going to forgive and trust in his excused. Suddenly, He grab and grind Ricky's knees, he screams and cries with pain like a ghost in hell. He tried to stop Ben but no. He even pressed hard and harder when he resisted

"Am I looking like a stupid?" He yelled "Am I? Am I?"

Unfortunately, Ricky did not say a word. He fainted from shocking and losing a blood but he still alive, for now. Ben brings him back and sends to the guards that came with his maids.

"I want to interrogate him tomorrow" He ordered "If he died before that, I am going to kill the rest of you"

"Yes sir." Guards accepted

Ben walks back to his wagon. He want to see how Collen doing. He found she is falling sleep like a little girl. His maids said she is fine. She just frightens and scare, it makes her exhausted. She needs to take a rest, and then she will be okay.

"You found her so fast, master. How?" Krystal wondered

"I will tell you later" He said "Hey, what time is it?"

"I believed we still have a plenty time to go back to the golden goose mansion before party started" Carmelita said

"Good, I need to clean myself" He yelled "Their blood are everywhere on me"

They giggled and help him to get in the wagon. They are heading to the mansion but they did not know the party is going to be massacre.


	9. Chapter 8 Ultimate goop, ready for duty

Ch 8

***The golden goose mansion***

Collen woke up and fund herself in Ben's bed room. She looks herself and found, she is wearing a white pajama. She feels relieved because it also covered her scars. She did not sure what happen, the last thing she remembered was Ultimate Humungousaur carried her.

"Zzzzzzz" Ben's snored

She looked at the end of bed and saw, Ben is sleeping on the chair. It's look like he took care her all the time while she slept. She crawls closer to him and looked. His face is so funny because he is drooling. It's almost drop on the floor but he can sucked it back.

"Oh my, Benin" She thought "Why are you so care about me? I did not talk with you since that accident but you came and rescued me."

She wants to hug him but that will wake him up. She lean forward to him and stick her tongue out, she licks his drool slowly and gently. While she did, she is also looking at him and hoping he will not wake up.

She tasted and gulps it down. It did not have any taste or favor but she felt an electric shock. Her heart is beating faster and faster. She might be kissed with Ricky before but none of this happens to her before.

She move closer to him again but this time she smell him. She is sniffing his neck and keeps moving. He shakes a little but still sleeps. Her nose is quite good among the royal guards. She smelt what he ate today, which soap he used, and…female?

Her eyes open widely, she is surprising and angering. She knew, he had his own night attendance but she feel unpleasant, their smell is over him. She want her odor is on him too or cover their smell. Then, something appears in her mind, it's a method to leave her smell on him but it's so beastly.

"No, Collen. You cannot do that" Her moral said "Even you really love him or not, you do not have a right to do that."

"Why do not?" Her lust and instinct said "He is a good husband material. You also knew him for a long time so you have a right to call a dip. Do it. Do what you are thinking and make him as your husband."

Her minds are fighting and arguing with each other. She feels her head is going to explore. What is the right decision? Is he loves her or just felt sorry for her? What will be happened if she forces herself to him? There are so many things to think and consider.

Suddenly, she slaps herself and everything turns silent. She is made up her mind. Her eyes turn bright and shine. It's full of lust and need. She stands up in front of him.

"Benin, I do not care what you will think" She thought "I am going to mark you, you are mine. You must take a responsible for what you have done to me in the past."

She removes her underwear and rolls her pajamas up. What is she doing? If Ben wake up now, he is going to see every nook of her. Then, her face turned red and breath faster, now she spread her legs. She is going to spray on him.

Unfortunately, Ben wake up before she did it and saw her lower body naked, his eyes and mouth open widely from what he saw. They did not say a word, right now both of them stunned, Ben gulped before say something

"Umm… Collen, what are you doing?" He said while tried look somewhere else.

She snapped from stun because of his words. She found she is half naked. She sits down immediately and slaps him. She did not intention to hurt him but she is so embarrassed. Ben can see from her red face and her underwear on the floor but he did not say anything about that yet.

"So…are you okay?" He asked

She's just nob her head. She wants to say something but what. He saw she was going to do something so shame to him. Therefore, she decided to be silent for a while.

"Okay, I will take that as yes" He said "It's good to see you okay. Do you come to party with me or not?"

"Party!" Finally, she said "Prince Benin, we need to stop the party. It's a trap."

"What?" He surprised "Tell me in the details"

She told him everything she heard while they captured her. After he listened, he wants to stop the party but there are two reasons that he worried. First, they have not any evidence to proof about criminal's plan that link to the party. They might have Ricky but he is in the coma. He could not say anything or tell them about their plan.

"I believed, Lord Daffy and lady Daisy are going to believe in you" She suggested

That led to his next worry, even though they stop the party, Lien-da and her minions might start their plan by killing everyone who is in the mansion and taken everything they can find.

"We still did not know who else her associate with" He said "We need to think some way else. Hey, Krystal and Carmelita, can you come in? We need your help."

"WE?" She yelled

When they came in, they felt killing intention from Collen. They scared but Ben asked them to sit behind him. Well, at least he could read Collen's mood and found the way to solve it for now. Then, they start the emergency meeting. They need to see a big picture and new perspective to find their real plan.

"Let's start with Ricky" Ben said "Collen, what do you know about him and his family?"

"Well, he is no thing" She explained "He got in the royal guard because of his father, he has a lot of connection with superior people such as chamber of commerce, port of shipment and my father."

"Wow, he quite really big" Ben exclaimed

"That's not all" She said "Every export product need to pass him before shipped."

"What!" Krystal yelled "I thought he is a smaller merchant."

"Yea, me too" Carmelita said "I did not see and hear something like this before"

"Because he knew how to cover himself and business" Collen said "He has nominees. There are so many businesses under his control. He also entered import business but just beginning."

"Import?" He exclaimed

Its look like he is thinking about something but he need to confirm it.

"Collen, what is his import product?" He asked

She took a few minute to think before said "Now, you just mentioned, his product similar to Mensah but his price is so high, at least five times."

"Well, that's look make sense more and more" He yelled

"What do you mean, my lord?" His maid asked "Please tell us."

Collen also want to know what his idea is. Right now, they are looking him like dogs who want to know what is in his hand.

"Their primary target is killing Lord Daffy and Lady Daisy." He said

"WHATTTTTTTT!" They yelled

"Let's think about what we knew carefully." He explained "Ricky's father is a person who gets the most profit from this plan. If they killed Lord Daffy and Lady Daisy who is managing Mensah and their important guests, the economy and business structure in here will shake and ruin. Corruption will appear and affect agriculture"

"Then, the price will get higher or worse, they cannot export product to us" Collen yelled

"The capital will run out of food and Ricky's father knew, it is going to happen" Krystal said "He will be the only one who can save us from starve."

"He will be a hero who saves the capital and rich in the same time" Carmelita sighed "We need to tell them, my lord."

"No." He said "We did not know who his alliances are?, but I am pretty sure no from our side, right Collen?"

"Yes, I swear with my life" She said "My father trained them properly except Ricky."

"Good, at least we have a backup" He said "Ummmm"

"What is it, my lord?" His maid asked

"Do you think about Lien-da, right?" Collen guessed

"Yea, who is she?" He asked "What does she want from our riot?"

"It's could be about money" Collen said "or…"

"What is it" Ben asked

"She might aimed for the war between counties" She said

"War?" He wondered "I thought we are in peace."

"We are my lord" Krystal said

"Do you think other countries want to be under our controlled?" Collen asked "The answer is no. If we do not have a food, we cannot fight or move our army."

"Then, we must stop her" Carmelita said

"We will, but how?" Ben said "How long do we have before party started."

"Around three hours, my lord" Krystal said

They have a plenty time to do something but cancel the party is not the option. They are thinking what could they do and how? Krystal and Carmelita is talking everything that came up in their mind while Collen is listening and screening their plans

Ben is the only one who does not say a word. He is wondering which alien he should use in this situation. Rath, Four Arms, Blitzwolfer and most of his aliens are standing out too much. He need some alien who can shapeshifting. He needs to blend with other guests and hard to notice.

Suddenly, he got a news idea he want to try. He also needs to talk with Lord Daffy and lady Daisy in privately. He told them about his plans. Everyone surprise after heard his plan, it is a crazy and unbelievable plan but the enemy also never thought something like his plan. They agree and go to meet Lord Daffy and lady Daisy as his plan

***At the party***

It's an indoor party at Lord Daffy and lady Daisy villa. They prepared many entertainments such as magician show, gamble, and some stage performance about Lord Daffy and lady Daisy. They have many food that people could imagine and dream. It made from the best ingredient from their farmer and cooked by their best chef.

Their guests are popular persons from many industries and businesses such as Mr. Micky, he is famous actor who successful in stage performance. But none of them is the most important guest today; they are waiting him to arrive. That's right; they wanted to meet Prince Benin, the future king.

They want to get closer to him for their own benefit. Some people even used their daughter as offering to him and hope he will satisfy. Every time new guest arrived, they will look at him/her and hope they are Prince Benin.

Then, Lord Daffy and lady Daisy are arrived and greeting their guests. For today, Lord Daffy is wearing a full navy uniform with his medal of honor. His cloth made from blue silk. It's a handmade product. On the other hand, lady Daisy is a white evening dress; it also is a handmade from silk. She really looks likes swan.

"Lord Daffy, you are marvelous, no one can compare to you. You look like descend from the heaven." Guest said

"You cannot forget, how lady Daisy is looking" Another said "She is a white swan goddess. She also looks young like a teenager."

There are guests who asked about Prince Benin. They really want to meet him, lady Daisy excused he is on his way to the villa. He told her he has a big surprise present for her.

"Prince Benin is so clever." People said "He knew how to please lady Daisy. He is going to be the great king"

"Yeah. You are right. Definitely" People muttered

Suddenly, there are explorations; it came from villa's front gate, street and garden. They looked outside and saw bandits are attacking the villa but there are no guards. Daffy wondered where the guards are.

"Alright, all of you in this room, listen to me" Lien-da yelled from the stage

They turned and saw, Lien-da and her minions are taking control the villa without any resistance.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled "Where are my guards?"

"Tie them up" She yelled

Her minions are tied them up and started to check them from the list. She orders them to rob every value things they have such as jewel, golden rings and money. Some resist and get a punishment. They are scared but Daffy is the only one who does not scare. He actually wonders what happen to his men.

"Boss, everyone is here excepted Prince Benin" her minion said

"What!" She yelled "Where is he?"

"We do not know, boss" they said "We checked everywhere already"

"Check it again." She shouted "Bring him to me"

She is pointing at lord Daffy. They brought him and made him sit on the chair. She stepped on his chest and push.

"Tell me, where is he?" She yelled

"I do not know" He cried

"Lier" She exclaimed and pushed him harder.

She keeps torturing for a while but he does not say a word. Lady Daisy was watching and crying while her husband tortured. She tried to stop them but no. They really want to know where Ben is. She stopped and let her minion continue.

"Beat him until he said" She ordered

"Yes, boss." They yelled

She walked to lady Daisy and picks her up but before she is doing something, someone yelled to stop her. Daisy looked who he is, her eyes opened widely and surprised. The guy who stopped her is a white duck in black navy suit with eye-patch on his right

"Donald! Is that you?" She said

"Yes, my dear" He replied "But I am not Donald who you used to know; now I am stronger, smarter, and ready to take what should to be mine especially you, my love"

"No, I am not loving you" She rejected "I love you brother."

"Do not worry, my dear." He said softly "I will deal with him and we will live together."

"What are you trying to do?" She asked "Answer me, Donald. Donald!"

He is walking to his brother, lord Daffy who got beating from thieves. He stopped them and pulled his head up. He wants to see his face clearly.

"Hello, big brother" He mocked "How are you?"

"Donald, why did you do this? He asked

"Because you stole everything from me and brandished me from my own town" He yelled "I have a back up to help me"

"Who?" He asked

"H…" unfortunately, Lien-da stops him before he says something unnecessary

"Hey, can you kill him, please?" she shouted

"I am sorry brother but I need to kill you" He pulled a dagger from his pants and stab at his heart.

He laughed but there is something wrong. His blood is not bleeding instead his dagger is absorbed by Daffy's cloth. What is going on? Donald is panicking. He tried to pull it out but it almost touches him. Therefore, he released his dagger and step back from him

They saw, Daffy's cloth is transforming to something. It became the grey goo and dropped on the floor. Then, it appears as humanoid pile of goo.

"Ultimate Goop" He yelled

That's right; Ben did ultimate function with Goop. He looks same as normal Goop but he bulker, his color turn grey and he did not have an anti-gravity projector floated on his head anymore. It's in his body as his heart. His primary ability is shapeshifting to any non-living things. He will look exactly same as his target.

"Collen, now" He yelled

Collen and her team come out of the door behind them. They charge enemy without waiting while Krystal and Carmelita is helping hostages. The villa is became a battle field.

After a few minute, there are few matching among leaders. Ben is fighting with Donald and Collen is facing with a person who humiliated her, Lien-da.

***Ben vs Donald***

"Surrender Oldman" He said "Your plan is ruined and there is no way to escape."

"How could you know my plan?" He asked

"Like hell, I am going to tell you" He mocked "We also dealt with your minions outside already"

"Truth" He replied and pulls his rapier from sheath

He poses his rapier as he learned while Ben is in boxing pose. They did not move a bit. They are waiting for the right time to strike. The fastest one will be a winner.

"Come on, do something" Ben thought

His idea is counter his attack. It's the best choice to do. Ultimate Goop comes with a major disadvantage. Any damage he took, he will suffer from it directly. He might be regenerated but it took time to recovery.

On the other hand, Donald is thinking as Ben's scared. He aims for his heart. He wanted to end the fight as fast as he could. He breathes slowly but long. He is focusing his strength and everything he has to stab Ultimate Goop's strategic point. It's his heart.

Everything around them is moving slow motion. It's almost time to strike. They are waiting a signal from god.

"Breeeeak" Someone just break a window.

Donald strike first. He jumped and charged with his full strength. His rapier goes straight to his heart. He believed with this speed, he could piece through Ben's body and heart.

Unfortunately, Ben knew what his aimed is. He grabbed it but Donald is pushing it. Ben felt, it is cutting his palm and moving closer to him. He clenched his teeth and absorbed rapier. Donald pulls it back successfully but it dulled already

Ben does not waste this chance to strike back. He stretches right arm and punch. Donald dodged it but his fist hit a wall behind him.

"Boooom" It made a hole on the wall.

Donald surprised in his strength despite Ben's appearance liked jelly. Here comes another one, this time it's his left foot. He kicked and hoped, it going to break his legs. Donald felt down to the floor to dodge his foot.

Ben sees this is an opportunity to finish him. He jumped and slammed himself down on him.

"Araaaaaaagh" Donald yells with painful until he fainted

"What?" Ben yelled "Already? Man, you are a piece of cake."

"Master, Miss Collen is in danger" Krystal yelled and point where Collen is

Ben looked where Krystal pointed and saw, Collen is fighting against Lien-da and losing the fight. He needs to help her but they are fighting on the other corner of the room. There are battle field that blocking his way to them.

He got an idea. He imagines his hands to be bulldozer's blade. Now, he can clear the way.

"Get out of my wayyyyyyy" He yelled and ran as fast as he could.

It's really worked, everyone stepped aside except those who too slow. They are stuck on his bulldozer arms and wonder, what are going to happen to them. Finally, the answer appears in front of them. They are going to crash with wall if Ben still runs like this.

Collen and Lien-da see what is coming toward them. They jump aside and Ben crash with the wall.

"BAAAAAAM"

Right now, the wall has a real people as the wallpaper, and then they are falling down slowly like he saw in the classic cartoon. Ben wants to laugh but it is not a good time. He saw Lien-da is preparing her bullwhip while Collen still is on the floor

"Goodbye, puppy." She said and strike her.

"Daaaaaaaaammmmm" Be yelled

Collen found, Ben is protecting her. He wants to fight back but Lien-da does not give him a chance. She keep striking him with her bullwhip. He trembled every time she hit him. He felt his back is bleeding.

"This is going not so well" He thought

"Collen, can you do something" He gossiped

"I got the idea but I need to you stop her and throw me" She replied

"Are you serious?" He asked "I do not know what you are thinking but I hope it works."

"Trust me" She said

"On three" He said "One two three"

He turned and grabbed her bullwhip with left hand and then threw Collen with his right. Lien-da almost fall down, she is wobbling. The next thing she saw, its Collen foot. She landed on her face directly. Finally, Lien-da falls down on the floor while Collen step on her neck. She is preparing her sword to kill her.

She raises it slowly while Lien-da closes her eyes. She believed this is her final moment. In her head, her memories are coming out like a movie. She has good, bad, and ugly memories but there is the only dream that never came true, its love.

Despite her younger look, she is almost a middle age woman who never knows about love. She used to be a strategic, she always busy with making money and without noticed, she found her almost too old to find her life partner. Therefore, she left her job and became a bandit.

"Hold on!" Ben garb Collen's sword

"Do not stop me, Benin" She yelled "I am going to kill her here and now."

"No!" He replied "I need to interrogate her."

"But she…"

"Commander Collen, do you here my order?" He yelled "I order you to stop and arrest her. The battle is over, your boss is under own control, surrender or die"

His words stop the battle. Bandits throw their weapons away and let guards capture them. For those who injured, Ben asks battlefield medic took care of them. The only one thing is the same, it is Collen who still point sword at Lien-da.

Ben walked to her slowly and grabbed her hand.

"Collen, I know you better than them" He said softly "Can I have you sword?"

"I… I…" She cried

"I know. You can cry as much as you want" He is hugging her. "Guards take her away."

Guards took Lien-da and Donald to the prison, same as Ricky who is there already. After they cleaned the mess, Ben is talking with lord Daffy and lady Daisy at the golden goose mansion with Collen and his maids.


	10. Chapter 9 My first wife

Ch 9

*** The golden goose mansion***

Ben is having a tea party with his host and hostess with Collen and his maids protect. They are talking about what happened today. It should be a serious topic but actually funny.

"Ha ha" Daffy laughed "Did you see Donald's face? He shocked like he just sees a ghost"

"Indeed, my dear but we need to thank prince Benin for his clever plan" Daisy suggested

"That's right" He yelled "What do you want? Tell me, anything. I will give it to you without condition."

"Sorry, Uncle Donald and aunt Daisy, I am really appreciated for your kindness but I do not have any wish." He replied "If you do not mind, I hope you will they me everything you knew."

They looked each other and nodded. Lady Daisy and the other leave the room except Donald and Ben is sitting in the room.

"Alright, it's look like we are cleared to talk" Donald said "Benin, I heard you have a temporally amnesia, so I will remind you first."

"About…" Ben wandered

"About Anbessa Empire, at first we were a small country but your great grandfather was the person who united our nation." He said "But it did not come without price, He killed and conquered other countries. His hand was full of blood."

"You are going to say those fallen countries are planning to destroy us, right" He guessed

"That's right" He replied "Nobody want to be under someone else forever, do you?"

"Who are they?" He asked

"So many, Benin" He sighed "Even our alliances, they also could be your enemy."

"I need to read more, again." He thought

"What about today situation? Do you have any suspect?" Ben asked

"I have no idea" He sighed "I surprised to see Donald, he is my little brother who banished because his corruption. I thought he was travelling around like a gypsy"

"It's the dead end" He exclaimed

"Not so fast" He interrupted "We could start with Ricky and Lien-da. They must know something."

"I would like to interrogate them at the capital" He replied "But after I heard your words, I am going to do it tomorrow by myself."

"Good" Donald said "Do you want me sending a massage to your mother?"

"That would be great" He replied

"Okay, she will receive you massage in one day and a half." Donald said "I think you should take a rest, today is a tough one"

"Yeah, I agree with you but, where do you rest, uncle?" He asked

"Ha ha, do not worry prince" He laughed "I have my back up villa but it's quite for from here. I should leave now."

Donald walked out and left the mansion with Daisy while Collen and his maid came in the room. They told Ben about what they talked with Daisy. Most of Daisy said, was a normal topic and her appreciation toward Ben.

He wants to listen to them but he fell so sleepy. He exhausted from shapeshifting. Krystal and Carmelita knew but Collen does not. She has something in her mind and need to talk with him today.

"Benin, I have something to talk with you in privately" Collen begged

"Miss Collen, I think…"

"I am fine, Krystal." He said "You girls can take a rest. If I need something, I will call you."

Krystal and Carmelita do not want to leave but they are forced to go. They look at him with concern. They should be treated him nicely and sweetly. They are his trophy for today winner and after they left, Collen start talking.

"What do you want to know?" He asked

"Let's start with how did you find me?" She wondered "I never told you where we were going."

This question make his eyes open widely, his faces and cheek also turned super red. He tried to look somewhere else. Oh poor boy, he should not do that, now Collen is glaring him. She suspect him did something bad.

"Oh about that, I… I… got some information from my friend" He excused

"Your friend?" She replied coldly "In Mensah where you came a few time. Ummm"

"Yes" He replied "Actually he is not my friend, per say. I knew him from my long distant friend who knows my friend in the capital arrrrrrgh"

Ben exclaimed because Collen is grabbing his crotch with her right claw. He breathes faster and faster because he thought she will crush his golden ball to death. Fortunately, she does not want to do that yet.

"Do I look like a stupid, Benin?" She yelled "I know who your friends are, now tell me the truth."

He does say a word. He hoped if he resists her for a while, she will give up by herself. Besides, he is the prince; she will not hurt him especially his lower part, right? Unfortunately, Collen is a person who wants to know, she will know no matter what she has to be done.

She is pulling his sausage slowly by nip its tip with her sharpen claw. He cannot scream because it too pain to yell. He could faint by her but no. Collen learned the interrogation technique from her father. He taught her because he knew one day she needs it.

"Answer me, how did you find me?" She asked

Ben endures it. If he told her, she will tear him a part definitely. This is the deathly situation. Whatever he told her or not, he will die from pain or slaughter. He needs to decide but which one is the best choice.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled "I will tell you after you let me go, please have some human rights."

"Fine" She said and released him from her deathly and crusher claws.

Ben rubs his precious gently and softly. He hoped it's not hurt or injure even though he still feel painful. He saw Collen is crossing her arms and glaring with hunter eyes.

He sighed and said "You need to promise you will not angry me after I told you, deal?"

"I promise but you need to tell me everything." She replied

He told her since he disguised himself as Beenchu which she also want to see but not this time. He was telling her until he talked with the old wolf at the pub about finding her.

"Is that all?" She asked while glaring him

"…" He silent "That's where the story I going to tell became an awkward. He did not find you. He said they had some problem to tracking you. Then, I got an idea to find you so I headed to the barrack to your room."

"Wait wait." She interrupted "My room? What did you do in my room?"

"You see, I have the god who is the hunter. His name is Blitzwolfer. He is a wolf and his nose is so good but in order to find you, I need your fragrance sooooo" He explained

Collen took a deep breath and said "So you smell my cloth for my odor and found me, right?"

"Ahhh, you could say I smelt you cloth" He said with shaking voice.

"Please, do not ask me anymore" He thought

"Which one?" She said

"Pardon?" He replied

"I said, which one of my cloth did you smelt" She repeated "Tell me exactly"

"I…I…" He nervous

"Do not force me to use my technique again" She threated

"I smelt you underwear" He said. "It's the only thing that has your odor strongly"

Collen is not say a word. She just sits and thinks. Ben wants to run away from here. He scared, something is going to happen to him but can he run faster than her. She also is blocking the door. He could jump out of the window but is it worth to risk?

Suddenly he saw her movement, he close his eyes and pray but nothing happen. She just changes her motion. Now, she sat with her legs crossed and looked at him. Ben should look at her eyes but no. He is so busy to look at her lower part, she quite sexy, he thought.

"Tell and show me, how?" She said seductively.

"What?" He surprised

"Do it and I will forgive you for everything you did to me, okay?" She said

"What the hell?" He thought

"I smell you used underwear. I mean the red one" He said

"Umm, the white one, you smelt my favorite underwear." She moaned "Now, show me how you did."

***Warning lemon scene***

"What?" He asked "I mean, even I can show you how but I think we do not have your used underwear, right?"

"Oh you do, Benin" She said and spread her leg widely "You can smell from here."

He surprise from her behavior. He never thought she will invite him to do something like this. This could be some kind of her prank to tease him but what is her benefit? She does not get anything from let him smell her. It actually Ben's benefit if he mess up with her.

Therefore, he is on his knee and lean forward to her lower part. She looks at him like he is her slave. She feels domination over him. Her eyes and face are showing her enjoyableness and funniness. She just ordered prince to smell her crotch, what else could make her feel like this.

Ben is between her legs. Even though she put a pant on, he could smell her sweet and sour essence. He started to recall what he did with her underwear. He starts with sniffing her slowly and carefully while he closed his eyes but did not touch.

He just stays far from her a few millimeters. She could feel his breath is touching her. Its tickle and she almost twist but no. She resisted because he might take an advantage from her. She bit her tongue to remain consciousness.

He keep smelling her harder and greedy. Her pheromone is mixed in the air, he cannot stop smelling her anymore, and instead he might strip her to smell directly. Without a thought, his nose is touching her lower part. He takes a deep breath to smell her.

"Ahhhhhhh" She moaned

"Sorry, want me to sto…" He saw her red face and brightly eyes.

"No" She said "I want you to mess me up"

"Wow" He exclaimed "That is…"

"What? Do you hate me?" She said "Oh I see, you prefer those bitches more than me, right?"

Then, she stood up and stripping her cloth. Ben also stood up and tried to stop her. She even tears her cloth a part. Finally, she is half naked, her black lacework brassier and panty.

"Holy shit, she is so hot" He thought "If you compare Carmelita breast as coconut, Collen must be a melon. Wait, what the…"

Ben is stunning and shocking from scar on her body. He saw it once but not clearly. He needs to accept, this is the reason why she hate Benin so much. There are no ways any men on earth will married her.

"Now, you see me" She cried "This is the reason why I so desperate enough to date with anyone who said nicely to me, like Ricky. This is your fault. You need to take a responsibility. I..."

She stopped. She knows he will take a responsibility but what is the point. He does not love her. She need to stop blame him and let it go. She is going to leave the room but Ben stops her. She saw he is grabbing her hand and look at her with serious face.

"Collen, you did not give me a chance to answer" He said "Will you be my wife in the harem?"

"Benin, stops your acting" She said while laughing "You do not need to take my words seriously"

"I am serious" He yelled "I am going to show you."

"Benin, you are going to thank me" He thought

He kneels down in front of her. He starts kissing and licking her scar finical. Collen surprised and tried to stop him. He does not stop instead he play harder and aggressive. She could not stand anymore. It's so tickle and excited. He made her to sit on the chair.

She breathes faster and louder. She is watching him licked her scar on belly with his tongue. He licked her like she is a candy or ice cube. She felt hot and everything turn dazzle. She thought this is a dream but no.

She felt his hands are messing with her. She saw his right hand is taking her panty off slowly and gently while left hand is trying to unhook her brassier. She does not know which she should stop first.

"Benin, I said stop aaaaah" She moaned

Ben's just kissing her lower lips even though her panty still on. She looked carefully and saw, he tear some part of panty off. She feels electric shock from down there up to her brain. She grabs his head and push away but he resisted. He is finding her G-spot by his tongue.

Until he hit one spot, she trembles and moans louder. He looked up and saw, Collen is in the mood. Her eye is seeping with tears and mouth is drooling.

"Benin, please stop" She groaned "I have not a bath. I am so stinky"

"Uo(No)" He said while his mouth full of her "Axtuuly, I ike ur tasttt (Actually, I like your taste)"

He suck her with hunger and greedy until she could not hold anymore. Her love juice is flooding on his face and over the chair. He does not surprise or stop instead he smell and taste it while Collen is closing her eyes with hands. She is so embarrassed and starts crying from shame.

"Sniff sniff" He smells and tastes "Ummmmm"

Her essence is different from his maids. She has a good smell like a rose and taste sour like a lime. It's the same as her underwear he used. He wanted to keep going but move to the second step would be a good choice.

He climbed up and stopped when they faced with each other. She still closed her eyes so he moved her hands away and told her to open her eyes. She open it slowly until she see his face is soaking with her juice.

"Prince, I…" She nervous

"Can you clean my face, please?" He asked

She looks around to find a tissue or something that she can use and she saw her handkerchief on the floor. She reaches out for it but Ben stops her. He gets closer to her face and says something

"Lick me" He whispered

"How dare you…" She stopped because his serious face

He really wants her to do that. Her moral and lust is debating in her mind.

"Do it" Lust said "You just spray him. There is no other thing you can do except make him yours"

"No" Moral interrupted "This is so unpleasant"

"Shut up, bitch" Lust yelled "Do not act like a nun here. It's time for sex"

"Oh, I am a bitch" Moral said "You are also a bitch and nympho"

Then, they fight like an animal. They used their claws and fangs to fight against each other in her mind until one of them win.

Her eyeballs open widely with lust. She pulls her little dog tongue out and licks him. She does like a dam that clean up her cub. She starts gently with his cheek while he stands still. She keeps licking from one place to another until his mouth.

He sticks his tongue out and licks her. They are licking each other like dogs who want to mate. They felt tickle and moan. Finally, they kiss each other; Collen is sucking his tongue while his hand is messing with her chest.

"Ummmm" She moaned from pleasure while Ben enjoys her suck technique.

They keep messing each other body for a while until they are ready for the final round. He breaks up from her and takes his cloth off. She saw his naked body with muscle and scar. It's a scar when he fought in his world. It makes him look manly enough to make Collen fall in love with him again.

She is shaking from excitement. He rubs her thigh softly to calm her down before He is on top of her and spread her legs. She is watching him put his little brother into her.

"Relax, I will gentle with you" He gossiped

Then, he insert into her. She screamed from pain even though it just his tip. She is twisting from pain and trying to stop him. He does not pull it out instead he move deep and deeper. He does not know she is a virgin.

If he looks down, he will see she is bleeding. He is moving his hip in and out slowly. It's so tight at first but after a few minutes of their exercise now she is slippery. He could move easily while she made a cute face.

At first, Collen felt pain and hurt, she wants him to stop. It's so painful more than her dad whip. After he humped her, it's change from pain to enjoy. When he pulled out, she feels relieved but does not want him to leave. On the other hand, she felt full and amusement when he moved in.

"Collen" He stopped and asked "What did you trying to do this afternoon?"

He still wonders about her action. He does not know she was going to pee on him.

"No" She look somewhere else "I did not doing anything."

"You cute little bouncer" He replied "If you do not tell me, I will stop and go back to sleep"

"What!" He yelled "Please, do not stop. You drive me crazy and now you are going to leave me. Not fair."

"Tell me or else" He said and started pulling out

"Fine!" She said with red face "I… I… I was going to mark you as mine"

"You mean you were going to p…" She shut his mouth before he finished

"Please, I told you already" She moaned "I beg you. Finish me"

He satisfied from her behavior and starts moving again. This time, he became aggressive and wild. He also wanted to reach his orgasm.

"I…I…aaaaaaaaah" She moaned from orgasm

He pull out and cum on her body. His white sauce is over her body. He takes a seat while she is wiping his sauce and tasted.

"Look, you made me look dirty" She said "I need to take a bath"

"Hey, how about we take a bath together" He replied "With my maids too"

She does not want but he kisses her and gossips something which made her change her mind. He asked her to wait in the bathroom while he called his maids.

Tonight, Ben did not conquer her heart as his first wife only. He also experienced a foursome play for the first time in his life at the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 10 How did you know me?

From author

Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic. There is a question I want to ask.

Is a reptile girl and insect girl considered as a good material and idea to put in this fanfic or not.

Just asking. Enjoy reading this chapter.

Thank you again.

Ch 10

***In the prisoner call***

Ricky, Daffy, and Lien-da are separated from each other since Donald prisoned them. Donald ordered his guards to keep their eyes on them twenty-four hours per day. Let's see how they doing;

***Ricky's cell***

He is sitting on the wheel chair. He does not scare or fear but pain. His injured is a fatal wound. The doctor said he cannot walk forever. Ben destroyed his knees and some nerve. He also needs to cut his legs or he will die from infection, but they need Benin and Donald's permission first.

Suddenly, the prison door open and group of people walk into the cell. He looked and saw, the one who lead is Collen.

Without a second of thought, he says "Collen, my sw…"

She slaps his mouth before he finished. She is glaring at him like she wants to kill him. His mouth starts bleeding. Her action is quite a simple to understand why. The guards who come with her also laugh.

"Do not call my name" She yelled

This time, she punches at his handsome face with her iron glove. His teeth are broken and fall to the ground. He cries and yells with pain. He said impolite words but it made her hit harder. She punched his chest and belly until she stops because someone told her.

"Collen, I think that's enough for him" Ben said and walk from outside to inside.

"Yes, my lord" She replied "You must tell him everything you know or I will kill you."

She stepped aside and Ben sits across him. He is going to interrogate him.

"Hey, Ricky" He said "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, what do you want from me, prince Benin" He replied

"I want you to tell me who the master mind is in this plan" He asked

"Plan? What are you talking about?" He replied "There is no plan. Everything happened there was the coincidence"

"You mean your action and Lien-da's attacked are not related." Ben said

"We were attack?" He surprised "I have no idea."

"Ricky, I suggest you to tell me the truth or else?" He stated

"Or else what." He yelled

"You and your family are going to be punished after we go back to the capital" He threatens "You, your parent and everyone will be executed as betrayer to the empire"

"Ha ha" He laughed "Do you have any proof? If you have, I dare you show it to me."

Actually, they do not have an evident to link him with another. Ben was trying to trick him but it did not success. He will get life imprisonment as his punishment while his family offs the hook. He needs to force or do something to make him confessed.

"Then, tell me, why did you do that?" He asked about his plan to gang rape Collen.

He smirked and said "I just want to. She was so easy to lie and manipulate, no offense."

She is so angry and wants to kill him. Collen walk closer and try to punch him but Ben stop her. He also angry but there is no point to hurt his outside. He could endure it because he also trained. They need to think a new way to make him confess. Then, Ben has an idea.

"Ricky, are you thirsty?" He asked

Collen surprises in Ben's action after his woman get insulted. It's because of she did not know his plan.

"Yes" He yelled "It would be good if you serve me some wine."

"Good" He said "Guards, hold him and do not let him escape."

Gurads is grabbing his shoulders and hands. He resisted but no. They hold him so tight. He cannot move a little bit. Then he saw, Ben is holding a bucket with full of water. He knew what he tries to do. He does not scare a little bit instead he mocks him

"Water? Ha ha, you are so naïve, prince Benin." He said "You do not have water enough to torture me"

Ben splashes him with it and says "Truth, but I want to clean you first; there is dirty blood on you"

Then, he slams his ultimatrix and turn to "Water Harzard"

Everyone stunned from his transformation. They heard about him before, but when they see it by their own eyes, it is completely different story.

"What are you trying to do?" Ricky asked

Ben walk closer and say "You said you are thirsty. I am going to give you a water buffet"

"Buff wha…" Unfortunately, Ricky does not finish his sentence; Ben places his palm in front of his mouth and release water. He did not release with full power because it will kill him if he does that.

Ricky twisted and succeed to get out of the guards because they also stunned in Water Hazard power. He might escape from that but he still cannot go anywhere. He just falls from his wheel chair to the ground.

"Hey, I told you guys to hold him tight" He said while Ricky is puking water.

Guards pick him up and put him on the wheel chair and then Water Hazard torture style continued. Ricky tried to escape again but no. Guards locked him carefully and prepared. Ben keeps releasing the water. It makes Ricky's stomach grow like a water balloon. He stopped when Ricky was chocking.

"What do you know?" He asked

"I do not know anything" He yelled

Then, Ben continued this routine again and again. He is going to torture until he break Ricky's mind. Collen is the only one who still can watch Ben's torture technique while the rest of the guards closed their eyes. She does not want to learn about it but she want to watch Ricky tortured with her own eyes.

"I beg you, my lord" Ricky begged "I swear I do not know anything"

Ben is not satisfied in his answer and continues torturing him. Right now, the cell is soaking and wetting with the water and starting to leak to other rooms. Luckily, it leak through Daffy and Lien-da cells. They surprised and wondered what is happening. They also heard Ricky's scream. They started to worry about their fate.

Back to Ricky's cell, Ben stopped torturing him and sat down. It's look like something just happen.

"Say it again, Ricky." Ben said

"My father" He said "He knew everything. He told me what to do and who is my alliance. I beg you, do not torture me anymore, please."

"Good" Collen yelled "Guards bring the confession paper to him."

Guard place the paper in front of him and put a paintbrush in his hand. He looks at Ben and Collen with exhausted body and mind.

"Sign" Ben said softly

He sign immediately and let guard bring it to Collen. She watched and nodded. It's his signature. Finally, they finished with him already. They can leave from the room which is stinky and soaking with the water.

"Here, my lord" Collen bring a towel and clean Ben while Collen is watching. He wonders what happen between Ben and her. Their atmosphere is changed to something he did not want it to happen.

"Oh, Ricky, There is one more thing I need to tell you" Ben said before they leave the cell.

"What" He sighed.

Ben grabbed her shoulder and kissed in front of him. Ricky's eyes and mouth are opened widely. He is watching his ex-girlfriend kissing with the prince who she hated so much. They are kissing deep and deeper. He could hear her moan in Ben's mouth.

"She is mine" He said and leaves the cell with her. They heard Ricky screaming with anger and hate. He swore to kill them. Guards were going to beat him and make him shut his mouth but Ben said no. There is no way Ricky can get off the hook. They have his confession already.

Ben is getting fists from Collen. She punished him because he embarrassed her in the public. She enjoyed it but unhappy. She keeps punishing him until she satisfied

"I am hurt" Ben complained "You almost kill me"

"That's for your behavior" She replied "You deserved it"

"Alright, I am wrong" He said "I am sorry. Are you happy now?"

"A little bit" She muttered "My lord, what is a buffet mean?"

"What did you say?" He asked

"You said buffet" She reminded "What does it mean?"

"Oh, it means nothing" He excused "There is no meaning for it. I just said it like I swear."

"I see, buffeeeeeet" She exclaimed "I like it"

"Damn it" He thought "I need to watch my words or this going to be a big problem, right?"

While they are talking, guard brings a letter and hand it to Collen. She saw, it came from Lord Donald. She checked it before give it to Ben. He opened and read it.

"What does he want, my lord?" She asked

"He said he want to interrogate his brother by himself" He explained "He also said he send a present to show his gratitude to my room already."

"Present?" She asked "Did he mention what it is?"

Ben read carefully again and said "No, he did not say anything. Hey, that's mean we can take a break before interrogate Lien-da. How about we walk around the town and buy something?"

"Really?" She replied while her tail waving with happiness

"Sure" He laughed

She cross his arm and take him outside but before they leave, she yelled something to Lien-da. She really hopes Lien-da heard.

"Lien-da, you should prepare your body and mind, because I am going to enjoy every moment of our interrogation after I come back."

Lien-da did not say a word. She just sighed, like she is ready for anything.

***In the town***

Ben, Collen and his maids are walking and shopping in the town but this time he does not disguised as Beenchu. He wears a normal Egyptian cloth. It's enough to cover his human body except his face. Therefore, Ben decided to wear the Anubis mask. He thought he will look like other people but it makes him stand out a lot.

People is looking at him and thinking "Who the hell is he?" but Collen and his maids did not care, they are enjoying shopping with him. They are stopped at jewelry shop. He saw Collen and his maids are talking and sharing ideas about which one they want to buy.

Ben does not say a word, he just watching and smiling in their behavior. He thought they did not like each other but no. They just need someone who can connect them with each other which is him. Now, he is thinking about last night. It's a crazy one when they get naked and enjoy with each other. He wonders if he has the harem, what will be happened.

"Honey, are you okay?" Collen asked (They agreed for Collen to call him as honey and his maids as master.)

Ben snapped from his day dream and said "What?"

They giggled and laughed about his surprised face. They knew, he is thinking something dirty because it shows on his face already.

Carmelita walked behind and pressed her chest against him. It's so soft and bounces. Then, she starts moving up and down seductively and said "Master is thinking about last night, right?"

Collen and Krystal are listening to his answer carefully.

"How did you know?" He asked

"It's just women instinct" She replied "Am I right?"

He does not say a word but his face turn red and look away from them. Now, Collen and Krystal are joying to tease him more by grab his both arm.

"Master, are you not satisfied after last night?" Krystal asked

"He is as greedy as Carmelita told me" Collen said "We need to satisfy him tonight."

"Girls, I think we need to take a break" Ben interrupted "I do not think I could do it again."

"No" They yelled

Ben sighed and let them continued their shopping. He needs to think or do something about this. He love sex but it would be bad if he immersed. While he is thinking, someone come to greet him.

"Welcome to my humble shop" He greeted "What can I do for you, my master?"

Ben turned and saw a familiar face; He is Yogi the owner of tea shop. He surprise to him here. How many shops he managed, Ben thought.

"Are you looking presents for your wife and concubines, I guess?" He said "Please, let me help you. Oh. I am the owner of this shop, people called me, Yogi."

"How do you know?" He asked

"It's my duty to satisfy every customer…" He silenced "May I ask you something? Did we meet each other before?"

"No" Ben excused "Why?"

"Well, I believed I never see you in my shop before, but somehow you look familiar with someone I know." He explained "That's my bad. Anyway, please follow me. I will lead you to the best gift shop in the town."

Then, he drag Ben to the escape exit without let him tell anyone where he is heading. When Collen and other are noticed, they have gone too far already.

They are walking through the market district. Ben did not resist or stop him because he knew who Yogi is. He let him lead to where he wanted. From the direction, they are heading to the Dirgham bar. He hoped this is not a trap.

When they arrived, Yogi took him to the building which near Dirgham bar. From the outside, it is a normal building that he can see around the town but there are somethings different from other buildings. First, there are black curtain attached every window on the building. Second, there are bull humanoids with weapon guarding the entrance and the last thing is no one wants to walk near this building.

"Wait" Ben stopped him before he took him inside "Where the hell is this place?"

"Trust me, master" He smirked "This shop is the best place to find a gift."

"I believed you are the owner, right?" He replied

"You are marvelous." He yelled "You have good eyes."

"Duh" He thought "There is no way he want him to shop the other shop."

"Please, come in" He said "Make yourself at home."

When he got inside, He found the shop is full with women stuff such as jewels, clothes and make up but something is not right. He picked up some cloth and stunned. It's a sexy and adult cloth. Just take a look at the cloth in his hand. It is a see-through dancing cloth. There is no different between naked or wear this cloth.

"Do you like it?" Yogi asked

"What!" He exclaims and drops it. "No, I just…"

"No need to embarrass, master" He replied "Let, my assistant help you find a gift. Hey, bring the best stuff here, now"

Every employee in the shop is panicking and running everywhere. They are bringing the best stuff they have to Ben. After a few minutes, he found the mountain of stuff placed in front of him. He does not know he should pick any things or not. Something looks weird and questionable such as this one. It's a perfume with a picture of female wolf, which is holding a sausage in her mouth.

"Ooooooh" Yogi exclaimed "You really have eagle eyes. That's the love medicine for woman. People know it as "One night is not enough for her"."

"Why did you call it like that?" He wondered

He whispered "There is a rumor about this perfume. One customer's bought it and used with his wife."

"And?" He asked

"Nobody saw him for a day." He said "When his friend found them, they saw his wife is having a crazy non-stop sex and rape with him. They tried to stop them because she almost rips his little brother away."

Ben grabs his crotch and shudder with fear. That's a crazy perfume. He also does not want it happen to him.

"But that's a rumor, so I do not think it is the truth" Yogi laughed "Do you want it?"

"NO!" He yelled

But after walked around the shop, his basket has stuffs and it keeps increasing. Luckily, most of it is sexy clothes and jewelry. There is no love potion or something like that in his basket. Yogi is smiling and happily. Ben is the best customer he ever had.

"Okay, I think that all I wanted" He said

"Thank you for you kindness, master" He replied "Do you want me to delivery your stuff? Where are you living?"

Ben stun and does not know what he should say. He cannot tell him where he lived or he will know his true identity.

"It's okay. I can carry it by myself" He excused

"I cannot allow that" He replied "There is no way, you can carry all of this, Prince Benin."

Suddenly, Ben surprised but he prepare to use ultimatrix. This could be a trap or something bad might happen to him. He needs to break through and run from here. He is thinking about Armidillo or Cannonbolt.

"Please, your highness" He said "I am your alliance."

"How can I know?" He reply and ready to fight "How do you know who am I?"

"Allow me to reintroduce myself again" He explained "I am Yogi, The leader of Honey Nectar Trade. We managed many businesses in Anbessa Empire but unfortunately we are the second."

"Let's me guess, the number one is Ricky's father, right?" He guessed "But that is not explained how you knew me."

"You are so cleaver, my lord." He replied "It is easy my lord, Miss Collen."

He is right. Collen is the commander of the royal guards who protected prince Benin. If she walks with someone who is male in the town, people can assume she is escorting him. This is the big mistake Ben need to learn and fix.

"What do you want from me" He asked

"We would like to make a good relationship with the future king of the empire." He replied

"So that's you plan" He mocked "What do I get from being your alliance?"

"Anything, my lord" He smirked "I will support you now and forever."

"That's sound great" He thought "But I cannot trust him for one-hundred percent. There is no free in the business world."

"What do you think, my lord?" He says and wants to shake his hand.

"I will consider the offering" He replied but rejected to shake his hand "Now, I should leave, they must be worried about me so much especially Collen."

Unfortunately, Yogi does not finish his business with Ben yet.

"My lord, there is something else I wanted to show you" He said "Please follow me, again."

Ben sighed but followed him. They are walking behind the shop. Right now, they are at the storage room. They quite managed it quite well. It clean and neat but he does not understand why Yogi brought him here. Then, he noticed, there is a door which made from metal located at the other side of the room.

"Allow me to show you the heaven on earth" He said and opened the metal door.

Ben's eyes open widely with surprised in what he saw in the room.


	12. Annoucement

I just make it clear and short

 _ **If you do not like my fanfic, please do not read it.**_

 _ **I do not know who you are but it kind funny**_

 _ **You complain about me but you keep read my fanfic.**_

 _ **What the, right?**_


	13. Chapter 11 My proposal

Ch 11

He saw, men and women are locked in the cage. Some are chained with the wall. They have rag as the only cloth to cover their body but it is not enough for women. Ben can see their lower or upper naked body. He tried to look away but they are everywhere. He believed this is something called slave market. He learned from history class. It's unpleasant and depressed.

"Welcome to my real shop" Yogi introduced "The Forbidden, we take these people from everywhere we can go."

Ben wants to help them but it is not a good choice to do it now. He should listen to him and think before do something.

"This is your shop, again!" He mocked "I wonder how many shop you have."

"You are teasing me" He replied "I am just a humble merchant who work for living. Please follow me."

They are walking around the room and watching his goods. There are so many kinds of them such as lizard woman, prey mantis lady, and female bird. When he saw them, some looked at him seductively while other looked away or cried. There are many emotions in the room such as anger, fear, sad, despair, and lust.

"Alright, Yogi. Tell me why you brought me here" He said as his patience ran out.

"I want to give some of them to you as a gift" He replied "I heard you are making a harem in your new palace."

"Huh, you knew everything" He said "I am thinking I am going to kill you now because you knew too much."

"Ha ha" He laughed "Your jest is killing me."

Actually, Ben wants to kill him. Yogi looked more dangerous than his appearance. He must be the great merchant who connected with many people. He may be no different from Ricky's father. Should he kill him or not, that is the biggest question in Ben's mind.

"I do not think I need any them in my harem" He said "Except you explained why."

"My lord, there are not a simple slave." He said "They were soldier, assassin, or fighter who lost and sold as slave."

"Huh?" He exclaimed "Then, why the heck I need them with me? Is not it dangerous?"

"I cannot say they are safe but we trained them properly already" He excused "I believed you do not have a problem to control them, right?"

"No, yogi. I do not think…"

Suddenly, they hear a noise; it came from the end of the room. They saw a female hybrid dog with a blonde hair is coming this way. She is running away from male dog who look like slave master. He has a bullwhip in his hand. She falls down in front of Ben while salve master came and stumped her. Yogi is so angry and embarrass from this accident. His face turn red and wind blow for his ears.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled "Don't you see, I have the VIP customer with me."

"Sorry boss, she escaped again" He excused

He looks at her and takes a bullwhip from slave master. He is going to punish her. She closed her eyes but nothing happen. She opened her eyes and saw, Ben stopped him.

"You do not need to hurt her" He said

"But I need to punish her" He explained "This is her third time attempted to escape."

"I said stop" He yelled

Yogi steps aside while Ben leans forward to her. He looked at her carefully and found, she is a beautiful woman even though her chest might smaller than his women but she got somethings else. First is her hair, it blonde like a gold and smooth like a silk. Her figure is slim and curve, you can see her like a vase. Her cute pink mouth, it lures people to kiss her. The last is her eyes; it has a bright green color as him.

How she could end up in this place, Ben wondered. Then, he saw a collar on her neck. It's a leather black collar with a spike around it. Is it some kind of fetish or torturing? She did not resist him instead she grabs his legs and start begging. He does not know what happen to her but he will help her.

"Yogi" He said

"Yes, my lord" He replied

"Can you tell me about this woman?" He asked "Do not lie to me."

"Right away." He said and ran away. He came back with a book in his hand. He opens it and read.

"She was a singer, my lord" He explained "I got her before I came here."

"Did she have a name?" He asked

"Ahhhh, her name is Angel" He said

"Angel, huh" He exclaimed "Such a beautiful lady. Yogi, I want her. How much for her?"

"I cannot sell her to you, my lord" He rejected "She is defect product. I am going to sell her to local brothel."

When she heard the word "brothel", she's scare and cry like she saw a ghost. Ben does not understand how it is in this world but it must be bad or hell for her. There is no way he is going to let her go.

"Tell me, why and I decide she is defected or not." He ordered

"You see, she cannot sing or speak." He explained "Her vocal cord is destroyed. No body want a singer who cannot sing, right my lord?"

"She cannot sing" He smirked "But I see something in her so I will take her with me. Do you have any problem?"

"If that is you will, I have no objection" He replied "Hey housekeeper, take her away and clean her up. You go find some cloth for her."

They take her away but she resist. This time, she holds his hand and tries to lead him somewhere. She is pointing to the direction she ran from. Ben looks at her and wonders. Yogi tried to stop them but not success. Ben is following her lead to the end of the room.

He sees another furry woman with a dirty blanket lied down in the cage. Angel used a hand language. It's like she want Ben to help this woman. At the same time, Yogi catches up with them.

"Yogi, who is she?" He asked

"She…" He silent

He knew her but she is more than defect product. He is going to sell her to the military as a whore to relieve soldiers in the front line.

He sighs and says "Her name is June. She is Angel's big sister. She was a dancer. Her legs are injured. She can barely walk, my lord."

He looks at her closer but blanket is blocking. He wants to see how she looks like. Angel saw Ben is thinking something. Unfortunately, their thinking is totally different. Ben is thinking about how can he help her but Angel thought he is considering her big sister is worth to buy or not. Therefore, she needs to do something.

She walks in the cage and open the blanket. She let him saw June's body. Finally, he saw, a female busty coyote with dirt on her body. If he looks at her in sexually perspective, he needs to accept in the biggest bosom she has. She is bigger than any woman he ever saw. He thought there is no way she could dance with it. She could use it to kill someone easily.

Luckily, he looks at her with moral. Her wound is not look so bad but he think, the reason she cannot walk was chronic wound. He hoped doctors in the palace can help and heal her wound.

"Alright, let's make this short" He yelled "Yogi, you send these two girls to the golden goose mansion, today. No more objections. I need to go now."

"Yes, my lord" He replied "Allow me to send you back"

They walk out of the shop. Ben did not need his guide. He knows where he needs to go. Unfortunately, his women are looking for him like a crazy animal especially Collen. She is so worry and angry. He supposed to tell them but Yogi did not give him a chance. Ben found them while they are looking for him.

He thought they are going to kill him alive but no. They hug him with worry and care. They thought something bad might happen to him.

"Do not leave us like this again" Collen cried

"Where have you been, master?" Krystal asked

"I was look around the town." He excused

Carmelita is the only one who keeps sniffing him. She smells other female essence on him. It does belong to Angel but she does not know. She thought he want to brothel or something like that. She does not mind and think normally for men like him.

"Oooouch" He yelled because Carmelita nipped his butt. "Why did you do that?"

"Nothing, my lord." She smirked

He sighed and said "Alright, we should go back to the prison, we got a guest who waiting for our special service, right Collen?"

Collen stretch her and said "I cannot wait to interrogate her anymore"

Krystal "Can we go too?"

"Do you want to go?" He wondered "We are not playing. We are going to torture a woman."

"We knew my lord" Carmelita whispered "We want to help, who know we might useful than you thought."

Ben sighed and let them tag along. He rides a chariot to go to the prison. He tried to tell them about what happened. Unfortunately, His women were talking about stuffs they bought. He did not want to ruin the mood so he kept silence about it.

***In the prison***

They are talking with Lord Donald at the guard room. He is upsetting from Daffy's obstinate.

"Look how stupid he could" Donald yelled

"What was happen uncle?" Ben asked

"He did not say anything" He explained "I did everything I could already. I asked, begged and even tortured him but he did not say a word."

"Can we assume, someone manipulated him behind the scene?" He suggested

"Well, I also thought about that" He replied "Daffy is not a person who can think by himself. He is a labor force more than a leader."

"Then, he may be or may not know anything." Ben exclaimed "Luckily, we got something from Ricky."

"We need to interrogate her" Collen said

Donald left the prison while they headed to Lien-da room. Ben told his maid to wait outside but they don't want. Collen also agreed to let them get in. They got in the cell and found Lien-da sleeping on the floor.

His women saw her as a criminal but Ben got a brand new perspective for her. Her black leather cloth is so tight. He sees every curve and round of her. She may older than any of his women but it did not make her beautiful less. The dreadlock reddish hair style makes her more erotic and charm especially when it closed one side of her face.

"Hey, get up" Collen yelled "It's a happy hour."

She open right eye and see them. She stood up slowly and stretch. She moans seductively while stretching. She did not care even her chest pop out. She pretends there is no one in the room and act like this is her room. Collen and the other thought she is so annoyed and irritated while Ben thinking something else.

She looked at Ben only and said "Nice to meet you in personal, Prince Benin." And then she bowed "What can I do for you today?"

They stunned for her action. Did she know she is the prisoner? Ben does not how to start the interrogation when she moved like this.

"Are you out of your mind?" Collen said "We are here too."

Now, she turned and looked at Collen and the maids. She laughed and said "Oh my, I did not see your girls. I thought your girls are the slut puppies who need to follow owner all the time."

They are going to kill her but no. Ben stopped and gossiped something to them.

"See, your girls need a proper training or else something bad might happen" She mocked "You need to control them, Prince Benin."

He needs to agree, she is a good strategist. She cracks his women in a few second. Now, his women cannot help him to interrogate anymore. He asked them to leave and let him deal with her. It took for a while before they left. Ben sighed and turned to see Lien-da again.

He told her to take a seat which she agreed. They are siting cross with each other without table. Ben takes a deep breath and calms his mind. He does not want to fall in her game or plan.

"Relax" He thought "I need to…pssssh"

He suffocates his salvia. It's because he saw Lien-da spreading her leg widely. She is using a dirty play to annoy him.

"ENOUGH!" He stands up and yells.

Lien-da did not scare. She looks at him seductively and smiles

"What the matter, Prince Benin" She groaned "Did I make you upset?"

"Yes, you are" He said "Lien-da, I want you to tell me who hired you."

"Hire me?" She laughed "Nobody can hire me except myself."

"Really?" He said "Then, why did you attack us and tried to rape Collen?"

"Attack you?" She yelled "Let me remind you something. I am a bandit. The robbery and ransom are my job. For Miss Collee, I do not know what you are talking about."

"You mean everything happened yesterday was your plan alone" He said

"No" She yelled "Just robbery and ransom."

"Okay" He replied "How did you know Daffy?"

"Now, what you are going to excuse, I wonder" He thought

"You mean that black ugly duck" She asked

"Yes, he said he knows you and he told us everything" He said

"Ha ha, you are so funny" She laughed "That stupid duck does know nothing."

"Well, that is enough for me" He said "I do not need to listen to you anymore. You are just a minion. Daffy is the brain. We can use him, not you."

"What are you talking about?" She yelled

"You told me, your job was robbery and ransom" He reminded "It's mean you are **THE LABOR FORCE**. You do not know anything. You are a puppet."

He stood up and walked away. This is his plan to annoy her. He needs to bring her down into his game. From his perspective, Lien-da is the woman who praised in intelligence and knowledge. He looked at her earlier strategy. She must be stand above anyone by mocking his women and him.

The best way to deal with intelligence people like her is ignore everything about her. If Ben continues talking with her, he will be mocked more and more. He could torture her but she can find the way to deal with him. Therefore, Ben is going to leave her behind and treat her like a normal thief.

"See you in the execution" He mocked

"Wait!" She yelled before he left the cell "I…I got a proposal"

"What is it?" He asked while standing

She sighed and said "I will tell you but you need to hire me as your personal strategist."

Now, He sat down and began talking again.

"What do I get from that?" He wondered "I have many strategist in the palace. What make you different from them?"

She laughed and said "First, those are not your strategist. They are your mother strategist. Second, do you think they will accept you as the leader? The last one is the most important."

"Go on" He asked

"You do not have anything to make you as the powerful person in the palace." She said

Like a lighting strike at him. Her words are correct and accurate. Since he arrived to this world, he does not have any friend or army. Krystal and Carmelita are his friends but his mother gave them to him. The royal guard does not belong to him properly. He needs to ask Collen or her father to get some of them. Even though he has the ultimatrix but it is not enough to fight against the whole army.

"Your proposal look interested but how can I trust you?" He questioned

"I got information" She smirked "Come closer and I will tell you."

He is thinking and considering

"Come on, Prince Benin" She said seductively "I swear, I will treat you nicely."

He sighs and leans forward to her. She is gossiping something. When she finished, she kiss his cheek. He step back while she winkles her eyes.

"Alright, I will check your information" He replied "I want you to stay here."

"Fine" She laughs and gets back to sleep.

Ben got out of the cell and saw his women waiting not far from the cell. He walks to them and talk about Lien-da information except their dealing. They are heading to meet Lord Donald and tell him about this information.

***At Bandit Camp***

The master mind of this plan is destroying stuff in her tent but she did not stay alone. There are three people in the cloak staying with her. They let her gone mad as much as she wanted. Her plan is ruined. She cannot catch any hostess and lost Lien-da and Daffy. She knew who need to take responsibility in her loss. It's Prince Benin. If he did not show up, everything will be fined.

"He needs to pay for this." She yelled "I will make him by with his body and mind. It also you guys fault."

She pointed at those three in the cloak. They looked at each other and wondered. How can it be their fault?

"If you came faster, my plan will be successful." She yelled

They are going to argue but something happen outside. One of her minion ran in the tent and tried to tell them something but he is so exhausted.

"B…Boss" He pant "Prince Benin lead the army and they are coming this way."

"WHAT!" She yelled "How many?"

"We do not know but they are more than us" He said

"Prepare to retreat. Burn everything." She ordered "The three of you go and stop them."

They sighed but headed to stop the army.


	14. Chapter 12 Back to the capital

CH 12

Ben is facing with three uninvited guest and some minions. They showed up in front of his army and protect the road patch that will lead to their camp. Ben did not commence the attack yet. He is concerned about those three in the cloak. Lien-da did not tell him anything about them. Is she lied? He is going to ask her after he finishes them.

"My lord, what should we do?" Collen asked

"You take the lead and try to break them down" He said "I and my maids will deal with those mysterious guests."

"Can I go with you?" She begged and worried about his safety.

"No, you are the only one who I can trust" He said and kissed her cheek. "Watch yourself."

"You too, my lord." She replied "Royal Guards, charge!"

As the battle between two armies begins, Collen take the lead and crash the enemy like heroine in the earth history. The sound of weapon and shield crashing each other are loud and louder over the battlefield. The pain and scream is walking through corpse and injured people.

Even though Ben army is bigger than enemy but the environment become the threat for his army. It's a narrow one-way road. The enemy battle formation is shield as the frontline to hold and stop them. Then, spears and arrows soldier to kill the enemy.

Collen tried to break their formation but she cannot. Every time she took one of shield soldier down, the replacement will appear. She stepped back from the frontline and took a break. She let her men deal with it for now.

She looked around the battle field. She was looking for Benin and found him. He is fighting a male Eastern barred bandicoot with only pant and iron glove. His maid is watching his back from other two mysterious in the cloak. Ben used Beenchu as his combat choice. It's quite a good choice. He can deflect and absorb some damage from his iron gloves and fight back. His bare straight fist is better enough to push him back with a single hit. Ben smirked and said "How about that?" His opponent stands up and tries to say something "C…" "What do you want to say?" He mocked "Crash is Maaaaaaaaaaaaad" He yelled and put a weird wooden mask on him. Ben surprised and stunned from what he saw. His opponent is getting bigger and bulker until him bigger than Ben for five times. He is regretting for not chose Way Big or Humungosaur. How can he fight him? "Crash smash" He yelled and tried to smash Ben He needs to dodge and run to buy time to think some plan. Krystal and Carmelita are coming to help him but the other two in the cloak intercepted them and show the true form. His maids saw another two Eastern barred bandicoot with blonde long hair but they are female with properly cloth. One of them looks youngest among the three of them. She smiled and giggled while playing sharp daggers. She throws it over her head and look at Krystal. She challenges her to fight in dagger combat. Krystal is so proud in her dagger. She never lost to anyone since she used it. She is going to teach this little a good lesson. They are stepping closer to each other and fight. On the other hand, Carmelita is facing with annoying opponent. The mature Eastern barred bandicoot with long blonde hair and sexy figure who did not prepare to fight but put a make up on her face. Carmelita is wondering, she want to fight or not. She prepared her cross bow and ready. That female did not care but look her reflection from the small mirror in her hand. Her behavior and appearance are making Carmelita mad. It like she faced with her doppelganger especially she covered half of her face with the long blonde hair. "Hey, are you going to fight or not?" Carmelita yelled That woman surprised and looked around. She point at herself while looked at Carmelita. She said confusingly "Are you talking to me? I am so sorry. I thought nobody there." "Are you kidding me, you bitch" She yelled and shot the cross bow. She dodges it easily like eating candy and throws something back to her. She might dodge it but it so close to slices her cheek. She looked at the ground and saw a black throwing knife. She surprised from her appearance and throwing weapon skill. Carmelita stood far from her. It's should be enough just for her cross bow to reach enemy but no. She can throw it from that distance and accurately. She smirked and said "I am never kidding." Carmelita sweats and swallows salvia. She is going to lose in this fight if there is nobody helps her. Unfortunately, nobody will help them. Collen is still busying with those minion with super defensive formation. Ben is running and thinking a plan to deal with that giant. Krystal who is full with scratch and dagger wound from fighting with the lunatic girl. There are no one will help them except themselves. Ben dodged his attack and yelled "Alright, Crash, it's ultimate time." He hit the ultrimatrix. The green light covers his body. It made Crash closed his face. When the green's light gone, Crash saw the ultimate Beenchu. He looks the same as Beenchu but slim. Ben feels his mind is peacefully. He can saw everything in slow motion. He did not know but his eyes are bright with green color. Every time he breath, there is chi smoke came out from his mouth. He is preparing to fight. Crash wondered when he saw Ben dancing weird style. Actually he did not dance, its Tai Chi. Ben is accumulated his chi and prepared to finish this battle. He is waiting patiently. Crash did no care, he want to smash and destroy him. He smashes by throwing his fists at him. This time, Ben did not dodge or move. It is going to smash him like mass potato. "BAAAAAAM" The dust and sand are blowing and making blind. The other needs to stop the fight and cover their face. His maids are worrying about him, they saw him get smash directly. On the other hand, those two crazy women is yelling and cheering their friend. They believed he finished Ben already. "That's our big brother" They yelled Unfortunately, his brother is the one who defeated. When dust and sand are faded away, they saw Ben carrying Crash on his shoulder with the broken wood mask. He throws him on the ground and smirk. His maid ran to him and checked. He is okay with some minor wound but he used too much strength. He changed back to his human form and almost fainted. Luckily, his maids were there and helped him. He still has consciousness but it too dazzle. Those my mysterious enemies used this chance to help their brother and ran away. They did not care, they take him out of the battlefield and leave everything to Collen. ***At the Golden Gosse Mansion*** Ben woke up and found himself with bandages on the bed. He looked around and found, this is his bedroom in the Golden Gosse Mansion. He did not see anyone in the room. He tried to remind the last thing but he is so exhausted. He forgets to think about it and stand up. He walks to the door slowly and carefully. When he reached it, there is someone opened the door from the outside. It hit him and makes him fall down to the floor. He used his hands to absorb but his butt still pain. The person who opened it is Collen. She surprised to see him on the floor. "My lord, I thought you still sleeping" She said while helped him stand up. "What happen to me, Collen?" He asked "You fainted, my lord" She replied and put him on the bed "Krystal and Carmelita saved you. They brought you back." "Really?" He wondered "What about enemies? Did you get them?" She sighed and said "I am sorry, my lord. I am disappointed you. Please, punish me." "Relax" He exclaimed "Tell me in detail and I will decided, you deserved punishment or not." "After they took you out of the battlefield, I managed to destroy the enemy formation and get to their camp." She explained "When we arrived, there is nothing except ash. They succeed to stall for time to burn everything. Please, I deserved the punishment" "Hey, you are not deserved" He yelled "It is my fault. I took the lead, remember?" "But I was the one who order the Royal Guards" She said "Under my command" He argued "You did a good job, Collen. You did not order the army to fall back even though I fainted. Actually, you deserve a reward" He grabs her chin and kisses her mouth softly and slowly. She accepted this reward willingly. They tongue keep touching while they enjoy with each other. They did it until someone knocks the door. Collen is going to stand up from the bed but he pulls her to his hug. "Come in" He said while messing with Collen They are not someone else but his maids. They bring medicines and bandages to change the old one. They happy to see him woke up. They walk to the bed and sit beside him. They did not care what he doing with Collen. It's something that they could see normally in this world. "You woke up, master" Krystal said while crying "I thought you are not going to wake up. I am so worried about you." "How could you think about that?" Carmelita complained "Master is the strongest in the empire. He just needs to take a rest, right master?" "Ha ha, good say, Carmelita" He replied "Hey, you girls also deserved the reward too. Come here." They embarrassed but they stepped closer and received the reward. Ben started with Carmelita. He kisses and mess her up with his hand. While him kissing her, his hand get under her cloth. His right hand is grabbing her furry chest. She is moaning and twisting from his naughty hand. His mind is blank and wants to do the only thing that man and woman did but she did not want. She said "Umm, master, we should not do this." "Why" He asked while kiss her neck. "Don't you want the reward?" Finally, she succeeds to push him away. She's still on the bed but far from his hands. She is breathing faster and louder with red face. She is still in the mood but why she did not want, Ben wondered. She saw him making a worry face. She smiled and said "Master, I did not mean to hurt you feeling but you need to worry about your health" "Why?" He asked "Master, you just fought and fainted." Krystal yelled "Your body is recovering. We worried if you do uuum with us, something bad might be happen." Ben felt upset from her word. He stood up and doing some strong exercise. He jump and run around the room as a kid who got a new toy. He wants to show them how strong he is. They followed him and tried to stop him but no. He played around the room until he ran out of gas. He finally sits on the bed again while his maids exhausting. Collen was the only who not exhausted. She did not do anything but sat. She looked at them and smiled. "Why didn't you join us?" Ben asked while he lied down on the bed "It's a good exercise." "It may be a good exercise but there is something else you needed to explain, my lord" She said coldly and emotionless Ben surprised, why she changed her mood so quickly. She is upset but why .He looked at his maids and saw, they looking away from him. They knew something but Collen must force them to remain silent. Then, she asked him to the reception hall When they arrived, Ben understood why. He saw "Yogi's product" at the reception hall. The pile of clothes and women accessories are placed at the center of the room but that is not the reason why his eyes open widely. Angel and June are standing beside it with the seductive clothes. To be more straight, there are no difference between naked or wear those cloth. They did not hesitate to hide themselves in front of their "new master". Then, Ben felt painful from his back. He looked and saw, Collen is nipping his back with angry face. She is also glaring at him with fangs. "Tell me, who are they?" She yelled "Or I am going to kill you alive." "There is a reason, Collen." He replied while twisting "Krystal. Carmelita. Help me, please." Unfortunately, he found, they stepped aside and stood behind Collen. They are on Collen side already. The best way to escape from her deathly crawl is telling the truth. Ben explained them in detail. During that time, Collen will punish him if she upset which is most of his story. Finally, he has done his explanation. They will believe him or not, depend on Collen. She walked closer to Angel and June and looked carefully. They breathe faster and louder. They are hesitating and scaring Collen after they saw her wrath. "So they are not your slaves" She said "That's right, Collen" He replied while massaging her shoulders "I want to save them from hell." "Master, you are manly and handsome" Krystal said and kissed his cheek "And generous" Carmelita supported "We should forgive him." Now, they look at Collen with adorable eyes. She cannot resist those eyes. She turned and said "Fine, you are off the hook this time, Benin." She released him and told Angel and June to leave the room. Ben asked servant to prepare the room for them. They will rest at the room under his room. He also requested a new cloth for them, something look properly cloth. After they left the room, his maids also went too. Ben wants them to stay with him but no. They knew Collen is still upset. Ben should spend his time with her privately. She is sitting on the sofa in front of stove. Ben takes a sit beside her and embraces her waist. "Are you still mad?" He asked while they cheek touched each other. "NO!" She yelled and tried to push his face away. She is going to cry "Hey, why do you need to cry?" He asked "I supposed to be the one to cry after you torture me." "I am thinking about our future" She replied "I knew, you will have the harem but at least you need to tell me before bring new woman into the house. I am your wife already." Finally, she cry like a kid who loss her stuff. Ben saw and felt guilty. What she just said, was totally right. He needs to respect her or concern her honor. He cannot do something recklessly anymore. He grabbed a tissue and wiped her tear. "I am so sorry" He said softly "This is my fault. If you still mad, you can hit me more." He grabbed her hand and started hitting him. He did not pretend or act. He is really hit himself with her hand. She looks at his face. It is having a scratch from her crawl more and more. She stopped him when she saw his wound bleeding. "Enough" She yelled and pulled her hand back. "You did not to do that. I am not upset anymore." "Well, I do not think so." He said "There is one more reason to make you angry." She is going to ask him but he made some move first. He is carrying her princess style and heading to his room. He gossiped her something. It made her face turn red and angry. He just told her about his deal with Lien-da. She protest and try to escape from him but no. She might make him almost fall but he managed to put her down on his bed. She did not have a chance to prepare. He leaned forward and started his foreplay with her. She might hit him at first but after he built the mood. She let him enjoy and mess up with her. Today, it might start roughly but it sweet and smooth in the end of the day. Their love voice is the witness of their relationship. In the morning, the royal guard finished the caravan already. There are two people in mobile prison. They are Ricky and Donald. They looked despair and gave up. The punishment is waiting for them at the capital. When Ben and his women arrived, there are two reasons making guards and prisoners stunned and surprised. First is Lien-da. She is walking behind him without chain or handcuff. She acts like she is his woman already. She smiled and waved her hand with everyone she passed. She made his women upset especially Collen. She did not believe, Ben accepted in her proposal and did not tell them in advance. People gossiped about her but she ignored. She acts naturally and nothing happen. On the other hand, they stunned from Benin face. His face is full with wound and scratch. They can guess what happen last night. It made them laughed and giggled. Ben did not upset or angry. He smiled and waved his hand normally before he get in wagon with his women except Angel and June. They sit in another wagon. Daffy and his wife also come to send him. They shake their hand before his caravan start moving. When they reached the main gate, Ben saw someone bowing to him. He looked carefully and saw Yogi. He also came to send him off. Ben smiled and greeted him back before he gone too far. "We will see each other again, my lord." He said to himself as Ben's caravan disappear from his sight. 


	15. Chapter 13 Women are hard to understand

Ch 13

Finally, Ben and his caravan has arrived the Azibo without any problem. He told his maids to take Angel and June to meet the royal doctor. He and Collen will meet his mother at the royal hall. He really wants to talk with her about the incident they met.

"I really want to see Ricky's father face." He said "He must be in the prison already."

"Yeah" She replied "If he did not confess, I am going to make him said."

Guards opened the royal hall door and led them to meet Queen Mirage. She is sitting on her royal chair and reading the pile of scrolls which placed on her royal desk. When she saw him, she stands up and run toward him.

She grabs his face and put him between her furry cleavages. She missed him so much. She is hugging him as hard as she can. At first, he twisted and tried to escape from her furry hug but it is soft and warm. He is in the dreamy state. He felt like a baby in mother's chest.

"Welcome home, Benin." She said softly and gently "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom" He replied while closed his eyes and placed his face on her and smiled

"I got your message already" She said"

How was it?" He asked "Did you get Ricky's father?"

"He gone already" She replied "He escaped before I got your message"

"WHAT!" He yelled "How?"

"I believed he got the insider." She explained "I ordered the royal guard to capture him after I read your message but his house was empty."

He surprised and said "But we will control his business, right?"

She sighed and said "We could but no. I do not want to make the capital in panic. Our economy is depending on his business. Actually, the negative impact is starting spread in our economy already."

"How, mother?" He questioned

"We lost some business partner after he left." She replied "They used stupid excused as the reason to run away from us."

"This is going to be the big problem, right mother?" He asked

"In short term, no but long term, yes." Someone said

Ben turned and saw the yellow and white female fox with green eyes walking toward them and carrying the pile of scrolls. She is taller than him or Collen. She is wearing the red bikini and underwear with purple arm brace.

Ben stunned for her fashion style but there are something else attracted him. It's her big yellow and white tail. It's waving lively and looks softly.

"Luckily, we got Renamon. She was helping me dealing with the problem." Mirage explained

This is the first time he met her after he heard about her. Collen walked to her and helped her carried those stuff. Ben greeted her but she ignored him.

"Queen Mirage, this is my plan to deal with our problem" She said

"Good" She replied "I will read it after I finished my business with Benin. You can leave."

Renamon turned and walked away. She did not even look at him but she used her tail rubbed his face. He almost sneeze but no. He looked at her and wondered in her intention. He is going to ask her but Collen grabbed his hand as stopped him.

"Let she go" Collen whispered after Renamon left the sighed and agreed.

"Wow, what do we have here?" Mirage asked while looking at their hands, they are holding each other likes the love couple.

"I…" Collen surprised and tried to pull her hand back but Ben did not allow.

He hold her hand tighten and said "Collen is my wife. We shared and spent the night together already."

Mirage and Collen stunned from his word. Collen felt embarrass and happy at the same time. She's happy because he did not hesitate to call her as his wife in front of the queen. It also embarrassed because he told his mother about their harmony night. He should not say it loud and in the public.

On the other hand, Mirage is stunning. She thought, Collen and her son fixed their own problem and became friend again. This is out of her expectation. Ben is waiting for her reply with excitement.

"Mother, are you okay?" He asked

Then, she laughed and said "There is a good new in the bad day. Collen, I am happy that you agreed to be with him. I hope you will help him."

She bowed and said "Yes, her majesty. I will not make you disappoint."

"Good and do not call me your majesty. You need to call me mother, right Benin?" She replied and laughed

"That's right, mother" He replied and hugged Collen. From now on, they will be together forever if there is no one interrupted. Collen is crying like a little girl. It's a tear of joy and happiness.

"Mother, can I read those plans?" He asked

"Sure" She replied and invited him to sit with her while Collen standing behind them.

After two hours, Ben finished it. Collen has been sitting on his lap since the beginning of reading. She did not want but he asked permission from queen and she agreed. He grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.

At first, she was resisting but Ben told a lie to her. He said he could not concentrate to read if there is no woman on his lap. The funny thing was Collen believed him. He was molested her for the whole time he read. She tried to ignore his naughty hand and looked somewhere else.

Mirage was looking and giggling in her son persuasion skill and hand technique. He made her thinking of his father.

"Mother, I believe I got the answer for our problem." He said

"How?" She replied "Enlighten me"

"You see, we need someone to replace Ricky's father position but we do not have anyone." He said

"Then" She replied

"Renamon suggested to put her in that position" He explained "But she also mentioned about it might lead to the new problem."

"Which is?" She asked

"The panic is going to happen and people will doubt in our economic stability after we put her in" He said "Therefore, we need someone who well known in the business and capable to manage it and not come from the palace."

"And you know someone, right?" She questioned

"Yes, his name is Yogi" He replied and told her about him.

Mirage is thinking after he heard about him. Ben knew this is also another risk. Yogi could be another traitor after he takes the position but it might be the best choice they have for now.

"Alright, I will think about your suggestion" She said "You and Collen can take a rest. Your new palace is finished already. The royal guard will lead you there."

Ben and Collen leave the room as she said. Ben is going to his new palace. He really wants to see how it looks. He will rest for the whole day and do nothing. When he looked at Collen, he saw she is making a worry face.

"Collen, are you okay?" He concerned

She stops making worry face and said "Nothing, my lord."

"So, you will come with me, right?" He asked

"Unfortunately, no, I need to go back to my house. My family must worried and wanted to see me so bad." She replied

"This is so lame" He exclaimed "I understand, I will see you tonight."

Collen did not answer. She just hugs and kisses him before she leaves him behind. Ben did not know she is crying. He sighs and hopes she will be okay. He keeps looking at her until she gone.

"Clap clap clap. That made me almost cry, Prince Benin" Renamon voice came for his right side.

She did not go anywhere after she left the royal hall but stand there. Ben thought she might hear their discussion and his suggestion.

"Hey, Renamon" He said "Good to see you. How are you?"

"I am fine" She replied "What about you, do you enjoy the trip with Collen?"

"Well, except the problem we dealt with, yes, I enjoyed it." He smiled

He thought "She is a nice per…"

"Slaaaaaaaaaaap" She hit his face with full strength.

If his head did not have a bone, he will twist like a whirligig.

"What the" He yelled

She is making angry face and glaring at him with fury.

She said "I do not know what you did but it will not change the fact that we hate you."

"What do you hate me so much, Renamon?" He asked

"Huh, what you did to me, to us, it is something unforgiveable" She replied and tried to leave him.

Ben grabs her hand and says "Hey, I am not done with you."

She turned back and hit him again and then said "I am done with you."

She thought he will let her go but no. He pushes her against the wall. If people pass this way now, they might misunderstand about them. She is thinking he wants to humiliate her in the public but this is an accident. Ben did not want to do it.

"Let me go" She exclaimed

"I will let you go after you tell me what is your problem" He said

"Why do you need to bring it up again?"She yelled "I forget it already"

"If you forget it, why you still hate me, huh?" He replied

She stunned and did not say a word. Ben saw she is thinking something. His word might make her thought. While her thinking, Ben found they so close together. He can smell her. He smells rose and some summer flower. It made him felt refresh and lively. He could imagine the flower garden in the summer season after he smells her.

Then, he saw, she closed her eye and leaned forward to him. He thought she want to kiss him. Therefore, he accepted her invitation and leaned forward to her.

"CHOMP" She bites his chin with her sharp teeth.

"Ouuuuuuch" He yelled as he released and stepped away from her.

Unfortunately, she did not satisfy yet. She swings her fist and hit at his stomach. It made him kneel to the floor. He cannot yell or make any sound, it because of he is colic. She said something before she leaves him.

She said "I hate you" and she ran away.

Finally, Ben managed to stand up by himself. He still feels some pain at his stomach. He breathes slowly and thinks, she is the scary woman. He wants to talk with the prince but he did not know how. He sighed and walked to see the guard who will take him to his new palace. "

Wait!" He thought "I should go and meet with Maya. There is something I need to make it clear."

He is thinking about last time they met each other. Ben asked her to marry him. If he did not talk with her properly, the new misunderstanding might be occurred. He asked the guard about the royal library direction. He followed the direction and reached it in no time.

"My lord!" guard exclaimed as he opened the door for him.

Before Ben stepped in the library, he asked about Maya. Guard told him, she is working in the library. Ben smile and happy, at least he can meet her here. He is heading to her table in the middle of the room.

When he saw her, he decided to walk stealthily behind her. He wanted to tease and surprise her. He walked like the thief who sneaking behind the police. He managed to stand behind her without noticed.

He saw her wearing the same cloth as he met her but with the glasses. She has the presence that different from other women he met. It's hard to explain how but it attracts him. Ben feels itchy in his heart. He wants to embrace and kiss her. He did not understand why but his emotional toward her is leaking from his heart like the nearly breaking dam.

She is focusing and reading the book in front of her. She did not know, he is standing behind her like the wolf who looking the prey. Ben snapped himself from the weird emotion and continued his plan.

"BOOOOOOO!" He yelled as loud as he could

"EEEEEEEEEK" She exclaimed and grabbed the book. She was going to hit him with it but she stopped when she saw him.

"Prince Benin!" She yelled and stumped the floor "Are you out of your mind? You almost kill me."

"I was teasing you" He laughed from her child reaction.

"She is so cute" He thought and felt itchy in his heart more.

"I am sorry" He replied "How are you? Did you miss me?"

"I am fine until you scared me" She said and put the book down "I am not miss…." She stop and think before continue said "I heard you got the problem. Did you injure?"

Oh heaven, she cares about him. He thought she is going to ignore and leave him alone. He decided to move their relationship closer.

"Ha ha, at least my little sister is concern about me" He replied "This make me feel alive and happy."

She pouted and said "Who care about you? I just worry about the future of our empire. It is normally for nobility to concern and worry about their lord. Beside, who is your little sister? I am not."

Ben saw her red face like a tomato. She is embarrassing from his words.

"I thought you are younger than me" He said "Do you want to be my big sister?"

"I am younger than you" She yelled "Even I older than you, I do not wish to be your big sister."

"I see" He exclaimed "You do not want to be my little and big sister then you wants to be my wif… ooop. My bad."

Maya open her eyes widely from his word. She hit him a few time to release her anger. Ben did not resist or stop her. It because of she did not intention to hurt him. It's like she massaging him. She hit him until she satisfied and exhausted.

She crossed arms and said "What is your intention, Benin? Tell me now or I will ignore you forever."

"Okay" He replied "I just want to meet you and say hi."

"Well, you met and said more that "hi" already." She said "You are going to leave, right? Please this way."

Her word hurt his feeling so much. She has a good relationship with him already but she might angry after he teased her. He also did not want to leave yet.

He stepped closer and said "Please, do not mad at me. I really want to see you. If I made you angry, you can hurt me more."

"I am not daring to hurt the future king" She replied while embarrassed "You see, I need to finish reading these books."

"Let me sit with you" He said "I will not annoying you. I will sit like a stone."

She sat back at the chair and continued reading the book. She did not say a word to him. Ben thought she does not want him to be here. Therefore, he sighed and was going to leave her alone.

"Hey" She exclaimed while Ben walked away "Where are you going?"

"I am going to my palace. Why?" He said sadly.

"I thought you are going to sit with me. Take a seat." She invited

"What?" He replied

"This is the royal library." She explained "I cannot chase the owner from it, right?"

"But you did not replied, I thought you did not want me to disturb you." He said

"This is the library; you need to be quiet as much as you can." She replied "Now, take a seat."

Ben's happy from her explanation and sits opposite from her. Unfortunately, his intention to read the book around the table is fading away. He remembered he cannot read their language.

"Well, I guess I should sit here and find an excuse to leave" He thought.

After thirty minutes, he is so boring and wants to leave the room already. He admired Maya possession to read the book. She read it without say a word to him. It's like he did not existing in the room.

He is going to leave her but someone said in his head "Pick up the small red book". It is Prince Benin's voice. Ben grabbed it without second thought. Maya start after she saw which book he picked.

"YOU" She exclaimed

"What?" He surprised

"N…Nothing" She replied and read the book as nothing happen.

Ben swears to himself, Maya is embarrassing and breathing faster. What made she excited? Since she did not say anything, Ben decided to take a look at this book. He saw the small red book with weird language on it. There is no picture or anything to tell him what it is.

"It is not too thick." He thought "Let read it."

During he pretended to read it, he noticed Maya is peeping him all the time. Her face is becoming red and more every time she looked at him.

"What is wrong with her?" He thought "Is this book too hard to read or something?"

He decided to ask her. He pointed at one page and said "Maya, can you help me read this paragraph?"

At first, she hesitates to read it but Ben keeps asking her until she gave up. She takes a look slowly and carefully. When she saw and read it, she closed her eyes and slaps his face. Ben fall down from the chair and hit with the floor.

Luckily he used his hand to reduce the damage but it made his hand sprain.

"Ouuuuuuch" He yelled and stood up.

"What wrong with you, Maya?" He asked and stunned

He saw Maya is going to throw the pile of book at him. If she did it, he will die definitely. Her face is red like a ruby. She is totally embarrassed but why?

"Get out of my sanctuary, you dirty prince" She yells and throws it to him. "I hate you so much"

Ben dodged it but another round is coming. He runs away from her while books are flying over the room. He did not know why she is so piss off but escape is the only thing he thought now.

"BAAAAAM" Ben closed the library door and tried to breath. He is running out of air.

"What is wrong with the women in this world?" He thought and found that book still in his hand.

He is going to throw it away but he changes his mind. He takes it back with him and this time no more stopping. He is heading to his palace.

During the way, he kept thinking about this book and trying to talk with Benin in his mind.

He thought "Benin, you are going to answer a lot of question to me whether you want it or not."


	16. Chapter 14 I need a good rest

Ch 14

Ben is finally arrived to his brand new own palace by the royal palanquin. It is carried by ten strong men for each side. He did not shake or have trouble to ride it. It's like he taking a taxi without engine. During that time, he embarrassed because people were looking and talking about him all the time until he arrived his palace.

The guards sent him in and leave him with his servants. Ben looked around but he did not see any familiar face. Krystal and Carmelita are not among them. He is wondering, something might happen to them.

"Wait a minute, where are Krystal and Carmelita?" He asked

Unfortunately, these people did not know what he talking about. This is the first time they met Ben. They looked around and hesitated. They are scaring if they did not answer him properly, they might be punished and executed because they made him angry.

They kneel and said "We beg for your mercy, Prince Benin. We did not know who they are. Please, do not angry, we will find them now."

"I am talking about my personal attendance." He said "The blue fox and the orange fox. Did you see them?"

"We are here, master." Krystal yelled from behind.

Ben turned and saw not two but four of them. They just came back from seeing the doctor. He saw June's legs have a bandage. The doctor must cure her wound already but she still needs a wheelchair to go somewhere else. He will talk and ask her after this.

In the other hand, He saw Angel who standing behind her "big" sister with despair on her face. She might be disappointed about her injured. To speak frankly, he knew this would be happen since he bought her from Yogi. The medical in this world is not advance like the earth.

Krystal and Carmelita stood in front of him and bowed while the other two stood aside.

Krystal said "We are sorry, master. We came too late to welcome you."

Carmelita said "We beg for your forgiveness."

Ben smiled and walked behind them before embraced their waist. They stunned but did not resist or tried to escape from him. They just did not expect his move in front of so many people. Angel and June are watching and stunning too.

"It's okay" He said "There is no way I will punish the cute girls like you two."

They want to say something but they cannot. Ben saw they looked around. He understood what they trying to say.

Ben waved his hand and yelled "You guys can go and do your job. Leave us alone."

"Yes, my lord" They accepted and gone.

"Wait!" He yelled "Lead me to my room and make some room for these two women"

After they brought him and his women to his room, he told them to leave and prepare a lunch. They accepted and leave them alone as he wanted. When Carmelita closed the door, Ben sighed and laid his back on the big soft bed.

Krystal and Carmelita, they giggled and got closer to him. They knew what he wanted. They took his shoe off and started massaging him. They understand him. He is so tired from many passed days. He deserved some rest and good treatment.

Krystal is massaging his shoulder while Carmelita is rubbing his legs. This is the heaven on earth. Every man has a dream to receive a body massage from beautiful girls.

"Ummm, this is so comfortable and relax" He moaned "You girls are a good massager"

"You flatter us too much, master" Krystal replied

"No, I really mean it" He replied ". When you touched me, your hands are so soft just like cotton. I can feel relief from the stress."

"Do not say this in front of mistress Collen" Carmelita suggested "She will jealous us and angry you."

"There is no way she will be mad." He confident "I knew how to sooth her."

"Master, what will you do with them?" She asked

"You mean Angel and June, right?" He replied

"Yes" They replied

"How are they?" He asked

They looked at each other and Carmelita said "June is doing fine. The doctor said she will be fine and can walk again in the near future if she looks after and clean her wound properly."

"I was right" He thought

"But" Krystal interrupted

"Damn it" He thought

"Angel, she is deaf definitely" She said

"Do they have other way to cure her?" He asked

"No, master" She replied "Her vocal is permanent destroyed. The doctor said whoever did this to her, he or she intended to hurt her."

"Oh dear" He exclaimed "Did they know about this?"

"They knew" Carmelita said "They did not even cry. They comfort each other all the time. I believed at least they still have some good news."

"Umm" He exclaimed ""Did you asked about their family?

"They did not tell us a little bit" She replied "Why?"

"I wonder who can did some cruet thing like this to their own children" He said

"Then, what do you want to do with them?" Krystal asked

"I will keep my promise." He said "After their wound is cured, I will give money that enough for them to live forever."

Carmelita giggled and said "I do not think they will leave you"

"Why" He asked

"When they know who you are, they swear to serve you forever" She replied

"What!" He exclaimed

"Why do you surprised?" Krystal doubted "If I am them, I will choose you definitely."

"Nonsense" He yelled "Everyone have a right to live freely, I am not going to take them as my slaves."

They looked at him with surprised and stunned. Ben did not know, in this world the ruler and aristocracy are the only one who can choose their life. People like Krystal only followed and accepted his order. They did not have any right since they entered the palace. They only way for them to live freely or taste the freedom is dead.

During they trained to be his personal attendance, they heard so many scary story in the palace such as some aristocracy will rape women to entertain themselves. They did not care even though those women pregnant. They throw them away like a trash.

In the day Krystal and Carmelita met him, they wished he will not be the same as the heard. If he was a horrible man, they will commit suicide before he took their virginity. They heard him said, it make them fall in love with him more and more. Now, they sure he will treat them nicely forever even though they are his maid.

"Master, you word is so magnificent" Krystal said "I am swear to god, I will serve you and belong to you forever and ever."

"Me too" Carmelita said

"Ha ha" He laughed "Tell them, meet me at lunch. I need to make everything clearly before they misunderstood."

"Yes, master" They replied and ordered the servant who waiting outside of room.

"Now, what should we do before lunch?" He asked

"Anything you want, master" They replied

"Hey, how about we talk each other?" He suggested "Since I took your…, we did not have a chance to talk properly, right?"

Before they will reply, Ben said "But you girls did not to say anything, your beautiful eyes told me everything already."

It made them giggled and blushed.

Krystal said "You are so sweet, master."

"I cannot believe, you are so romantic" Krystal mocked

Then, his heart feels itchy and wants to "get closer" with them. Actually, Ben noticed something wrong about his body. Since he arrived to this world, his reaction to women is so aggressive and hungry. He might have some sex experience but he never know he can handle women more than two at the same time.

***Lemon scene***

Ben stands up and grabs Carmelita's hands. She is startled and turned away. Her heart is beating faster and louder as she knew what he wanted. She exhale and let him smell her sweet breath. It stimulates him more and more. Krystal is also watching them quietly.

"Master, may I…" Krystal said but Ben raises his hand as stop sign.

She wondered what he wants but she did not ask as she continued watching Ben messing Carmelita up. Ben moved his head closer to her fox ears. She can feel his breath and lip touching her. It made her tickle and moan.

"Let's me taste you" He whispered

She did not look at him but replied nervously "You tasted me already, master"

He smiled and gossiped "True but this time I am going to taste every inch of you. I will begin with touching your body and taste you as a delicacy food"

Her eyes opened widely and twisted but she cannot shake his hands off. In that moment, Ben licks her cute ears like an ice cream. She feels like electric shock her body. His tongue is inserting and moving around in her ear.

"Aaaaaah" She moaned "Master, please do not tease me like this."

He said while licking her "(Why? Didn't you like it?)"

She did not understand what he said. She is going to push him away because she is embarrassed. Then, her body felt numb. Her strength is fading away like water. She cannot raise or move her hands and legs. It's because of Ben biting and chewing her ear.

"Masterrrr" She moaned "That is ummm my sensitiveeee spot"

Ben stopped and whispered "This is just the beginning. You just follow my lead."

His hands are moving under her cloth like a snake but with strategy. His left hand is heading to the middle area of her body while his right is moving to the south. His left reached her two mountains and started doing their job. He fondled and moved between left side to right side repeatedly

He knew her chest is the best and firmly one. He can fondle it for a whole day without boring especially her tip. It's always hard when she in the mood. He really want to taste it now but it will ruined his plan

"Master, this…ummmmm" She moaned when his warm right hand finally reached the destination.

He did not insert or break in yet. He is touching and moving outside her carefully until he hit her spot.

"Aaaah" She exclaimed and endured as he touching and fondling her G-spot.

Her head and mind are spinning and confusing from his technique. She wants to stop him but she did not know where to start. The only way to stop is telling him, she believed like that. Her mouth opened a little and going to say something but Ben did not allow.

He leans from behind her and lace his lip with her. Krystal who standing there is watching and witnessing her friend gets a three way attack. She can hear her friend moaned and said something in Ben's mouth. She could say, Ben became the snake who is binding his prey.

The only way she can be released from him is he done with her. While Krystal is watching his hand moving over Carmelita's body like the wild beast, she felt someone looking at her. It is not someone else but Carmelita. She looks at Krystal with the eye of prey. Krystal understood and agreed to help her.

"Master, can…" but Ben stopped kissing Carmelita and said "My little Krystal, if you do not want me to go roughly with you, you need to be a good girl and watch us quietly."

She startled and thought "If this is his nice play, I do not want to imagine his roughly play."

She nodded and stood aside as he asked. Carmelita can say or argue with him but her head is still spinning and confusing. The only thing she does is breathing and waiting for him to come back and continue with her.

"Good girl" He said and back to Carmelita.

He places his mouth on her but this time he inserts tongue into her mouth. She resisted by moved her tongue away from him. Ben noticed but did not give up. He thought if you want to play a chasing game, I will respond you. Her eyes opened widely as she noticed what happen in her mouth.

Her tongue lost the game and arrested by him. She feels their tongue touching and rubbing each other like an eel in her mouth. It's so slippery and limp she thought. She wished him to stop but it like he could read her mind. She saw his eyes are smiling at her.

Then, his tongue persuaded and led her tongue to come out and head into his mouth. It is the same as girl who eloped with boy from her parent house. He is sucking and chewing her cute and long tongue without hesitates.

"uuuhh" She moaned as he mess her up.

She startle again from the new feeling. It came from down there. Ben just opened her little sister and moved his finger in. She can feel him moving around inside her. This is too much for her to accept. She decided to resist him.

She accumulates her little strength and grabs his right hand. She managed to stop him but then it became worse. Every time she stopped him, he will push it deep and deeper. He keeps doing that until his whole index finger is inside her. Carmelita pinch and cross her legs together as she resist and endure him. She knew if he is continuing this with her, something shame and ungraceful will be happened.

Ben keep stimulating and playing with her without any mercy. He wants to know and see what will happen to her.

"Let see what will happen to you if I do this" He thought and did something to her.

He bites, fondle and insert her at the same time. Her eyes opened widely and her body moved like a crazy even though she is under his binding. She is also screaming like she is burning in hell. Ben thought he will stop in a few second but it already too late.

He feels something wet and warm from down there. He knew in the second what happened down there. She just orgasm and pee on him. Ben feels a little bit bad but satisfies at the same time. Carmelita is closing her eyes with both hand and crying like a little girl.

"Pleasee, sob sob do not look at me" She cried "This is sob sob ungraceful."

Ben did not say anything but look down there. He is the only one in the room whom enjoying it while Krystal who does not dares enough to watch, she closing her eyes as Carmelita did. He did not let her go until she finished peeing.

He let her go carefully and gently. He stood up and looked at his right hand which soaking with her mineral water while Carmelita is crying on the bed and covering her face with her hands. He is thinking to do something with his hand but not yet.

"Carmelita" He said softly

"…" She did not answer him.

"Carmelita" He said softly again

"WHAT!" She yelled while closed her face

"Look at me" He said

"NO!" She groaned "I will not talking or looking at you forever."

"If you do not look at me now, I will did it with you again" He mocked

"You are always bully me" She replied and opened her eyes "What do you…"

She saw Ben is going to smell his right hand which is full of her water. She cannot allow him to do that. She stood up and jumped at him to stop what he is going to do. This is his trap. He stop and embrace her.

"Let's me go" She yelled and hit him

He endured and said "I am sorry." Then, he kissed her cheek with adorable again and again until she forgive him. He put her down on the bed slowly and softly. He looked at her eyes it still red because she just cried.

He waited until she stopped crying and said "Did you like it?"

She looked at him who is smirked before said "You knew already. Why do you need to ask me again?"

He found she did not angry him anymore. He can continue his activity with her. This time, he sits beside her and smiles. She glares at him and think what he trying to do.

He leaned forward and gossiped "Shall we move to another step?"

She blushed and looked down but nodded her head. He's smiled and happy from her answer. He took her already but it is totally different this time. They were under the drug effective. Ben is taking his cloth off while his girls are watching him. He did not hesitate or nervous a little bit.

When he took his pant off, his brother is not limp or soft anymore. It became the rising dragon who ready to go to the heaven. He is also in the mood after he saw and smelt her pheromone. He stand up straight in front of her while Krystal watching his manly back.

He walked closer to her who sitting on the bed until he stood just a few millimeter from her face. If he moves a little bit closer to her, his dragon will touch her mouth definitely. She looked at him who smiling and waiting something.

"You want me to…" She guessed

He did not reply but take some action. He moved closer to her. It made his dragon head touched her lip. She opens her mouth and sticks her long and cute tongue out. She is going to give him a blow job.

She start touching his tip which leaking of his pre-cum nectar and licking from top to the bottom of him. She tastes him slowly and thoroughly. She wants to pay back for what he did to her earlier. Ben closed his eyes and enjoyed with her service.

"Goodd" he exclaimed as she is licking his dragon.

Her hands did not idling but rubbing him. Ben feels relaxing and comforting. Then, she stopped licking and swallowed him into her mouth. She grub a whole dragon in one time. Ben felt her tongue, teeth, lip, and throat are touching and rubbing him at the same time.

It is the feeling that hard to explain when tongue, teeth, lip, and throat are working in harmony. Her tongue is rubbing and licking him while lip is massaging and holding him. The pains come when her teeth are biting and chewing him. He felt hurt but enjoy at the same time. The last is her throat, he feel her warm temperature is passing through it to him. It is a pleasure that he has when he sit near the stove.

"You are so good" He praised

Carmelita replied something but he did not understand since her mouth is full of him. Her hands stopped massaging but hold him tight and properly. She is also taking control of his in and out movement.

He moved out slowly and steady without taking his dragon from her mouth. When his dragon tip almost come out, she stop and suck him hardly before push him back it to her mouth. She keeps repeating it again and again.

Ben is enduring from her technique. He tried to hold it. He wants to make her did it as long as he wanted but then he heard someone just moaned loudly. He opened his eyes and looked at Carmelita but her mouth is full and busy with him. There is no way she can moan.

He looked behind and saw Krystal playing and enjoying with herself. He face is red like a tomato and she breathe louder and harder. She is in the mood already. Actually, her switch turned on since she was watching them but she did not disobey his order. Therefore, she decided to wait but the atmosphere in the room made her change her mind.

She did not notice that Ben is seeing her naughty play until he coughed. She surprised and stopped what she was doing but her hands are stayed at they are. Her left hand is touched her chest while her right is played with her little sister.

"Come here, my good girl" He said and beckoned

She stands up and walk to him with hesitate. She did not look at him because she feels ashamed from what she did. She stopped when she stood beside him. She is waiting for him. Ben smiled and leaned forward to her. He places his lip on her small and cute fox mouth.

She embraces his neck and let him enjoy with her kiss. Their tongue are touching and rubbing with each other like snakes in mate season. He surprised in Krystal. She is eating and kissing him aggressively more than usual.

"Hey, take it easy. We have enough time to enjoy." He said while she kissing him likes a wild beast.

"I…I cannot take it anymore" She replied and kissing him "You were playing with Carmelita only and you made me waiting."

Ben signed and continued to share his love to her. He found himself in the middle of two furry women who giving their best service and pleasure to him. It would be fun if Collen is here too, he thought. They keep messing with each other until Carmelita stopped.

"Sorry master." She said "Can I take a break? My mouth has an ache."

Ben is going to say something but Krystal did first. She moved down and replaced Carmelita. She did not swallow a whole of him at the same time but ate him slowly and carefully. Her technique is not the same level as Carmelita but she soft and gentle than her.

Carmelita who is standing and watching aside felt jealous when she saw Ben relaxing face. He did not made this face when she did it with him. With the anger, she grabbed his face and put him in her chest. He found his face is closed with her cute nipple.

"Taste me, master" She said.

Ben opened his mouth and sucked her. She is twisting with pleasure while he sucking her likes a baby. Oh, this is an activity for the rich and powerful person only. Ben tried to break from her but she did not allow. She is grabbed him tightly, it is enough to hold him between her chest, not to kill him.

Their love voice is getting louder and louder. It is enough to make people who stand outside of his room heard and embarrassed but no one dare to interrupt them. They just pretended hear nothing and continued their own job.

Ben knew he is going to reach his limit but he did not want to cum yet. He grabbed Krystal's shoulder and pulls his dragon out. She tried to hold and suck him as long as she could.

"Pop" Ben pulls his dragon out successfully and breaks up from Carmelita

His head is spinning and dazzling from pleasure. He takes a sit on his bed before he will fall out. While he is breathing, he saw his maids are in the sexy and seductive pose. Krystal's mouth is full of salvia and his pre-cum and it is leaking, some of it falls on her chest and legs.

If people saw her, they would think someone just forced her to do a blow job. But Ben is thinking another way, he thought she looked like a rabies dog. It made him giggled. Luckily, Krystal did not notice him. She is really taking a break.

"Hey, where is Carmelita?" He asked

"I ammmm right hereeee." She said seductively from behind him.

Ben turned to her and stunned in what he saw. He saw Carmelita is ready to have an intercourse with him already by prepared in the doggy position. He did not know how to say but scratch his head. This is what he deserved after he played and messed up with female furry.

While he is thinking, Carmelita shaking her hip before and said "Please master, I need you so bad"

He stood up and walked to her. When he got closer to her, he kneels and grabs her butt properly with his both hand.

"Ummmm" She exclaimed while he is preparing to insert her.

She could feel his tip touching and rubbing against her little sister. She took a peek and saw, Ben did not put in her yet. Ben is teasing her.

"Please master, do not bully me" She moaned "I want it so bad"

Ben smirked and said "What do you want?" He wanted her to say an embarrass word.

"You knew" She replied.

"You better tell me now or I will stop." He threatened

"No. I will not say it" She resisted but her hip shaking like crazy

"Well, I can do this with Krystal" He said and released her butt.

She saw he is going to leave her. Without a second of thought she yelled "No" to stop him from leaving her. Ben stopped and listened what she is going to say.

"Well?" He motivated

"Dick!" She yelled "I want your dick in me!"

She really wants to put her face somewhere else to hide from embarrassment. Ben heard and satisfied from her honest. He gets back to his positon and gives her the reward. He inserts his dragon in her slowly and gently. He wants to feel every inch of inside her.

On the other hand, Carmelita is biting a blanket. She is feeling pain from him. She took him in before but there is something different from the last time. Last time, she was under drug controlled but today she is feeling his whole dragon by herself only.

"You are so tight" He said "I am going to move."

"What!" She thought "He just insert, it made me pain like this. What will happen if he moves?"

"Master, wait I…" Unfortunately, Ben started moving and thrusting her before she can finish her sentence.

She is feeling his whole dragon moving and sliding in and out slowly. Even though she said it, he will not stop doing it with her definitely. She gives up and serves him as best as she could. Ben grabbed her butt and moved it as he wanted. The sound and rhythm of his body collide with her is getting louder and louder like a drum in the concert.

He thrust her deeper as much as he could and pull out. He did it again and again whiles her screaming and yelling. She knew her voice is too loud but it is the only way to release her pain. He keeps doing with her but he did not change his speed. He wants to enjoy her moaning voice and give her pleasure.

At first, he felt so tight and hard to move but now it is slippery. His and her juice is mixing and become a love slippery gel. He can move easily and not hurt from it. That is what he thought but it is not different from her. She pain and pleasure at the same time when he moved.

Then, Ben change from grabbing her butt to her shoulder and move a little bit faster and harder. His crotch and her butt are hitting and colliding like the wave hit with the sand. He can see a little wave on her butt. He found this is so amuse.

"Master, please if you did me harder like this, I will cum soon" She said with exhausting voice.

"What are you talking about?" He said "I am not done yet."

"Show me some mercy, master" She begged "You can continue with Krystal."

"Fine but I will let you go after you cum." He finished and moved faster.

He is going to finish her. He keeps pushing thrusting her harder and faster until she yelled in unusual word. She fall and lie down on the bed and breathe faster and louder. Ben knew, she just has an orgasm. It because of her little sister is throbbing and shrinking with his dragon.

Ben pulls him out slowly and gently. He did not want to give any pleasure to her anymore. He let her take a rest and stand up. He is stretching while his dragon swinging likes a fan. It's still hard as it ready to fight immediately.

Ben is not believed in himself. He never knew he can endure like this. While he is enjoying and thinking about that, he heard Krystal lovely voice it came from the other side of the room. She is calling him.

"Master, I am waiting for you" She said with lovely voice.

Ben turned and saw Krystal standing with back against the wall. Ben path his mouth and walk toward her. She does not scare him even though she just saw what he did with Carmelita. She is smiling and waiting from him.

Ben surprised and said "Didn't you scare me?"

She smiled and said "I did but sooner or later, you will do it with me, right?"

"Yes" He smiled

"Then, I should not scare but enjoy with you instead." She giggled "Now, what will you do with me, master?"

Ben does not say a word but act as the answer. He lifts her right leg up and insert his dragon into her little sister. She started and twisted a little bit while Ben clenched his teeth. He felt pain after he inserted. He knew Krystal must tight than Carmelita but this is too tight.

Actually, it is so normally for a woman like Krystal. Her body structure is smaller than Carmelita and Ben. That made her vagina is narrow and short more than normal girls. Every time he moves up, he can feel his tip touching her womb.

"SHIIIIIIIIT" He exclaimed

He heard her screaming painfully and horribly. He felt guilty and want to stop. There is not point if she did not pleasure and enjoy with him but pain. He deiced to stop the activity by pulling his dragon out but she did not allow.

Krystal lifts her left leg up and embraces him with her legs. She is also used her hands to embrace his neck. Ben found he is carrying her while they are connected with each other. He cannot believe how light she is. He felt nothing from carry her whole body. He can even walk around the room easily if he wants.

"Ummm, Krystal" He said "I think you need to rest. If we continue, I might hurt your…" He cannot say that word.

"No" She whispered at his ear "I want to continue"

"But" Then, she interrupted "Master, if I cannot do my job properly, the queen might take me away."

Ben's heart feels warming and touching from her words. He cannot believe, this cute girl can say such as wonderful words. At that moment, he felt in love with her already, Ben smiled and gossiped something with her.

He said "Good girl, I will be gentle with you from now on."

"Ummmmmm" She replied

While Ben was carrying her to the bed, he lifts her up and down with the rhythm. It is the pleasure he never has before until know. She was screaming with the pleasure but she found another way to express her pleasure. She bit his shoulder while he was carrying her.

He put her down on the bed slowly and carefully while they are connecting with each other. He moved his hip as he promised to her. It's so polite and kind. She moaned and twisted every time he moved. Her hand stopped embracing but rubbing him instead. His whole body feel a sense of thrilling and make him exciting.

Now, he steps up his speed and strength as the sign that he will done soon. Krystal did not wait, she also moved her hip to match up with him. The sound of shaking bed is louder and louder as they are. It is the same time as Carmelita recovered from exhausting.

She joins in by embracing Ben from behind and licking him. Ben also feels her whole warmth body is rubbing him. This is stimulating him too much. He is going to hit the score.

"Krystal, I… I…" He exclaimed

"Go on, master. Shoot everything you have in me" She replied while Carmelita helps him thrusting faster and harder.

Finally, Ben's dragon is releasing the white milk in Krystal. She feels the warmth water flowing inside of her. He did not forget to cum out of her but Carmelita pushed him back. His whole body feel a sense of thrilling. He is so tired and lied down on Krystal's soft body while he is still cummings inside of her.

Carmelita is watching and surprising in the amount of his cum. Some of it is leaking from her while Ben's dragon still throbbing like it is alive. Krystal feeling her womb is full of his milk. She did not push him away even though she felt heavy but embrace him instead. Her face is fulling of smile and happiness. She wants to hug him and sleep like this as long as it can be.

***End lemon scene***

She found he is sleeping on her chest like a baby. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly and let him rest. Carmelita felt a little bit disappoint that he did not cum in her. She crawls slowly and sleeps beside them. She wishes Ben embraced her too.

Just like a dream come true, Ben moved his right hand and pull Carmelita into his chest. She smile and happy because he did not forget about her. The three of them shared the warmth hug with each other and rest.

They only sound in this room are their breathing with exhaust. After they slept for thirty minute, the door opened and some female came in to the room. It is Lien-da who just came back from city tour. She looked at them and shook her head.

"My my, this is not a good rest, my lord" She said so quietly.

She noticed something on the table, it is the red book that Ben found in the library. She takes a sit on the chair and start read it. She read for a few pages and she need to close it. She startled and looked at Ben who is sleeping on two female fox bodies.

"No wonder why you are sooo good on bed" She sighed


	17. Chapter 15 Plan and Factions

Ch 15

Ben woke up and found, Lien-da is sitting on the chair and waiting for him to wake up. He stunned because he is naked. He stood up from the bed and tried to find his cloth but no, it scattered around the room. She saw and giggled from his naked picture.

"Now, I know why these girls like you" She laughed "You got something look manly. Please, I do not mind, you can be naked if you want."

He grabbed a book, covered his private part and said "Where have you been? Why are you in my room?"

"Well, I was walking around the capital for sightseeing" She replied "Then, I came back and wanted to talk with you but I did not expect to see you like… like this."

"Do you know a personal space?" He yelled "You can… knock the door or wait outside of the room."

She threw his pant and said "Here, we will talk after you wear it. I know you are **embarrassed**."

Ben is putting his pant but he stopped and said "What did you just say? Are you telling me embarrassed?"

"Well, I believed like that because you were panicking with you woke up and saw me" She replied

"I was not panicking. I just surprised to see you there and it was not polite to let you saw me naked" He argued

"Then, do not be so shy" She mocked "We can talk while you naked because I saw many naked people already"

Actually, this is her first time to see a naked man. Her heart is beating faster and louder like it is going to explode. She tried to act cool in front of him but she did not know she is going to get what she wanted.

Ben laughed and threw his pant across the room. Ben took her offer and sat opposite from her with a confident. When he was walking toward her, his dragon was swinging and shaking all the time.

She looked at him and tried to control her breath by pretended yawning. She is excited from seeing him naked but she does not admit. She tried to say something but his dragon is pointing at her face. If his dragon can talk, it will say "You", she thought.

"What do you want to talk with me?" He asked

She snapped from her imagination and said "I… I want to talk about my payment."

"Your payment?" He surprised

"Yea" She replied "I am not doing for free. You need to pay for that."

Ben sighed and said "How much?"

"Not how much" She said "How much and how many?"

"What?" He yelled

"Well, I need salary and home with servants" She smiled "Here is my demand"

Ben took a paper from her and read. After he read, he stunned and yelled "Are you serious?"

"No, I just said the truth" She explained "This is a mercy offer for you, Prince Benin. If you compare my potential with the cost you paid, you are the one who get profitable."

Ben scratched his head and thought "How should I counter her offer? She is a good fighter but I still doubt her strategy skill. If I let her have what she wanted, I will have a problem in the future."

What he is thinking, it is right. He wants to give her a minimum wage and raise her salary and reward her later. Her offer is quite greedy and too much to pay but he did not want to lose her. He is thinking how to prolong her.

Ben raised his hand and said "I need to talk with my mother about your demand. Give me some time."

She laughed and said "Sure but do not take it so long, I cannot waiting."

She stood up and walked to the door. Before she left the room, she said "You should not rely on your mother all the time, you are the future king."

Her words look good but it deep with the meaning. She encouraged him to stand on his foot, not asked the other all the time. But she is also mocking him; she said he is the mama-boy. Ben looked and was going to let her walk away but not this time.

He yelled "WAIT!"

She stopped at the door and thought her plan succeeds. She was mocking him and made him accepted her offer right now. She turned her face and smiled to him but she saw something else. She saw Ben is walking toward her.

She does not know his intention and she does not wait. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. It opened already but Ben used his palm to close it. "BAAAM" the door just closed with his palm on it.

"What are you doing, Prince Benin?" She yelled while her back against the door

Ben who is naked and almost pressed his naked body with her, he smirked and said "I am thinking about my encounter offer."

She nervous and said "W…What is your offer?"

He leaned forward and gossiped "If I rape and make you be my concubine right now, I do not need to pay you anything"

Her eyes opened widely and blushed. She looked at him and though, he is not joking. She pushed him away with everything she got and yelled "NOOOOO". Ben stepped a few step back. She used this chance to open the door and run away.

Ben laughed and yelled "Hey, you can rest here with me. I will answer your demand in two day. Oh, do not worry; I will not do anything with you while you are here."

It is the same time as his maids startled and woke up from a good dream. They did not hear anything what he was talking. They stood up and walked toward him. They are helping him get dressed.

"I never imagine being like this" He thought "I hoped I will not get used to it when I go back to my world."

After that, they walked to the dining-room which is located backside of his palace. When they arrived, Ben's guests are waiting near the table. June is sitting on the wheelchair while Angel is standing behind her big sister. They are hesitated and confused. They do not know how to act in front of the royal family.

Servants bowed and led him to the table which is full of food. Angel and June also did as the same as the other doing. Ben cannot resist his lust and take a peek at June's huge boob. He saw her boobs are squeezing with her legs and it is going to explode from her cute cloth.

"Take it easy, Ben" He thought "You should have some moral"

But it is not easy to do as he thought, believe it or not, even women like Carmelita, she also want to grab and feel June's boobs too. Ben also wished her cloth tore a part. It must be a wonderful picture, he thought.

Ben took a seat at the head of the table and said "You two take seats with me and the rest of you can go except Krystal and Carmelita"

Servants accepted and left the room as he wanted. When the door is closed, Ben start eating without hesitate. He is so hungry and wants to eat the palace's food. The food he ate between traveling, it is not as he eats now. The chef could be the same but the qualities of ingredients are not the same as the palace used.

Krystal and Carmelita are also helping him and cleaning his mouth every time he is dirty. They take a seat and eat with him. Normally, they cannot do this but this is Ben's palace. He can do anything as he wanted. Therefore, Ben told them to join him eating. They accepted his invitation.

While they are eating, Ben noticed those two did not eat or touch the food. He scratched his head and said "Don't you hungry?"

"Dear…No…Sir…No I mean you…No" June confused and did not know how to say with him properly.

Ben laughed and said "Relax June, take a deep breath and then talk with me."

She does as he suggested but it lead to something so wonderful and seductively. When she takes a deep breath, her huge boobs is growing up like a balloon which is pumping up. Then, it is bouncing when she exhale. Ben looked at her did without blinking his eyes and swallowed.

"We want to thank you for saving us" She said softly "We do not know how to repay you except…"

"Wait" He interrupted "If you two want to be my slave, my answer is no"

They surprised and looked at each other before June said "Why, Prince Benin? You bought us from Yogi. We belong to you, Prince Benin."

He sighed and said "You two are misunderstanding. I bought you from him because I wanted to help you. I never have an intention to take you as my slave."

"You don't?" She exclaimed "Then, why do you cured us and what will happen to us?"

"It is normal to cure an injured people, right?" He asked "If you want to leave, I will give you some money that is enough for you two."

"But we are slave, nobody care or concern us" She said

"Who said that?" He yelled "Everyone has a right to be concerned and I am not going to let it pass thought if I can help them."

She cried after she heard his word and said "You are so kind and generous but my sister and I are talked and decided to stay with you, Prince Benin."

"Are you sure?" He asked "You two are young and have a bright future out there. I can give money for you to start some business."

She sighed and replied "What can we do, Prince Benin? My sister cannot talk and I…" She said and looked at her seductive body.

Ben understood her immediately. There is a risk if they leave him. June will be someone wife or concubine while her little sister live alone by herself. There is no one who would kindness and generous to take a mute girl like her as a wife. That is the best case for them. The worst case for them, thieves raped and robbed them.

"Please, Prince Benin." She begged "If you do not desire our body, at least you take us as labor. We swear, we will do anything you asked."

Then, Angel kneeled and butted her head with the floor. She is begging him to accept them. Her butting sound is loud enough to echo in the room. Ben surprised and saw her head is getting red and she is almost bleeding.

Ben stood up and walked toward her. He stopped her by pulling her up. She looked at him with serious eyes. He looked into her eyes and understood. He nodded his head and asked her to take a seat.

He sighed and said "Alright, I will take you two as my servant but you two can leave me whenever you wanted."

"Thank you my lord" June replied and bowed her head with Angel.

"Krystal. Carmelita. You two find some job for them" He said "But do not be the same job as you do, okay?"

"Yes, master" They giggled and understood what is "the same job" he meant.

"Now, let finish the meal" He yelled "June and Angel, you two are going to eat, deal?"

"Yes, Prince Benin. No, I mean master" June smiled while Angel is bowing her head.

While they are eating, Ben intended to ask theirs's past but the situation was not bestowed. He saw Angel and June smiled and enjoyed the meal. He did not want to ruin the environment. Therefore, he decided to ask them later when he has a chance.

"Hey, where is Lien-da?" He asked

"We called her already. She wanted to eat in her room" Krystal replied

"I hope she does not planning something weird" He thought

"I see" He said "Does Collen come?"

"No, master" This time, Carmelita said "Do you want to summon her?"

"No" He answered "I believed she is meeting and talking with her family after they heard about the accident during the trip"

Even though Ben pretends to act normally but his heart is going crazy and worrying about Collen. He does not know why but since he came here, his feeling toward every women in Benin life is getting bigger without a reason. It's like his feeling and Benin feeling are mixed up and became the one. If it became like that, who Ben will be?

After they finished lunch, Krystal and Carmelita leave the room with Angel and June. They are going to find a job for them. Ben used this chance to take a break. He is walking to the garden which located in the middle of his palace.

It is the outdoor garden. The lay out is the same as his mother garden. He looked up and saw the sun. It is in the middle of his head but it is not too hot to sit around here. The shadow of trees and sylvan are good enough to protect him from the sun bright.

He takes a seat under the tree and closes his eyes. He did not sleep but he wants to talk with Prince Benin. He has questions for Benin. He tried to call and yell prince name in his mind but no. Prince Benin does not respond his call. Unfortunately, Benin is in the hibernate mode. There is no way, for Ben to wake him up.

"Damn it" He yelled after he fail to contact Prince Benin

"What should I do now?" He thought "I want to go out but it is not easy to sneak without guards noticed me"

The security at here is far better than the golden goose mansion. Ben cannot disguise or transform and sneak from here. Guards will notice him definitely. Besides, if he absent from his own palace, it will lead to some crazy situation.

"Never mind" He thought "Let take a break and do nothing."

This time, Ben lies down on the grass and thinks about his own universe. He is thinking and missing his family. Since he came here and became the prince, he did not try to contact his family. Is something happen to them? Or their time gets freeze while he is here?

He sighed and thought "What are Grandpa Max, mother and father doing? I hoped they did not worry about me too much."

Then, he sighed again but this time he is thinking about his team

"Gwen, I believed you are going to find me" He thought "For Kevin, you are going to freak out if you know where I am living. I know you will jealous me but Gwen is watching you."

He could try to contact them but he did not. He closed his eyes and let the time flow like the slowly wind that he cannot take it back. He is not goofing around but he is enjoying with the peaceful live and natural moment.

"Huuuuuh" He sighed when he is thinking about leaving this universe.

"Why do you sigh so much, my lord?" Lien-da said.

Ben replied "I am thinking something. What do you want this time?" but he does not open his eyes and look at her.

It made her angry and dissatisfy from his behavior. Even though he does not hire her yet but this is so impolite and unacceptable for man do toward woman. She stomped her foot and made some noise. She is calling his attention.

"Alright" He exclaimed and opened his eyes. "What do you want this time?"

"I was reconsidering about my offer" She explained

"Why?" He surprised "Do not tell me, you are going to raise your salary."

She laughed and said "Who do you think I am? I am not greedy like that."

"You are the greediest one" He thought

"I know, you do not trust me because you did not see my potential yet" She explained "How about this, I will work for you without charging anything but I must live here."

"And?" He asked

"That's all" She replied "I want to show my full potential as the strategic to you."

"Alright, when do you want to start?" He wondered

"Tonight, my lord" She smiled

"What!" He exclaimed "I just come back from a long trip. Can we do another day?"

She giggled and said "We have a lot of stuff to do, my lord. Do not worry; you will not bore when we talk tonight. I have a motivation for you."

"Fine" He exclaimed "Anything else?"

"No, my lord" She replied "See you tonight."

She walked away and left him sitting alone. He is wondering what she will talk with him tonight and what a motivation she prepared for him are.

"I hoped, Collen will be here with me" He thought "She could know these stuff more than me."

He decided to sit and wait Collen but she does not come.

***In the night***

At the reading room, Ben is sitting Lien-da. He is wearing a pajama that made from the best silk in the empire. It is softly and slippery. On the other hand, Lien-da is wearing her usual cloth but this time she buttoned it to cover her cleavage.

"Shall we start?" Lien-da said

"Sure" He replied

"Alright" She exclaimed "We will start with the political system in Anbessa Empire. The Queen Mirage is the ruler of the empire. After the governors in each province send permission or/and request, she is the person who make a decision."

"Duhh" He mocked "Everyone know that."

She smiled and said "Relax, my lord. It is just an introduction. Do you know the factions in our empire or not?"

"Factions?" He surprised "I never heard of it before."

She laughed and said "That is not so surprise. It is a rumor among people in the empire."

"Okay, it means it is no true, right?" He asked

Lien-da smiled but she does not answer him. She said "The first faction called The Royal blood. It means the Queen and you, Prince Benin."

"My faction!" He stunned

"In your group, senior government officials and their family who served your family for a long time are the main supporters. It also included Master Azair's family." She explained "These people are the loyal family who you can reply in the future after you became the king."

"Wait" He yelled "What is about Collen's family? Do they support me?"

She sighed and said "That bring us to the next faction which is the bad news for you, my lord. Master Niall's family and Master Chafulumisa's family are belonged to the faction called The Anpu."

"An what?" He exclaimed

"Anpu mean the Death, my lord" She answered

"What do they want?" He asked

"They want to be the ruler of the empire, my lord" She said "To say more precise, their leader of them believed he/she is the suitable to be the next king or queen of the empire."

"Hold on" He yelled "Why and How?"

"As I said, it is a rumor" She replied "But I believed Queen Mirage know about them. She must prepare something for them already. If you ask for a reason, there are at least two reasons in my mind."

"Go on" He asked

"First is, their leader could be one of the lost royal bloodline" She explained "Before your empire, there is another empire exist but I need to investigate for more detail."

"That's sound reasonable, right?" He mocked "What about another reason?"

"It is you, my lord" She said while she is pointing at him

"ME!" He exclaimed

"As I told you before" She reminded "You are lacking of prestige."

"I am the prince" He yelled

"You are and you will be the king" She interrupted "But you will be the puppet, senior government officials is your puppet master. They will tell and order you to do what they wanted."

"There is no way that is going to happen" He yelled "I will resisted them"

"How, my lord?" She asked "Without the true power, you cannot do anything. You can order them but will they do it or not?"

Ben stunned from her words and felt despair. He thought his life will be easy and simple if he stays here but it is not anymore. After he heard it, his perspective for this world changes from the positive to the negative.

He sighed and said "What about Lady Bastet and Lady Nashwa family? They belong to which faction?"

"None, my lord" She replied

"Huh" He exclaimed

"Or I should say, they did not decide yet" She said "The rumor said they are considering which side they should support. If you persuade them to be your supporter, I believed you can turn the table."

"Wait, but I still lack of the military power, right?" He questioned

"True, but you can create the army by yourselves if you have money which you already have it" She replied "I believed there are commanders who still loyalty to the royal family but I need to investigate more."

"Great" He yelled "I need to fight with the enemy inside and outside."

"It is a tough way but you will beat them since you have me already" She said

"How?" He wondered

"The first and primary objective is the improvement your public reputation" She suggested "Which you are already started."

He is thinking before he said "You mean the situation in Mensah, right?"

"You are right, my lord" She replied "Believe me or not, guards who went with you, they are spreading your story in the capital. It is a good way to increase your public reputation."

"What are they talking about me?" He excited

She replied "Let just say, you are moving from barbarian to soldier, congratulation."

He laughed and stopped when he noticed; it is not different from each other. He is going to say something but she closed his mouth with her soft finger.

"I know what you are thinking" She said "But we cannot force people to change theirs's perspective toward you in the short period of time."

He sighed and said "Fine, what about after that?"

"Not after, my lord" She argued "We will work as the parallel line. Your job is getting a score from those girls while I spread a good rumor about you."

"Wait, that is sound like I do nothing except hitting a woman." He argued "I want to do something else too. I…"

Ben was thinking before he said "I know what you are going to say."

She looked at him with a surprise and said "What is it, my lord?"

"If I conquered those women hearts, I will gain a favor from theirs's parent." He guessed "My faction will also gain their power, right?"

"Splendid" She exclaimed "Oh, I suggest, you should stop the relationship between you and Miss Collen"

Ben does not say a word, he just exclaimed "Umm"

"I think, that is all for today" She said and stood up "Have a good dream, my lord."

After she left to her room, Ben did not leave the room. He is thinking about Lien-da's idea and he should leave the palace or not. If he stays, he might get deep down in this political game. He could be the puppet before he noticed.

"What should I do?" He thought

Then, Collen's face show up in his mind. It make him sighed. He was believed their feeling is pure and mutual but he is not so sure anymore. He also understood Lien-da's suggestion. If Collen stays his side, can he trust her? She can be the spy.

It would be better if he break up with her now. It's better than he be afraid of her for the rest of his life. The problem is; is Lien-da's information true? He accepted her proposal but it does not mean he trusted her.

He sighed and said quietly "I am listened to you but I am not going to believe you."

Tonight, Ben does not call Krystal or Carmelita to be with him. He wanted to sleep alone and think. When his head reached the pillow, he slept and dreamt in a few second. Nobody knows what he is dreaming but it must be a good dream. It's because he is smiling.


	18. Chapter 16 Prepare to take Collen back

Ch 16

"Master master master" Krystal called and shook him

He startled and yelled "What is it, Krystal? Is something wrong?"

She giggled and said "No, master but Queen Mirage summoned you to meet her in the morning meeting."

"Morning meeting?" He asked while he is stretching "When is it and did she say anything else?"

"In an hour, master" She replied "Unfortunately, she did not say any detail."

Ben looked outside through the window. It is still an early in the morning. If he has a watch, it should be around six a.m. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Even though he does not have enough time to take a bath but at least he can brushed his teeth. Krystal does not go anywhere else. She is brushing and fixing his bed-head.

He gargled and said "Hey, where is Carmelita? She never missed this chance to rub and harass me. Is she okay?"

"She me be happy if she hear this" She replied "She is preparing a breakfast with Angel and June. You will see them at the dining room."

"Oh, I see" He exclaimed "Hey, does Collen come back?"

"No, master" She replied "We did not see her since yesterday."

"I see" He replied

"Look like, I need to pay her a visit today" He thought

After he gets dress up, he is heading to the dining room. He found, Carmelita is standing with his brand new maids. June and Angel are wearing a cloth same as Carmelita and Krystal. Even though June needs to sit on her wheelchair, she wished to serve her new master too.

He wanted to eat slowly and play with his maids but he is running out of the time. He is grabbing everything that he can eat and jam it in his mouth. His maids are giggled from his eating behavior but they understood. He finished his breakfast in no time.

Today, Krystal will be the only one who followed him. Carmelita wanted to go too but she need to take care of his palace and train June and Angel. She is disappointed but accepted it without making any complains.

Ben rides the same royal palanquin as he used before while Krystal sit beside him and take care everything. When they have arrived to the palace, guards lead and protect him to the meeting room which located on the right hand side of the palace.

"Prince Benin has arrived" Guard announced

"Krystal, you should wait outside" He gossiped

She nodded and waited outside of the room as he said. When the door opened, Ben saw Queen Mirage is talking with Renamon but there is someone else too. She is the pure white fox in the high class dress.

She is wearing a light blue cloth that made from silk. If there is a wind, it will flow the same as wind direction. It is suitable and matches up with her pure white fur. She is also wearing golden accessories such as earing, bracelet, and necklace.

Ben does not sure who she is but she must be so important enough to sit in here. While he is looking and observing this lady, she turned and their eyes met each other. He stunned and stopped breathing for a few second. Her eyes are full of dark and empty. He felt, she is sucking him in her eyes. That is right; her eyes are like a black hole.

"Good to see you again, Prince Benin" She said

Ben does not say a word because he sit stunning and freezing like a stone.

"Benin, that is so rude." Mirage yelled "Say hello to Lady Bastet, now"

He startled and exclaimed "Lady Bastet?"

He looked at her and found, she is so young and elegance. If he does not know Renamon is her daughter, he will think Renamon is her big sister. They are mother and daughter but there is something different from each other

Lady Bastet has a white fur and small body. She is a fragileness woman who needs someone to protect and take care of her. On the other hand, her daughter, Renamon has a strong and bulk body. Her eyes are full of eager and challenge. She is the woman who will not accept anyone except he or she is stranger than her.

Before he could say hello to Lady Bastet, she ran toward him and hugged him into her perfectly chest. Her chest is smaller than her daughter from Ben's overview. She might be smaller than Krystal but it is soft and warm. Ben thought this is the perfect chest he ever touched.

Unfortunately, while he is thinking and trying to describe her chest, Renamon stepped in and interrupted them. She stumped his right foot with her full power. Ben stepped back from them and exclaimed with painful voice. Renamon did not care him but she said something with her mother.

She said "Mother, we are in the meeting, you should act mature."

"But I does not see him since he growth up" Lady Bastet replied "Look how handsome and manly he is beside you used to…"

"MOTHER" She yelled "We must go back to the meeting, right now. Queen Mirage is waiting for us."

"You are no fun" She sighed and got back to her seat.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked Ben who is crying with painful and rubbing his right foot.

Ben looked at her and muttered "What is wrong with you? I did not…"

"What did you just say?" She groaned

He startled and said "Nothing."

Finally, the little accident is solved and the meeting continued. Ben is sitting on the right hand side of the Queen Mirage while Renamon and her mother are sitting opposite from him. He does not look at them but there is feeling toward him.

First is the killing intention which comes from Renamon. She is glaring and groaning at him like a crazy dog or he should say a crazy fox. He felt everything he did, it will upset and make her angry more and more. He tried to ignore her.

"Since he arrived, we can talk the topic we must finished" Mirage said "Benin, I agreed with your idea. I am asked Lord daffy to send Yogi here already. He will arrive in two days."

"That is a good new, mother" He replied "I mean Queen Mirage"

"But you needed to answer some Lady Bastet and Renamon questions first." She interrupted "Then, I will approve him."

"Questions?" He surprised and looked at Renamon and her mother

"You two can start now" Mirage said

"Let's started with my questions" Renamon said "Prince Benin, do you know Yogi before?"

"Yogi is the leader of Honey Nectar Trade" He replied "I met him when I took a visit at Mensah. Why? Do you have any problem with him?"

"Personally, no" She replied "If he is going to replace Ricky's father place, we must at least know something about him."

"Did you find anything?" He asked

"Oh I found a lot of him and his business" She mocked "Queen Mirage, Yogi is one of the great black market merchant. People called him The Slippery Bear. He used Honey Nectar Trade as a cover but his primary businesses are slavery and hot stuff. There is a rumor that he related with another two greatest thieves. We cannot use him, my Queen."

Queen mirage heard it and looked at Ben who is sitting there and silent. She is thinking this might be too hard for him to answer. Then, something is happened.

"Ha ha ha" Ben laughed "I do not see that is a problem."

Something is wrong with Ben. He does not act like himself but he is acting like Prince Benin. Last night, there is something happen to him when he was sleeping.

He is armrest with the table and said "Let's me argue with you one by one."

"Go on, Benin" Mirage said while she is surprising with his behavior. He changed from the gentleman to the savage

"First, you said a rumor" He said loudly "It mean you do not have any evidence or/and proof the relationship between Yogi and those two thieves, right?"

"…" Renamon stunned

"If you keep silent, which mean my assumption is the truth" He mocked and turned to Queen Mirage "Mother, this argument must be dropped because it has no reason to believe."

"Anything else to say, Renamon" She asked

"No, my Queen" She replied "But he still did not argue with Yogi's primary businesses. Are you supporting slavery and hot stuff, Prince Benin?"

Right in front of their eyes, they are witnessing another strange thing. Ben changed for the savage to the gentlemen look. Ben leaned back to the seat and stretched his arms relaxingly. It's like he knew how to argue with her.

He said softly "I do not supporting anything about those stuff but he had no choice."

"What do you mean by that?" She yelled "There are other businesses to do. Do not use a stupid excuse."

"Queen Mirage, I had witness an economic situation in Mensah." He said "Even though, it is not monopoly market in our perspective but it is in the practical way."

"Nonsense" She yelled "Do you have any proof?"

"The proof is in the problem already" He said

"How?" She yelled "I do not see any proof yet."

He sighed and said "The proof is Ricky's father. If we are not monopoly market, his absent should not affect our economy system. Other merchant must be replaced him in no time. Unfortunately, no one did, his absent is affecting the system. As you said, our economic system is falling apart since he gone."

Renamon was trying to argue with him but Lady Bastet interrupted her with laughing

She laughed and said "You lose to him already, sweet heart. You should give up already."

"Mother, I…" Lady Bastet stopped her and said "Renamon, you must not use you bias in the job. Now let's me asked him."

Renamon sighed and sat with her mother. Ben felt relieved a little bit but he believed another problem is coming from this lovely lady.

"Alright, you can do it, Ben" He thought

"What he just said, it is the truth, Queen Mirage" She said "I am tried to get rid of him before but I failed. Therefore, this is a good chance to make a chance in our economic system. Yogi is the one who will fit in this position."

"Good, she is supporting me" He thought

"But…" She said

"Shit! Here, she comes" He thought

"But Prince Benin, how can we know, Yogi will not be the same as Ricky's father?" She asked "Can you give me any evidence?"

She hit the bullseyes of his proposal. Renamon was not thought about this point until now. She is disappointed but she smiled and looked at Ben. Queen Mirage and she are waiting for his explanation.

Ben smiled and said "I do have a protocol."

"Can you explained to us" She asked

"Beside, tax and tariff, I suggested to use inspector as a safety for our economic system." He explained "He or she will have a authority to check and make sure Yogi does not do something illegal. The inspector's power is based on our law and regulation. If he did something wrong, Yogi will enter our process of judgment."

"I see" Mirage exclaimed "Do you satisfy with his explanation, Lady Bastet?"

"There is one thing" She replied "Who is the suitable one to be the inspector?"

"Ha ha, I know you are going to ask this question" He mocked "Definitely, I am not that one. The person who will be the inspector is in the room already. She is Renamon"

He pointed at Renamon who is surprised and stunned in his selection.

"ME" Renamon yelled

"Benin, can you explain why?" Mirage asked while Lady Bastet is also waiting for his reason

"Sure, since I am the one who brought Yogi in, it must look so bad for me to be the inspector" He explained "On the other hand, Renamon has information about him already. She can investigate him further and report to us later. If she fined him guilty, we can arrest him in no time."

Renamon is going to say something but Ben interrupted "I am also believed, you will investigate him fair and square, right?"

Renamon found, her mother and Queen Mirage are looking at her with curious.

"Sure" She replied "I will work with honest."

"Then, everything is settled" Mirage said "Renamon while you are working as the inspector, I want you and your mother encourages other merchant to compete with him."

"As you wish, my Queen" They replied as the meeting is done

While Renamon and her mother are walking out of the meeting room, Ben noticed something. Renamon is looking at him with a totally different feeling. Her eyes are full of hope and wish to do something with him but he does not so sure about that.

"I hoped she will look at me with a good intention." He thought

Without noticed, Lady Bastet is walked and got closer enough to him to whisper "If you are have a time, you should pay me a visit. I will make sure you never want to leave me again."

Ben surprised and looked at her who just walked out of the room with her daughter. Before the door closed, Lady Bastet sends seductive and charming eyes to him. It's like he and Lady Bastet have a past with each other.

When the door closed, Ben stood near his mother who is sitting on the chair.

"Mother, can we talk privately?" He asked

She looked at him who making a serious face. She ordered servants and guards to leave the room.

"What is it, Benin?" She asked when they are alone.

"First, I wanted to ask for your opinion about Lien-da" He said "She is going to be my strategic, what do you think?"

"Lien-da? How did she become your strategic?" She asked

Ben told her about Lien-da's proposal and how she related to the situation in Mensah. He is also mentioned about her demand. During his explanation, Mirage was making so many faces such as angry, curious and ponders.

"That's all I knew, mother" He said as he finished his story.

She was thinking before she said "The only thing you should concerned is her greedy. I heard good and bad rumor about her. It is the truth, she is the good strategic but her greedy is the same as endless pit. If you hire her, I do not have any objection but you must control her properly."

"I will." He replied "Mother, have you heard anything about Faction?"

This time, she is stunned like a stone for a few second before she said "Where did you hear it?"

"Lien-da told me" He replied "Is it the truth? Please, tell me the truth."

She sighed and said "It is not the truth yet."

"What do you mean, mother?" He asked

"I heard about this faction's rumor before but I cannot find any proof." She explained "Every time I thought I got closer to the truth, it will be gone like a myth. What do you think, Benin?"

"I believed everything have a reason. If we find the origin then we will know the truth." He replied "If it is the truth, I…" Ben is thinking about Collen.

"You are thinking about Collen, right?" She asked

"Yes, mother" He replied "I am worried if the faction is the truth then she and I will be…"

"Do not worry, my son" She said and padded his shoulder gently "She cannot be your enemy. I am guarantee."

He surprised and asked "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, your mother know her father for a long time" She explained "Master Chafulumisa is the greatest warrior in our empire. He is wisely and bravely among generals who served our empire when your father alive. Many generals respect him like a father or/and teacher."

"He could be the greatest enemy if I fight with him" Ben thought "I needed to think and act carefully."

"Unfortunately, he has the major disadvantage" She said "He never like Collen as his own daughter. To say more accurate, he does not want a daughter. He treated her like a product."

"What!" He exclaimed

"When Collen was born, he send her into the palace. He expected her to be your royal concubine" She explained "But I stopped him and made her as your friend."

"I see" He replied

"When she grew up, I was the one who suggested him to put Collen in the academy" She explained "After she graduated, I also asked him to put her under his command. Luckily, he has some mercy, now; Collen will be the future of the Royal Guard."

"Mother, I do not understand" He asked "Why did you help and support Collen so much?"

"Because I have seen her potential" She replied "When you were a kid, you two always played together especially military chest."

"Military chest?" He asked

"Yes, it is a game that two players deploy an army and fight with each other" She explained "It is created by your great great great grandfather to train the new general."

"Ah, it's like a miniature broad game" He thought

"She always beat you with a crazy and smart plan" She said and laughed "When you lose, you cried and ran to me all the time. Oh my, this make me feel old."

"Oh my Collen, if I know this before, there is no way I will let you go" He thought

"That is why I believed, he will not use her as a spy" She said "But there is some possibility, I might be wrong. The rest is up to you, Benin. Make your own decision."

"I will, mother" He replied and left the room.

When the door closed, Krystal is waiting for him with anxious. When she saw him, she ran toward him and leaded him to the royal parlor. She knew, Ben is exhausting and stressing from the morning meeting. She asked him to sit and wait for her herbal tea and snack.

After a few minute, Krystal came back with hot herbal tea and snack but he looked closer and found it is not a snack but food. She is brought kibbe, mixed grill, baba ghanoush and pita. Ben did not surprise in it because she knew he is hungry. Ben ate a breakfast but it was not enough to make him full.

She placed the food on the table and said "Please help yourself, master"

"Thank you so much, Krystal" He replied "Do you eat anything?"

"I ate already while I was waiting for you" She replied "Please eat while it hot."

Ben starts eating with the best manner as much as he could but he is so hungry and the food is also tasty. He bites and chews it like a hunger that did not eat for a while. Krystal is watching him with smiley face because he is enjoying her food. She did not tell him but she prepared it while she was waiting for him.

"Master, here is your tea" She said and handed it to him

"Thank you, Krystal" He took and drank it in one time. "More"

She smiled and said "As you wish, master."

After ten minutes, he finished his eating and sat on the chair with a good mood. He is thinking of something. He is ready to do some exercise but where he should go or visit. Actually, he has a place in his mind already but he is planning a strategy. Krystal is just finished the cleaning and removed dirty dishes.

She stood beside him and said "What do you want to do, master?"

"I am thinking." He said

"Thinking of what?" She wondered

"Krystal, I want you to go back to my palace and bring Lien-da and Carmelita here" He said "Told Lien-da that I need everything about Master Chafulumisa and his family. Remember, I need every detail even number of their pet."

She startled and said nervously "What are you trying to do, master?"

"I will pay Master Chafulumisa a visit" He said and stood up "This is my order; I am going to meet him today in the evening."


	19. Ch17Female prisoner and wargame part 1

Ch 17

***At Chafulumisa's house***

***In the afternoon***

In the meeting hall, the important persons in Chafulumisa's family are here since they got notice from him except those who are stationing in the frontier. They are talking and discussing about the reason why Chafulumisa called for an emergency meeting.

There are so many kind of variety such as lion, tiger, sheep, eagle, and catfish as the member of this family. Each of them is carrying their personal weapon. They did not wear a full armor but they have at least leather armor as the minimum protection gear.

Under Chafulumisa's management, he has divided the management to two claws and ten fangs. Two claws mean his right-hand man and his left-hand man. These two are the second and third powerful general in the Royal Guard. They are served Chafulumisa since he became the general until now.

His right-hand man is Rengar, the grand master of the huntsman. He is the white Siberian Tiger who expert in tracking and ambush. The rumor said, whoever is his prey; he will find and hunt them down without mercy until his prey killed themselves or gave up.

After the peace come to the empire, he does not give up being the huntsman but he is retired from the army and pursue his last wish. He is finding his successor. Before he left the army, he told Chafulumisa to be the only one who knows how to contact him if he has a problem. Therefore, he will not be here definitely.

At least, his left-man hand is here in the capital. The number one in strategy of the empire, Tham Kench or people called him the lord of covetous. He is the big fat dark green cat-fish humanoid with the large mouth. There is a rumor; he can swallow a person in one time.

He is always wearing a gentleman cloth and hat and act politely when he is not in the battlefield. If he is in the battlefield or fight, he would be totally changed. He will loot everything from the loser. If they cannot pay him, he will take them as slave or kill them as his payment.

"Master Kench has arrived" Servant yelled

The dark green cat-fish humanoid is walking through the member of family. They are bowed as they say hello and show respect to this important person. Even though he is walking clumsily but it's full of power. Each time he stepped, it makes water in the cup waving. He walked and sat on the chair which is located to the left hand side of Chafulumisa's seat.

He said loudly "Where is master?"

"He is coming out" Servant explained "Here is your drink"

For normal people, they serve a cup of water but it is not enough for him. They are using the big earthen jar which is full of water as a cup to serve him. It needed three men to carry it but that is not a problem for Kench. He grabbed it with one hand and drank.

He belched and said "More."

"Master Kench, how are you?" The middle-aged male Congo peafowl in leather armor said

"Oh good to see you again, General Kwatoko" He exclaimed "I am so so for the old man like me. How about you? I heard you got another promotion. You must be so rich now. Ha ha ha"

Kwatoko smiled and replied "You jest me, master Kench. It is a little promotion beside I am a government agency there is no way I can rich. Do you know why master called us?"

"I do not know" He replied "I was sleeping in my house and then servant told me to come here without explanation. If you asked to guess, I believed something big is coming to our family."

"Why?" He asked

"Look around you" He exclaimed "Six out of ten fangs are here with me and other important persons in our family are also here. Did we have something like this before?"

What he just said, it is the truth. Since Chafulumisa become the leader of Royal Guard who protect the capital. He never called a meeting that is so big like this. If this is a normal family, they will be panicking but not for them.

Kwatoko sighed and said "We will know the truth when master come"

He gets back to his seat and waits for the master as he said. The rest of them also do the same thing. They are sipping a drink and waiting patiently. Even though they do not show any sign of worry but the environment in the room is getting heavy and frustrated. Some servants become unconscious because they cannot endure with this stress. To make it clearly, this is not a meeting hall any more but it is a war room which they are waiting for their leader.

"Master Chafulumisa has arrived" Servant said

He is the old Ibizan with a pure black fur. His age is around fifty-five to sixty years old but he can walk without using stick or people helped. He is also wearing leather armor to protect his body. He came out of the door behind the meeting hall but he did not come alone. He also brought all of his sons with him except Collen.

Everyone in the room stood up and said "Master"

He walked and took a seat at the head of the table but nobody dared to sit. They are waiting for his permission. His sons also are standing behind him.

He closed his eyes and said quietly "Have a seat, all of you."

"Thank you, master" They replied and sat at their own seat

He sighed and said "The reason I called all of you today, Prince Benin is coming here in the evening."

"What!" They yelled and surprised

Since the accident between Collen and Prince Benin, he never comes here before. This must be the first time for them to welcome him at here. Normally, Queen or Prince should inform them earlier, at least one day for preparation but Ben did not. If this is not a bad news or inspection, what could it be?

"Kench" He said "Tell me what you are thinking?"

Everyone in the room is looking at him who is also thinking and sweating. They believed he has something in his mind but he is hesitated to speak.

"Master Kench, if you have something in your mind, please tell us before it too late" One of his son begged

He sighed and said "There are two possibilities that I have in my mind. First, Prince Benin is coming here because Mensah's accident and Ricky situation."

"That son of the bitch" Someone exclaimed

"We cannot reject the fact that he was one of us and he was going to be the future master's son-in-law." He explained "He can use this reason to investigate our family. If he fined evidence in here, he will use it as excused to devastate master power as minimum punishment."

"What is the maximum punishment?" Chafulumisa asked

"According to the law and regulation, we will be executed as treason." He mentioned

"But we did not do anything wrong" The male brindle Great Dane stood up and yelled "He has no right to do something like that with us"

"Relax, young master Corax" Kench said "He can do and he will if he has evidence. This is a political game."

"Huh!" He exclaimed "This is the reason why I hat…"

"Silent, you fool son" Chafulumisa yelled "Shut your stupid mouth, now."

Corax startled and sat immediately. He is not someone else but Chafulumisa's eldest son. He is going to be the next leader of the family if there is no mistake. He is a good warrior but not for a leader. His hot head personality and foul-mouthed are the major disadvantages.

"Please continue, Kench" He said

"Yes, master" He replied "Actually, I do not think this could be the reason he come here. From our information, Ricky did not say anything that related to us. Right, General Kwatoko?"

"Yes, master" He replied "The guard who was there with Prince Benin told me everything he heard and knew. I do not see any problem."

"Good" Chafulumisa replied "Then, what is another possibility?"

"It's about the recently rumor which is all of us knew and heard" He exclaimed "I do not think I need to say about it since it is not true."

"Then, we must prepare ourselves" someone yelled "We are the innocent."

Everyone in the room are yelling and arguing about the counter plan for Ben's visit except Chafulumisa, Kench and the old grey wolf are shaking their head. They are hearing something that look like a rebellion.

"Let sabotage his royal palanquin" Yellow snake suggested "Then, he cannot come here."

"Too naïve" Raven said "He can still come here by using something else."

"Do you have other idea?" He asked

"Yes, we will use laxative" He replied "Prince will exhausted and cancel to come here today"

If people heard what they are talking, they will believe that they are the rebellion without a doubt.

"Splaaaaaaash" Kench spilled water on them to make them looking at him.

He said "Shut up, you meat head. Master has something to say."

They stopped their argument and listened to him.

Chafulumisa said "What do you think, Warwick?"

He is asking the old grey wolf in a dirty cloth who is sitting at the end of the table. Warwick is the one eye grey wolf who served this family for two generation. He used to be Chafulumisa's right-man hand but he loss to Rengar in the fair and square competition. He might be the Oldman without strength but his intelligence is beyond anyone in here.

"You are asking me, right Chafulumisa?" He mocked

Everyone included Kench is stunned from this old wolf behavior. Even though he served this family for a long time but it did not mean he had a privilege to call Chafulumisa like this. Some of them is grabbing and preparing to pull their weapon to punish this old man but Chafulumisa stopped them

He said "I am serious, Warwick. What are you thinking right now?"

"First, all of you must get rid of those stupid idea right her and right now." He said "We are not the rebellion. We are the Royal Guard who protects the empire. Prince Benin is going to be the king of our empire which mean will also must protected him too."

The rest of them are looked down to the floor because his words are the truth. They were talking about hurt the royal family which is unacceptable and shameful. Unfortunately, there are some of them cannot get rid of those idea. It will affect this family forever.

"Second, we should ask Collen." He suggested "She is the only who went with Prince Benin. She should know something more or less."

"You are right" Kench supported "Come to think of it, I did not see her yet. Where is she, master?"

Chafulumisa did not say a word but he is pungent. He is hiding something about Collen. One of his son noticed and said "Unfortunately, our sister is exhausting from the trip. She is resting in her room right now."

"Really!" Warwick exclaimed "Then, I should pay her a visit."

"No need to disturb you, master Warwick" He said "The doctor said she needed to rest as much as she can and not allow visitor."

"I see" Kench said "We should not disturb her, Warwick."

"I agreed" He replied "Since we cannot ask her, we should prepare to welcome him here. What do you think, master?"

"Alright, all of you leave and prepare yourself" Chafulumisa said "Except, Corax and General Midas. I needed to talk with you two privately."

"Yes, master/father" They accepted and left the room as he wanted. When the door closed, Chafulumisa called those two to get closer to him.

He said "You must do whatever you needed to get the information from her"

"We will father" Corax replied

"Do not worry, master" General Midas said "She does not have a chance if she faced with my venom."

"Good" He replied "You two can go now. We do not have much time."

What are they talking about and who is this General Midas? Something happened to Collen? General Midas is the male Golden Lancehead. He is not a good warrior and strategy but he is the interrogation expert. His venom is an antidepressant.

Those two left the meeting hall with a secret door that located behind Chafulumisa's seat. They are walking down to the dark underground prison under the house. There are so many empty cells except the last cell which located in the end of the prison. There is a female prisoner who sleeping on the ground. Her cloth is full of scratch and dirty. Who is she? Collen?

"Let do our job" Corax said "You two bring her up. It is a happy hour."

"As you wish, young master." Midas replied and got into the cell "Hold her tight. She is going to scream like dead."

She tried to resist them but it is too late. Guards grabbed her and pushed her down with the ground and tore her cloth off.

"Shut her mouth" Midas said

Guard put a piece of cloth into her mouth. Her voice might be lower but she is still screaming. She screamed even more and loud when his fang is penetrated her skin and injected the venom. She is yelled until she fainted. Midas removed his fang from her slowly and stepped back from her.

He said "Now, we wait for my venom."

"Good" Corax "I bet we will get the information from her this time definitely."

They laughed with each other while their prisoner is sweating like she has a disease.

***In the evening***

Chafulumisa's house is fulling of decoration and people. They are used anything as much as they can found to decorate the whole house. They are also cleared people around there to make sure there is no any obstacle.

Chafulumisa is standing at the front door with the members of the house except Collen. They are waiting for Prince Benin. Then, servant ran from Benin's palace direction. He was running like a horse and stopped in front of Chafulumisa.

He said exhausted "Prince Benin has arrived"

"Good. You go to take a rest" He replied "Everyone clam down and remember the plan."

"Yes" They replied and heard announcement.

"Make way for Prince Benin" Guard said

Ben and his royal cavalcade are passing through the main road. This cavalcade has different from normally. It is the number of guard. They will have at least ten guards to clear the way and recon. Another thirty guards are walking and protecting Ben's royal palanquin and twenty guards as the rear guard. They also have secret guards who are mixing with people as the security protocol.

All of this is not Ben's or Lien-da's idea but it belonged to Queen Mirage. After the Mensah accident, she is aware of the dangerous from the dark. For herself, she does not have a problem with it because she is always in the royal place which is opposite from Benin. He must do a royalty job such as visit neighbor countries, diplomacy duty and may take an army. Therefore, she is allowed him to use her personal Royal Guard until Ben has his own team.

Chafulumisa kneeled and said "I am Chafulumisa, the leader of the Royal Guard and my family. We welcome Prince Benin to my humble house."

Everyone kneel as Chafulumisa did and wait for permission to stand up. The first and second persons who are coming out of the royal palanquin are not Prince Benin but his favorite maids. Krystal and Carmelita in the leather armor and weapon are stepping down from palanquin slowly and carefully.

They were looking around there until they found nothing. They nodded to each other and opened the curtain which is the only thing cover Ben from the other saw him. When it opened, people saw Ben in Egypt prince cloth.

He stepped down from palanquin and said "Everyone may stand up." Then everyone stood up as he said

Ben is walked toward to Chafulumisa who is standing at the front door while his maids and Lien-da are following him. He grabbed his hand like he is his friend.

He smiled and said "Good to see you today, Master Chafulumisa. How are you today?"

He smiled and replied "I am fine for the old man like me, Prince Benin. Thank you for your concern."

"Good" He exclaimed "And master Kench, you look thinner than when I saw you in the River war against those barbarians. Do you have a problem with your food?"

Kench who is standing on the left hand side of Chafulumisa, he smashed his big and chump belly and laughed. It is waving like a tsunami.

He said "You are teasing my, Prince Benin. There is no way I can get thin. Actually, I am gained more weight after that war. Foods in the capital are the best and delicacy on earth. I cannot hold my hunger against it."

"Please get inside, my lord" Chafulumisa said "I am prepared foods and shows to welcome you."

"Oh, you do not need to do that" He replied and let them lead him in.

Unfortunately, it is not easy like that. When Ben is passed through the door, he heard an argument. It comes from behind him. He looked back and saw, his maids are arguing something with Corax.

"You two cannot pass through the gate unless you two disarm your weapons" Corax yelled while his guards are surrounding them.

"No" They replied and hold their weapon tightly

"We are Prince Benin's personal attendance. We do not accept the order from anyone except him" Krystal yelled

"Our duty is protection him" Carmelita said "Therefore, you better move your fluffy ass and let us in, right now."

"What did you just say?" He yelled and pulled his sword.

Krystal and Carmelita are also pulling their weapon. Luckily, there is someone came in and stopped them before the situation gone worst. He is Kench. He walked through the circle and stood in between Corax and those foxes.

He said "What is happening here?"

"Master Kench, you come at the right time" Corax said "These low-class slaves are trying to take weapons inside our house. I told them to leave weapons here but they refused."

"Huh" Carmelita exclaimed "Who do you think you are? No one order us except our master, beside we did not do anything against the law and regulation."

"She is right" Krystal supported "You do not want to make Prince Benin waiting for us, right? So, move away."

"YOU!" Corax yelled

"Hold on" Kench stopped him and said "You are right. Bring the weapon to protect Prince Benin is right but this is Chafulumisa's house. We have the best security system and protection. Everyone in here can protect Prince Benin even though they must be sacrificed their life. Therefore, I do not see a reason for you two must be carried weapons inside this house."

Krystal and Carmelita are stunned from his reason. Even though they wanted to protect Prince Benin from the dangerous that might be happened in this house but it must be bad if they cannot find a reason to object with Kench's reason.

Luckily, Lien-da had thought about this problem before they came here. She is separated from Ben and followed Kench since he left. She yelled from the outside of the circle.

She said "You are right, master Kench. You two should take your weapon off."

"Thank you for your words, miss…" He said and stopped

"Miss Lien-da" She said while smiling

Everyone is stunned except Ben and his maids. At first, people thought Lien-da is one of Benin's secret concubines. Even though, Lien-da is the famous thief but we can say this is the first time people see her alive and clearly. Especially Kench, he wanted to fight with this woman for a long time but he did not have a chance until now.

He smirked and said "It is a good chance to meet you at here, Miss Kommissar. I thought you would be a hag who is full of scar. Ha ha ha"

"You are flattering me, lord of covetous" She laughed "It is my honor to meet the person who beat the enemy with every way even though how the dirtiest it is."

This is not normal conversation but bluffing. He laughed and pulled his giant and sticky tongue out. Everyone in the house knows this is a bad sign because Kench's tongue is not a normal one but it is his personal weapon. People said he can broke a metal or rock by smashed it with his tongue.

He grinned and said "Then, I also needed to ask you to leave your weapon here too."

She laughed and said "I am a strategist. I do not carry a weapon. My intelligence is the only weapon I have. Krystal. Carmelita. You two handed your weapons to them."

They did not agree with her but they are giving it to them. When servants are grabbed their weapons, Lien-da yelled "Stop". Everyone look at her surprising and wondering except Ben who is smirking secretly.

"What is your problem?" Kench asked "Do you have any objection?"

She laughed and said "Objection? No. Problem? Yes."

"What they hell do you mean by that, woman?" Corax yelled

"It is your problem" She said

"What?" Corax exclaimed

"Oh my, I cannot believe you are not so smart like this" She mocked "Let's me explained to you. Since these two and I do not have any weapon to protect Prince Benin, its mean Chafulumisa's family and servants will protect him from now on, right?"

"Yes" Corax exclaimed and hit his chest "We will protect Prince Benin with our own life"

"Yea" Servants yelled to support Corax's word

"Good" She said "It's mean everyone in Chafulumisa's house will take a responsibility if something happen to Prince Benin without justification and all of you will be executed if it happened. Do you have any problem with that?"

"…" Everyone in Chafulumisa's family stunned from her sentence. Lien-da is just throwing a torch at them. Can they reject that? If they refused her words, it will be ruined the honor and reputation of Chafulumisa's family. If they accept it, it means they put their head on the sharp of sword.

"What is your answer?" She asked them who are sweating like they are burning.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping is coming from the other side of the room. The old one eye grey wolf, Warwick is clapping and walking pass through the circle. He stopped when he stood at the middle of circle.

"Bravo. Bravo." He exclaimed "I am so proud for Prince Benin to have such a royalty subordinate and intelligence strategist. We were testing you and you passed."

"Huh, the real smart ass come out already" Lien-da thought "Let's me see your excuse."

"What do you mean by that, master Warwick?" She asked

"As I just said, we were testing you" He replied "Everything that just happened, it was our set up."

She smiled and said "Ooooh, I see. Which mean we can bring our weapon into your house, right?"

He laughed and said "Miss Lien-da is teasing us. You and those two can carry weapons and go anywhere with Prince Benin. It must be good if we have more people to protect him even though they are not come from our family. Right, master Chafulumisa?"

Chafulumisa does not know how he should say or act. He is so angry at his stupid son who acted by himself and shame for Kench who just lost in the intelligence match against this female thief. Even though Warwick just saved he and his family's reputation but Chafulumisa will have a serious talk with the rest of family.

He sighed and said "I am so sorry for this stupid play. I am asked for your forgiveness."

Ben laughed loudly as much as he can and said "It's okay. It's good to see your family alerted to protect and concern my people's awareness. Besides, I do not think any of you dared to hurt or harm me, right?"

Everyone in Chafulumisa's family is startled and silent after they heard his word. In the afternoon, they were talking about sabotage him and his cavalcade. They thought he must have a spy in this family.

"Please get inside before you got a cold" Chafulumisa said and led him into the meeting hall where they prepared.

Krystal and Carmelita took weapons back and followed their master into the hall while Lien-da is the rear guard. She smirked at those losers and bowed to Warwick. She is accepted in his cleverness and expected to compete with this old man in the future.

Corax and Kench are also walked into the hall with unhappy faces especially Kench. He did not lose to someone else for a while. He must find a way to pay Lien-da back definitely. People knew, he is pissing off because they saw his capillary, it is going to explode. Warwick is the last one who entered the hall.

He sighed and said "This is just the beginning. I hoped, we will pass through him without any more problems."

The first match winner is Ben's team because he and Lien-da planned and prepared so well but this is not the end of the war. Who will be the winner and who is the female prisoner in the underground prison?


	20. Ch18Female prisoner and wargame part 2

From author

Thank you so much for your kindness and reviews. I got some PM about Forbidden Royal Harem. I wanted to use this chance to answer questions.

1\. What is the different between furry people and animal?

In this fanfic, they are totally different species. Therefore, humanoid cow can also eat meat if they wanted.

2\. Is Ben's women going to die?

Yes, some of them will die in the future.

3\. Is Ben going to sleep with Lien-da at some point?

Yes, he will get her. She is totallly sexy, right?

4\. Are you still open for furry character?

Yes, I am recuriting more and more.

Thank you again for reading this fanfic. I hoped you are going to enjoy and like this chapter.

Ch 18

***In the meeting hall***

Ben is sitting at the head of the table while his maids and Lien-da are sitting on the right hand side of him. Even though Ben did not noticed Chafulumisa's family about this surprise visiting, they had prepared their house so well and systematically.

Servants are bringing so many kinds of food which are totally different from palace's foods such as a roasted meat without using any seasonal but it smell so good, simple mixed local salad, and drink. All of foods are placed in the middle of the table. Servants are cutting and placing foods on plates before served except Ben's food.

Krystal and Carmelita asked permission from Ben. They will bring his food by themselves which he allowed. They stood up and paced slowly. Even though Corax and Kench are upsetting these tow foxes but they are charmed by their beautiful and mannered. When Krystal and Carmelita were walking and passing through other seats, their butts were moving left and right slowly and grinding with each other.

It is a picture that Ben saw all the time but not for the others. They are envious and captious in Prince Benin's fortune for possessed these two lovely ladies. Some of them is thinking and deciding to sexual harassment them when they have a chance.

One of commander found a chance to touch Krystal's butt when she is passing through his seat. He is smirked and stretches out his hand. Ben saw it but he did not say a word because he knew what is going to happen.

Before his hand is going to touch Krystal's butt, she pulled a dagger from her waist and pierced it though the table. She almost stabbed his hand. That commander is stunned like a stone and looked at her with his pale face. His hand is shaking like he drunk.

Krystal smiled and said "I am so sorry, commander. I saw a **FLY** on your hand but it flew away. **If it came back, I will stabbed at his heart without missing.** "

"T…Th…Thank you" He replied nervous and pulled his hand back.

"Huh" She exclaimed and walked away.

Warwick sighed and thought "This is going to be the hell for the all of us."

Ben laughed and yelled "Watch out everyone. They might be the beautiful flowers but they are the roses with sharply thorns."

Everyone laughed and agreed with his words. They decided to give up on those dirty ideas and enjoy with foods and drinks instead.

During the party, Ben does not say anything about the reason why he came here or official business. He is talking and greeting with everyone in Chafulumisa's family such as Chafulumisa's sons and generals who are presented today. Even though they heard Prince's Benin amnesia rumor and thought he could not remember everyone in this family but he does. He could tell who they are and their history in the battlefield.

"What is he planning?" Kench thought "I do not believe he came here today for eating only. Shall I ask his reason or not? If I asked, what will he told us?"

"If he said he came here because Ricky's problem, we must make an excuse that is reasonable" Kwatoko thought "But would he listening to us?"

"Huh, the best way to escape from this situation is blaming someone as scapegoat" Corax thought "Besides, there is no way he will punished our family who protecting the capital for a long time. At least, he must save our face too."

These are ideas that most of people in Chafulumisa's family could think of, except some of them such as Chafulumisa and Warwick. They are thinking other reasons that are totally different from the other.

Chafulumisa sighed and said "My lord, May I asked you something?"

Ben looked at him and replied "Please, Master Chafulumisa."

"Thank you, my lord" He nodded "Why do you come here today?"

Kench, Warwick and everyone in Chafulumisa's family even Lien-da, they are stunned and surprised in how bold their master could be. It is a good strategy to ask him directly like this but it also rude and unacceptable for servant to ask their master.

"Here he came" Kench muttered "He always liked to play confrontation game rather than spy game"

Ben laughed and said "Ha ha ha. I like how bold you are, master Chafulumisa. I thought I will talk about work after we finished the meal but since you mentioned it, I do not mind to tell you guys now."

"Thank you for your understanding in this old warrior" He replied "All servant leave the room, now."

Ben was waiting them to leave the meeting hall before he said something.

He took a deep breath and yelled "Master Chafulumisa, the leader of Royal Guard and every general listen to my command."

Chafulumisa followed his instinct. He stood up from the seat and kneeled to the ground. He joined his hand and yelled "Chafulumisa is here and ready to serve your majesty."

When generals saw Chafulumisa did, they also did the same and yelled "We are here and ready to serve your majesty."

Now, Chafulumisa, his sons, Kench, Warwick and generals are kneeling and waiting for the order except Krystal, Carmelita, and Lien-da who are still sitting at their seats.

"Good" Ben said "As the future king of the empire, I cannot tolerate the traitor among Royal Guard which is the protector of the empire. I am also felt ashamed for my reckless. Therefore, I will be the one who in charged as the new leader of Royal Guard, from now on."

They are stunned because they did not know; Prince Benin will strike at the point so directly like this. Even though, Chafulumisa is the leader but they cannot refuse the fact that the real owner of Royal Guard is the ruler of the empire. If they rejected him without a good reason, they will be treasons without doubt.

Corax said "Prince Benin, we knew that you are the truly owner of Royal Guard but I do not think Mensah accident will reasonable enough to discharge master Chafulumisa. I begged you to reconsider your decision."

"Please, reconsider your decision" Generals supported

"We are also known Ricky was one of us" Kwatoko said "But I believed he acted on his own and nobody in Royal Guard dared to conspire with him definitely. I can guaranteed"

"We are guaranteed" they yelled repeatedly.

Ben and Lien-da are looked at each other as the sign that their plan is going well. Unfortunately, there are two persons who did not fall for his plan. First is Warwick, who did not say anything, he was thinking until now.

"Something is not right" He thought "If Prince Benin took a power from Chafulumisa and discharged him now; it will cost the empire more than benefit. First, Prince Benin is not the king yet. He is needed to many trial and ritual before he becomes the king. Second, Can he really manage the Royal Guard army in instant? He must face with the riot and rebellion from generals who are stationing at frontier. Those generals will be upset after they heard master Chafulumisa discharged news. The last and it is the critical one. Those colonies must use the charging in Royal Guard management as an excuse to insurgent toward the empire. It will lead the empire to the age of decadence."

By chance, Chafulumisa was also thinking the same things as Warwick

He thought "The Empire will lose the stability in military and security. Therefore, he is bluffing us. He is not show the real intention yet. Fine, I will play this game with you, Benin."

Chafulumisa is looked at Kench who is silently. He was thinking something until now.

Kench smirked and said "My lord, I believed you are making a mistake."

"Really?" Ben asked "How am I wrong, master Kench?"

"According to the military law and regulation, under section 185 page 70, if you wanted to discharge the leader of the Royal Guard, you must have the tangible evidence which came from the co-ordination interrogation or we called the mutual agreement evidence." He explained

This time, Ben's team is stunned and freezes like a stone. Even though, Lien-da has good information source but there is no way she can understood and remembered every law and regulation in the empire in the short time. Kench are seeing her sweating. He smirked and thought this is his payment what she done with him.

He looked at Lien-da and said "Am I right or not, miss Lien-da?"

Lien-da was thinking his words. Is it true or not? If what he said is the truth, she needed to make the reasonable excuse to escape from this scary trap. On the other hand, if he is bluffing them, she needed to prove that his information is wrong but how? She cannot think of anything under the pressure and short of time.

"Shit, I was too reckless" She thought "What should I say?"

Then, she looked at Prince Benin who is sitting silently. She found, he is smirking like he knew this was going to happen. Does he know the law and regulation clearly? She is hoping and wishing, he knows what he is trying to do.

"Baam" Ben smashed the table and said "Well said, master Kench. Well said. What you just said, it is the truth."

"Why the heck do you admit his words?" Lien-da thought while she is sweating "Are you lost your mind?"

"Even though, you were reference to the military law and regulation but you cannot reject the fact that it is under the empire law and regulation." He said

"But…" Kench argued

"Under section 144 pages 66, whoever is the suspect or treason, the rights of organization and people who related to he or she will be diminished to protect them from intervention the investigation. Therefore, if I used this law, Royal Guard has no right to join the investigation with me." He explained

Kench knew this law but he did not expect Benin to use it like this. Its look like this is going to be the end of the game but no.

"But you said if, it mean you will not use it, right my lord?" Warwick interrupted

Ben looked at him with surprisingly face and said "You are right, master Warwick. My real intention today is not to discharge master Chafulumisa but to give your guys a chance to defense yourself."

"A chance?" Chafulumisa asked

"Yes, master Chafulumisa" He replied "Even though Ricky did not say anything that linked him with Royal Guard but we needed to agree his action has ruined the Royal Guard's reputation from the people and citizen's perspective. Therefore, I am expected to encourage all of you, the Royal Guard to stand up and protect your honor."

They are stunned in his concern and admired in his generous.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lord" Chafulumisa replied "We will find the truth and report to you as fast as we can."

"I am guaranteed, we will use the right man to do this job" Kench supported

These are what they say but it is totally in his mind.

"Huh, you just made the good excuse that is enough to slip from my trap" Kench thought "But next time, I will not let you escaped from my trap again. Watch yourself, Benin."

"We needed to re-estimate Prince Benin and his team again" Chafulumisa thought "From this time, I found, he does not the same prince I knew. I do not know why but I must find the truth even though I needed to do anyway. I cannot let him ruin my plan."

Excepted Warwick who is thinking positively toward Prince Benin

He thought "If master Chafulumisa and others investigate Ricky's case carefully and report him with the truth, we will get the score from people as the honestly organization. Regrettably, I do not think they will do it. They will do the same as they did before; they send a scapegoat and close the case."

In this battle, we can say the result is draw. Even though Ben and his team did not beat then and almost lost to the Kench's word but Ben made the emergency plan to help him. Both of parties are seen their own weak points and they will bring back to fix it. Unfortunately, the war is not over yet because the real reason is coming right now.

He exclaimed "Since I finished my official business, it time for my own business."

Everyone in the room is looked at him with surprisingly faces. They really wanted to end this meeting but Ben does not allow and bring a new topic up. They are thinking about Faction rumor but he said personal business. What is he talking about?

"My lord, what do you mean by personal business?" Chafulumisa asked while others are waiting patiently.

"I came here today to meet someone in your family, master Chafulumisa" He smiled

"Who?" He questioned "I believed everyone in my family who serving the Royal Guard was here already."

"Everyone?" He said surprisingly "You are teasing me, master Chafulumisa. There is a person in your family that missing since I came here. I wanted to speak with her personally."

"Her!" Chafulumisa exclaimed "My lord, are you talking about my daughter, Collen, right?"

"Yes" He replied "Is she okay? I did not see her since she came back to her house."

"Unfortunately, she does not feel so well today, my lord" He excused "If you do not mind, you can tell me your business and I will tell her later."

"Wooow" He exclaimed "Let's me see her. If she sick badly, I will send the royal doctor later. Can you lead me to her room?"

He startled and said "That is an unnecessary, my lord. Our doctor is taking care of her. Besides, I cannot answer Queen Mirage if you get a disease from my humble daughter. I hoped you are understood my intention."

Ben glared at him with serious face and said "If I said I want to meet her no matter what reason or excuse you had, what will you reply to me, master Chafulumisa?"

He pretended to smile and replied "Then, I will stop you with everything I have even though I must use the force to stop you, my lord. It's for your own good."

Finally, their real intention came up in the public as the real battle is going to begin. Chafulumisa does not know why Benin wanted to meet her so much like this but it is not going to happen today until he got the answer from her first.

The atmosphere in the room is getting heavy and dark like two tigers are facing with each other. Everyone in the room is preparing their own weapon because they do not know what is going to happen.

"Why did Chafulumisa do not allow Benin meet Collen?" Warwick thought "Is he hiding something from us?"

"No matter what, we needed to help our master first but we will be treason." Kench thought "This is out of our expectation."

"Should we help master Chafulumisa or not?" generals thought "If there is a fight, killing Prince Benin is the only option we have but is that worthy enough just for master's daughter?"

He laughed and said "I was joking. When she gets better, please send me a message or send her to my palace. Do you hear me, master Chafulumisa?"

"Yes, my lord" He replied as the tension in the room is solved.

Even though, Ben is finished his business but the meeting is not over yet. Lien-da said, she wanted to compete the Military chess with Kench. At first, Kench made an excuse to reject his demand but Lien-da kept mocking him until he agreed to fight with her with a condition. The loser needed to pay sum of money to the winner. Ben agreed in the condition.

Servants brought another table into the meeting hall which attached with a game broad. They are using sand as the landscape such as hill, mountain and river. They are used glasses as the forest but not for structures such as wall and building. They made it look so realistic.

After Kench explained the rule of the game and each other army in detail, they are deploying the army. In this game, Kench will play as defender while Lien-da is attacker. The winning condition for Kench is hold the city for thirty turns while Lien-da must capture three strategic points which are wall, city hall and the palace.

Ben looked at each army and found, Lien-da selected something weird for her army. Lien-da who is the attacker, she selected cavalries and chariots into her army. They are strong and fast unit but they cannot claim the wall unless they dismount from horses and chariots. It will reduce their power and status to be normal soldier unit.

On the other hand, Kench is using archer, crossbow, spearmen and swordsmen as his primary force to protect his strategic points. He is deployed most of his army on the wall. He is showing his intention to stop her at the wall.

As the game start, Lien-da was moving her army as she planned. She shot with every siege machine she have such as trebuchets, catapults and ballistas as she spent all of her action point in her first turn.

In her first turn, she managed to make damage to the wall and front gate. Kench's armies on the wall are also suffering damages but he does not mind. It is something that happens normally. He was analyzing her strategy.

He thought "She is not going to move your armies unless you break my gate and wall. Then, she will use her cavalry to charge and capture town hall and palace. Unfortunately, I knew your plan already."

He said "Ambush" at the beginning of his first turn. Ambush is an order to deploy reserved army outside deployment zone but with limitations such as number of unit and distance from enemy force. Kench selected his three cavalries and deployed it at flank side of her artillery units.

From the distance, it will charge her army definitely next turn. She has two units which are protecting artillery units but it is not enough to kill them. The best she can do, it is holding them back for one or two turns.

People are yelling and shouting to cheer Kench who is smiling at Line-da. The sound in the room is getting louder and louder as people stood up and moved closer to the battle table to cheer their side. Ben was looking a chance to escape from the meeting hall but no. He found there are guards who are keeping eyes on him like a CCTV.

When he moved, they moved too. He thought and regretted his action earlier. He made a simple mistake which he should not. Now he has no chance to sneak out of the room and find Collen except heaven have a mercy for him.

While Ben was depressing, he noticed some person who he was familiar with. His eyes opened widely who he knew who they are. They are Fay and Miyu. They were his maids when he arrived to this world. He did not see them since he left the capital to Mensah. He thought his mother took her back. What are they doing here?

Krystal and Carmelita were going to say hi to them but they did not. Fay raised her palm as stop sign to them before they stood up. Fay and Miyu are walking through Krystal and Carmelita and toward Ben.

He is noticed, they are looking at him and guards backs and forth. It's like they are trying to tell him to do something or guards will notice them. With his cleverness, Ben grabbed their hands and pulled them into his chest. He hugged their waists and kisses their cheeks. He is pretending to molest them.

Luckily, no one knows, this is his acting even Krystal and Carmelita because Fay and Miyu are resisting him until now. They were trying to push him away but they could not. People are wondering what is happening.

He laughed and said "Master Chafulumisa, where did you get these two lovely and cute ladies?"

Chafulumisa thought "Oh, he is another ladies' man. I thought he knew them or something like that."

He replied "I got them a few days ago from the palace. If you want them, you can bring them back with you."

"Ha ha. Thank you so much, master Chafulumisa" He yelled "Then, I will have them served me now and take them back after the game is done."

"Please, help yourself, my lord" He replied and turned back to see the game.

Ben used this chance to gossip those two girls in his arms. He gossiped "Relax, I am not going to do anything but I wanted you two to follow my lead, okay?"

They smiled as they say yes.

"Good. If you have anything to tell me, you must kiss and tell me while we ruffle, okay?"

They looked each other before nodded blushingly. Even though, they were learnt from the palace about how to serve aristocracy but this is their first time to do it. It is so shame since it will be exhibitionism too.

***Warning little lemon***

They are hesitating to do it in the public but there is no time for hesitation. Ben leaned forward to Miyu who is in his right arm and kissed her without hesitation. She thought he is not going to do the real kiss but no. He needed to do it look so real. She can feel his tongue is playing and rubbing her cute tongue like a beast. She felt electric shock from her mouth and moving over her whole body when he started sucking her tongue.

While he is messing with Miyu, Fay is accumulated her courage and join this show. She embraced his chest and leaned forward to his ears. She bit and chewed his ear like a snack. He felt a little bit hurt but he was enjoying it with pleasure and happy. People can saw his smiling face.

***Ending little lemon***

Chafulumisa shook his head and thought "Look like we were wrong about him. At first, I thought he was going to be the obstacle for my plan but I do not think like that anymore. He was acting until now. He is showing his real behavior. If I send and give him a woman, he will not suspect me anymore. What a luck I have."

"I am so disappointing in him" Warwick thought "The future of the empire is on the danger."

At first, his maid did not know his plan but they just trust in him. Therefore, they were pretending like this is his normal behavior. His new plan is working, nobody shameless enough to look at his play. They are looking at the game instead. Fay used this chance to tell Collen's message

She whispered "My lord, Miss Collen told us to find and tell you; they are imprisoning her in her room."

He asked calmly while he is playing with Miyu "Do you know where she is?"

"Ummmm" Fay moaned as she said yes.

Now he knew where Collin is but he needed to sneak from this room first. He was thinking while he is playing with them. Suddenly, his got the idea to make him sneak out of this room without making other noticed him. He does not like this plan but he will use it.

He released her tongue and said "Master Chafulumisa, do you have an empty room? I needed it to do some **_personal stuff_**. I believed you know what I mean."

Chafulumisa stunned from what he said but he replied "We do have a room with the biggest bed. I will tell the servant to take you there. Hey, you there. Come here and lead Prince Benin to the room."

Ben is carried those four girls with him and leave the meeting hall. Before he left the room, he yelled something to Lien-da.

He said "Lien-da, you must win this game no matter what. I will have a big and special reward if you win this game. Do you hear me?"

"I will, my lord" She replied as he left the room with his women.

At first, Chafulumisa wanted to send someone and spy Benin but he changed his mind since there are many guards who are patrolling the house. Even though Benin can sneak from the room, there is no way he can walk around this house without they noticed, he thought.


	21. Ch19Female prisoner and wargame part 3

Ch 19

***In the room***

Krystal and Carmelita were looking out of the room to see there is someone followed them or not. When they saw it clear, they walked back to the bed where Ben was talking with Fay and Miyu.

"Totally clear, master" Carmelita gossiped

"Good, this is the plan" He explained "I wanted you girls to pretend having sex with me. I will sneak out of the room to help Collen and I will be back as fast as I can."

"SEX!" Fay and Miyu exclaimed "We…we did not do it before, master."

He patted their heads and said "Do not worry, you two just relax and follow Krystal and Carmelita's act."

Then, he slammed the Ultrimatrix and turned to "Big Chill". He smiled to them and walked through the wall like a ghost. Fay and Miyu are shocked and stunned from what they just saw in Benin's power. On the other hand, Krystal and Carmelita who do not surprise in his power, they are preparing to perform a show. They took their cloth off and sat on the bed.

Carmelita said "Girls, do not be so shy. It is our job to serve master's demand."

Suddenly, she pushed Krystal down and gave her a deep kiss. Fay and Miyu startled and thought Krystal must resist her but no. Krystal embraced Carmelita's neck and entwined with each other. They are moaning and exclaimed like they are having a real sex. Their fluffy tails are rubbing and entwining each other like sneak.

Fay and Miyu were watching their show with enjoy and forgot their duty. Their faces are blushed like a fresh tomato. Even though, they do not know this stuff much but it turn them on after they watched their play. They inserted their hand into their pants and slide down to their secret part. They are masturbating themselves.

The sounds of their making love voice are leaked from the room. It made people around there felt shame and embarrass. Nobody wanted to walk across that room. Unfortunately, their act is not what we are looking for. Let go back and see where Ben is now.

***Ben's location***

Ben was walking and flying through the building in the house. He is heading to Collen room as Miyu and Fey told him. If their information is right, Collen will imprison at the house which located at the end of this place. It quite far from where he is now but it should be fine if he walk carefully.

During his way, he saw and met guards who are patrolling the house. He managed to dodge and sneak from their eyes safely. He thought it must be the problem if they see him like this. There was a time he needed to hide underground to avoid maids and servants who are strolling and working.

"This is tougher than I thought" He thought "I hoped you will not make me disappoint, Ultrimatrix."

In order to use density shifting skill and intangible skill, Ben must use a lot of energy and concentration. He is feeling tire and exhaust but he does not give up. He bit his lip to wake him up. He bit it hard enough to make his mouth bleeding. It is totally work.

Finally, he reached his destination. Collen's room is made from bricks and painted with light color. There are windows but it locked down with chain. There is no way Ben can know she is there or not except he sneak into her room. He saw, two guards are standing at the door which also locked with chain and key.

"You and I are going to have a long conversation, Chafulumisa" He thought "This is not how to treat patient like you said." Then, he heard Collen voice from insider the room.

She hit the door and yelled "Open this fucking god dam door. I am not the prisoner. I needed to talk with my father. Do your hear me?"

"We cannot little mistress Collen" Guard replied "Master Chafulumisa said you must be in your room until he said. Please understand us."

"No" She yelled and kicked the door. Guards needed to leave their position. They were pushing and holding the door back. Ben found this is a chance to strike. He decided to come out of his hiding place and charge those two guards who do not see him.

He turned to intangible and fly through them like a ghost. In the moment of blinking eyes, those poor guards are freeze in the ice tomb like and ice-cream. They did not have a chance to exclaim or look at Benin. Ben was looking around while Collen continued kicking the door. He needed to stop her before she will attract more guard.

Therefore, he turned back to human form and whispered "Collen, this is me, Benin. I came here to help you but you must be quiet."

Collen startled and surprised to see him now. She does not know how but it must be those two maids she met. She stopped what she was doing.

She replied "Benin, I wanted to see you so much. How did you know I am in trouble?"

"We will talk about this later but right now I needed to get you out of here" He replied "Do you know where the key is?"

"Those tow have it" She mentioned

"Shit" He thought "It might be in the frozen tomb. What should I do now?"

While he was thinking, he saw the key on the floor. Luckily, it is the key he needed. Guards was dropped it when they left their position and hold the door. He picks it up and unlocks the door. When he opened the door, he saw Collen in the beautiful pink dress. He is noticed a finger print on her left cheek and her red eyes. He believed Chafulumisa is the person who has a responsibility to make her look like this.

Ben was going to say something but Collen could not hold her feeling toward him anymore. She grabbed and pulled him inside the room and gave him the deepest kiss. Even though, Ben knew he had not much time but he could not reject her. It will make her cries if he stops her now. They are kissed each other until she satisfied.

While he was embracing her, he said softly "I miss you, Collen"

"Me too, Benin" She replied and cried again but she could not. She was crying like a little kid since they locked her up. She had so many things to talk with him but Ben stopped her.

He said gently "I know what you are going to say but we do not have much time. Collen, I wanted you to listen and remember my plan accurately. You cannot make a mistake. I promise you. If we get out of here, I will make it up for you."

"Benin, you do not understand" She replied "There is something else you must know."

He looked surprisingly at her and said "Are you talking about Faction rumor? I knew about that already."

"No" She exclaimed "My father, he found the life map of the Red Terror. We must stop him before he gets it."

"Wait. Wait" He stopped her and said "What are you talking about? I do not understand and what the hell is the Red Terror? Is it a living thing or thing?"

"It is the ancient weapon in the past" She explained "It was belonged to Mobotropois Empire but their empire had been fallen because of your grandfather. My father was looking for it since then. There are many rumors about it power but I did not believed until now."

"Okay, I got it" He replied "But what do you mean by the life map?"

"When Mobotropois Empire fallen, they leave the Red Terror map with the last princess of the empire. Unfortunately, that princess was dead after a few years later but she leaves with someone else. That person is her own daughter, the last inheritor of Mobotropois and she is here as the prisoner in the dungeon."

"How did you know that?" He wondered

She looked sad and said "Benin, you might think, I am an ungrateful person but I am not. I was spying my own family since I finished the academy. Your mother asked me to do it. She does not have any evidence to prove my father secret plan. Therefore, she begged me to disturb his plan."

He is stunned but there is no much time left. He needed to know about this female prisoner and where she is.

He asked "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes" She replied "The only way to enter the dungeon is located under my father seat in the meeting hall."

"I see" He replied while he was thinking and changing the plan

At first, his mission was to rescue Collen only but now he knew something else. His objective is changed to from rescue Collen to prison break. He was thinking a plan to leave that female prisoner at here and came back to help her later but he cannot. If he wanted to do that, he also needed to leave Collen here as the inside-man. Then, what is the point for everything he did until now?

He rubbed his face and said "We needed to leave now. Do you know any short cut to my room?"

She does know a short cut which is easy and nobody around there. She said he does not even need to use his power to avoid people. They will reach his room in a few minute but they needed to use window as an entrance.

He looked at left and right. When he saw nobody there except those two in the ice tombs, he grabbed Collen's hand and led her out of the room. She was telling him the direction while they were walking through the garden. They did not met and saw any people on her way. She is really wanted to stay in this moment forever. She is imagining theirs' future while they are walking through the garden. They are holding each other hands and carrying their children.

"Collen" He called

She woke up from her day dream and said "What?"

"We are here already" He replied "You watch my back while I knock the window."

"Okay" She replied and looked around them.

"Kok kok kok" He knocked the window and said "Girls open the window. This is me, Benin."

Unfortunately, the only reply sound that Collen and Ben heard is the making love voice. There are moaning, screaming and exclaiming. If Ben does not know before, he will believe they are having a crazy intercourse.

Collen hit his back and said "What did you tell them to do?"

"I told them to pretend having sex with me while I was rescuing you." He excused "I do not know what is happening in the room."

She pointed at his face and groaned "You better have a good explanation after we get out of here. I can open it from outside but you need to move away."

Ben stepped back and let her do a job. While she was doing it, she still kept threatening him.

She said "If I open the window and see, those girls are playing nasty with each other. You know what is going to happen to you tonight, right?"

He startled and said "Trust me, they are pretending. Now, will you open the window please?"

Finally, she opened it but Ben would be the person who got inside first. He climbed pass through the window carefully and did not make any noise. When he was inside the room, he looked at the bed and stunned in what he saw.

He sees, those four girls are pairing and enjoying sixty-nine sex position. They are licking and sucking each other like the adult DVD Ben saw. They did not know and notice that Ben was here already. He should stop them but he could not because he is shocked and stunned like a stone.

Suddenly, Ben felt painful from his back. He looked behind and saw, Collen was nipping his back like she did before but this time she also twisted his back too It like she is tearing his back apart.

She leaned forward and whispered "This is your pretend, huh? I left you for a day and you messed them up. How could you?"

While he was trying to stop Collen from tearing him apart, Miyu noticed him and told others to stop immediately. After a few minute of riot, the situation in the room finally returns to normal state by Ben and Collen are sitting on the bed together while his four maids are surrounding them with tomato faces. They are blushing because Ben saw their unsightly manner.

"Ahem!" He coughed to break the silent environment and said "Girls, we needed to change the plan. Collen, I want you to go with Krystal as Carmelita. You twos have a similar body structure but you needed to cover you face, tail and ears. Miyu and Fay, you twos find a new cloth for Collen. After she finished dressing, you two also go with them."

"We will" they replied and left the room to find a new cloth.

"Collen and Krystal, the four of you must leave this house no matter what and head back to my palace immediately. We will meet there again."

"My lord, I want to help you" Collen argued "It is too dangerous to let you go alone."

"No, Collen" He replied "You are our primary objective. There is no point if we cannot rescue you from here. Therefore, be a good girl and leave this house with them. Okay? I promised I will meet you at our palace."

"I will" She replied with tears on her face. She is happy and joy with his word. He said "our palace", it has so much meaning for her.

He kissed her fore head and embraced. It is the same time as Miyu and Fay came back from searching new cloth for Collen. While they were helping Collen to disguise, Ben was talking with Carmelita.

He said "Carmelita, I wanted you to go back to the meeting hall and told Lien-da like I tell you. Remember, you must say exactly the same as I tell you."

"Yes, my lord" Carmelita replied "You can trust in me."

He is telling her how to excuse if Chafulumisa ask about the rest of them. She heard and remembered everything he said. It is the same time as Collen finished her dressing. Collen is wearing the look like Carmelita's one but it covered most of her body. If they did not open her mask, no one will know who she is.

When they were sure no on out there, Collen team was the first one who left the room. They are heading toward the front door. Ben hopes they will be okay. He and Carmelita were waiting for a few minute before he told her to go. Finally, it is his show time.

"It hero time" He said and slammed the ultrimatrix. He became Big Chill again. He used density shifting skill to dive underground. He was heading to the dungeon as Collen told him. This would be his first time to use this skill for a long time.

***At Collen team***

They are heading to the front door. Even though they met people on the way but no one dare to stop them especially, when they knew who they are. There is only thing that they do not wish to meet. It is someone who is dare and superior enough to stop them such as one of ten fangs general, Chafulumisa's sons and himself.

"Are we going to be okay, Sister Krystal?" Miyu asked hesitantly "I am scare"

"Me too" Fay said while she was grabbing Miyu's hand.

"We will be fine" Krystal said to comfort them "Look, the front door is right in front of our eyes. We will pass it and go back to prince's palace."

"True" Collen supported "You two did a good job to find and tell Benin about me. You two must confident in your fate and skill."

They relieved and said "We will mistress Collen."

Even though Collen and Krystal told them to calm down and relax but their hearts were beating like it was going to explode from their chests. When they got close the front gate, their hearts were beating faster and louder. They even cannot stop breathing harder because they are exciting.

"Hold on" Guard yelled and asked "Who are you girls and where are you going?"

"We?" Krystal exclaimed "We are Prince Benin's royal concubine. Who am I talking with?"

"Oh. I am sorry to disturb you girls" He replied "I am just a humble guard. I beg for you to forgive me. Please, you can go."

"Huh" She exclaimed and continued walking.

They thought "Thank god and thank to Benin."

Unfortunately, there is someone who is going to disturb their escape plan.

"Wait" The female light red and white Siberian husky yelled from behind.

She is not a normal guard but she is Collen childhood friend since she was a kid. She knows everything about her such as Collen's favorite food and birthmark. If she gets closer to Collen, she will know who she is. She walked through them and talked with the guard.

"This is bad" Collen whispered

"What are you talking about?" Krystal asked "Who is she?"

"She is Rosie" She replied "And she is our problem. She will know who I am if she get closer to me."

"Then we must stop her before she did that" She replied "Just in case, if something wrong we will fight through them and run. I wanted you to protect Miyu. Is that okay?"

"Sure" Collen answered "They are my lifesaver."

Rosie just finished conversation with Guard and she was heading toward them. She bowed as show a respect toward them.

She smiled and said "I am so sorry for your convince but I cannot let girls go yet."

"Why?" Krystal yelled "Do you know who we are?"

"I know who the three of you are but I do not know who she is" She said and point at Collen in disguise.

"Her!" Krystal exclaimed "She is Carmelita, Prince Benin's favorite concubine."

"Ah, I see" She said "Do you mind to remove mask and let me see her? I heard she is charmed and beautiful. I wanted to see for my own good deeds of she is the real Carmelita."

"How dare you?" Krysta yelled "You do not have a right to do that. Step aside and let us go, NOW!"

She groaned and said "NO! You cannot leave the house until she open and show her face. Guards cease them."

Suddenly, Collen and her team are surrounding with swords and spears. This is bad, they thought. Krystal was thinking a plan but she could not. Rosie is stepping through weapons and heading to Collen. She is going to pull her mask off.

"I am sorry, Benin" Krysta thought.

Collen closed her eyes and thought "Benin." Rosie's hand almost reaches her mask but then someone stopped her.

"Wait is going on here" Warwick who walked from behind them asked.

"Oh master Warwick" Rosie exclaimed "I believed these women are hiding something especially this women" She is pointing at Collen.

"Be quite" He said "I will be the person who making a decision."

This is the worst case they could imagine. Warwick must know Collin in disguise. How can they fight with these guard and Warwick? Their chance to escape is reduced to zero. At the moment Warwick saw Collen, he startled and his eyes opened widely with surprise. He raised his right hand and pointed at Collen.

He said "YOU!"


	22. Ch20Female prisoner and wargame End

Ch 20

"I knew she is not Carmelita" Rosie yelled "Let me see your face."

Rosie was going to strip Collen's mask but Warwick stopped her. He is making everyone there confused especially Collen and her team. She knew that he could tell who she is because he was the one who raised her. What is he trying to do?

"What are you going to do, Rosie?" He asked while his hand was grabbing her. "I did not say anything but exclaimed."

"I thought you found something wrong about her, Master Warwick" she excused

"You stupid mud dog" He complained "I was going to say, she is Miss Carmelita."

"What?" She exclaimed "How could you be so sure? We did not take her mask off yet."

"Huh" He yelled "Everyone at here know my nose potential. I met her earlier in the meeting hall. I do remember her scent. This woman is Miss Carmelita without a doubt except…"

"Except what master Warwick" Rosie wondered

"You are questioning in me and my nose." He replied and looked at her seriously

"I…" She stunned and did not know how to say. She looked around to find a help but no one dare to question in his decision. Guards are stepped away as she stands alone.

"Do you have any argument?" He asked

"No, Master Warwick and I am sorry and apologize for my rudeness" She begged and bowed

"It is okay" He said "There are so many things you need to learn in this cruel world. Now, I will escort them outside. You there, open the gate."

Guards accepted his command and opened the gate as he wanted. He took a lead and brought those girls out of the house safety but why?. Collen and Krystal did not understand what just happened. He saved them from Rosie and he did not reveal their secret. Is he having other plan to deal with them? While he was walking with them, he did not do anything. He just led them to their ride.

Krystal wanted Collen to get inside first but she did not. She said she wanted to watch their back and make sure Warwick did not do anything behind them. She looked around and saw Warwick was standing quite far from them. In the moment that their eyes met each other, Warwick smiled and bowed a little before he went back inside the house.

"He knew who I am" Collen thought "Thank you for your help, Grandpa Warwick."

Finally, Collen team has escape from Chafulumisa's claws. They are heading back to Benin's palace which is a safe place. On the way, Collen and Krystal are praying for Benin. They wish for him to get back safe and sound.

***In the meeting hall***

She have arrived the meeting hall for a while but she did not have a chance to tell Lien-da about their plan is changed. Lien-da is busying with the military chess game. At first, Carmelita thought Lien-da was going to lose this game but no. She is beating the crap out of Kench's army.

Kench's cavalry units have been wipeout of the game since the fifth turn of the game. He managed to destroy some of Lien-da siege machines and one infantry unit. She sent spearmen units and crushed his units from behind.

He managed to hold the line for another five turn but he lost most of his archer and crossbow units. He issued the guard command to all of his infantry units with shields. It helped him to reduce some damage but his unit's movement also reduced.

In the beginning of eleventh turn, Lien-da was issued a rebel command. Every in the room was stunned from her decision. The rebel command is the command to make a riot in the defender's city. He or she can deploy up to six units in the city or behind the wall. Those units must be chosen from reserved area only. After units were deployed, they can move and charge normally and gain special rule based on dice. She got five. Her units gain "Army of Hope". Until the end of game, the casualties in selected units have a chance to stand up and fight again by rolls dice for four up.

The reason that people stunned, it is not rebel command special rule but it condition to use. If you want to use it, you need to roll three dice and each of it must get six only. When she tossed, her dices were spinning like whirligig. People said she has a lucky angel with her. She managed to get it like a miracle.

It became a hell for Kench and his units. She charged with her full strength at the town hall and the palace. He wanted to send reinforcements but Lien-da did not allow. The rest of her army was charged and climbed the wall. The real close combat was fighting until now.

"You are going to lose this game, Master Kench" Lien-da said "You are lost two strategic points already. It will be my victory if I crushed your army on the wall. I suggest you to surrender now."

"No" He yelled "I can hold my wall until you run out of time. If I…"

Carmelita was looking for a chance to get closer and tell Lien-da but someone stopped her first. He is Master Chafulumisa who sitting at the same seat. He was looking the game with excitement until he saw Carmelita came alone.

He said "Where is Prince Benin? Is he okay?"

She bowed and said softly "My master is fine. He is resting alone in the room, Master Chafulumisa. He said he is so tire and want to take rest after he finished his personal business with us."

"I see" He exclaimed "Then, where are the other?"

"Master was right" She thought "He was going to ask about Krystal and the other. You are stupid and arrogant old dog. Master told me how to answer your question."

She act fainting and said "I am so sorry for our rudeness but my friends felt exhaust and hurt after we served master especially those two who you just gave them to him. They cannot even stand or walk. Our master told them to get back first. He wants to stay here for a little longer."

He laughed and said "That is how men should be. All of you should hear and remember it."

"We will" They replied and continued watching the game.

The only person who noticed the strange in Carmelita's word is Lien-da. This is not what they planned. With her cleverness, she knew something is wrong and it must be so important enough to make Benin changed the plan.

"Let's play along with the flow" She thought "If something wrong, the best strategy is run and get the hell out of the here."

***In the underground dungeon***

Since Benin has arrived, Chafulumisa told some people to stay in here which are two guards and General Midas. Midas was interrogating the female prisoner until now. Even though he used his venom, she could managed to endure and against it somehow.

He grabbed her face and yelled "Tell me, you filthy squirrel. Where is the map?"

The female squirrel with red hair in prisoner cloth did not say a word but smirked. Her whole body is covering with her own blood. It coated her fur in red. There are wounds on her body but they are a minor wound. Chafulumisa does not have an intention to kill her. This is the fact that female prisoner know.

"You bitch" He exclaimed "Bring it to me."

She wondered what he is talking about. Since she was here, they tortured by using simple interrogation equipment and way such as slit her body, hit her with a club and fist, knock her down and wake up with water and make her starve. This is what they did with her until now.

"Crank" Guards placed something behind her.

She does not know what it is but she feels hot temperature from it. She tried so hard to look at it but she cannot. They are hanged her with ceiling. Midas walked behind her and he came back with something in his hand. It is a hot iron stick.

They have burn it until it become red. Midas waved it around her like he is teasing her. It does not touch her but she feels so hot. She is breathing faster and louder because she is scare and panics.

"Oh, you know how to be scared" He mocked "Do you know what we call it?"

She does not say a word but she glare at him.

He laughed and said "We called it, the tattoo of whore. We will use it with a person who we send to the military camp as a hooker to satisfy sexual need. Soldiers will play with you every day and every night until you broke. Once you pregnant, they throw you away like a useless piece of junk. You will be in the miserable for the rest of your life and think **WHO IS THE FATHER OF YOUR KID?** "

Finally, Midas managed to crack her mental. Scare and wound on her body can be cured and treated but there is no way to heal her mind. She is imagining the nightmare that will be happened to her in the military camp. It is so horrible for a woman like her.

"Do not cry yet" He yelled "I am not hurting you yet. Normally, we stamp it one time only but I do not think it enough for you. I will place three stamps on your precious body. Let's start with you lovely butt. Guards tear her pants off."

"Wait!" She cried

Finally, after a long torture, she spoke in the end. They are waiting what she is going to say especially Midas. He is so exhausted from her stubbornness and will. It should not be a tough job for him to get the information from this little girl.

"What do you want to say?" He asked "I hope it is about the map. If this is another trick, I will stamp this hot stuff on your cheek. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" She cried and replied

"Good" He said "You two get the hell out of the here. I want to be alone with her."

"Yes sir" They said and left the cell.

Two guards were walking until they stopped at the dungeon front door. They are talking about their female prisoner future.

First guard said "Master Chafulumisa is going to reward us for what we have done. I want a promotion and money. I will hire three hookers and have a crazy intercourse with them for a whole day. What about you?"

"You are naïve" Second guard said "You do not need to spend money with hooker. We have a free cum-dump in here already."

He surprised and said "HER? I thought, Master Chafulumisa is forbid any one of us to lay a hand on her. She is the important prisoner, right?"

Second guard laughed and said "This is why you are naïve. After Master Chafulumisa got the information from here, he will prison her in here forever. She will not see the sun for the rest of her life. She must die in here, the darkest prison alone. We will enjoy with her until she broke."

"This is insane" He exclaimed "Sorry but I need to puke."

He walked to the bin at the end of the roll while his friend was laughing for his naïve. Unfortunately, they did not know, they were not alone. The shadow of Death was here with them. He was hiding and observing the situation for a while. He is not the Big Chill but the Ultimate Big Chill who is angry for their cruel.

Ben used the chance that one of them stood alone. He walked out from his hidden and grabbed second guard's neck. He has no mercy for anyone of them. He pressed him so hard. He cannot make any sound or fight back because Ben lifted him up with one hand.

Even though, he did not scream or yell but it must be painful. His tear and drool were leaking and flowing like a waterfall. He tried to pull Ben's hand off but he had no strength. Ben wants him to feel the pain as long as he wanted. They will know the feeling that the female prisoner had.

"Hey, what are you going to do after this?" First guard asked. He does not know what is happening to his friend. Ben walked closer to him slowly and quietly. He does not want him noticed. He walked and stopped behind him. His big shadow is covering him.

"Hey, I cannot see any shit if you stand like this." He said "Move away."

His friend tried any way to tell him about Ben but he did not notice. Ben does not move a little bit. He is waiting for him to turn this way.

"Hey are you deaf?" He said and turned around "I said…"

At the moment he met Ben, he jammed another hand into guard mouth. It is not enough for him to release his anger, he shove his hand down into his throat and frozen him. The first guard dies instantly which out any pain. Ben pulled his hand out slowly and carefully.

First guard's corpse falls down on the floor and Ben looked at another one in his hand. He saw second guard is full of fear and scary. He knew what is going happen with him but he does not want it. Ben got closer to his face. They are closer enough to feel each other breathe especially Ben's freezing breath.

Ben said "If you want to blame someone, you should blame Chafulumisa." Ben broke his neck when he finished his talking. He crushed his neck bone like potato chip. He placed the lifeless body on the floor and looked at the cell.

At the same time in the cell, Midas was listening female prisoner word. She was saying something. It's hard to hear because she speaks quietly. She told him to get closer and listen carefully. He moved his seat closer. They are closer enough to touch each other skin.

Midas said "What did you say?"

She whispered "I…"

He stepped closer and said "What?" It was a trap. He is so close enough for her to bite his cheek.

"CHOMP" She bit his cheek with full strength and she did not let him go easily.

This time, Midas felt the pain that he gave her. He is screaming painfully. He tried to pull her off but she did not allow. Her teeth is penetrated his scale and deep down into his fresh meat. His cheek is bleeding while her mouth is full of his reptile blood.

Finally, he managed to escape from her bloody teeth but it came with the price. His left cheek is indented like a missing jigsaw. His missing meat is in her mouth. He looked at her with anger while she spited something out of her mouth. It is Midas's fresh meat and scale.

She smirked with a mouth which is full of blood and said "You stupid ground crawler. You think I am going to tell you about the map. I know there is no way you will let me go after you got what you wanted. The map will die with me, Foreverrr."

"You bitch" He yelled and grabbed a hot metal stick "There is no problem if you loss one of your eye."

He grabbed her face and pointed the hot metal stick at her eyes. It is getting closer and closer. Their eyes are met with each other like two warriors are facing each other in the combat. Midas's eyes are full of anger and vengeance. He is going to do it definitely.

On the other hand, female prisoner's eyes are full of blank and darkness. She is so tired and exhausted from her fight. It would be good if she die right here and right now. She can lift the burden on her shoulder away and be freed from this cell. Then, tears are leaking from her eyes as she is thinking her mother. She is going to meet her again in the heaven.

"Mother" She thought at the same time as Midas stabbed the hot metal stick at her left eye.

She closed her eye deeply and prepared for the pain but it did not happen. What is happen? Is he changed his mind? No, she thought.

"Slaaaaamp" Someone hit with the wall in front of her. She heard, he is screaming painfully.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the red flaming butterfly creature. It is compelling Midas with the wall. It stabbed his heart with the metal stick.

Before it touched her eye, Ben walked through the wall and grabbed the hot metal stick with his bare hand and took it from Midas's hand. Midas turned and stunned in what he sees. Ben threw him to the wall and pursuit him with the freeze metal stick.

Midas did not have a chance to fight or escape. Ben stabbed Midas's heart with full strength. It penetrated through his body and it stopped when it touched the wall. Midas was screaming loud and louder but it was useless. There is no one in here except him, female prisoner and Ben.

He said while his mouth was full of blood "Wh…o ar…e y…ou?"

Ben looked in his snake eyes and said "I am your nightmare"

Ben released his freezing power through the metal stick. The ice is spreading into and on Midas body and organ. It is a pain that he never felt before. It is so hard to explain and feel. He is having hypothermia. His body is shaking and his snake eyes is turning white like he is possessed. He kept convulsing until he die.

Ben released his hand from the metal stick and walked toward the female prisoner. She was shaking and scaring from what she just saw but then her emotion was totally changed. There is a smile on her injured face. Ben does not understand why she smiled.

She said "I know who you are. You are Un-Nefer, the Butterfly of Death. I beg you to stop this painful and miserable life and put me to the end." She closed her eyes after she said it. She is waiting for him to finish her.

Ben sighed and shook his head. He came to help her but she thought and begged him to kill her. What a jest story. He gets closer to her and bites the chain. Finally, she is released from hanging. Ben carried and put her down slowly and gently.

"I am not killing you. I came here to rescue you" He said

"Rescue?" She replied and laughed "I do not know how you get in here but there is no way we can escape alive. Chafulumisa is going to kill you and throw me in the cell again. Therefore, please kill me now and go."

"Huh" He exclaimed "Leave the rest to me. Can you stand and walk?"

"Yes" She replied and stood up but she fall on the ground. Luckily, Ben was there with her. He grabbed her and carried her on his back. He was going to walk through the wall like he did but his ultrimatrix did not allow.

"Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeep" It rang as he ran out of time. He turned back to himself and fell on the ground with her.

"SHIT" He yelled while she was on his back

She does not know who Ben is but she is surprised how he different from others. He has not fur on the body. His ears and mouth is small and tiny cute. The most charming in him is his green eyes. It's like the high-end emerald. It is shining and sparkling with power.

"Is this your real face?" She asked "You look weird and funny."

"Oh, thank you for your…comment?" He replied "Give me a five minute break. You wait here. I will look around and find something to stop your bleeding."

"Yes" She sighed and took a nap. This is her first real nap since they captured her.

There is only place he can search, it is the guard room. He opened it and looked for the medic kit but it so dirty and mess up. Guards did not use and take care of it properly. It is also stinky and dank. Ben is worrying if he found the medic kit, can he use it?

Finally, he found it in the desk drawer. He looked around the medic kit and found it was not damaged. He took a deep breath and opened it slowly. It is in the good condition to use. He went back to the cell where female prisoner is sleeping.

She leaned against the wall and slept like she dies. Ben let her sleep while he was healing her. When he was bandaging her, he had a chance to look at her closely and carefully. He saw a young female squirrel with a long red hair. She is a teenage girl like Krystal.

"Oh poor girl" He exclaimed "You must passed through the rough days. This is too much for a girl like you. How could they torture you like this?"

"Why do you care so much?" She asked curiously "We are totally stranger."

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He startled "Are you hurt?"

"What a dump question?" She mocked "Of course, I am hurt. There are so many wound over my body."

He sighed and said "Luckily, it is not major mound. It is slit wounds. You will be okay. Look, you are not bleeding anymore."

"They did not want to kill me before they get the information" She said "That is why I did not scare. Stop talking about my wound. Who are you? How do you know I am here?"

"Shit" He thought "How do I reply her questions? If I tell her who I am, she will kill me definitely. If I lie, how should I say?"

Ben is facing the major decision with the impact result. He knew in the end, she will know who he is but how to reduce the impact. She will think Ben is the same as Chafulumisa who is looking for the Red Terror. She will seek a vengeance for what Benin's ancestor done with her empire.

"You are Prince Benin, right?" She said

"WHAT!" He startled "How can you be so sure?"

"You did not reject, it mean yes" She replied "Do not worry, I am not going to kill or hurt you. I am so tired. Alright, take me with you and prison me in your dungeon but remember this. There is no way, I tell you about the map. Do you hear me?"

He yelled "Look, I do not know what the FUCK is the Red Terror but I came here to help you from here. After we escaped, you can go and fuck yourself anywhere."

The reason Ben is in the mad mood because he is so exhausting from the Ultrimatrix. It drained his energy and will more than he thought. He needed to use it again to escape from here. There is no time for a nice play anymore. They need to be clear with each other.

"You don't" She chuckled "Everyone in your empire is looking for it but you the future king of the empire say no. What a joke?"

"Huh" He pointed at the Ultrimatrix and said "You see what it is. It is the greatest weapon in the uni… no in the world. No one can defeat me if I still have it even the Red Terror."

She giggled and said "I like your spirit, Benin. Fine, I trust in your word, I will follow your order with a condition. "

"What is it?" He asked

"After we escaped, you must let me go when I healed" She said "I do not wish to stay in your empire more than a day."

"Deal" He replied "You can rest in my palace. No one dare to search my place."

"Alright, tell me your plan" She said "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" He said "I will tie you with me and get the hell out of here. You hang tie and do not fall down."

"How?" She yelled "There are bunch of elite warriors out there with fully weapon."

He laughed and slammed the Ultrimatrix. He became the Pandaren fighter, Beenchu. He placed her on his soft back and tied up with rope that made from remnant of clothes. She feels his warm and softly fur like a quality bed. He walked to the dungeon door and did something.

"What are you doing" She asked after she saw him dancing but he did not.

He was compiling internal energy into his right palm. His is going to hit it. He hoped Chafulumisa is right above them so he can kill him with this strike. Unfortunately, Chafulumisa is standing at the table of the wargame. Kench is losing the game.

"Shit" Chafulumisa thought "You are overconfident in yourselves too much. We are going to pay a sum of money."

"BAAAAAAAM" The secret door flied straight to the ceiling and stuck on there. Dusts are spreading and covering over the room. People are bended down from this surprise especially Chafulumisa and Corax. They are thinking what happened down there. Where is Midas?

Then, they saw a big shadow in the dusts. It stands there like a stone wall. They can hear it breathe in and out systematically. They saw it bright green eyes through the dust like they are watching a monster. Guards were trying to grab their weapons on the ground but they were too distracted and scared.

When the dust is fading away, Corax is the first person who charges it. It's because he saw the female prisoner on it back. He charged it with his personal halberd. No one followed him because they were stunning and confusing.

Before his halberd reached it face, it stopped him with thumb and forefinger. Corax pushed it harder and harder but it did not move a little bit. He saw it smirked and provoked him.

"What are you doing here, the foreign Pandaren?" He yelled "Surrender now and we will execute you with mercy."

He laughed and said "In your dream, mud dog."

Chafulumisa smashed the table and broke it with his bare hand.

"Do not scare him. He is just a one Pandaren. We have the number advantage and terrain. "He yelled "Cease him, everyone. We cannot let him escape unless you all wanted to be shame for the rest of your miserable life."

With his leadership skill and experience, he managed to encourage guards and generals moral in the meeting hall. They are roaring like they are in the battlefield and charge him with bloodthirsty. Guards are joined the battle and helped Corax with sharpened spears while generals are preparing their personal and unique weapon.

"KILLLLLLLLLLL" They yelled and charged Ben with full strength.

"You are going to die" Corax mocked and pushed his halberd harder.

Even though female prisoner found, they are in the deadly situation but Ben does not show any sign of fear. He is smiling instead and he rise his left foot up. He is going to do something that no one can believe.

He whispered "You all are doom."


	23. Chapter 21 Against Fang Generals

Ch 21

Beenchu stomped his left foot on the ground and released his chi into the ground around him. Corax and Guards floated up in the middle of air with surprisingly. They did not understand what happening but they are scared. They are in the Microgravity.

On the other hand, Beenchu can move freely. He used this chance to step closer to Corax who is floating in front of him. He touched his soft palm on Corax's chest and delivered his chi to him. Everyone could not believe in what they saw. Corax who is in the heavyweight class, he flied out of battle like a balloon. From the direction, he will hit with his father definitely if no one stop or intercept him.

"Take your son back, Chafulumisa" He said and jumped pass through them to the nearest window.

Chafulumisa walked back and received his own son at the same time. He is reducing Beenchu's chi in his son body but it does not look enough. He is going to hit with the wall behind him and he will be Chafulumisa sandwich.

Carmelita saw Beenchu and understood the situation immediately. She grabbed Lien-da's hand and left the meeting hall. She yelled "We must protect the prince". Fortunately, no one listen to her much because they were following Beenchu already.

Suddenly, He roared with anger and hit the wall with his right hand. He transferred chi power from his son through his body and finally released it to the wall. He managed to stop him .The wall is cracking from Chi power. He exhaled one time as he released the leftover chi.

Kench and Guards are surrounding them. They are concerning their health. Corax is dazzling while his father is fine. He stood up and looked around the room. Beenchu was not there but some generals were not there too.

He said "Closed the capital gate. No one get in or out of the capital. We will capture them no matter what"

"Yes sir" They replied and left the hall.

"Kench, you… " Kench stopped him because he understood Chafulumisa.

"I will take care of this." He replied "You better take a rest. The rest of you come with me."

"Good" He replied and walked back to his room.

***Outside Chafulumisa's house***

At first, Beenchu managed to escape from Chafulumisa's house because people were panicking and confusing in the situation. He jumped across the wall on the east side of the house. Actually, this is not a direction to get back to his palace but he wanted to lure his enemies from his real direction

"This is easy than I thought" He exclaimed

Suddenly, He saw dark things flying toward him. It is so hard to detect if you do not have a good vision especially in the time like this. He pried roof-tiles and kicked it to block those things. The sound of metal and tile crashed each other are getting louder and louder.

But it is not enough, there is the last one got passed through it and headed to him. With his instinct, Beenchu stopped by pinching it his two fingers. He can feel the power from it even though he stopped it already. He looked it closer and saw a black metal knife. It is so slim and light.

"Ha Ha Ha" Kwatoko laughed and showed up in front of Beenchu "I can regard you as good warrior enough to stop my flying weapons. Leave the woman here and I swear to kill you with mercy."

Kwatoko fling his right wing and something come out of him. This time is not a knife but the black metal needles. Ben does not have anything to block it. Therefore, he decided to jump around him. He dodged it but other rounds are coming like wave.

"This is so fun" Kwatoko yelled "I wonder how long can you keep jumping like this, panda."

He is right. Beenchu is wasting his time with this person. It will be bad if his reinforcement join the battle. He needs to leave this fight first. Then, he saw a big wooden board on the ground. He grabbed and used it as a shield.

Beenchu roared and charged him with it. Kwatoko tried to break it with his flying weapon but it did not enough. Beenchu is getting closer and closer.

"SHIT" Kwatoko exclaimed and stopped him with his foot.

Kwatoko swerved for a few steps before it stopped. He can feel pain and numb from his foot but he still can fight. He accumulates his strength and kicks it back. Something is not right, he thought. Beenchu is not there.

"What the" He exclaimed

"I am right here" Beenchu said as he showed up on Kwatoko's right hand side.

Kwatoko startled and tried to step back but Beenchu did not allow. He grabbed his wings with his hands and mustered him. Now, Kwatoko cannot use his flying weapon anymore but it is not enough to stop him resist.

He kicked Beenchu's rib and it hit. Even though his body can absorb the damage but it is not good idea to let him keeps hitting. Beenchu endured it and delivered some feedback. He pulled Kwatoko with full strengths and bumped him with his roundly belly. Beenchu keep repeating hit him again and again. He really wanted to knock this general off

"Agraaah" Kwatoko exclaimed as he had angina

"You are done, Kwatoko" He yelled "I…What the!"

Suddenly, something showed up between them and made Beenchu released Kwatoko. At first, Beenchu thought it was a living thing. It kept following and tried to bit him like a snake. He took a few steps back and realized it was a spear. The person who used it must be the great warrior, he thought.

"Are you alright, General Kwatoko" Male wild horse who's carrying spear asked.

"Thank for your help, General Spirit" He replied and stoop up. "I am okay but you must be ware this guy. He is quite a good warrior."

General Spirit is one of Fangs General. He is orange horse with black long hair. He was the great barbarian warrior but after his loss to Chafulumisa in the Windy Grassland war, he admitted his defeat and promised to follow Chafulumisa until he dies.

"Good" He exclaimed "Let's how he handle with my Living Spear. On guard."

Beenchu did not have time to catch a breath. The spear is heading direct to him. He tried to block it by pushed it aside but something was not right. When his hand almost touched the spear, it moved away from his hand like it was alive.

"WTF" He thought

Spirit managed to deliver a first blood on Beenchu's right arm. He is bleeding from a minor slice wound.

"Ha ha ha" Spirit laughed "This is just the beginning."

He is delivered other strike again and again. Beenchu could block it and protected himself from the critical hit but his wounds were increasing more and more. He needs to figure how to stop it before he will die because of bleeding.

"Something is not right" He thought "There is no way his spear has alive. It got to be some kind of mechanism. Except…"

"This is the end" Spirit mocked "Time to pay with your life."

Beenchu close his eyes and take a deep breath. He is focusing his Chi into right palm. He is going to test his hypothesis. Spirit thought he gave up fighting. Therefore, next strike will be his finished attack. Spirit tramples his feet properly to set up a position. His spear is aiming at his opponent's heart.

Suddenly, those two generals noticed something changing. They saw Beenchu's shadow is getting large and larger. It was not shadow but his fighting intention aurora. Finally, they knew he did not give up but he is ready to counter attack.

The tension around there is looking grave and deadly. Even General Kwatoko who was lived in the battlefield for a long time, he forgot to take a breath after he saw them. Kwatoko slide his last knife from right wing slowly. He did not intend to kill Beenchu with it but to slow him down and help his friend to have a chance. Beenchu noticed him but he is focusing on General Spirit. They are waiting for the right time.

"Craaaaank" Someone broke the pot

Beenchu was the one who moved first. He jumped and rushed toward Spirit who is standing opposite from him. There is reason why he decided to move first. It is to reduce spear's strength by reduced the distance.

"Not so fast!" Kwatoko yelled and shot his knife out as Spirit jumped and charged Beenchu.

From the position, Kwatoko's knife will reach target before Spirit spear a few second. He thought, Beenchu is going to dodge or stop it. If he does that, he will lose some strength and chi to fight against Spirit.

Unfortunately, Beenchu did something outside their thought. He received it with his left arm. The knife penetrated through his fur and settled in his muscle. The pain is running through his nerve to his brain but he endured it and charged Spirit with full strength.

"Youuuuuuu" Spirit yelled and stabbed his spear

Beenchu raised Chi in his right palm to the maximum level and snapped his finger at the tip of Spirit's spear. He released his Chi into it. Suddenly, Spirit's spear is making a weird voice. It is a cracking voice. His spear is getting fall apart and show it true form. The wooden body of spear is broken and show the mechanic inside of it but that is not the point. The Chi did not stop. It was running through the metal part of spear and exploded in Spirit's hands.

He took some of it directly and started bleeding. His hands are numbed and shook like he never felt before. This is the second time in his life to lose his weapon and battle after he fought against Chafulumisa.

"Watch out" Kwatoko yelled

Spirit saw, Beenchu is standing in front of him with white and grey breath and fury eyes. He is going to deliver the real finishing blow.

He said "Deadly Gale Correct Fist Thrust"

He punched at Spirit's belly and twisted it to increase destruction power. Spirit feels the Chi and pain through his whole body. It hard to explain but look from his reaction, death would be better. He fell down to the ground and agonized painfully like a fish whose hit on its head. He is shocking and screaming abnormal language.

Ben did not want to kill him but he put him in unable fighting condition. He jumped and ran away from them. Kwatoko did not pursuit him because he was looking after his friend who was in the coma. He yelled and called for reinforcement and medic. When his reinforcement has arrived, Beenchu is gone too far already.

He gnarred "I am going to kill you. Do your hear me? KILL YOU!"

***Somewhere in the capital***

Finally, Beenchu and female prisoner managed to escape from them but they are not safe until they reach his palace but how? His left arm is bleeding from the knife. If he pulls it out, the result must be the worst. His right arm also has no different. It is shaking from the crash with Spirit's spear. It is the cost when he used the maximum power.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked his guest

"…" She did not replied

"Hey, I am talking with you" He said and looked at her.

He found she is sleeping for the whole tie since they left Chafulumisa's house. She said the truth about sleeping. She must be so tired after what she faced. He looked around and found nothing. They can take a rest here, he thought. He untied and put her down slowly and carefully. He also sat beside her and rested.

"I hoped that general did not die" He exclaimed "I do not want to kill him. Shit, this is so fucking tire. I believed the rest of my team is safe in my palace already. They are waiting for me. I need to check where the heck I am."

After he stopped his bleeding wound on his left hand, he stood up and jumped on the roof. He looked and found the worst situation. They are far away from his palace than he thought. He also sees, the royal guards are patrolling the whole capital. He believed they will come here in the matter of time.

"Oh dear" He exclaimed "I cannot walk around the capital like this. It will call their attention."

He is thinking some strategy. His plan was, he changes back to himself and claims he defeats the enemy and takes her back. That is the worst strategy, he thought. Chafulumisa must doubt and question the relationship between him and Beenchu definitely. They will also use this reason to take her back or do something to get rid of her first.

After wasted his precious time with thinking, he decided to keep along with the original plan. They must get back to his palace without someone see or notice them. The biggest question is how?

"This is hard than I thought" He exclaimed "I…"

Suddenly, he feels the killing intention from behind. It like the scythe's of Death place on his neck and ready to cut his head off easily. How could someone get behind him without presence? Whoever he or she is, this person is the great warrior than anyone he saw.

He is breathing faster and louder because he scares. His whole body is sweating like he just takes a bath. Ben never feels something like this since he came to this world. His or Her killing intention has more than Villgax at least ten time.

"Ho ho ho" the old man voiced came from behind "I never expect to see a young fighter who can stand on his feet after I release my aurora. We are living in the age of wonder, right young fighter?"

"The old man?" Ben thought "Is he one of Fang generals? That is impossible; I saw them in Chafulumisa's house and no one old like him. I guessed his age around sixty up."

"Do not worry, young fighter" He said "I am not going to kill you from behind. I am man enough to give you a chance to fight back. Turn to me slowly or something bad will happen with you and friend."

Ben sighed and turned to see him as he said. When he turned, he saw the old dragon in the emerald silk cloth. His left hand is playing with his long whiskers while his right hand carrying the Chinese halberd. It is too big for the old man like him to carry and walk with it.

"Who the hell is he? Look at the size of his weapon, how could he carry it?" He thought

He was walking toward Ben slowly and calmly until he stopped in front of him. Beenchu wanted to step back but the old man aurora stopped him from moving. It like he was compelling with chains. When they got closer to each other, he found this old man was not old and weak.

If he compared this old man with Corax, he is bulker and taller than him definitely. When the moon light was shined at them, the colorful eyes of the old man were getting bright and reflect the moonlight. His eyes are full a life energy and thrilling for competition.

He glared at Beenchu and said "What is your name, young fighter? Why were General Kwatoko and Spirit hunting you? Who is this little girl? Did you hurt her?"

He joined his hands as respect sign and said softly "Elder, my name is Beenchu. I got a request to help this poor girl from Chafulumisa and his family. They were torturing her without a reason. That is why they were hunting us. I am never hurt her a little bit. I swear."

He surprised a little bit and replied "Good. At least you know the manner in Wuxia that is good for young fighter like you. You said you got a request to help her, right?"

"Yes, elder" He replied

"How did you know she was there?" He asked "I knew Chafulumisa for a long time. He is the good gentle man. There is no way he did that. Therefore, you must be the liar."

Suddenly, he raised his weapon and placed on Beenchu's neck. He was so quick. Ben did not have a chance to escape or defend himself. If this old man put some strength into weapon, Beenchu's head will fly away from his body. Ben decided if he is going to die, he will die like a real man. Their eyes met each other like two tigers are looking and glaring their opponent.

The old man laughed and said "You can go, Beenchu. I am not holding you here anymore. Take this poor girl with you."

"What!" He yelled as the old man stepped away "I thought…"

"I was testing you and you passed" He answered "You have the real man eyes. There is no way you are the liar. Now, go before I change my mind."

He bowed a little bit and walked pass through him. He pulled the female prisoner up and tired her with him again. Before they leave, Beenchu asked for his name.

The old man laughed and said "I am Guan Yu. I expect to meet you again in the future, Beenchu."

Finally, our hero left the scene and headed to his palace. During he was jumping from roof to roof, his mind is full of question about the mysterious old warrior. Who is he? Is he one of Fang general? Is he the enemy or friend?

***In Benin's palace***

Collen, Krystal, Carmelita, and friends are waiting Benin anxiously except Lien-da. She is sitting on the comfortable chair and reading a book like nothing seriously happened.

"Where did he go?" Collen exclaimed "He should be back already. Something might happen with him. I need to go out and find him now."

Before she left the room, Krystal was the one who stopped her. She stood between door and Collen. Collen tried to push her away but she resisted.

"Move away" Collen yelled "Benin is waiting me out there for help."

"No, miss Collen" She replied "I am not letting you ruined his plan."

"Are you worry him or not?" She asked "None of you are worrying about him, right?"

"I am worrying about him" She yelled "All of us are thinking the same but we cannot act recklessly. Please, Miss Collen, you need to calm down and wait for him."

She was right, Collen thought. It will ruin everything they did if she go out and find him. Collen take a deep breath and sit on the chair. Finally, the atmosphere in the room is getting better and relaxing, they thought.

"Hey, do you have any plan, Lien-da?" Carmelita asked

She closed the book and said "The best plan is waiting. He will be back as he promised."

"Huh, and you dare to call yourselves as the strategist" Collen mocked "Waiting is a plan that even kid can thought."

She looked at Collen and said "Ha ha ha, you said kid can thought but just moment ago you cannot think about it. How fun is that."

"You!" Collen yelled and walked straight to her but Krystal and Carmelita stopped her first.

"Let me enlighten you, Collen." Lien-da continued "If you leave the palace and Benin come back at the same time, he will go back and find you out there again. That is the biggest problem and trouble."

Finally, Collen came back to own sense and stopped angry. She understood in Lien-da's intention and agreed with her. She walked back to the chair and sat.

"I am sorry for my bad behavior" Collen said "Will you forgive me?"

Krystal and others stun and surprise to see her apologize to her old enemy. This must be the first time she said something nice with Lien-da.

Lien-da replied "Collen, I am understood your feeling. If Benin is my lover, I also will worry about him but I just want all of us understood the situation before do something. I do have a plan to find him… "

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking the door.

"Hey, it's me, Benin" Ben said "Open the door."

They got up and ran to the door as fast as they could. They opened it and saw him as the Prince Benin, not Beenchu. His whole body is soaking with his own blood while he is carrying the female prisoner on his back.

"My lord" Collen and Lien-da yelled

"Master" Krystal, Carmelita, Miyu and Lynx exclaimed

His maids expect Carmelita took the female prisoner from him and carried her into the room they prepared while Collen and Lien-da were taking care of him and his wound. They placed him on the soft bed and started treatment. He has so many wound but the serious wound is on his left hand. They need to pull it out and then they can stop his bleeding and apply medicine.

"Benin, you need to endure it." Collen said "You are going to feel painfully and you may be shocked from it."

"Hey, I am fine" He replied "Beside; you are the best medicine I needed."

"I am serious" She cried "This is not time for joking."

"Me too" He said

"Alright, I will pull it on three" Lien-da interrupted "Carmelita, when I took it out, he will bleeding. You must apply this medicine on his wound directly. It will stop his bleeding but he could scream like hell. Do not panic, okay?"

"Yes sir" She replied

"Good" She exclaimed "Collen, I need to you to comfort him from pain."

"Comfort?" She wondered "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you let him touch and mess your body up" She yelled "Hurry up and undress yourself."

"What!" She exclaimed surprisingly "Why the hell do I need to do that?"

"Trust me" She explained "It is the only way to let him release his pain. We do not have time to waste. Undress yourself, NOWWWWW!"

***Warning little lemon scene***

She still does not trust her words but for her lover sake, she takes her cloth off and sits nakedly beside Benin. He smirked at her and looked up and down to check how beautiful she is. He beckoned her to get closer and whispered something.

He said "Collen, you are so beautiful. Can I kiss you?"

She blushed and made a nod. She leaned forward to his face and let him kissed her as he wanted. She was shaking with her soft lip touched with him. She is feeling his tongue get inside of her mouth like the owner of the house.

She started moaning and tried to push him away because he was so hungry but he did not allow. Ben embraced her neck with his right arm and pulled her closer. His tongue is rubbing and tasting her sweet mouth and soft tongue.

He moaned "You are so delicious. I never felt boring to eat you. I…"

***Lemon scene ending***

"Three!" Lien-da yelled and pulled the knife off.

His left hand was bleeding but Carmelita stopped it by applied the medicine as Lien-da told her. She kept pushing the wound. They could hear him screaming in Collen's mouth. Finally, he stopped bleeding but something was not right.

Ben loses consciousness because of bleeding wound and pain from medicine. Collen thought he could not endure from the pain and died from it. She shook his body and tried to take him up but he did not. She was crying until Lien-da check his pulse

She said "Do not worry, he is sleeping."

"Thank god" Collen exclaimed

"He need to rest" She suggested "We will change his bandage when it get dirty or too soak."

"I will stay with him" Collen said "He want to see me when he wakes up."

"Fine, you stay with him" Lien-da replied "Carmelita and I will take a look our guest. I am wondering what they are doing right now."

She said and left the room with Carmelita. Collen checked and locked the door before she got back to her chair. She sat on it and started taking care of him.

***In Ben's mind***

"Good to see you again Ben" Benin said

"Benin?" He exclaimed "Where have you been? Did you know about situation in the capital? I needed your help back there. I just saved Collen from her crazy father. What about Renamon and her sexy mother? What is the relationship between you and them? Do not tell me, you…"

"Stop!" He yelled "You ask too many question. I cannot answer your question in one time. Please, this time we have enough time to talk. Trust me."

Ben take a deep breath and say "Alright, I trust you. Forget those questions that I just said. I have a serious one already."

"Okay" He replied "What is it? What is your question?"

"Since I came to your world, I found my sexual desire toward woman getting larger and aggressive." He explained "I mean, I love to have sex with woman but not a female furry especially, those females who you used to know."

"!" Benin surprised and stunned after he heard him

"Yea" He exclaimed "Like when Lady Bastet hugged me, I thought I wanted to fuck her right there. Can you explain why?"

He sighed and walked pass through Ben before he stopped and said "Ben, I know what is happening to you to me…to us."

"What is it?" He asked

He takes a deep breath and says "Ben, We are merging."

"…" Ben is stunning and freezing like a stone after he heard him.


	24. Chapter 22 Wake up and take a bath?

Ch 22

Ben is sitting on the imagination chair while Benin is explaining the situation and information. It based on what he found when he was hibernating. Benin did not believe in it too but it is the only one thing that explained their situation.

"Ben, you need not to be frank with me, okay?" Benin asked

"Okay" Ben replied

"Since you came here, did you have any weird dream?" He asked

"Weird dream?" He exclaimed "Look, if you are talking about the dream that I am standing in the public by naked, I do not think that is a weird dream."

"NO!" He yelled "I meant the dream that is not your past and experience."

"!" He surprised

"For example, I was dreaming about your adventure. I saw your world and met with people in your world such as a girl name Gwen, scary guy name Kevin and the old man call Grandpa Max. I also saw your past life." He explained

"You saw my past!" He exclaimed "How could that be?"

"Do not be surprised Ben" He replied "I believe you also have a dream about mine past and experience, right?"

He thought and said "Yeah, I also saw memories that were not mine. I thought I had a delusional"

"See" He exclaimed "I saw you while you saw mine. We are merging."

"Hold on. That does not mean we are merging" He argued "It mean we are sharing, right?"

"I was thinking the same until I found something else." He replied "Do you not question about your time for using your Ultrimatrix? I mean you can use it longer and frequently, right?"

"Well, I need to agree with you since you mention that." He agreed and felt chilly "I can use it as many as I wanted even though it makes me exhausted like hell."

"You also need to mention about my personality and your personality." He explained "It was showed up at the same time when you were answered Renamon and Lady Bastet questions."

"I see" Ben exclaimed "That is the reason why my personality changes rapidly. Wait, if we are merging then one of use will be gone, am I right?"

Benin sighed and said "I do not have the answer for that question yet but I know who can help us to answer this question."

"Who? Tell me now" He encouraged

"Maya" He replied "She is the smartest in the capital I ever know. She's started reading a lot of books since she was a kid. I believe she can answer our question if we ask her right time right place and right question."

Ben startled and said "If you talk about Maya, I do not think she will answer our question. You see, last time I met her, she angry and mad at me because I asked her to help me reading a book. I do not know why but she embarrassed and threw stuffs to me."

"OOOOOH" He exclaimed "You mean the red book with a language that you could not read, right?"

"Yes" He replied

Benin scratched his face and said "That is not a normal book. It is an import book from foreign country."

"That explain why I could not read it but why did Maya angry at me?" He reminded

"As I said, it is not a normal book. It is the super erotic novel." He explained "Most of knowledgeable people read it already. They said the writer can make them feel horny and heat up by reading it. The writer describes like he or she is in the situation. That is the rumor I heard. I never read it before I swear."

"Like I will believe you" Ben mocked "Wait, why the hell this book was in her pile of book? Did she read it? Oh wait, she must read it and surprised when I found it in her pile of book. Look like I have a topic to approach her again. This time I am going to tease her until she melts down."

Benin laughed louder and said "Take it easy Ben. We need her help, not to make her hate you more. Now, I believe we should move to another topic."

"Yea" He replied "Let's talk about the situation in the capital, shall we?"

"Agreed" He exclaimed "I am also aware the tension between Chafulumisa and the royal blood but as Lien-da said, I do not have my own military power."

"That's so lame" Ben yelled "You are the future king. You should have a right to do anything you want, right?"

"True but Chafulumisa was the one who interrupted me all the time. He and his supporter used many excuse to stop me and my mother." He explained "When I fought in the battle field, I needed to lend the royal guards from him."

"What should we do then?" He asked

Benin laughed and smirked "Do not afraid Ben. The situation is totally changed to our side already but the question is, how much can you handle with the dirty and political game?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked surprisingly

"The main reason Chafulumisa used to stop me making my own army was the money." He explained "In order to raise the army, it require a sum of money to train and maintain the army. That's he said. What will happen if we have our own source of money?"

Ben silenced and thought a few minute before he said "You are talking about Yogi and his business. Am I right?"

He looked surprisingly when he heard Ben's answer. He said "You are right. Yogi said he will support us if we help him. I believe he will agree to give money to us which are enough to make our own army. Even though our army will not big enough to compete with the Royal Guard but we will be the pain for Chafulumisa and his supporter definitely."

"I agreed with you about having our own army" Ben replied "But I cannot accept the corruption and bribe. We should not do that."

"Then, what should we do?" He argued

"I do not know but I will find the way to solve this problem" He said "The corruption and bribe are not my way."

Benin was going to argue but no. He sighed and said "We should not have a conflict with each other Ben. We suppose to work together. I know it is wrong but it is a right thing to do."

"Let stop talking about this topic before it will make a conflict between us" Ben suggested which Benin agreed with him.

They sat silently for a while before Ben was the one who said something.

He said "Hey, there is one topic I really want to talk with you."

"What is it?" He asked

"There was a night that I had a dream." He explained "It was not a normal dream. It was an erotic dream that I was having a sex with a female white fox on the soft and large bed in some kind of weird room. I knew it was not my room and that women, she looked exactly the same as Lady Bastet."

"…" Benin silenced

"On top of that, I was not alone with her. There was another female yellow fox who watching us with the angry face from the corner." He said with shaking sound "Do not tell me, they are…"

"Hold on." Benin yelled "It was not what you are thinking Ben. I can explain what happened back there."

"Then, you better say it before I freak out" Ben exclaimed "Do not hide any detail about it, do you hear me?"

Benin sighed and said "Alright, you deserved to know the truth. Yes, I have a secret relationship with Lady Bastet. She was my sex partner and yes, Renamon knew our relationship. That is the reason why she mad at me likes a crazy people."

"WHATTTTTT!" Ben yelled surprisingly "I am going to be sick. What is wrong with you? She is the mother of your friend. Wait, I thought you were a virgin. Your mother said you never interested in women before. What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey, are you going to say hey mom I slept with Lady Bastet and she would be my sex partner?" He argued "Are you going to say that or not?"

"…" Ben silenced

"No, you will not say that definitely" He continued "There was a reason why she and I became the secret sex partner but I stopped our relationship already."

"Huh, you stopped but she does not want to stop" Ben mocked "Alright, you better tell me what happened back there or else I cannot find a way to deal with Renamon."

He sighed and said "Before I tell the relationship between her and me, you needed to know her past first. Lady Bastet was the only child in her family. Her parent made her response so many things such as family's honor, fame and bloodline. "

"Bloodline?" He exclaimed

"You see, her family concerned about this topic so much" He explained "Her late husband agreed to marry with her and use Lady Bastet family's surname."

"Late husband!" He surprised

"She became the leader of her family after her parent passed away because of disease. She married him when she was fifteen. She thought her life will be the colorful one again but no. He died after she pregnant Renamon." He explained "According to her family rules, she cannot remarry anymore. She must be remained faithful in her late husband until she died."

"Wait, is that mean…" He replied

"Yes, she was 30 this year" He said "I met her when I was twelve. My mother introduced me to her and Renamon. She smiled at me and told me to get along with her daughter. I saw a great woman who can raise her daughter alone and do her job well done. Can you imagine how tough was that?"

He replied "So that was a reason why you became her sex partner, to serve and comfort a single mom who has a problem in her life."

"You got it all wrong." He argued "That was a reason why I admired her. The reason we became the secret sex partner, it happened two years ago at my fifteen birthday celebration and party. I was enjoying the party which my mother prepared for me. Then, I saw something wrong with Lady Bastet. That night she kept drinking like there was no tomorrow for her. I walked to her and asked."

"What did she said?" Ben asked

"Nothing" He replied "She was looking at me with lustful eyes and rubbed my cheek with adorable. It was so comfortable. Her palms are soft like a pillow. If you let her messed up with your body, there is no way you will reject her."

"Alright, I got it. Her rubbing skill is awesome" He exclaimed "But can you get to the point?"

"Since she did not tell me anything, I left her and enjoy the party until it over." He continued "She was drunk so bad. Unfortunately, Renamon was not there. She was sick. Therefore, my mother told me to escort her back."

"Then!" He asked with curious

"When we were arrived her home, I sent her at the front door" He said "But she invited me to get inside of the house. She said she wanted to serve me some tea and give me a gift. I accepted her offering and got inside of her house."

"What the fuck?" Ben yelled "Are you stupid? How can you believe that?"

"Hey, I was a kid who wanted a present" He argued "Anyway, when we got inside, she asked me to follow her. We were walking in the house until we stood in front of her room. She opened the door and told me to take a seat. She would prepare a tea and present."

Ben is listening with excitement. He feels like he is watching a porn movie.

"After fifteen minute, she came back with the surprise gift for me." He explained "She wrapped herself with a violet pink ribbon. It covered her private part only. I tried to stop her but I was surprising. She pushed me down on the soft bed and took my virgin away."

"Wait" Ben exclaimed "That does not make any sense. I mean why she did that with you. There must be a reason to explain it"

"More or less, yes but I do not know or have any clue about that." He replied "When she was on top of me, she kept whispering "I am sorry" all the time until we're done. I left the room in hurry while she was lying on the bed with a satisfied face."

"What happened after that?" Ben wondered

"…" Benin did not say a word

"Come on" He encouraged "You supposed to tell me everything in the detail"

"Let just say, it was unpleasant thing to talk about" He replied while his face blushed like tomato

"He must hiding something from me" Ben thought

"Anyway, we continued our secret relationship and naughty play when we had a chance" He continued "I tried to resist her but I could not. There was a time she opened the door and told me to leave if I want."

"And?" He asked

"I did not escape instead I closed the door and push her on the bed and…" He continued

"Alright, I got it" Ben exclaimed again "You could not resist her MILF charm and etc."

"MILF what?" He asked

"Ignore that and continue your story" Ben interrupted "Then how did you broke up with her since you could not resist her charm."

"Renamon was the reason" He explained "One year ago, she found out our relationship while we were messing each other on her mother bed. I thought she was going to kill me but no. She slapped my face and told me to stay away from her mother and her."

"That is the reason why she hate you, am I right?" He asked

"I believe like that" He replied "Therefore, I agreed and made a promise to her. I stopped get closer to them except I had an official business with them."

"You are such a son of the bitch, you know that" Ben mocked

"Guilty" He exclaimed "I believe Renamon also wanted to protect her mother and family honor. Alright, I believe we should stop our conversation here. Ben, you need to get back and wake up already. You have been sleeping for three weeks already."

"Three weeks!" He yelled "How the hell could it be?"

"It is" He replied "Before you go, I want to say something."

"What is it?" Ben asked

"When the time comes, I hope you will make a right decision Ben" He said softly

"When the time comes?" He yelled "What are you talking…"

"Pok" Benin flick Ben's forehead before he could finished his sentence. Ben found himself flied away from him with high speed like he attached with a rocket.

"HUUUURHH" Ben exclaimed and woke up on his bed.

When Ben woke up, he found Collen was sleeping on the bed with him while Krystal and Carmelita were sitting on chairs in the room. They were surprise to see him woke up and said he was hungry. They hugged him and cried like kids.

"My lord" Collen cried while hugging him

"Master" Carmelita and Krystal yelled and cried

"Where am I?" Ben asked "How long have I lived here?"

"In your palace, sweetheart" Collen replied "You were sleeping for three weeks. We thought you are not going to wake up again. Thanks to god for saved you from the death. If you die, I… I…"

He rubbed her back and said "Do not say anymore. I am okay. Thank you so much for your concern. What about the other?"

"If you talk about Miyu and Fay, they are here with us, my lord" Carmelita replied "They are doing their job."

"I see" He replied "What about…"

"The female prisoner is staying in the guest room." Krystal answered "Her wound is still healing. Lien-da is watching her."

"Good" He replied and looked at his left hand "Wait, where is the wound on my left hand? It was a major wound as I remembered."

Three girls looked surprisingly at each other before Collen was the one who told him.

She said "My lord, we do not know why but your wound disappears two weeks ago."

"!" He looked surprisingly at her

"But that did not matter anymore since you woke up, master" Krystal interrupted "We need to tell the Queen about this good news."

"Yea, she was so worried about you, master" Carmelita said

"Wait a minute" He exclaimed "How many people knew about my status?"

"Just Queen and us, my lord" Collen said "Let talk about this in the bathroom. Carmelita and Krystal, you two call Miyu, Fay, Angel and June to prepare the bathroom. My lord deserve a fresh, hot and temptation bath after he slept for a while"

Ben looked at her while Carmelita and Krystal giggled and left the room. Finally, they are alone together in the room. Ben knows she wanted to stay alone with him. She is waiting for him to say something.

Ben grabbed her softly hand and said "I am sorry Collen"

"For what sweetheart?" She exclaimed

"For everything" He replied softly "I did not know your situation with your father. I let you go to meet with danger without asking you. I took you from your family and now you might fight with your family. I…"

Collen shut his mouth with her soft and moisture lip. They are kissing each other. Their moaning voice are echoing in each other throat. She let him tasted her marshmallow-like tongue. It is so sweet and soft. Their tongues were twisting each other until he satisfied and separated from her. They were breathing faster and louder before Collen was the one who said something to him.

She said "There is no reason to say sorry sweetheart. I have been decided to leave them and stay with you forever since you took mine innocent away. And you know what; I do not care what people are thinking of me anymore. The only matter now is we stay together."

"Oh, my god" He exclaimed "I cannot believe you are so resolutely. Come here; let me give you another reward. You deserve it."

She stopped him and said "Not here, my lord. Beside, you need to take a shower first if you want to … with me or us. You smell like junk."

He smelt himself and exclaimed "EEEEEW, is this my smell? I smell like a leaking and decomposing junk. I must take a shower now."

He jumped up from the bed but he fall down immediately. Even though he feel his body fully recovery but he need to take it easy after he slept for three weeks straight. Collen come in and help him get up.

"This is so embarrassing and lame" Ben complained "How the heck my leg gave up on me like this?"

She giggled and said "Do not be so shy, sweetheart. You just need to warm up and get back to your usual form. Here, let me help you to the bathroom. I believe they are waiting for you."

He sighed but accepted her help. They are walking carefully to the bathroom. This bathroom is not the one in his room. It is the biggest bathroom which located behind of his palace. When they are passing through servants, they bow and show a respect to him.

"Hey, how did you cover my injury situation?" Ben whispered at her ears

"Easy, my lord" She replied "I told them to shut their mouth. If your news leaked out, I will kill them and their families without asking."

"Wow, that is so…" Ben startled

"I know it was cold-hearted but I must do anything for your sake, my lord." She said.

Finally, they gave arrive the bathroom. Krystal and Carmelita in thin and white cloth which Ben can see through them, they are standing and waiting for them. Collen handed him over and told him to get inside first.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going in with us" Ben smirked

She turned back and said "I am but I need to change my cloth first. Do you think I can go in like this? Silly."

She walked to the clothing room which located not far from here. Carmelita and Krystal are helping each other to lift him and get into the bathroom. Ben wanted to walk by himself but they did not allow him. They grabbed him properly and led him inside.

They opened the door and saw the biggest bathtub he ever seen. They have marble lion head sculptures that are blowing hot water from their mouths. They lay sand wash as floors. It is so easy to walk on it. Ben does not need to worry about slippery things.

After they stripped him, they told him to take a seat near the bathtub. They said he needs to clean up before he can soak him in it.

"You two are going to scrub me, right?" Ben mocked "Alright, you can do and touch me as much as you wanted."

They giggled before Krystal said "Not this time master. Miyu. Fay. He is all your."

Miyu and Fay who also are wearing the same cloth as Krystal and Carmelita show up and walk toward him. Ben finally has a chance to look at their real figure. He found, they are small furry female with a good figure if he compare to their height. He believes he can carry them up so easily when he has sex with them.

"We leave him in your hands" Carmelita said "We will wait over there."

After they finished conversation, Krystal and Carmelita were walked away to somewhere in the bathroom. Miyu and Fay are standing and arguing who should go first. They thought he did not hear them but no. He was heard them clearly.

"You go first Miyu" Fay exclaimed with lovely voice "You said there is not thing to be scare beside you old me you saw a naked man before, am I right?"

"I was talking about my little brother" Miyu argued with tomboy voiced "I did not say I am not scare."

"Then what should we do?" She replied "This is my first time to serve him in embarrassing cloth. Do we need to call for a backup?"

"No" She stopped her "We told them to do it so we must do it without any help."

"Hey!" Ben yelled "I think both of you better come here before I walk and pull you girls to come here."

They startled as he heard their conversation. They are looking watch other with frightened. They want to serve him but they are not getting used to it. Ben also does not rush them. He is waiting with patience.

"Alright" Miyu exclaimed as he made a decision "I am going first."

"Really!" Fay exclaimed

"Soon or later, he will take us so why not now" She replied and walked to him.

She sat on the right hand side of him and said "Master, I am so sorry to make you waiting. Allow me to clean you up and wash fatigue away."

Then, she started stripping herself. He untied a knot on her thing cloth slowly and carefully. Ben sees a lovely and cute woman getting naked in front t of him. It is so erotic when he sees her with a steam. Her cloth is snuggling with her fur. She also keeps moaning with a tomboy voice.

Ben does not do anything but watch. He really wanted to undress her but it will ruin the taste of watching her get naked. Finally, she managed to take her cloth off and throw it away. Ben saw her real figure which changed his perspective to her.

Her chest is bigger than it looked when she wear a cloth. Her perky nipples have a pink fresh color like a strawberry which is waiting for someone to taste it. She grabbed a bowl which is full of water and showed his body slowly. Ben feels warm and refresh from the hot water.

"AHHHHHH" He moaned

"Did I do too hard, master?" She concerned

"No, Miyu. Keep going in what you are doing. I am feeling alive again" He replied

She grabbed a loofa and applied it with liquid soap before she start scrubbing his right hand. She is really washing him seriously, he can tell. Then, he feels someone also started cleaning his left side. He turned and saw naked Fay who decided to join them.

She did not look at him and focused to wash him instead. She is embarrassing. Unfortunately, there is no way Ben is going to waste this chance to look at her naked body. He looked at her like he touched every part of her already.

"He is looking at me" Fay thought

"Boooo!" Ben exclaimed close to Fay's ear

It made her stood up and yelled a bad word which made Ben surprised. He is laughing her with satisfaction while Fay is covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ha ha" He laughed "I cannot believe you would be this scared."

She spouted and said "You are teasing me, master. I… what are you looking at?"

"I need to look at you a whole new way, Fay" He replied while watching her. "I thought you had a childish figure but wow you really have something to show me."

She used both hands to cover her private part but it did not help anything. Ben still saw her clearly. He is enjoying with the view and her reaction.

"Master, I beg you to stop teasing me" She begged

"Okay" He replied and looked another way.

Fay gets back to her place and start cleaning him up again. Even though they are using loofa to rub and scrub him, Ben still feel their soft hands are touching him.

"This is so comfortable." He thought

Then, Fay and Miyu stand up and apply liquid soap over their bodies. Ben does not know what they are doing. They are scrubbing and making bubbles on their front parts.

"Master, we will wash you front and back at the same time" Miyu said "Please, sit still."

They are rubbing their furry body with him. Miyu is rubbing his back while Fay is facing in front of him. It is a feeling that Ben cannot find a word to explain. Miyu chest is pressing against his back and moving crazy. He also feels her perky nipples are pricking him like a knife. She is moving swagger him like he is a whiteboard.

"Take it easy, Ben" He thought "They are washing you, not arousing you. Beside, you just woke up from a long sleep. You should not do any naughty things yet."

On the other hand, Fay who is cleaning Ben's front her cute chest is rubbing and touching his firmly chest. He feels a spasm of sexual feeling when their nipples touch each other. Fortunately, Ben is not the only one who gets aroused from this situation. Ben hears them breathing faster and louder.

Suddenly, he feels something touching his back. It was not Miyu chest definitely. He is imagining and thinking what it is. It's soft and hot at the same time. He sees Miyu's hands are grabbing his shoulder. There is no way it is her feet or her butt. Therefore, the only possible thing is…

"OMG" Ben thought and looked at her to make sure it is what he thinking.

Miyu's little sister is rubbing his back. This is some kind of porno things he saw in DVD. Even though Ben has a sexual experience but this is too much for him to resist. He closed his eyes and calmed his dragon down. Unfortunately, it was too late to stop him getting boner.

His little dragon is transforming from little one to the adult and mature dragon. He raised and hit with Fay's stomach. She startled and looked what it is. When she saw it, she exclaimed and looked at Ben who is blushing.

"Master, you are…" She exclaimed

"Sorry about this" He replied "Please ignore him and continue your job."

"Okay." She said and started washing him again.

"I cannot allow you to ignore that, Miyu" Collen yelled from the door.

Ben looked at the door and saw Collen naked. She closed the door and walked toward them. She stopped when her naked body almost touched Ben. He is wondering, what is her intention?

"You, Fay, Angel and June are his personal attendance already." She said "And I, Collen who is his mistress. I cannot overlook you to have a flaw like this. I believe you know what to do, am I right?"

"Yes, Mistress Collen" She replied

"Wait" Ben yelled "When did you make those four to be my personal attendance? I thought you…"

"I have changed my mind" She interrupted "I do have a reason to explain but now, I want you to enjoy their service."

He startled and yelled "Fay do not need to force yourself. You…"

"GLUPPPP" A sound Ben does not want to here. Fay just opened her cute mouth and swallowed his dragon. Now he is inside her mouth cave. Ben tried to stop her but the pleasure she give it to him, it is so unbelievable.

"Good" Collen who is standing beside her husband said "Miyu, you need to come here and give him a good blow job too."

"Yes mistress" She replied before she walked and sat with Fay who is busying with Ben. Her mouth is full with his meat. Miyu start licking around Ben's dragon neck.

"This is sooooooo good" He exclaimed and enjoyed their technique.

Collen grabbed his shoulders from behind and whispered "Relax and enjoy the pleasure my lord. You deserve it."

Ben's vision is dazzling while he heard her. His mind is black as the pleasure and lust took a place. He leaned backward and delivered a passion kiss to Collen as the crazy night begins.


	25. Chapter 23 Too many girls in my life

Ch 23

***Next morning***

Ben wake up and see Collen is sleeping beside him on the big and soft bed. He still feels dizzy from last night. He tried to think what happened but his mind is blank. He stands up and stretches his body as his warm-up.

"Wow, I feel I am in the best shape" He exclaimed which woke Collen up.

"Hey, what made you woke up so early?" She asked

He leaned down and gave a soft kiss at her cheek "What happened last night? Where are the others?"

"Don't you remember?" She surprised "You were the beast, honey."

"Here it comes again" Ben thought

"I believe last night you knocked them in the bathroom" She said "And you carried me and threw me on this bed before you…"

"Okay, stop your story" He said "I got it. Huhhh, why the hell am I became like this?"

She got up and said "There is not thing wrong, honey. You just released your stress on us. We all appreciated to help you."

He sighed and said "I know you, Krystal and Carmelita are but not for those four girls. I am never have a time to talk and get to know them properly. I felt like I raped them."

She giggled and said "They will not, honey. I saw them served you as best as they could, last night."

"Really?" He replied

"Damn it" He thought "I needed to figure out how June's breast feels without they noticed."

"Do you want to eat a breakfast?" he asked "I am so hungry."

"Sorry, honey but I still feel so tried and exhausted from last night." She said softly "Go and eat something first."

He kissed her fore head and whispered "Take you time to rest, Collen. Have a good dream."

She giggled and got back to sleep again while Ben left his room to the dining room. When he was walking he met with his maids except Krystal and Carmelita. They met him and ran away like they saw a monster. Ben understood their reaction and it would be a good time to let them have their personal space.

Guards opened the dining room and led him inside. He meets with Krystal and Carmelita who are preparing the table. They smiled at him and asked him to take a seat first.

"Good morning, master" Krystal said "The breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Here is your morning tea" Carmelita interrupted and served him a tea

"Thank you so much, both of you" He replied and sipped it "This is good as you always did, Carmelita."

She does not say a word. She just gives him a smile. After a few minute, the breakfast is served. Ben grab everything he need and start eating while those two taking care of him.

"My lord, what do you want to do today?" Krystal asked

"Ummm, I want to pay my mother a visit this morning and Maya. There are somethings I want to discuss with them." He said "I need to catch up the situation."

Carmelita was the one who wrote it while Krystal repeated his demand. Ben was going to ask about Lien-da but she showed up first. She walked from the door and sat on his left hand side chair. Ben does not know why but her face is full of smile. Something good is happened with her but what?

"Good morning, my lord" She greeted "I am appreciated to see you fined after that."

"Thank you for you concerned" He replied

"I just heard you wanted to catch up the situation, am I right?" She asked

"Yes" He replied

"Then, I should started with Chafulumisa's side first." She exclaimed "After he found Collin was missing, he ordered the Royal Guard to find her. When he found she was here, he ordered her to get back with him."

"Seriously?" He yelled "This old dog is such a…"

"Fortunately, Queen Mirage knew and sent her official order to us. She assigned Collen to be your personal bodyguard along with her squad." She explained "Therefore, Chafulumisa did not have any choice but congratulate his daughter in this big promotion."

"Thank you so much, mother" He thought

"What about the female prisoner? Did he find something that link to us?" Ben concerned

She laughed and said "No, he did not. Actually, he said the incident in his house was the accident. Nobody mentioned about her or you as Beenchu. I believed he had a reason to do that. If you ask me why, I will say he does not want the female prisoner story exploded in the public."

"Good, how is she doing?" Ben said

"She is totally fine, my lord but she told me to let her stay in the room a little bit longer." She explained "I ordered guards to watch her without rest. I am also prepared a strategy to protect her from outsider noticed her."

"I will talk with her after I get back" He replied "I thought she left us already."

"Me too" she exclaimed "She maybe sacred Chafulumisa and his team to capture her again, I guess."

"Never mind that, it good to know the situation is in our control" He exclaimed "Lien-da, I have something for you to prepare."

"What is it?" She asked

"I want you to calculate the budget to create my army and maintenance it." He said "You need to think about the worst case situation too."

Her eyes are opening widely as she hears his order. She does not know why Benin changed his mind but this is what she has been looking for since she worked for him. Finally, some real strategic job, she thought.

"I will prepare it for you, my lord" She replied "But as your strategic, can you tell me why you changed your mind suddenly."

Ben did not look at her but laughed "Ha ha ha, finally, I have something to make you surprised. As you told me before you were right. I have learned the big and important lesson when I fought with Chafulumisa's family. Even though I can beat two of Fang generals but I also paid a price of it. How can I survive and beat enemy in the real war without my own army? I need to get smarter."

She smiled and said "Such as satisfied reason. You are right, my lord. You are the general in the battlefield. It is not you job to bloodshed yourself all the time. Your pawns are the one who responded for that."

"You said Collen's squad is here, right?" He asked "How are they? Can we trust them?"

"I do your homework already" She replied "We are safe to have them. I checked their history and found they are young blood warriors. These warriors came from poor families and no connection with Chafulumisa's faction. If we train them properly, they will be our primary force."

"Good to hear that from you." He replied "But I want you to double check them. If you find any suspicious about them, you must tell me first. Then, I will take with Collen. We need to respect her too because they are her subordinates."

"Understood, my lord" She said "What about…"

"If you are talking about money, I have ideas but I cannot tell you now" He interrupted "Now, let me finished my breakfast. I have so many things wanted to do today."

Lien-da did not ask him further. She just smiled and ate her foods. When he was eating for a half way, Collen finally woke up and joined the breakfast. Ben told her his plan today but she rejected to follow him today. She said she needed to deal with her subordinates.

He understood and suggested Lien-da to help her. Collen accepted his offering willingly. She told him to be careful from her father. Even though he did not have a proof but he must be suspicious Benin definitely.

Ben left his palace with Krystal and Carmelita. Today, Ben wears luxury clothes that his maids prepared for him. It has a golden strap on his shoulder pads and the Egyptian Hat which is big and looks weird from his perspective.

When he has been arrived the palace, he found no one there to stop and talk with him. It like he did not miss for whole three weeks. People just greeted him normally and continued their job.

"Whatever" He thought "This is easy for me to walk through them."

***In the Queen Writing Room***

Ben knew his mother is working in this room from Carmelita's information. Guards opened the door and led him inside while his maids will wait outside as usual. He sees his mother busying with a pile of work. She's signing her signature on the document.

"Mother, h…"

His mother raised her left hand to stop his speech. At first, Ben wondered why she stopped him but then he understood by himself. He bowed and sat on the chair that prepared for him. They did not talk to each other. The only sound in the room is writing sound.

Finally, she managed to finish her job for this morning. She stretched her arms and stoop up before she walk toward Ben who sitting quietly for a whole time. She stopped in front of him and did some surprised move.

"SLAAAAAP" She slap his face one time. Her hand print is on his face. It made his face turned red.

Ben said "I am deserved for that, mother. I…"

Then, she gave him a hug and said "Do not put yourself in dangerous situation again. I cannot handle with that much. You almost broke my heart. When I saw you and your bed which full of your blood, I thought I was losing you."

"I am sorry, mother." He replied "I did for our sake. How is the situation in the capital?"

She stepped back and said "Your plan is working quite well, Benin. Yogi came to the capital two weeks ago and he started his plan in no time. Our economic reliability is getting better than the crisis."

"Good to hear that" He replied "What about Renamon? Did she have any problem?"

"She did not say anything but I asked Lady Bastet and she told me everything is fined" She answered "Why do you to see me today? I thought you are resting."

"Well, I want to know how you covered my situation." He asked "I walked in here and no one asked me where did I go or why I was missing."

She laughed and said "It was not so hard to cover your situation since Chafulumisa was the one who covered everything for us."

"What!" He exclaimed "How?"

"You see, he does not want anyone except his family to know the accident in his own house." She explained "He told me, it was a minor accident. He really tried his best to cover it. He even lied people by using a supernatural reason."

"There is a deviation between Lien-da information and Queen Mirage" He thought "But I can overlook it since it is a benefit for me."

"I need to say I am thank you so much for saved Collen" He replied

"I have to do it, my son" She said "There is no way I will let him took her back."

"Now, I should move to the main reason I came here today" He exclaimed "Mother, I want to raise my own army to be my power to against and balance with Chafulumisa."

She startled and said "What did you just say?"

"I said I wanted to raise my own army" He repeated

She sighs one big time before she gets back to her chair and sits. It like Ben brought an unsuitable topic to discuss with her in this time, he thought.

"Mother, is there something wrong?" He concerned

"Benin, I understood why you wanted your own army but I do not think it is a good time to raise another army in our empire" She explained "There are some reasons you needed to understand."

"Are you talking about money?" He exclaimed "I have a solution for that problem already."

She sighed and said "That's not a problem I am thinking of. Actually, I wanted you to take the Royal Guards from Chafulumisa. It will be the best solution for us and empire."

"Then, why don't we take it now?" He asked "You are the queen and I am the future king. WE have a reason to take it back from him."

She sighed and said "Yes we can but that will be the hell for all of us. My son, you are lacking of virtue and merit. None of frontier general will listen to you. They will support Chafulumisa back and the worst is they will rebel against us."

"But I have a power to…" He argued

"Yes, you have but Chafulumisa was the one who fought against the enemy, protected the empire and managed the army." She explained "This is a reason why I do not support your idea."

"Then, what can I do?" He groaned

"I suggest you to find a way to gain virtue and merit from the public and generals" She suggested "You can started with Collen's army. They are not too big for you to start and manage."

Her words have a reason. Ben does not have any experience about military things. He should learn from the beginning and gain a favor from people to cross Chafulumisa. He decided to do as she suggested but in his way.

"Thank you mother" He replied "I will leave if you do not have anything to say."

"Actually, I have something for you" She said and threw a leather scroll to him "Open it"

Ben opens it and sees a colorless picture of reptile face with a horn on his or her nose. Ben does not know who he or she is. It is so hard to tell its gender. Ben is stunned in how exotic he or she is. He closed it and put it down on the table.

He said "Mother, what the hell is this thing? I mean he or she is but it's freaking me out."

She laughed and said "That thing is one of your queen candidates."

"My Queen candidate?" He yelled "Mother, are you out of your mind? There is no way I will married her. I cannot say how this is reptile beautiful. She looks like totally freak. Besides, I have Collen already."

"Are you sure she is enough for your need?" She mocked "Let's me answer your question one by one."

"Please, tell me why" He asked

"First she is not a normal female reptile but the rare albino lizard. Her name is Numeuma Nithees. She is the youngest sister of Chief Renekton, the leader of Besyrwan tribe. You know the leader we helped in the River war."

What she talking about was the war between Besyrwan west and eat tribe. Besyrwan tribe is one of the great warrior tribe on Earth. Most of them are Reptiles and Amphibians species such as lizard, frog, crocodile, snake and skink. Their primary jobs are mercenary, hunter, and fishing. They cannot do any farming or agriculture.

The River war began from Nathen and Renekton. After their father died, he did not say who will be his successor. Nathen was a hybrid between crocodile and snake while Renekton is a pure blood crocodile. They made the tribe divided to two tribes; west tribe and east tribe.

The war ended up with a favor of Renekton and East tribe. Nathen was excused as rebel by his own younger brother. They won the River war because of the Anbessa empire intervened their war. Renekton offered to be the great alliance and send the worthy tributes every year. After he reached agreement, Benin, Kench and other generals were sent to the war.

Benin made a quite impression for his first debut as a warrior not a general. He always asked to be a vanguard. Even though Kench and other stratege were objected his idea, he always found a way to be a vanguard.

That must be a reason why Ben is still lacking of merit as a good general. Fortunately, Renekton and Besyrwan tribe admired and respected in Benin's brave and warrior skills. Renekton might be older than Benin like father and son but he asked Benin to accept him as a friend. Benin accepted and vowed to be his brotherhood.

"Look how beautiful she is." She exclaimed "I heard rumors about her such as her beautiful and charm, her knowledge and supernatural power."

"Where?" He thought "I cannot see as she said. She is nothing but a freak to me."

"Okay, now I know who she is but why did she becomes my queen candidate?" He asked "And what do you mean by supernatural power?"

"I believe this is another political marriage" She replied

"Another? Political marriage?" He yelled "You mean there are more of them."

"Of course." She replied "You are the brightest and youngest prince around here who still single. Everyone wanted to be your wife and future queen of our empire."

He sighed and said "Mother, can you reject them for me? I do not see a point to marry anyone of them."

"You have, Benin" She argued "I think it is a good chance to start gaining a power to yourself."

"?" He wondered in her words

"Here is the point, Renekton is a great warrior but god does not have a mercy for him." She explained "Somehow, he does not have a child to succeed his throne and Numeuma Nithees is the only sibling he has after the River war. She is the only successor he have .Therefore, if you marry her now, his power will belong to you when he died."

"So this is what we called political marriage, am I right?" He asked

"Yes" She replied

"Wait, what does he gain if I married his sister?" Ben asked "Its look like we are the only one who gaining a favor."

"His throne stability, my son" She replied "Even though, he won the war and got a right to succeed the throne, there are some who do not agree with him. They are using no child topic as a reason to make him choose his successor from other family in their tribe."

"I see" Ben exclaimed "No one dare enough to against him if he is really related to us."

"That's right" She replied

"My girls are going to kill me if they hear this news" Ben thought

"Wait mother, did you mention about her superpower?" He reminded

"Supernatural power, my son" She argued "Yes, I did. She can tell people past, present and future by touching them. Her answer was perfectly score."

"So she has a psychometry" He exclaimed

"Psychometry?" She asked "What is it mean?"

"Oh, it means nothing mother." He excused "I just swear. Anyway, Do I have a time to think about this? I mean married is a big and serious topic especially it also about my future queen."

She thought and said "You have a point my son beside you have more than one choice to select."

He sighed and said "Please. Don't tell me you have more of these pictures and scrolls."

She laughed and said "I have. They are coming from around the empire. You also will have a chance to meet some of them if you want and interest in them."

"I came here to talk a serious topic but I ended up with lizard fiancé. What a day!" He groaned "Mother, I begged to leave. I feel headache."

When Ben was going to leave the room, guards opened the door and carried bunch of paperwork. They place it on her table and asked her to finish it today. He does not want to waste her time anymore. He bowed little bit and left the room.

Ben met up with his maids outside of the room. He told them to lead him to the royal library. They told him that Maya is working over there.

***In front of the Royal Library Door***

"If you hear I screamed, you two have to get in and help me from Maya, Okay?" Ben said

Krystal giggled and said "Why do you so scared her? She might be tried to kill you before but I do not think she's mad or lunatic."

"Did you do something to make her angry again?" Carmelita asked

Ben sighed and said "Just do as I told you."

"As you wish, master" They replied

When Ben got inside the library, He found people were reading and studying. Now, they are looking at him like he is a freak. He sighed and thought, not this situation again. He ignored them and walked through them like normal.

"I heard he fought with Miss Maya" Someone gossiped

"Yea, servants said he tried to rape her in here" other whispered "Luckily, she succeeded to protect her virginity."

"We should go before we involve with their fight" Someone exclaimed

Ben did not care those rumors since it was not true but it still hurt his feeling. He looked around the library but he did not see her. Why Krystal tell him, she is working in here?

"My lord, are you looking for Miss Maya?" Female guard asked quietly

"Yea" He replied "Where is she?"

"She is teaching her students in the Royal Kindergarten." She replied "I can take you there if you want."

"That will be really helping me so much" He said "Please, lead the way."

"This way, my lord" She said and led him to the Royal Kindergarten

Royal Kindergarten is not far from the library. Actually, it is a part of the library. Ben needed to walk for a few minute to go there. When they are arrived, the female guard left him and went back to her position.

Ben sees Maya's sitting with her students. He is wondering what she's doing with them. He walk slowly and quietly to get closer enough. Luckily, she is busying with telling them a fairy tale. Her students are listened her story and sat quietly like a good puppy.

Ben does not want to interrupt their time. He sits at the corner of the room and wait quietly in the blind side of her. It was not too long before she finished her fairy tale. Ben cannot believe he will see the soft and kindness side of her today.

During she was telling a story, some kid asked her to rub their head and begged to sit on her lap. She did not reject any of their requests. She is so good with students and kids. Ben's smiled as he sees her.

"Teacher. Teacher. There is a weird looking guy over there. He smirked at you all the time." Boy said

"Where?" She exclaimed

"Over there" They yelled unison and pointed at Ben

She turned and saw Ben's smiling at her. He waved his hand as he said hi. At first, she glare him like she wanted to eat him alive but she noticed her students were looking at her, she stopped immediately

She coughed and said "Kids that were so rude. He was not a weird looking guy. He is the Prince Benin, the future king of our Empire. Now, greet him like I taught you guys."

Students bow as she taught them and said "Long lives Prince Benin". Ben does not know how to response them, he just waved his hand and told them to take it easy.

"What do you want today, Prince Benin?" She asked

Unfortunately, some of her students thought something and said it out without thinking.

"Is he the bad prince that you always complained, Miss Maya?" Girl yelled

"Yea, he must be the barbarian who kill and hurt people without mercy" Other said

Maya startled and sweated as she knew what will be happened if Benin got angry. Insult the royal family is the crime that cannot tolerance. He can bring them and their family to punish immediately if he wanted

She stands between him and her student and say "My lord, they are just kids. They do not know what they did. Please, I am begging for a mercy to ignore these kid's words."

Ben laughed and said "Good point's kids."

"…" Maya surprised

He sighed and said "Kids always say the honestly things. They do not know who or when to lie or cheat. If adult can be liked them, it will be good. Do you agree with me, Maya?"

She told her students to leave the class before she replied him "It's good and bad at the same time, my lord."

"How?" He asked

"It is true and good to say the truth." She explained "But in the real world, it is not going to be like that accordingly. Lie will help us from some situation. Truth will bring a disaster to person who says it in the wrong situation. Therefore, it is depended on what situation we are facing with."

Ben thought for a few minute before he replied "I will remember your words. Now, let's talk about my business."

"What do you want from me, my lord?" She asked

"First, I am sorry for what I did to upset you last time." He said "I did not know that book was…"

"Enough!" She yelled "I am accepted your apology. Please, do not talk about it. I am forgot it already. What is your second business?"

He exclaimed "Maya, do you have any book or legend about one body but two souls?"

"?" She surprised

"I mean can it possible that in one person; he or she can have more than one soul" He tried his best to explain "Do you have my point?"

She thought and said "I cannot answer your question right now. I need to do some research first. Why do you want to know about it?"

"I… I…" He stunned

"Never mind, I just asked" She replied

"Thank you so much, Maya." He said "I…"

"Hey, I do this, it does not mean I do it for you" She exclaimed "I do it because to repay your kindness to my students. Do you have any specific?"

"Great" He said "I want to know everything about this topic such as why it happened and the result or the end of their stories."

"Got it" She replied after she wrote it down "Do you want anything else?"

"No, that all" He replied

Suddenly, the mood around is getting awkward and stress as no one talk. Ben and Maya do not know what topic they should talk or mention. Ben's feeling toward her is the same as Benin's have but can he be aggressive toward her?

"Then, I need to leave now. I have another class to teach" She replied and walked away

"Wait!" He yelled "Maya, here is you dagger."

Ben pulled it from his waist and handed to her. She looked surprise before she grabbed it. It is the dagger she gave it to him. She said she will use it to kill him in the future. Why he gave it back, she thought.

"What is the meaning of this, Benin?" She wondered

"I want to know your answer today" He replied "What is you answer, Maya?"

Her face turns red like a tomato as she knew what he's talking about. She thought he was joking about married thing. Actually, she forgot it already but he reminds her again.

She said "You want me to join your harem?"

"Well, what do you think?" He asked

She thought and laughed "I like your humor sense, Benin. You might be a future king of the empire. I can see my bright future if I married you but the answer is no."

"Why?" He surprised

"It is the truth that I am not hate or have a grudge on you anymore" She explained "But you are not my type and I also never believe in polygamy system. Married should be the serious relationship between one man and one woman. No more than that."

"Wow, she has such as modern idea." He thought "I wonder what will happen if I tell her about other worlds and advance technology. We will have a good and long conversation, I thought"

"Then, I have no chance to have you, am I right?" He asked with disappointing face

She giggled and replied "Please, don't make you face like that. You look like a kid who parents do not buy a toy. These topics are about future Benin. Who know, one day I might be the one who followed you instead"

"We will see" He replied and left the Royal library.

Ben does not know how he should feel. Relief? Disappoint? His feeling and Benin feeling are mixing up with each other. It is good that Maya did not accept his married purpose but it would be such a waste to loss this lovely woman.

***Benin's Palace***

When he got back to his palace, Miyu was the one who waiting for him. Ben asked where everyone was. She says Collen and Lien-da are busying with Collen's team. They have so many things to fix and improve.

"I know this is going to happen" He exclaimed

"Master, you have the important guest" Miyu said "She is waiting for you in the living room."

"She?" He exclaimed "Do you know who she is?"

"She is Miss Amelia." She replied "She came here since you left. I told her to leave but she insisted to wait for you"

Ben sighed and said "Why the hell I have too many girls in my life?"

Ben walks inside to meet with another arc enemy. Finally, he will see how she looks like. He does not know she will be the pain in his ass for his whole life.


	26. Chapter 24 This world and old world

Ch 24

Ben is walking to the living room with Miyu. He asked her to lead him. While they are walking, Ben tries his best to remind, recall and remember everything he knows about Captain Amelia through Benin's memory.

"She is the daughter of Master Niall" He thought "He and she control our Navy fleet. Even though she is my arc enemy but we did not have a chance to across with each other much. She always busy with her fleet and sailing stuffs. Their roles are protecting our jurisdictional waters, defeating the pirate and controlling ship in and out."

They are quite big despite the fact that we are in the ancient time, Ben thought. He believed she and her father would be powerful the same as Chafulumisa. If the rumor is the truth, she is his real enemy definitely.

"Wait, who are those women?" Ben said and pointed to those women who wearing men clothes with weapons.

"They are Captain Amelia's bodyguards" Miyu replied

"All of them?" He exclaimed "Wow, she is something."

When those women saw Ben, they kneeled and greeted him respectfully. One of them who looked like their leader stepped out of the group and talked with him.

"Prince Benin, it is my honor to see you again." The furless woman said "How have you been?"

"I… I am fine" He replied "Y…"

"Prafaq" Benin yelled in Ben's mind and her information showed up.

Prafaq is the head of Captain Amelia's bodyguards. She is not a normal furry but hybrid between cat and dolphin. It made her whole body furless. Her skin is grey and slippery like a dolphin. Her tail is a dolphin tail. Luckily, she has a good and cute cat face and eyes.

"Miss Prafaq" He exclaimed "What bring you and your lovely girls here?"

They giggled before Prafaq replied "You are flattering us. We come here today because Captain Amelia has something to say to you. She is waiting in the room with one of your… huge maid…I guess"

"She is talking about June" Ben thought

Guards opened the door and Ben walked inside. He saw the female slender cream cat-like creature standing and talking with June. She is wearing quite unique cloth if he compares her with the rest. She has a good conversation with June. She made her laughed and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Captain Amelia" He said

June startled and stepped a few steps back. The female cat turned and faced with Ben. Her appearance made him stunned and admired. She has orange eyebrows, black eyeliner, and short hair with sideburns, sea green eyelids, and blue eyes with sea green pupils, red lipstick and black freckle on her upper right lip. Ben feels her aurora is wrapping this room. It is not a threat aurora but merit. Everything she did and acted is a perfect and straight move. Ben is starting worry about this woman as his enemy.

"How can she be manly than me?" He thought

She walked toward him firmly and steady and stopped when she stood in front of him. Ben finds she is taller than him. He needed to look up a little bit to meet with her eager eyes. She bowed her head to show her respect to him. Ben bowed back as his manner.

She said with lovely and high pitch voice "Good to see again, Prince Benin. I heard you have the temporally amnesia. Are you okay now?"

"Thank you for your concern" He replied "I might have some of it in my head but I am fine."

She smiled and said "Good to hear that."

"What bring you here today?" He asked "I thought you and your father are dealing with those pirate who disturbing our sea."

"They are the history already" She laughed and said "None of them have no chance to fight and resist against our superior navy fleet. We defeated them in no time."

"I see" He exclaimed "Then, I should tell my mother this good news."

"No need to do that, my lord" She argued "My father is at the palace already. He should tell her already by now. He wanted me to go with him but I rejected. I have to see you after we did not meet each other for a while."

"This is not making any sense" Ben thought "She should be my enemy, not a good friend. Something is not right."

"Alright, what do you want from me?" He asked again

He saw her looking between him and June repeatedly. She is telling him to tell June to go away. Ben sighed but told June to leave them alone. Ben thought it was a good idea since this woman did not show any threaten toward him.

"So what do you want to say?" Ben asked after June left and closed the door.

"First, I want to say congratulation for solved the problem with Collen." She expressed her gratitude "I heard she was here. Where is she?"

He chuckled and replied "She is training her army with Lien-da."

"Ah, I see" She exclaimed "…You did with her already, am I right?"

He stunned for a few second and said "What did you just say?"

"Sorry Benin" She replied "I love to say everything straight. Did you or did not?"

He scratched and said "Yea, she is mine. Do you have a problem with that? Or do you perhaps jealousy of me?"

She laughed and said "In your dream. I asked because I wanted to make everything clear. I can act like I want it to be. Then, I do not have anything to say with her anymore since she is on the different side of me."

"Wow, she is so straight in everything." He thought

"Is this mean Collen and I are your enemy?" He wondered

"Yes and no at the same time Benin" She replied "I also heard Maya does not hate you anymore. You are totally changed."

"Yes and no?" He exclaimed "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It for me to know and you to find out" She replied

Ben felt like a loser when he realized the situation. He told her everything without hiding and changing the story. This look like he still is a naïve in this stuff. He will ask the advice from Collen later but now let find a way to get rid of her first

"If you came here to play a riddle with me, I needed to ask you to leave" He groaned "I also have a business to do."

She ignored his complain and walked to the window before she said while she was looking out of the window.

She says "Since I came back, I heard many news and rumors. It made me worried and concerned."

"What is it this time?" He thought "I told her to go away but she still asked and said this. What is her plot? Let follow the flow."

"What did you hear?" He asked "If you are talking about Ricky, his family and our economic situation, I can say the problem is solved already."

She giggled and replied "No, that was a history too. I am talking about Chafulumisa's little accident. You see, my father was talked with him about it and do you know what he said?"

"No" He wondered "What did Chafulumisa said?"

"Nothing" She exclaimed "He told my father to forget about it and throw it away."

"But you got something in your mind, am I right?" He asked

"Yes" She said "I cannot forget the fact that one of Fang general was defeated in the one-on-one battle. General Spirits loss his personal weapon and his confidence. His body is recovered but not for his mental."

"DANG" Ben thought "Look like I made a big trouble. Hey, it was not the one-on-one battle. It was one against two and I did not have a weapon."

"People said he loss to the thief but there is no way a normal thief could defeat Fang general like this." She explained "Therefore, our suspect must be an elite warrior or sort of."

"Good assumption" He exclaimed "But I do not see a reason why you came here to tell me this. You should tell Chafulumisa or someone else who have a direct responsibility in this."

Suddenly, she turned back and glared at Ben like she was a cop. Ben startled a little bit before he calmed down and point at himself.

He asked "Are you suspecting me?"

"Hey, I did not say anything" She exclaimed "but yes, I am suspecting you."

"Do you have any prove or evidence?" Ben asked

He reached his both hands behind. He is preparing his Ultrimatrix just in case. His action is depending on her words. He will not hesitate to fight and capture her. The worst case in his mind is killing her and her bodyguards.

"I do not have" She replied "But my theory is the perfect one. I asked and gathered the information from every source I had. The only one who was missing in that time was you, Benin. You were missing all the time. No one saw you until they heard you were resting in your palace."

"That is not explained I was a suspect" He argued "I managed to escape from there with Lien-da and Carmelita."

She laughed and said "Then, something was not right because guards at Chafulumisa's house said Carmelita was left the house with your maids before the accident unless she has a twin which I do not think she has."

"Nonsense" He groaned

"True" She replied "Carmelita is a normal attendance. There was no way she could do that alone. She should be accomplice. Even though she was trained and knew how to fight, she could not defeat one of Fang general. The most and important for my suspect is a male panda. Therefore, you are…"

This time, Ben is stunned and startled as he hears her last sentence. How did she know that? Is she has many connection enough to get this information? Ben thought he needed to end this conversation now before it gone too far.

"Enough of your joke, Captain Amelia! My patience has a limitation. Do you know what you did you say?" He yelled "I can call a guard to capture and execute you here and now."

She laughed and said "That would be great Prince Benin. It will prove everything."

"Huh, it will prove nothing" He argued

"Do you think so?" She wondered "If you are not a suspect, you do not need to do anything. Why are you angry?"

"You…" He exclaimed

She said "I beg you for your mercy and forgiveness."

"For this?" He exclaimed "It is not the truth so I do not need to forgive you anything."

"No" She replied "But for this."

Suddenly, she pulls her sword from the shed and stab at Ben who is stunned from her move. He could not protect or stop her because his hands were behind. He closed his eyes and faced with the moment of true.

Then, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw her sword was pointing his neck with a little space. She is looking at him with seriously cat face. If she move a little bit further, her sword will stab and penetrate Ben's neck. They were standing silently like that for a few second before Ben was the one who said something.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Amelia?" He asked calmly "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I want you to tell me the truth" She exclaimed "My next move will depend on your answer. Why did you do these?"

"Did what?" He asked

"All of these" She yelled "First, you made a move on Collen and Maya. Collen belong to you while you meet with Maya more often in the past. Why? Are you planning something? Is this your new plan to hurt them? Then, you took a visit at Chafulumisa's house. You never be there before since that accident. Why? What made you changed?"

"Ah, I see" He thought "Amelia is a type of reasonable person. She needed a reason to explain everything. I can use this as the advantage."

"Why did you make a scene at Chafulumisa's house?" She asked

"Huh, I think you are crazy and unreasonable, Captain Amelia" He mocked

"W…What?" She yelled

"What you just said, it is all a crap" He explained "You do not have any evidence or witness about these entire nonsense thing. You came here to my palace and did all of this. What is your reason? What are you planning?"

Finally, Ben managed to crack her. She came here because she thought she could bluff him and got to know the truth but it did not be like she thought. Now, she is in the disadvantage situation. Ben sees her hand is shaking from his words. He can use this chance to find the truth about her and her father faction.

"I…I…" She startled

"Are you and your family on the same side with Chafulumisa?" He asked louder

"What do you mean?" She replied with shaking voice "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do not give me that crab" He exclaimed "I know you know what I am talking about. I am talking about faction rumor in our empire. Are you or not?"

"I…I…" she is stunning

Ben pushed her sword away and it fell down on the floor. Crank is the sound of metal hit with the ground. He grabbed her arms and pressed with some strength to stop her escaped. She did not do anything because she was stunning in his move.

"I need to know which side she and her family are on." He thought

"You are hurting me" She yelled "Let me go"

"You said you are a straight person" He said "Then, gives me your fucking answer, which side are you?"

"I…W…" She startled

"ANSWER ME OR I WILL…" He yelled

"No" She yelled "My family and I, we are not on the same side with Chafulumisa. We are supporting you and your mother."

Ben did not believe her because it was a word. She may be said it to get out of the situation. He needs the evidence or tangible thing to prove her word.

"You thought I would buy by that" He exclaimed "I need a proof. Give me something and I will let you go."

"I do not have" She argued "You can trust me and my words. We are on the same side."

"Huh, same side?" He exclaimed "Then, why the hell did you came here and interrogated me like I was your enemy."

"Because I hate you, Benin" She yelled "We are enemy with each other but I also have a responsibility to protect the capital. Actually, I came here today to ask you but after I heard and saw you, I let my emotion and bias controlled and led me."

Then, she started crying and her emotional explode. Ben released her and hand her a tissue. Right now, the room is full of pleasure and silent. They do not know what to do anymore. Ben felt awkward in this situation. He did not know how to feel with her. Even though Benin feeling is mixed up with him, he felt Benin also did not know too.

He sighed and said "We should stop our conversation now, Captain Amelia. You can leave now and I trust your word."

She did not say a word. She bowed and left the room. Ben took a seat after the door closed. He looked around the table.

"What the fuck is wrong with this world?" He thought "Sometimes, I do not understand what the hell is going on here."

Miyu and Fay showed up and served him with tea and snacks. Ben smelt it before he took a sip. It was not a good one as Carmelita did but it was another unique tea. The aroma of tea is leaking and flowing in the room. Ben closed his eyes and imagined he was in the field. This is what he heeded for now.

"Do you like it, master?" Miyu asked

"Yea" He replied "This is a good tea."

Fay smiled and said "Let me massage your shoulders"

She walked and stood behind Ben before she started massaging therapy. Her hand is so soft like cotton. She really knew how to massage. Ben keeps moaning every time she hit his spot. Miyu also is not least, she is feeding Ben snacks.

"This is the heaven" He moaned "Hey, did I hurt you two last night?"

They did not say a word. They kept doing what they did but harder and faster as they excited especially Miyu. She fed him until his mouth was full so he could not say anything or anymore. Unfortunately, it was not enough to stop him.

"Hey, I asked for your two own sakes." He mocked "You should tell me the truth or else I will do you two harder and wilder tonight."

They startled and shook as they remembered what he did them last night. They still feel painful down there. If he does them brutally again tonight, they definitely will not stand or walk for tomorrow.

"Y…You did …us too hard, master" Fay said with red face

"P…Please spares us for tonight" Miyu exclaimed "We…still…hurt"

"Hurt?" He asked "Where? Let me have a look then I cure you with my…medicine"

They knew what his medicine meant. Fay who was standing behind Benin, she managed to escape from him. That made Miyu became Ben's victim. He grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her into his chest.

"Where do you hurt?" He mocked

She twisted and said "Master, please let me go. If Mistress Collen sees us like this, she will be upset and mad."

He kissed her cheek and replied "Nonsense. Last night, I did and took you two already. There is nothing wrong for me to kiss and play with my women. Now, let me see your wound."

"No!" She argued

Suddenly, someone is knocking the door. It made Ben startled and released Miyu. He is wondering who dare enough to ruin his moment. He asked who is there. He was a guard. He told Ben, Collen wanted him to see her now. He said she is in the training field.

Ben sighed but left the room because he did not want to upset Collen. He hopes that it is important enough to call him. When the door closed, Fay and Miyu exhaled as they relieved. They said thank you for mistress Collen to save them from him.

***At the training field***

When Ben arrives, he sees Collen's squad in the training field. They are training military things such as exercise, sparring and formation training. When they saw him, they kneeled and bowed to Ben. He told them to continue their training and ignore him.

"Where is Collen?" He thought

"My lord over here" Lien-da yelled

Ben sees Lien-da and Collen are standing together with two male cats in… full armor knights? Who are those two? He never sees them before until now. He walked toward them. He really looked surprise to see knight around here. He means, the weather hot like this it will me hell to wear it.

"What do we have here?" He asked when he stood with them.

The bigger one said "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Chance Furlong. This small one is Jake Clawson."

"We are the greatest blacksmith in the Empire." Jake interrupted "We came here today to introduce our brand new invention to you, your highness."

"OKAY" He chuckled and looked at Collen and Lien-da. He made a face like he was asking what the hell is going on here and how did these two came in here?

"It was my idea, my lord. I thought it would be good for us to have our own military equipment resource." Lien-da replied

Collen exclaimed "These two wanted so bad to see you, my lord. They said they are blacksmiths who created a new kind of armor. They claimed they want your army to try their stuffs."

"I see" He replied "What do you think Collen? Have you tried their armor yet?"

She laughed and mocked "That would be a crazy idea to wear these hot iron armor in the weather like this, my lord. Even the elite warrior, they will die after they wear it. There is no way I will let my army wear it."

"Hey!" Chance argued "Our armor is the best one. It can protect you from anything weapon, Prince Benin."

"Yea" Jake supported "How could you know since you did not try it yet? Our armor may look heavy and hot but it is totally opposite. It's light and sparse. Look we did not have any sweat."

"Nonsense!" She yelled "I never heard anything like this before. We should throw them out now."

"Because we invented it secretly" Chance explained "Please, Prince Benin. Give us a chance to try our stuff first. We also do have weapons too."

They start arguing with each other. Ben agreed with Collen and Lien-da. He never heard anything like this before in his previous world. When he heard about full armor knight, he imagined heavy and hot things. There is no way he can use it with his army in the weather like this.

"Enough, all of you" He exclaimed "You two. Do you have anything to proof your words?"

They looked each other and said "You can test us, my lord."

"How dare you?" Collen yelled "You two do not deserve to be tested by my lord. I…"

"Wait" He interrupted "This is a good chance for me to do some exercise. Both of you step aside. This is going to be fun."

They did not have a choice but to do as he want. They took a few steps back as guards are surrounding them. Chance grabbed and mace while Jake used sword and yellow metal shield. They are prepared to fight. Then, Ben feels familiar with their shields. He thought he saw it somewhere before but where?

"I swear to god" He thought "I saw it before but where? Never mind, let focusing on the fight"

Ben also is preparing and choosing the alien in the Ultrimatrix. He is selecting between Humungosaur and Diamondhead. They have advantages and disadvantages between these two aliens.

"Alright, I chose you" He yelled and slammed the Ultrimatrix.

The green light was covered him for a few second before it faded away. He became the Diamondhead. He did not say a word but beckoned his hand as he challenged both of them. They look each other before big one came first.

"Prepare yourself my lord" He yelled and swung the mace.

Ben did not dodge his strike. He really wanted to test how powerful their weapons are. Mace hit at Ben's left hand. Collen startled as she saw him received it with his bare hand. It did not hurt him much. It made some scratch on him but it was not a big deal for this alien.

"Is that all you have?" He mocked

Chance surprised and took few steps back. He is scaring but he needed to do something. He keep swinging his mace and walking around Ben. He is disturbing Ben's concentration. He made some move and hit him but it was useless.

Ben is showing his defensive power. Guards are cheering and yelling Benin's name while they are mocking these two. Jake did not want them to lose morale and momentum. He jumped from behind his friend and strike Ben's head. This is an illegal strike in sparring but Ben did not mind.

He clenched his teeth and counterattack with head butt. Every one surprised in his move but they surprised more when they saw a result of collision. He broke sword into a million pieces. The scrap metal are flowing around there like flower petals.

The small one fell down to the ground and stunned. He also dropped his weapon and shield. He cannot believe in how powerful Benin could be. When he saw him fell down, he pursued him for a strike back. His friend saw and intercepted him with yellow metal shield.

"BAAAAM" The sound of diamond hit with metal shield. He made they flew away but their shield did not broke or even had a scratch. Ben is looking at his hand as he feels something is not right.

"What the?" Ben thought "I thought their shield should be broken. Why the hell I feel like I hit nothing? When I hit it, I feel some kind of shock wave from it. Could it be? I need to try one more time."

Suddenly, Ben changed his hand to be the diamond mace. He roared and charged them again. They still are sitting on the ground. With their instinct, they raised their shields to protect themselves from Ben.

He swung his mace and threw with his full power on their shield. Suddenly, it made some kind of sonic vibration which made everyone around there temporally deaf. Some even screamed as louder as they could.

"It really is!" He thought as he realized what it is.

Collen and Lien-da is screaming painfully from the voice. They feel like their heads is going to explode. Ben is the worst. His body is shaking and cracking. He feel like his body is fallen part. He immediately canceled Diamondhead and turned to another alien.

"Echo Echo" He yelled and hit the Ultrimatrix again "Ultimate Echo Echo."

He immediately amplifies and neutralizes that sonic vibration until it all gone. Everyone is getting up and regaining their consciousness as well as Ben change back to him. Suddenly, every guard are surrounding and pointing weapons at those two cats that still lying down and confusing in the situation.

"Take them up" Collen yelled "They must pay for hurt my lord."

They grabbed those two up and made them kneeled. Guards are waiting for Collen's order. Chance and Jake is begging for forgiveness. Ben is the only one who can save and spare their life.

"Hold on, Collen" He exclaimed "They did not do anything wrong. We were sparring."

"They did." She replied "Your head is bleeding."

"What?" He surprised and touched his forehead.

Ben is really bleeding. It is a scratch but this makes Ben stunning and surprising. The wound must come from the time he hit Jake's sword with his head. He is impressive in their blacksmith skill. They made a weapon that sharp enough to make a scratch on diamond.

He laughed and said "This is such a lucky day for me. Collen, you do not need to hurt them. Chance and Jake, you two get a job. From now on, you will be mine army blacksmith exclusively."

"Really!" They yelled "Thank you so much, Prince Benin. We will not disappoint you. We will start our job right the way."

"Wait" He interrupted "With one condition."

"What is it, my lord?" Chance asked

"We will do anything" Jake replied

"Good" He replied "Tell me where you got this yellow metal shield from."

They surprised and looked each other before Jake was the one who answered his question.

"W…we found this yellow metal thing near the river, my lord" He explained "We never saw it before. We brought it back and managed to craft it to be this shield. Why? Do you want it, my lord?"

"Can I have it?" He asked

They looked and nodded before they hand it to him. Ben grabbed and rubbed it like he used to know it before. Collen and Lien-da are surprising and wondering why he needed it. They wanted to ask him but this was not the right place to ask.

Ben appointed Lien-da to write a contract between Benin and these two blacksmith. He really wants an exclusive one. Collen did not follow him back because she still had a job to do. While he is walking back to his room, he keeps saying a word "Barsidium" all the way.

He finally found something that link to his previous world. Could it be a clue for him to find a way back to his home?


	27. Chapter 25 Pay Renekton a visit

Ch 25

***Benin's working room***

Grey Matter was observing and testing the Barsidium shield. He remembered last time he saw it, it was used by Highbreed to create the hyperspace jump gate. He is wondering, can he use it to do the same thing or some equipment to contact his origin world?

He sighed and said "This is not what I am thinking. This is really Barsidium which appeared in my origin world but in order to do that I need science stuffs, not these low and non-technology equipments. I am wondering do they even have technology or not."

Then, he turned back to human form.

"At least, I knew this world has some similar to mine world" He chuckled "For now, this shield will be locked in here. I do not want to make it broke or loss."

"Knock. Knock." Someone knocked his door.

"Who is there?" He asked after he put the shield away

"It's me, my lord" Collen replied "I came her with our guest. She finally has something to talk with you."

"Come in" He answered

Collen, Lien-da and the female squirrel walked into his room. Ben sees a beautiful and clean squirrel in the normal cloth. Her dark auburn hair is perfectly matched with her cloth and her blue eyes. They took a seat around Benin's table and started their conversation.

"My lord, allow me to introduce Princess Sally Acorn the last princess of Mobotropois to you." Lien-da exclaimed

He smiled and said "Good to see you, Princess Sally Acorn. I am so sorry for what Chafulumisa did to you"

She shook her head and replied "No need to say that, Prince Benin. It was not your fault. I am the one who need to say thank you to you. You saved me from him and please just call me, Sally. I am not any princess but a humble woman."

"Okay, Sally" He said "What took you so long before you came to meet me here."

She sighed and said quietly "I was thinking how I should act when I meet you?"

"Say what! "He surprised "Why?"

She giggled and said "You are so funny. You are totally different from what people said about you. I thought you were a barbarian guy who… you knew what people said, right?"

He chuckled and said "I got that a lot. Anyway, what can I do for you, Sally? Do you want me to send you back to your home?"

She sighed and replied "I wished to go back but it was gone already. Chafulumisa destroyed my hometown and killed everyone in the village. He did not want anyone knew I existed."

Ben feel angry Chafulumisa and sad for Sally. She was a victim in this cruel world. She was so lucky enough to survive from them.

"I am so sorry to hear that" He said "Do you have any friend or relative?"

"No sir" She replied "But I have a request to ask from you. Can you send me to the southern part of the Empire?"

He asked surprisingly "Where? Can you be more specific?"

"To the Besyrwan tribe" She replied "Over there, I can escape from Chafulumisa and his minion."

The southern part of the empire is not belonging to the Anbessa Empire exactly. The Empire is controlling this part by using Renekton and Besyrwan tribe. After he won the River war, all tribes in this part swear royalty to Renekton.

Even though one of Fang general is stationing there, he or she does not have a full authority and power to issue any order. He or she just observe the situation and report it to the Empire. Therefore, it makes some sense why she wants to go there.

"My lord, I do not think that is a good plan" Collen interrupted

"Why?" He asked "What do you know?"

"Even though my father did not say anything about her but he might be issued the order to every royal guard in the capital behind our back" She explained "The reason they have not found her yet because she is living in here. I believe she will not make it."

"That is why she came here to ask for your help, my lord" Lien-da exclaimed "She hope you will be the one who send her out of the capital and to the southern part. You are the only one who can protect her."

"But he needs a reason to go" Collen exclaimed "My father must suspect us if we move our army without a good reason. Can you think any reason?"

"No" She replied "It must be a reasonable one. I thought some already but it would be ended up with the disaster."

While they are talking and arguing with each other, Ben is thinking about benefits he will get from this escort stuff. He already has a reason to move his army but is it too soon to move? He also has so many stuffs to do here.

"My lord, are you okay?" Collen asked

"Y… Yeah" He exclaimed "Actually, I do have a reason to move the army to the southern part but I cannot tell you girls now."

"Why?" They asked

"Just trust me" He replied "Now, please let me have some time to do my own stuff. I will help you, Sally but this is bigger than you thought. We must think carefully before act."

They did not ask him any further as he asked for. Lien-da volunteers to send Sally back to her room. They left the room by leaving Collen behind. Ben asked her to say with him first. She is wondering what he wanted from her.

"What do you want from me, my love?" She concern

"What do you think about Sally and her plan?" He asked

He sighed and said "I met Amelia today. She came here and interrogated me about what happened at Chafulumisa's house."

"Really!" She surprised "what did she said? Did she got anything from you?"

"Let say, we got something from each other." He replied "She talked about two Carmelita. How did they knew that and how did you got out of there safely?"

"About that, we got some help from a person you did not thought about" She answered "He was uncle Warwick. They almost exploded us but he showed up and made a cover for us. He also sent us out of the house."

"The old wolf?" He exclaimed "Why did he safe you?"

"I do not know" She replied "But I think this will be a good chance for us to have a man or spy in my father house if we can convince him to join us."

"Yea, I agree with you" He said with smile face "Let contact him later. Hey, what do you think about Amelia? Is she our threat or not?"

She thought and replied "I do not think her family and her are our threat. Actually, my father and her father hold some grudge with each other. I do not know what it is but I am pretty sure it is a tough topic. Why did you ask this?"

"Ummmmm, I made her confess about her family's faction rumor." He said "She said they are on our side. Can I believe her?"

"You can my lord" She exclaimed "Amelia is such an honest person. I never heard her lie."

"Okay, we can trust her but we also should stay on alert" He said and sighed "What about Sally? Do you have anything to say? We are all alone now."

She giggled and said "Actually, I surprised that you did not asked her about the Red Terror. Everyone is looking for its clue but you who have a living map; you act like you do not care it."

He laughed and said "Why the hell do I need to care? I have this thing in my hand already. Nothing can fight against me."

"I like your spirit, Benin" She replied "If you do not have anything to say, I have to do my military stuff now. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He exclaimed "Do you mean tonight?"

She makes a sad face and says "I am sorry my dear but I am exhausted from your behavior. I need to rest more but do not worry, I will send someone to sleep with you."

"Who?" He wondered

"You will know tonight." She replied before she left the room.

***In the night***

This evening, Ben had dinner in his office room because he was busying with the Barsidium shield. Therefore, he did not see any of his women. Right now, he is standing in front of his bedroom and thinking who is waiting him in the room

"Well, normally she should be Krystal and Carmelita or both of them who are waiting in my room" He thought "But the situation is changed because I already did with Angel, June, Miyu and Fay. Therefore, they are also in my possibility choice but whom?"

After a few minute of thinking, he cut Miyu and Fay from his possibility because they told him they still hurt from last time. That makes him narrow down to four women whom he thought Krystal or Carmelita is his highest possibility partner for tonight.

"Alright, let see who is waiting for me" He exclaimed and opened the door.

He closed the door and looked around in his room. The outside is dark already so it makes him hard to see around his room even though he light candles. Then, he sees a female figure sitting on his bed. She made him smirked as he know who she is.

He did not need to see her face but he know she is June. There is no way he will forget her double large air bag. His heart is beating louder and faster as he is exciting to have sex with this huge girl. He walk closer to his bed as his last time memory with her popped up.

"W…we…welcome back ma….master" She said nervously and blushed face "I….I…will be…your night attendance. I will do my best to…serve and satisfy your need. Therefore, please…tell me…what you wanted me to do."

Ben gets closer enough to see her clearly. He saw her wearing a cute and nice cloth. This cloth really covers her whole body absolutely except her chest. He sees button is shaking and going to explode. He takes a seat on the bed and sit with her.

He laughed and said "So it was you, June. How did you ended up here? I thought Krystal or Carmelita would be a person who served me tonight. You make me surprised."

"Do…you prefer them?" She asked "If you want them, I will call them right the way."

"No" He exclaimed and waved his hand "I mean we never have a chance to talk with each other and then I ended up …with you and your sister."

"That is not necessary, master" She argued "It was my duty to serve you anywhere and anytime, you just asked."

"It does" He replied "Hey, how about you tell me your story?"

"My story?" She wondered

"Yeah!" He exclaimed "I am wondering, how the hell did you ended up there with Yogi? I am so curious. What is wrong with your parent?"

"Ma…master, you are so kind and considerate. I…" June started crying as she thought about it.

"Hey. Hey. Do not cry June." He said and whipped her tears away "If you do not want to talk about it, I will not ask you anymore."

She shook her head and said "No, my lord, you deserve to know the truth. I just feel sad when I think about it."

"Alright, do you want some time?" He asked

"I feel okay now" she replied with smile "You see, my sister and I was a member of dancing show. It was our family business. We travel around the Empire to perform our show. Angel was singer and I was dancer on the stage. We were a happy family until our mother passed away."

"Wait!" He exclaimed "Do not tell me, your father married with some of the dancer in your show and then she became your cruel step mother?"

"H…How…How did you know that?" She asked surprisingly

He laughed and thought "I hate this shenanigan and old fairy tale stuff. Why the hell is it happen everywhere?"

"Sorry, I just guessed" He excused "Please, continue your story."

She sighed and said "After she became our step mother, everything in our business was changed. She managed to take control the show from our father. She made us wore whore stuffs. She told us to change our performance such as seductive dance and got closer to the clients to do some dirty things."

"Which did you two rejected?" He asked

"We did" She replied "But the other did not, they did as she ordered. We tried to talk to our father but he did not listen to us. Instead, he hit us as a punishment. He said our step mother did the right thing for everyone."

"Was that a reason to make you two injured?" He asked with anger

"No, my lord" She said "It was a minor bruise. We did not have a choice but we made an excuse such as ill to skip the show. It worked at the beginning but when the time passed, it became the useless excuse. That was a time our step mother made her moved."

"How?" He wondered

"We do not have evidence but I believe she poisoned my sister and set a trap up to injure me." She exclaimed

"But you have a hint, right?" He asked her

"Yes, master. You see when Angel was a singer, she had her secret drink. It made her sing better. She would drink it before every show and my sister and father were they only person who knew the recipe. Normally, he would be the one who gave it to her but not that day. It was her who delivered it to Angel." She explained "When she was singing on the stage, she coughed with blood and her mouth started bleeding. After that show, my sister cannot sing anymore. Our step mother told our father, Angel just made a scene to make everyone sympathy."

"Wait, Did your father believed that?" He asked surprisingly

"He did" She replied with tears "I was the only who protected her. They were going to sell her but I begged and said I would do everything to keep the work up. I did a double job to cover Angel's position while I was curing her."

"But it was useless, right?" He guessed

"Yes, master" She cried "The doctor said she could not sing anymore. He told me to give her up but I did not. I tried to find a way to cure her even it was a myth. I knew our step mother was upset and planned to do something again but I did not think she will…she will…"

Finally, the tears of sadness and despair are leaking from this poor woman. She is crying oud and louder as she think about their past. Without a second of thought, Ben stood up and hugged her into his chest. He rubbed her back to comfort her.

He whispered "Cry, June. Cry as much as you want. I did the best job. I never have seen the sister who love her youngest sister like this before."

"M…master" She exclaimed and hugged him back "Please, do not leave us, I am begging you. We do not have anyone else."

"I will not" He whispered "You two are my women. Only the death will do us apart. I swear."

Finally, their eyes are meeting with each other. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as Ben knew what she wanted. He accepted her invitation. He leaned forward to her and gave her a kiss. Her lip was soft and sweet like a good cotton candy.

"You lip is so sweet, June" He exclaimed and started licking her lick she was a candy.

She feels tickle and good at the same time. She let him took the lead. They cuddling voice are getting louder and louder as it leak out of their room. She moans every time he hit her sensitive spots. Ben is really good to find it.

He pressed her down on the bed and started rubbing her whole body. She thought he was going to play with her prideful; chest but he did not. Instead, he started with her head and ears. He is rubbing her coyote ears as he wondered in her reaction.

"Master, please do not touch my ears" She moans as she twisted around. "It… It…"

"It what?" He smirked and rubbed her more and harder

"If you keep doing this, I… I will… Aaaaaaaaahh" She screamed as she reached her climax

She made Ben surprised in how easy for her to reach the orgasm. She is panting and breathing faster. Her whole body is shaking and so sensitive. When he touched her, she would twist or startled.

"Wow, I never know you will be like this, June" He said

"I…I…so sorry, master" She replied while panted "Actually, I am still sensitive from the last time."

Such a bad news for Ben, actually he is ready to do her but since she said like this, how could she forced her to serve him? He sighed and padded her head as he told her to rest. When he was going to leave the bed, she grabbed his hand and told him to stay.

"Please, do not leave the room" She said quietly "If you leave, mistress Collen will angry me."

"Relax" He exclaimed "I am not leaving the room. I need to calm my fellow down there. He needs a good Handy J."

She thought and said "Master, if you do not mind, you can use my chest to calm you down. I may be inexperienced but Carmelita taught me to do a tit job."

"R…Really" He said surprisingly "Can you do that?"

"Please, this is the best thing I can do for you tonight." She replied and undressed the buttons

Ben is exciting as he finally will see June's big chest. He saw her when she had a cloth on her only. When she removed the button, some of it exploded and flied away as her chest revealed more and more.

Finally, her big chest is showed up in front of him. Ben opened his mouth widely as he stunned and surprised in how big her chest is. It is jigging and bouncing up and down every time she breath. Her chest is beyond his imagination.

"Master, how do I look?" She asked seductively "Do you like my chest?"

"Absolutely" He replied "Your chest is so beautiful and … how do I say this?"

"Enormous?" She guessed

"Yeah!" He exclaimed "I cannot believe your chest will be bigger like this"

She giggled and replied "I knew you were watching me all the time. Every man I met, they did the same thing. I…Aaaaaaah"

Ben finally made his move. He is grabbing and fondling her chest like she is his toy. He found her chest bounce and soft like a good pillow. He can sleep on it for a whole day without wake up. He put his head between two ginormous chest and cuddle her like she is his pillow. She was giggled and twisted as he cuddled her.

"That is so tickle, master" She laughed "Please, you are killing me."

He pulled his head off and exclaimed "Wow, they are soft like a pillow. Now, I am wondering, how is it taste?"

"You do not mean…Aaaaaaaah" Ben just had a taste of her nipple.

He started with licking. His tongue was moving and licking her big and brown nipple. Her taste is quite unique. To say it clear, she tastes salty. He is really arousing her. He could say that because every time he licked her, her nipple was getting harder and harder.

She is moaning and screaming from his technique. She tried to stop him doing this by embraced him but he knew. He used his both hands to compel her on the bed. He smirked as he lust and need is getting more and more.

After he messed up with her chest and satisfies with tasting, it's time for a main course. He stood up and undressed himself. He threw it over the room. June saw his dragon is ready for some action.

He bended down and pointed his dragon at her mouth. She knew what he wanted. She opened her mouth and started giving him a blow job. He feels warmth and soft from her mouth. Her mouth and tongue technique is still far from Krystal and Carmelita but this is some kind of new experience because she does him slower and softer. He can feel every inches of her inside mouth.

"Wow, you are so goooood" He moaned and started moving his hip.

Then, she sucks him as she learned from her senior. He startled a little bit as he surprised in her sucking technique. She is sucking him like she is a vacuum. Her sucking sound is getting louder and louder. Their sound started leaking out of the room, it even echoed in the room. They made people outside embarrassed and blushed.

Ben pulls his rod out and said "Are you ready?"

She embraced her chest and said "Please, use me as you want."

Ben sits on top of her and starts pushing his rod between two ginormous mountains. He feels unbelievable down there. It soft and bounce at the same time. She also kissed and licks his tip to satisfy his needed. He starts moving his hip forward and backward with rhythm. Every time he moved, he saw her chest bouncing and shaking up and down. This is such an unbelieve view.

"This is soooo good" He moaned "I am really going to reach my limit."

"Please, master" She exclaimed "Release your milk over me."

"I… Ohhhhhhh" He yelled as he orgasmed

Finally, Ben is reached the goal line. He sprayed his milk over her face and chest. Some even hit her eyes. He stepped back and lied down on the soft bed. He saw June got up. His white and thick milk is all over her body. She used her finger to touch it before she put it into her mouth

"Ummmmmmm, such a delicacy one" She moaned "Allow me to clean you up, master"

"What…" He did not finish his sentence.

June put his rod into her mouth again and starts her cleaning job. She really cleans him up because when he pulls out, his rod is shining like a new one. The problem is it hard and ready for a round two. It is pointing June's face.

Ben sighed and said "Now, what should I do? I cannot sleep like this."

She giggled and said "The night is a still young, master. Allow me to help you to calm him down."

Ben understood what she meant as he pushes her down and started their second round. Their make love voice is the only sound that loud in his palace.

***Three months later***

Time sure was passed so fast. It has been three month since Ben trained with his own army. His army is not getting bigger but they are getting better as they got weapons and armors from Chance and Jake. His army is not the biggest in the Empire but they are fully equipped. He has trebuchet, stone thrower and ballista.

During that time, he managed to improve the relationship between him and Maya. Now, she even served him some snack and drink. She taught and shared her knowledge with him all the time. He knows about this world much better such as the west land call Equestria.

He also had a time to meet and talk with Amelia but it did not go so well. Somehow, there is an awkward atmosphere between them. But look at the bright side, it made some distance between Amelia and him.

For Lady Bastet and Renamon, Ben got an invitation from lady Bastet which he must refused politely. He did not want to have another big problem. On the other hand, he had some argument with Renamon but it was about official business.

The only problem in the capital is Chafulumisa. Ben and his women caught spies in the palace as they were spying them. He wanted to interrogate them but they committed a suicide but ate a poison which made him no evidence or proof.

He knew Chafulumisa was suspecting him all the time about Sally. That made Ben decided to pay Renekton a visit as excuse to delivery Sally. Chafulumisa was objecting him when they were in the meeting. He was really tried his best to stop Benin but he failed. Queen Mirage allowed him to go

After a preparation and plan, this is what they do. Ben divided his army to two groups. First are Sally and him. She will go with him as his guard. Those guards who are going with him, they are all the elite.

Second group are the rest of them. They are remaining in the capital as the bait to make Chafulumisa thought they are protecting Sally in his palace. Unfortunately, there is one extra guest in this trip. She is Captain Amelia.

She said since she is good in the river and sea, she should be the one who escort Benin to the Southern part. Without Queen objection, Ben needed to let her came too. Luckily, she did not make any problem during their travel

Ben is finally reached the destination, the capital of Besyrwan tribe. It is totally different from the capital because of landscape and weather. This place is like tropical zone. The river is crossing through the town. Benin's ship can passed through the gate and headed to the bay where he will meet his possible and future brother-in-law

When Ben stepped down from the ship after it parked in the bay, he saw reptile and amphibian warriors line up in front of him and bowed. They yelled his name and blessed him to long live. Then, in the end of the line, he saw the biggest and bulk crocodile in the chief cloth.

Before Ben could say something, the crocodile ran toward him and gave him a bear hug. He hugged and swung Benin like he was a toy. He even threw him into the sky. People around there tried to stop him but he ignored them and kept doing until he satisfied.

Amelia sighed and said "Chief Renekton, please let out prince go before you kill him."

Renekton laughed and said "Nonsense Amelia. Benin is tougher than that. Besides, I am so glad that both of you came here since the River war."

"Ummmm, thank you for you compliment, Renekton" Ben tried to say "But I need you to let me go before I am run out of breath."

He put him down and pads his shoulders one hard time. Ben really wants to scream and yelled painfully but it is not a good idea. He holds it and smile.

"I am thought I am not going to see you two again" He yelled "Do not tell me, you came because I sent my sister's picture to you, you son of the bitch."

Ben did not reply because he did not want to say why he came here in the public. Renekton understood his situation. He led him to his castle. Ben, Amelia and Sally will rest there for the whole time they stay here.

"You are going to love our welcome party, Benin. I ordered everything you like." He exclaimed

Suddenly, Ben noticed something wrong with his escorts but he ignored them as he thought he might misunderstand.


	28. Chapter 26 I am not into this

Ch 26

***In Benin's room***

After he played and talked with Renekton already, he asked him to lead to his room. Renekton told his personal servants who are male and small kobolds to lead Benin to his room. Ben surprised in how colorful they have some is pink, yellow, and light blue.

Ben told his team to take a rest except Sally in disguised. He told her to come with him which made the other surprised and wondered why. Renekton saw and smirked like he knew something. When they were talking together, those kobolds were looking Ben and Sally with a weird face before they were gossiped.

Ben and Sally finally have arrived his room. His luggage is here already. After he sure no one out there, he told Sally to change back. When she was stripping, He looked away from her even though he wanted to see her naked body.

During these three months, Ben has a great time with Sally. He discovered she is an herbalist. Her knowledge is far from the book he saw in this world. There was a time they sat together and he asked her to teach him about this world herbal. Ben thought it was a good idea to know more about this world from outsider perspective.

"Okay, I am done" Sally said

Ben turned around and saw a beautiful female squirrel in a properly cloth. The more he looked at her, the more he attracted to her. He really wanted to do something with her but this was not a time for that stuff.

He shook his head and replied "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" She answered with smile "Thank you so much Prince Benin. I am so sorry for a trouble I caused you and your women."

He chuckled and said "Do not say like that. You are not a trouble. Actually, it would be such a waste to see you leave us. Collen and the others really like to have you."

"Them or you, Benin?" She smirked

He startled and argued "THEM! Why the hell do I need to interest in you? I told you already I do not care about what red terror thing."

She stepped closer and leaned forward to his face before she says "Is that your honest answer? Do you want our last conversation ended up with a lie?"

He surprised in her words and felt shame to himself. He needed to say the truth. He does not know when he will meet her again. He needs to be honest.

Ben sighed and said "You are right. I do not want you to leave. For whole three month we lived together, we do have good moment with each other. Sally, I want you to think again. If you stay with me, I can protect you for the rest of your life."

She stunned for a few second as she heard him made a marriage proposal to her. She also has a good feeling toward him but she also has something in her mind.

She made a sad face and replied "Benin, your words made me happy but I must refuse your kindness."

"Why?" He asked "If you worry about Chafulumisa, I will get rid of him for your sake…for our sake."

She rubbed his cheek and said "You are so sweet. You are not the barbarian but the true prince. I do not know how to repay your kindness but there is something you forgot about us."

"What is it?" He wondered

"That we are enemy" She said "Your family was the one who destroyed my family kingdom and took everything from my mother. Even though I was not there but it could not change the fact that you are my enemy."

"So you still are holding a grudge on me" He guessed

She shook his head and said "No. It was a history already. Right now, I am so exhausted. I want to go far far away from here. I will find a peaceful place and live there for the rest of my life. I even heard my people are living out there. I want to find them and live with them."

"So that is why she wanted to come here so bad" He thought while made a thoughtful face

She giggled and said "Awwwww, do not make face like that, Benin. I go this time, it does not mean we will not meet each other again."

"Yeah, you are right" He replied "Since this is what you chose, I will not hold you back anymore. I hope you find what you are looking for."

He raises his hand as he asks for a farewell shake hand. She refused that before she jumped and gave him a hugged. Ben surprised but he embraced her back. The tears of joys are leaking from each other face. He rubbed her back as she started crying. They were doing that until they satisfied.

She moved back and said "You should go Benin. People are waiting for you. Go and do your job. I will leave after you go."

"See you later" He replied and walked away to the door.

"Wait!" She exclaimed

Ben stopped and turned back. She kissed his mouth for a few second and stepped away. He surprised in her move. He rubbed his lip and saw her salvia left on him. He looked at her surprisingly and wondered why.

"What is a meaning of this?" He asked

"Just a apologize gift" She replied

"For what?" He surprised

"Well, there was a time I almost put a poison in your food to kill you" She explained "But I did not and I thought I should do something to make it up for you. So…"

He shook his head and said "Alright, I got it. I hope next time we met each other, you will not do that again. See you next time, Sally."

Ben left the room and led by his guards to the dining room. During the way, he hoped Sally will be fine. He met with Amelia who was waiting for him outside of the room. She joins his group and walked into the room together.

***In the dining room***

In this area, people used woods for their furniture such as bed, table and chair. Ben is sitting at the head of the longest table he ever seen with Renekton and guests. On his right hand, Amelia takes a seat as his bodyguard while Renekton's wife is on the left hand side of Benin.

"Benin, this is my wife, Kurma" Renekton said "My dear, this is my best friend in the world."

Kurma is a female white crocodile. She married Renekton since they were kids. Their parents were set them up. She came from the second tribe around here. Their tribe merged together since her tribe did not have anyone to success.

She stood up and bowed a little before she say "It is my honor to meet you, Prince Benin. My love always told me a story about you and your braveness. This is such a dream come true"

Ben chuckled and said "Please. Do not flatter me too much. It is also my honor to meet you, Queen Kurma."

"GREAT!" Renekton yelled "Since you know each other, it is time to celebrate and welcome you here. Bring the foods in."

When the door opened, Ben saw male Kobolds carried many kind of foods he could imagined into the room. They placed on the table as the feast begun. In here, table manner is not the important thing. Ben sees people stood up and grabbed whatever they wanted.

"Wow, I cannot imagine something like this" He thought

"Go on my friend" Renekton yelled while ate his food

"Here I go" He thought and started eating like he wanted

The two persons who can keep their manner were Kurma and Amelia. During their eating, Renekton showed Benin some performance. It was sword dance between warriors. They really used real weapon to perform the show. They almost hit each other but no. It was part of their show.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Yeah, how did they do that?" Ben asked surprisingly

He laughed and said "You see they are not actor but real warriors. This sword dance is used before we started every battle and war. If they hurt while they are performing, we must cut their head off as a sacrifice for their mistake. That is why they have to practice more and more."

"Wow, you guys are totally serious in this" He exclaimed

"Of course, we the Besyrwan have nothing else to do but fight" He yelled "My people and I, we live by fight in every war that you can pay. We are the vanguard for the empire for a while."

Ben laughed and said "Good to hear that my friend."

"Stop talking about boring stuff" He said "Benin, I heard you already have women why don't you bring them here. I really wanted to see how they looked."

Ben startled as he wondered why he wanted to see them. Besides, it would be bad if he show his feeling in front of Amelia who he does not know how they feel toward him. He decided to make some excuse from this question.

He stretched his hands and said "Oh come on my friend, you know women, right? Sometime, I also need my man time only. If I brought them here, how can I have my man privacy time?"

Renekton made surprisingly face before he smirk and say "I know what you mean my friend. I will make sure you have man privacy time while you are here."

Ben did not know what Renekton meant. He just thought he made an excuse that escaped him from his question. They got back to the show and food. The party continued until early night. Most of the guests left the party already except Benin, Renekton, and Kurma. Amelia was the early guest who left the party because she could not stand and see these people food manner. Ben was wondering why he did not see Numeuma Nithees. He thought she would be here.

"Hey, Renekton, do you have any privacy place? I have something to talk with you." He whispered

"Sure" He replied and looked at his wife "Honey, could you…"

"Yes, my dear" She smiled and left the room.

"Come this way my friend" He replied and led Benin out of the room to somewhere else.

Renekton and Benin have arrived the steaming bathhouse in the castle. After they changed their clothes, they walked into the steaming room. Right now, bath towels are the only cloth they have. They can see how each other look. This is quite awkward from Ben because right now he see a naked crocodile body and …sausage.

"What can I help you, Benin?" He asked "You can tell me now. This place is the safeties place in here."

"Well, let's start with a simple topic first." He exclaimed "I came here because I wanted to know the situation around here. I heard you are having a tough time. Why eldest in your tribe are rebelling against you? Your situation is making my mother and I concerned."

He sighed and said "I am so sorry to make Queen Mirage concerned. I am aware this problem too. That is why I wanted my sister to marry you. If we are officially family member, no one dare to go against me. Then, my position will be secured."

"That is a solution" He argued "We wanted to know why? Why are they against you?"

"It is about my successor" He answered "My wife and I, we do not have a child to success my throne."

"What?" He asked "How the hell did that happened? Do not have concubine or something like that?"

He sighed and said "I also do have a problem with my women. Let's just say our chemicals are not match."

"What is his meaning?" He thought "Or did he have a problem to have a child?"

"So that why you wanted your sister to marry me" He guessed "It is the best solution to solve your problem."

"Yeah or else we will have a civil war at here" He exclaimed "Which is not good for both of us."

"I do not want to say this but I agree with you." He said "But this marriage stuff is the important thing, please give me some time to meet with her."

"Sure" He yelled "You will see how beautiful she is. No one here can resist her charm. Do you know, there was a stupid lizard who dares enough to seek into my sister room?"

"Seriously?" He asked surprisingly "What happened after that?"

He laughed and said "He die before he touched the door because my sister told me about him in advance already. Her power is beyond any one of us."

"Wait! You sister has a power to…" He said and stopped

"Yes" He guaranteed "I saw and witnessed her power by myself. I will set you guys up to meet each other."

"Come to think of it, why didn't she there with us?" He asked "Does she have a problem to meet her future husband?"

"Kaaaaaaaa ka ka ka" He laughed and said "That was not the problem my handsome friend. The problem is she. You see she cannot stay at crowd place for a long time or she will have a headache. That is why she always living in her room."

"I see" He exclaimed "Well, I hope she is beautiful as I saw in the picture."

"She is" He replied "You are not going to believe how shiny and slippery her scale is. Everyone is going to jealous at you if you married her."

Ben chuckled and thought "I do not know how to say that is beautiful but bizarre."

"Alright, Benin, I think it is time for you to tell me your plan." He asked seriously

"My plan?" Ben startled and made a surprisingly face

"Do not lie to me, my friend" He said "Before you came here, I heard so many rumors in the capital especially the tension between you and Chafulumisa. What are you planning? Are you going to do some think big?"

"You knew?" He surprised "What do you think?"

Renekton chuckled and said "What am I thinking? If I am not crazy, I am thinking you will…"

Suddenly, Renekton see Benin smirked as he realized his idea was the truth. He stunned for a few second before he calm down and thought.

He said "Are you kidding me? You are…"

"Yes, I am planning to take Chafulumisa down" He said coldly "And I want your help, my friend."

He sighed and said "OMG, your plan is the big one, Benin but I am with you. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to recruit every soldier you can find and train them to be ready." He explained "I mean all of them that can fight."

"All of them? Look Benin, not offense to your idea but you needs a lot of money to hire all of them." He argued "Not to mention the maintenance cost. You are going to pay a huge sum of money. Do you have it?"

Ben laughed and said "I will show you tomorrow that can I pay or not."

He sighed and said "If you said so, my friend but I still have something to say to you. Are you sure you can control the situation after you take Chafulumisa down?"

"You mean the Fang Generals, right?" He guessed

"Yea" He exclaimed "Those ten are protecting the Empire frontline. If you take Chafulumisa down at the capital, they might be rebellion against you and the capital. They even invite the outsider to invade the Empire. Have you thought about this before?"

Ben laughed and said "That was not the issue but I do have a plan to deal with them but I cannot tell you now until I get my confirmation. I agreed with you that might be occurred especially Northern and Eastern frontline."

"Are you talking about Skaven and Children of Feather?" He wondered

"Yes" He replied "I have secret report about their recently activity. Skaven are gathering their army from every place and tribe in the wasteland while Children of Feather are negotiating with far country. I do not know why but it might have some connection."

"That is a reason you should stop what you are planning Benin" He yelled "You need Chafulumisa to protect your empire. You should wait until you are ready to stand on your own feet."

Ben laughed and argued "That is a reason why I need to take Chafulumisa down. You said those Fang Generals might invited the outsider to invade my empire. Who know, Chafulumisa could be the mastermind for all of this."

"You are right" Renekton said after he thought "We do not have much time. Alright, I am with you. I will gather every warrior around here."

They shake each other hand as the verbal contract between these two great warriors established. Ben really expected from him so much while Renekton fee exciting and thrilling as he will fight in the Civil War with his best friend.

"Since everything settled down, it is time for relaxation." Renekton said and crapped his hands as the door opened

Ben stunned as he saw who came into the steaming room. Six half naked and colorful kobolds are walking into the room. Ben is stunning and surprising what they hell they are doing here. One of them poured water on the hot stone to make steam in the room. Now, the temperature is getting hot and hotter

"Ohhhhh, this is how to relax after you worked so hard for a whole day" Renekton exclaimed "Enjoy with me, Benin. There is no way you will have this kind of bathroom in the capital, right?"

"Yeah" He replied while sweating "But do you want to tell me why these half-naked boys are here with us?"

That's right. All of these kobolds are young male who half naked. They have soap and towel in their hands which make Ben wondering. They are looking at him with weird eyes. Some are ogling and waving their hands with Benin.

"Something is not right" Ben thought

"Them!" He exclaimed "They are my personal servants who have responsibility to clean and rub my body. Trust me, Benin; you are going to love their skill. Your skin will shiny and bright like a baby skin. Your exhausted also will wash away."

"…" Ben was thinking but it was too late.

Renekton told three kobolds to serve him. There are light blue, yellow and light red one who serving him. They are surrounding him and start doing their job. The light blue one is washing his hair while the others two are rubbing and scrubbing his whole body.

Ben tried to stop them because he never let the other male touched his body like this before. Unfortunately, there are so many hands to stop and besides they did not do anything sexually. They really are focusing on their duty. Ben looked at Renekton and saw him enjoying their service. They are even brushing his teeth.

"Do you like their service?" Renekton asked

"Umm, normally I let my women do these stuffs" He replied "I cannot say I am enjoying this but you are right. I do not feel exhausted anymore."

He laughed and said "I told you. Hey, how about we go outside and take a look around my town? The night is still early and there are so many places I wanted to show you"

Ben waved his hand and replied "I am sorry Renekton. I wanted to go but I still need to sleep after I travelled for a long trip. We have plenty of time to go out together. Actually, I need to leave now before my skin winkled."

"You are right" He exclaimed "See you tomorrow, my friend."

Ben stood up and left the room. Those three who were served Benin, they kneel in front of Renekton and waiting for their order.

Renekton said "Go and serve my friend as best as you three can. Do not make me disappointed in you or the punishment will waiting for you."

"We will, my lord" They replied softly and left the room.

***Warning YAOI lemon scene***

When no one there except Renekton and his personal servants, he finally show his true nature. Three kobolds take his towel off and give him a triple blow job. One of them is busying and eating his giant sausage while other two are helping each other to lick his balls.

"Ohhh, you guys are so good" He moaned

"It is our pleasure to serve you, my lord" One of them replied

"(He is right. Who else can make you satisfied except us)" One of them interrupted while his mouth was full

They kept doing that until Renekton finally released his first load. He pulled out and sprayed his load over three of them. He sprayed like he was a shower. His thick milk is covered three of them. Instead of cleaning with towel, they used their mouths and tongues. They licked and ate all of his milk without hesitated.

"Turn around and bend your asses over here" He groaned "I am going to plunge one of you until you broke."

Instead of scare, they giggled and did as he said. They are yelling and calling his name as they wanted to be selected. Renekton was walking around their ass and thinking which one he will use today.

Finally, he picked the one in the middle. He jammed his sausage into him without showing any mercy. The kobold cried and moaned with pleasure while the other two looked at him with jealous. Renekton is humping him like the beast.

"Yes, you are mine." He yelled "Who is your daddy? Whoooo is your daddy?"

"You are my lord" He replied while shaking his ass to serve him.

He laughed and said "You are going to love them, Benin. You are in my debt for this. Ha. Ha. Ha."

***End YAOI lemon scene***

***Back to Benin's room***

When he got back to his room, Sally was gone already. She did as she told him. Since no one reports anything about female stranger, he thought she escaped successfully. He did not do anything but het dressed and head to the bed. He sleeps at the same moment as his head touch the pillow. His bed is not big and soft the same as his bed in the capital but it is still comfortable and warmth.

***During the night***

For some reason, Ben is having a wet dream. He is dreaming about Collen and his women. They are serving and satisfying his sexual desire.

"You are so goooooooood, Krystal" He moaned "I never and ever bored you tongue skill."

"Ki Ki Ki" Someone giggled

"Hey, let me serve him too" other said "I am going to clean his stuff like no one give him before."

"Take it easy, Carmelita" He exclaimed "There are plenty down there. It is enough for all of you."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Someone asked

"Yes…" He stunned as he realized something "Wait a minute, I did not bring any one with me. What the hell is going on down there?"

Ben finally wakes up from the dream. He got up and saw something or someone in his blanket. He opened it and saw three kobolds who served him in the bathroom. They are messing up with his lower part. One of them has his meat inside his mouth.

With the super reaction, Ben jumped up from the bed and yelled "What the fuck is going on here? Get the hell out of my room because I slaughter all of you into a meat ball"

Instead of panic, they giggled and said "Master Renekton told us to serve you tonight, Prince Benin. Do you like our mouth and tongue? Or do you prefer…"

They turn around and bend over as they show their ass hole to him.

"Our assssss" They said unison

"What?" He yelled "Why Renekton sent you here?"

"Oh my" One of them exclaimed "Master told us, you wanted to have man privacy time and he thought you also prefer to fuck ass hole like him."

"FUCK YOU AND GET THE HELLL OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOOM" Ben yelled and threw those three out of his room


	29. Chapter 27 Raise of Dragooona

Ch 27

***Benin's room***

Ben woke up with sulky face. He did not have a proper sleep last night. After her got molested by those three, he could not even blink his eyes. He thought they might be came back again. Fortunately, they were gone permanently.

After he prepared himself, he walked out of the room. His guards saw him and bowed. They lead him to the dining room but something was not right. Ben felt they are looking at him with weird eyes. He knew what is going on here. They must saw or heard what happened last night

"This is not fun" He thought "I need to do something before weird rumor will spread around my army."

While they are walking, Ben sees Amelia standing and talking with a male reptile in the general cloth. When he gets closer, he sees a small and green veiled chameleon. He must be Styx, one of Fang general who protecting this area.

Amelia was going to say something but Styx made his moved first. He walked toward Benin and bowed respectfully.

He said "General Styx at your service, my lord. Please, punish this humble servant for yesterday absent."

Ben stunned for a second before he laughed and said "You are teasing me, General Styx. How could I punish you? You were doing your duty. Please, get up and walk with me. We can talk while we are walking. Amelia, you should join us too."

"Thank you, my lord." He replied and walked beside Benin while Amelia did not say a word but she followed them with distance.

"How is the situation around here, general?" He asked "Do you have any problem or lack of something?"

He laughed and said "Thank you for your kindness. Because of your prestige and merit, we do not have any problem around here. Chief Renekton also did his job excellent, my lord. Those who opposed the emprise had been eliminated."

"I see" He exclaimed "Do you have any report? I am really wanted to see who were opposed us."

"I am sorry about that" He replied "The report has sent to the capita already but I can tel you if you wanted."

"Please tell me that" He requested

"Well, there were few tribes who opposed us. The most problem is the night crawler tribe." He explained "They said the empire is the outsider who has no right to intervene this area. They even came and talked with Renekton."

"How's the result?" He wondered

"Disaster, my lord. The meeting became fighting in no time" He replied "Renekton ended up kill all of them in the meeting room. After that he and his army were sent and destroyed their tribe. We believed we got rip all of them."

Ben sighed and said nothing but walked. Styx used his moved freely eyes to check around there. When he saw a chance he asked something to Benin.

He whispered "My lord, may I ask you something?"

Ben did not say a word. He waved his hand as he allowed him to ask.

"Is it the truth you are gathering the army to oppose Chafulumisa?" He asked

Instead of surprise, Ben smirked and said "True."

Why did he say that? Did he know Styx is one of Fang general who under Chafulumisa's command?

Actually, Ben discovered something before he came here. He asked Lien-da and Yogi to gather information about Styx's situation and personality. He found some important information. Styx and his army is the weakest army among Fang general's armies. Because of that, Chafulumisa did not send his attention to Styx. He has a lazy and indolent personality.

The reason he still kept his position in Fang general is his siege and defense strategy and skill. The most his memorable victory was his siege strategy against Skarven. He was surrounding their five important towns until Skarven surrendered. He knew how to torture people's mind and heart.

Unfortunately, his time had been passed. The current relationship between Styx and Chafulumisa is the worst. Chafulumisa wrote an opened letter to him. He said Styx is the laziest general who only knows how to fight like a coward. Styx did not have ambition to improve himself or his army. He should resign from the position if he knows what Chafulumisa meant. That letter made Styx shamed and unhappy but he did not resign. He asked Queen Mirage to send him here permanently. Styx smiled and he was going to ask more but Benin stopped him and whispered a simple sentence.

"Good bird knows how to should the tree to make the nest" He whispered "I hope you understood my word."

He nodded and said "I know, my lord."

He padded his should softly and said "Good to hear that. You know how to find me. You can leave now."

Styx left them. Amelia was the only one who heard their conversation clearly. She is stunned in Benin's move. She speeded her step up and walked beside Benin. He saw her and knew what she wanted to ask.

She said "Are you crazy? That was Styx. Why the hell did you say that? Do you want Chafulumisa knew your plan so badly?"

"About what?" he asked "I do not see any problem."

"You told him you plan and it was not a problem?" She repeated "He could…"

"He could tell Chafulumisa about my plan" He interrupted "Right?"

"Y…Yeah" She answered

"Think about it, Amelia. Chafulumisa know what I am doing." He explained "What I told Styx was nothing but a simple fact. What could he gain from it? Nothing, right? But look on the other hand, I can used Styx as my double agent and gain my military power. I am the one who gain benefit from this situation and…"

"And what?" She asked

"Since Styx is the Fang general, he maybe or could be known some inside information that we do not know. That could be a reason why he wanted to change side."

"But, what if he backstabs you?" She concern

"Are you caring me?" He mocked "Wow. I need to look at you a whole new way."

"You!" She exclaimed while he laughed "Stop laughing at me. Who said I'm caring you?"

"Relax, I was joking." He replied and stopped laughing at her.

She silent for a moment before she said "Benin, are you gay?"

This time Ben choked from her words. She must know what happened last night, he thought. Even though he does not interest in her much but he cannot overlook this misunderstanding news before it spread.

He argued "No! Are you talking about what happened in my room last night?"

She nods in assent as Ben hit his forehead.

She said "I know aristocracy has a weird and unique hobby. You can tell me if you wanted but you should not hide it behind Collen and the others. It is wrong to them."

"N0! No! And NOOO!" He yelled "That was a mistake. I do not know why but Renekton sent them to me without asking me first."

"So you are not a gay, right?" She asked

"Yes, I love women" He replied "Please, if you heard anyone talk about this, fix it for me."

Amelia found this is amusing. She never saw him make a begging face like this before. She really wanted to tease him more and more.

"I could help you with that" She said lively "But how can I trust your word? Besides, we are an enemy, right? Maybe you just scared for people to discover your true color. I…"

Ben made a huge and crazy move he could think of. He delivered a deep kiss to Amelia who is standing idly. Guards also are stunning in what they saw. They turn away from them because they do not want to involve with this.

When he realized the situation, it was too late to stop. He thought she was going to slaughter him alive but no. They are still kissing. She does not push him away. Instead, she let him messed her up like he wanted.

Ben's tongue is rubbing and playing with her. She is not sweet like his women but salty instead. He let his emotion and lust take the lead. His right hand is comforting her by rubbing her upper leg while his left hand is locking her waist. She felt her body is getting numb. If he did not hold her, she will fell down on the ground.

Their moaning sound is the only sound people around there can here. Luckily, no one come around there that time. They kept kissing until Ben satisfied. Their mouth broke up slowly while salvia still connected like the bridge.

"A…Amelia, I…" He startled

"I hate you" She yelled and ran away.

Ben thought he made a huge mistake but he did not know she blushed and had a smile on her face. He shook his head as he saw his guards mocked him by raising their thumbs.

***The dining room***

Ben finally meets with the son of the bitch, Renekton who is eating and enjoying the breakfast. He really wanted to punch his face but he has guest with him. It is his wife

"Benin comes here." He yelled "Join with us."

He endured and sat beside Renekton. Kurma stood up and bowed to show her manner before sat back. Servants brought foods out of the cooking and placed in front of Benin. No one say anything but eat.

Kurma said "My lord, you look exhausted. Did you have problem last night?"

Ben was going to say something but Renekton said first. He gossiped something with her because she exclaimed "ahhhhhhhhh.". She looked at him and smiled before she stopped her conversation. Renekton must say another stupid thing again. She and the others left the room in no time. Finally, Ben is sitting with Renekton alone.

"So, were you enjoyed with my gift last night?" He smirked

That was the last straw for Ben. He smashed the table and yelled "You are son of the bitch, Renekton. I do not know you have this kind of fetish but what gave you the fucking idea that I loved to have sex with men? Right now, everyone is misunderstanding me. If you are not my friend, I will kill you and use your reptile skin as foot scraper."

"Easy man" He exclaimed "Is this how you say to the man who sent a gift to his best friend? You are hurting my feeling."

"What apart made you think, I am enjoyed your gift." He replied "What were you thinking? I am not a gay."

"What!" He yelled "Who said you are gay?"

"Everyone thought after you sent those homosexual reptiles to me" He said "You must fix this or prepare yourself what come after this."

"Hold on" He objected "You are going to said you do not like fucking people ass."

"What?" He surprised "Can you say it again?"

"I am trying to say those servants are not gay too." He explained "They are my ass slave. I love to fuck ass. That is all. "

"Oh my god" He yelled "Then, why you set them to me? You can send your female servants if you wanted to serve me, right?"

"Well, you said you wanted some man privacy time and I thought you were looking for some new kind of sex pleasure. So…"

"This is making me sick" He exclaimed "Then, what did you say to your wife?"

"I told her to go because I thought you wanted to share your first anal fucking experience with me." He explained "Therefore,…"

"Okay, stop everything and listen to me carefully" He said "I am not gay and I do prefer front door rather than backdoor. Therefore, from now on, you do not send any weird men or women to me anymore, deal?"

Renekton saw Benin's serious eyes before he replied "Deal."

"Alright, I will overlook this accident." He said calmly "What should we do today?"

"Well, I have to send an invitation to every chief around here as you asked me for" He explained "Why do you go and look around the town? I bet you will like my town. You maybe find some interesting things."

"Huh" He exclaimed

"Hey, stop angry at me" He said "I know how to fix your mood. I will tell my sister to be ready to meet you tonight. You are going to fall in love with her in no time."

"Not this again" He thought "I do not see how beautiful she is but I do not have any other choice but meet her tonight."

Suddenly, the female skink in female servant uniform walked slowly in the room without any permission. Renekton was going to say something to her but he changed his mind after he saw who she was. She is his sister personal and executive maid. Her name is Nyti.

She bowed a little and said "I am so sorry for my rudeness, my lord but Lady Numeuma Nithees told me to deliver her words to Prince Benin."

They looked each other with surprise before Benin said "My message?"

She handed the seal letter to him secretly and whispered to his ear "Pease read it carefully. You really need it. Do not let the other see it even though he is chief Renekton."

Ben is stunning in her word while she walk away and leaves the room. What is her meaning? Ben looks at the letter in her hand while Renekton is confusing in the situation.

"Hey, Benin. What did she say?" He wondered

"Oh…She…She told me Lady Numeuma Nithees wanted to meet me today." He excused "She also said thank you for your help to set her meeting up with me tonight. "

"SEE!" He yelled "My sister can see this going to happen with her power. Oh this is great when you two married, no one will…"

"Hey, I have to go first" He said and left the room. He leaves Renekton who is talking to himself and dreaming about uncertainty future.

Ben was walking until he reached his room. He closed the door and opened the letter. He saw beautiful hand writing on it but her words made him frightened

She wrote "Watch your step or your blood will breed on our holy and honor land."

"WTF" He thought "Is she threatening me or warning me?"

Ben can translate into two kinds of meaning. First, she told him to leave this land or else something bad will happen with him. On the other hand, she used the words "watch your step" which has a meaning she told him to be careful. This is making him confused. Should he believe she has a power to see future? While he is thinking, someone knock the door.

"My lord, we are ready" Someone said

"Yeah, I also have done here." He replied and walked out of the room by took the letter with him.

***In the town***

Before Ben got inside of his room and read the letter, he told his four elite guards to accompany him to the town. Ben is the one who is disguising while his elite guards are the reptilians or amphibians. Right now, Ben is wearing his Anubis mask again but this one look old and dirty. He does not want to make any more attention.

Three of his guards are surrounding him in the triangle formation, one in the front and two behind him. In this formation, they can rotate their position and support each other freely. The last one is walking beside Benin.

He was the one who told him they were ready. His name is Slick. He was the silkback breaded dragon who born and growth here before he moved out and recruited to the Royal Guard under Collen's command.

"My lord, this is…" He said

"Ahem!" He exclaimed "Out here, you have to call me, Lanista. I am not the Prince Benin. I am the owner of trading company and all of you are my guards."

"Yes, m… masters Lanista" He replied

"Good" He replied "Now, tell me about this town. I really want to know everything around here, people, food, and etc."

"Well, I believe this place has one and the only important rule. Power is the solution of everything." He said.

"Power is the solution of everything?" He repeated

"Yes, master" He replied "Around here, if people have a problem they will solve it with fighting. The winner is the absolutely right."

Ben was going to ask him more but he heard some yelling noise from his right hand. He turned and saw two reptilians are arguing about price of sword. Merchant said it is a reasonable price while the buyer said it too high and demand some discount.

"Look by yourself, master" He pointed at them

They start punching each other like it is the fight of the death. People are surrounding and cheering them. Fight is the word they yelled. Ben saw two royal guards stand idly like nothing happen.

"Such a barbaric place" He thought

The favor of the fight belongs to the buyer's side. He took the sword and threw money to the loser before he left the scene. People started spreading up and got back to their own business while merchant collected money on the ground and got back to his shop and start his business again.

"Wow" He exclaimed "That was…"

"As I told you, master, winner is the absolute one" He replied "This is just simple thing around here."

"Simple?" He wondered

They are walking though the market place. Everyone approached them and tried to sell everything they could offer to the new visitor.

"My lord, this is the best fish you can find here" Merchant showed them the worst and stinky fish Ben ever smell. He almost pukes.

"The best and sharpest sword for the great warrior" One yelled and displayed the sword.

Ben's bodyguards pushed them back but it was not over yet. This time, the bunch of female reptilians and amphibians got closer and surrounded Benin. They are rubbing and licking him seductively.

"Hey handsome boy, do you want to have some fun with me?" One of them said while rubbed his ass "You can cum inside us as much as you want."

"WOH" He exclaimed

"We will serve you all day and night" another one whispered at his ear.

"Ummmmmm, I smell fresh meat. Yummy." Someone snarled

"Go away, you bunch of skanks" Slick yelled "My master have no business with you. This way master."

He led Benin out of the awkward situation. He leaves the other three to deal with those people. He brought him to some kind of bar and took a seat. The other three followed him after they done their job.

"What the hell was that?" He asked "Are they hooker or what?"

"I am so sorry, master." He replied "Some of them are a hooker but actually they just wanted to impregnate with your seeds."

"What?" He surprised

"As I told you, winner is the absolute one" He explained "Every man around here is seeking anyway to improve their status by training and fighting all the time. That is the male way."

"Okay" He replied

"On the other hand, some women use the short cut to be the winner in the game" He continued "Therefore, they do not hesitate to fuck and get creampie with any stranger who has a possibility potential to give her the winner."

"Are…are you serious?" He asked

"It was and it will be like this forever, master" He replied "We will protect you, master."

"Fine!" He exclaimed "Let order some…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Snakes couple is having a sex on the table. He cannot believe this thing is happening in the public. He looked around and found nobody care what they are doing. People are talking and doing their own business.

"What is it, master?" He concern

Benin pointed and said "Don't tell me that also is normal around here"

He saw and exclaimed "Oh! Yes, it is normal around here. I believe that man won her as his prize and he wanted to show his domination to everyone around here so…"

"Okay, enough of this stuff" He yelled "Is your town crazy or me?"

"This is how we live, master." He replied

Ben was going to say something but then he heard someone yelling something. He stood up and looked across the street and saw the carnival. This could be the first time he found something similar to his own world.

"Hey, let take a look." He said "I am wondering what we will see and meet."

In the carnival, Ben saw similar things such as danger show, the mighty man and woman, foods, and carnivals stuffs. He is enjoying it like he used to be until he walks near the freak show booth.

"Gather around everyone" Mudfish yelled "Kids, you better hold your parents tight before you see this freak. I traveled around the empire. I went to the wasteland. Into the forbidden place, I found this female freak. Her unholy mother and whore had forbidden sex with the metal breast. She gave birth to her in the curse land. Behold, the half human and half metal beast. I present to you, the freak."

The curtain opened as everyone saw the female rabbit in poor cloth but her legs and left arm were metals. They chained her with iron bar .Kids are screaming because they fear. Men and women are yelling and mocking her. Ben is the only one who does not say anything. He does not scare but interesting in her.

"How did she have this hi-end technology?" He thought "This is the most and advance technology I ever seen in this world. I need to know more."

"Here everyone" The mudfish exclaimed "10 rotten tomatoes for 1 copper coins and you can throw it at her as much as you want."

Ben thought no one will take it but no. Everyone ran and paid the money before they started throwing rotten tomatoes at her such an unsightly thing to see. Ben saw that female rabbit took it like she did not care. She really has some fighting spirit, he thought.

Then, he saw the mudfish took something else. This time it was buckets that filling with dirty stuffs that Ben could imagine. That was the last straw for Ben to endure it. He has to do something.

"Master, we should move on" Slick said "Or you will get dirty."

"No" He said coldly "Slick, you said the power is the solution for everything around here, right?"

"Pardon?" He wondered

"Follow my lead, you guys" He said and walked directly to the mudfish who preparing buckets

"How may I help you, master?" He smirked "Do you want some buckets?"

"How much?" He asked

"40 copper and you can throw this stuff to that filthy thing" He replied

"I see. I take one" He said and handed 40 copper to him

"Thank you, master" He replied while counting money

"Hey, do you like this?" Ben exclaimed

"What is it, sir?" He asked while counted money

Ben throws the hold bucket at him. It was totally direct hit. Stinky stuffs are on his face. People saw what just happened and started running away because they knew what is going to happen.

"Do you know who am I?" He yelled "I am Tham Kench's cousin. No one in the empire dare to do this to me. You will pay for this. Boys kill him."

Ben found himself surrounding by thugs with weapons. Luckily, he was not alone. His guards jumped into the middle of circle to protect their lord. They draw their swords and ready to fight with anyone who dares to threaten their master.

Ben does not care them. He walked to the female rabbit whose is covered by rotten tomatoes. He kneeled and wiped it out of her face with his handkerchief. At that moment, she feels his warmth and kindness through his touching. She looked at him and wondered why he did all of this for her sake.

He said softly "Come with me"

"KIIIIIILLLLLLL THEM" The mudfish yelled

Thugs jumped at them as he ordered. Their weapons are pointing at Ben and his body guards. He sighed and slammed the ultrimatrix. The green light was surrounded him for a second before it faded away. He became the emerald dragon with wings. It was his new aliens. He discovered it two month ago.

"ROAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" He yelled and crashed with those thugs


	30. Chapter 28 Bad Omen

Ch 28

Innocent people are screaming and running out of the carnival. They know this is not a normal fighting but killing intended fight. Those who were not see the fight, they are also running because they scared.

***At the freak show booth***

Benin's bodyguards are busying and fighting with thugs. "Crank. Crank." It is the sounds of metal hitting with each other. They are doing their best to protect the person who sitting in the middle of the protection form but wait she is not Benin. She is the poor bunny that Benin saved. Where is he?

"Argggggggggh" Someone yelled painfully

When we looked carefully, there is another circle of fighting. Ben was there. He has no problem to deal with those thugs since he is in the Dragooona form. It is the dragon-alien like who specialize in toughness, strength and element manipulate. He has a clear crystal attached at his chest.

"Die! You son of the bitch" Thug yelled and swung his axe at Dragooona.

He aims for his right arm. Ben can use his thick skin to block and break this cheap axe but he does not want to show his power too much. He reached his hand out and stopped it before it will hit his arm.

The thug tried to pull his axe out by punching and hitting his hand but it was totally useless. Dragooona felt nothing. It like he had a massage. Then, he glanced back and saw three thugs are running and pointing their spear at his back.

Dragooona blocked them with his thick tail. He smashed and broke those spears like it were candies but it was not over yet. It also hit those thugs too. Benin is not get used to this alien yet. He heard something cracked from behind. It was a sound of broken bones.

His tail power was overwhelming for them to resist and against with. He made to break some of their bone and sent them fly away across the battlefield. They hit with the ground and start screaming painfully.

"AGHHHHHHHH, my hand. My ribs!" They yelled "Help, somebody help me please"

"Wow" He thought "This guy is awesome."

"Let's me go, you freak." The one who is holding axe yelled

"Oh, I am a freak" He exclaimed "Here, let me help you."

Dragooona threw that guy away like his was a ball. He hit with one kiosk. Ben saw him knocked out on the scrap of kiosk. Right now, no one dare enough to make a move. They are scaring him. Dragooona breath was the only sound people can hear. Even Benin's bodyguards, they are shaking and scaring in what they just saw.

"Whew, luckily we made a right decision to join his side or else…" They thought

The mudfish knew how to encourage these thugs. He said he will reward anyone who can take Dragooona but no one thought they can knock him down unless one persons in the carnival.

"Call Cooper and gangs" He whispered to one of his minion.

"HEY, why don't you fight with the man who has the same size with you?" Someone yelled form behind.

Dragooona turned and saw the blue furry longhorn cow in some kind of western-like cloth. He walked out of the crowd slowly and steady like he did not scare him. Ben remembered him. He was the strongest guy he was when he entered the carnival.

He stretched his arms and said "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Ben should stop but no. He smirked and said "Bring it on, tough guy."

They were walked around each other before, they collided their hands with each other. They are testing their raw power. Even though Dragooona is bigger, taller and bulker than him the longhorn cow managed to pull him back and break his balance.

"HOOL!" Ben thought "This guy is really stronger than he looked."

"Gotcha" He exclaimed and threw Dragooona over his shoulder like his was cotton.

Dragooona slammed with the ground. He exclaimed painfully. He feels like he is falling apart. His impact made a little earthquake. People around there can feel it. Slick and others saw and really wanted to help him but thugs are blocking them.

Ben's head is spinning like he has a minor concussion. He wants to lie down there but that cow does not allow. His next strike is coming. Ben sees his elbow is coming from above. He rolled over the ground to dodge him.

"You are faster than you looked" He mocked "How about this?"

The longhorn cow threw his right foot at Dragooona's face. He raised his arms to block him. "Bam" is the sounds of his foot hit Dragooona's arms. He knows it was his time to knock him down. He keeps kicking and hitting him like he was a dog. The others join and start attacking Dragooona who is sitting and protecting himself with everything they have.

Unfortunately, they do not know what they doing is the biggest mistake in their life. The Dragooona has the secretly perk that Ben does not know. He can accumulate pain and damage he received and turned to his strength multiple by five from what he got. Ben start breathing faster and louder as the adrenaline, testosterone, and every natural chemical are increasing.

"What is happening with me?" He thought before he mind gone blanked as he finally released his rage.

Finally, Dragooona's eyes turned blank and dark like the black hole. He drove them away with his hands and stood up. Slick and other saw and yelled happily. They thought their master is come back but Ben does not hear any word except "KILL".

Suddenly, he disappeared out of their eyes sight and showed up in front of his first victim. He saw Dragooona and his cold-blooded animal's breathe. The airs are flowing in and out of his nose in the white color form.

He feels chilled through his spine and start crawling away. Dragooona grab his leg and pull him back. He raised him up and started squeezing him like he was an orange. The sound of grinded bone is getting louder and louder. His victims screamed until he ran out of voice and out of battle in no time.

Unfortunately, Dragooona cannot tell the difference between alive and dead. He looked at him for a while before he threw him away like trash. Then, he walks toward the mudfish he is not far from him.

"Stop him" He yelled

Those thugs stood up and tried to stop him but they were useless. Dragooona brushed them away like they were nothing until he stopped. He looked down and saw some of them are holding his foot. They might be scared him but money could make them do anything.

Dragooona raised another leg and stomped them like they were bugs. They died in the moment he stomped them. Their bloods were spilling over the place and over his legs. It was such a horrible picture to see and describe in detail.

"YOUUUUUUU!" The longhorn guy rushed and tackled Dragooona with everything strength he got to push him away from his friend. He managed to hit directly at his belly. At first, he saw they are moving away from the mudfish. He feel relieve. While he was pushing him away, he thought he will gore and ram Dragooona up and slam him with the ground again.

"Just a little bit more and you will out of battle" He thought "I…"

Something was not right. He found he is stopped on the ground. He wanted to look up and see what happening but he too scared. He feels someone is grabbing his horns. It was Dragooona. He tried to resist and shake him off but it was useless. He found Dragooona's strength more than he thought.

Instead of flipped and threw him down, Dragooona jumped over him and rode him like the bull rider. He tried to resist him but he was too heavy to resist. Actually, he is barely standing up. His legs is giving up and shaking.

"ROOOOOAR" Dragooona yelled and used "Calf Branding" move.

He pushed all of his weight on longhorn's neck. It made him fall down and his face crashed with the ground. The longhorn feel like his neck and body are tearing apart. Dragooona also used his hands and placed on his victim head to increase power and damage.

The longhorn is lying down on the ground like the cow that is waiting for their turn to be butchered. Dragooona flipped him up and sat on his chest. He starts punching him like he was the sandbag. The longhorn blocked his fists as best as he could.

So sad, when he protected his face, Dragooona changed his target and punched his body instead. His blood is spilling everywhere. Some of it attached on Dragooona's fists and face. This is not a fight anymore but public torture. Everyone stop fighting already.

Slick and others ran toward Dragooona and tried their best to stop him before that cow will be another of his victim. Three of them are locking his arms and trying to pull him off. Slick was the only one who dares enough to choke Dragooona's neck.

"My lord, get the hold off yourself" He whispered "This is not you. Please stop. We do not want to hurt you."

Dragooona stopped for a moment and then he said something quietly. He said "Tro…phy…"

"What sir?" He asked

"WARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG" He yelled and pushed them away.

He stood up and grabbed his victim's longhorn. Suddenly, he started breaking it by oblige. The longhorn screams and yells painfully. He tried to punch and push him away. Dragooona does not care. He wants the victory trophy and he must have it. His horn is cracking more and more.

Slick looked at his friends and nodded each other. They jumped on his back and helped each other to put Dragooona down. They knew this is wrong but they also cannot stand idly and watch him kill this guy. If on one stop him, this will be massacre.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Some woman screamed

Such a miracle, Dragooona finally has stopped what he was doing. His eyes turned to be bright and shine again. Ben has come back to his own sense. He looked around himself and saw scared people. He looked down and found his victim begging for mercy.

He stood up immediately and stunned in what he had done. His hands are fully with blood and stain. He does not know what just happened. The last thing he remembered, he got beating on the ground and everything turned dark.

He feels chilled through every single of his cells as he knows nothing about this alien and it powers. His bodyguards released him as they knew Benin is okay. They stepped away from him to give him some space.

"What have I done?" He thought "The BUNNY!"

He walked back to the bunny who still stuck there. He saw her crying and closing her face with hands. She must be scared him after she saw what he just did. He approached her and reached his hand slowly.

"Go away, you monster" She yelled "Please, don't hurt me."

Ben startled and felt painfully at his heart but he understood her feeling. He reached his hand and passed her. He grabbed the chain and broke it into pieces. She surprised in his move and looked into his eyes.

Her feel is faded away as she sees his warmth and kindness through his eyes. He is the same person who cleaned her face. She slowly moved her robotic arm and rubbed his dragon face. Somehow, Ben feels calmly and peacefully. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I am sorry." He said quietly "I just want to help you from these monsters but I am the monster. I…"

She placed her robotic finger on his lip and said "No, you are not. You just protected yourself but you have to go before more troubles are coming."

"I want you." He said "I want you to come with me."

She blushed and said "Are you crazy? What kind of joke is this? We just met and you asked to run away with you!"

He grabbed her shoulders and said "Come with me. I need you."

She feels embarrassed from this kind of suddenly development but they are misunderstanding. Ben tried to say he want to know how she got those robotic stuffs while she thought he wanted to have some kind of sexual relationship with her. What a joke!

She turned her face away and said "This is my first time to have something like this. I do not know what to do or say."

"What the?" He thought

"Get your filthy hand out of her" Man's voice came from behind.

Ben was going to look back but something locked his neck first. He surprised and tried to grab it but it moved so fast. It suddenly moved around his neck and shoved his head down again. When he was lying down there, he finally saw his enemy.

He is the male raccoon with grey fur and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue acrobat suit. He pointed his cane at his face and told him to stop.

He said "You dared enough to ruin our carnival. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Kill him, Cooper" The mudfish yelled from far away.

Slick and friends rushed to help their master but Cooper was not come here alone. Two more shadows showed up and blocked them. One was a male hippopotamus in the wrestle cloth while the other was a male green box turtle.

"We got your back, buddy" They yelled and started fighting with Slick and his friends

"Thank you, Murray. Bentley." Cooper said "I owe you guys one."

"Look, you are misunderstanding" He exclaimed "I was trying to oughhhhhhhh…"

Cooper slapped his face with his stick. Ben endures him and tries to stop his anger. He cannot let the emotion and feeling led him again or he might kill someone.

"How can I misunderstanding?" He yelled "Look what you did to us. You ruined our show, killed people and you said misunderstanding. Are you crazy?"

"Am I crazy?" He replied "Look at yourself before you say something. You chained a poor and innocent woman with the metal bar, showed her in the public and threw rotten stuffs at her. Is this what you call the show? FUCK YOU!"

Cooper looked around himself and stunned in what he saw. Did he know anything about this? He looked at Mudfish angrily.

He said "We talked about this already and you still made her did this, you son of the bitch."

"Shut up and kill him" Mudfish yelled

Ben does not know what happening but he will not stay here and wait for more problems. He also knows he is running out of time. He flings him off by spread his dragon wings. He ran away and carried the female bunny before he flied away with her. Slick and teams used this chance to escape from the scene

The mudfish ran to Cooper and yelled "Look, what you have done? Get her back now or else…"

Cooper shut his mouth with his cane and said "Or what? We are not part of your carnival. We are just hitchhikers."

He pushed it away and replied "We made a deal. I let you guys have a ride while you will protect me and my property. She is my property. Now, get out there and find her before I kill you."

"Why you…" Murray tried to say something but Cooper stopped him first.

He said "Let go guys, we have a job to do."

Murray and Bentley looked each other and questioned his decision. They followed him out of the carnival and started finding her. On the other hand, Dragooona landed on somewhere far from the carnival and placed his passenger down slowly and gently.

She stands up barely on the ground. She still scared from the super speed and high flight. She look at Dragooona who is turning back to be his usual form. Ben fell down on his knee because of exhausted. She walked to him and looked what she can do for him.

"Are you alright?" She concern

Ben finally heard her voice loud and clear. She has a tomboyishly like. He can feel her care through her voice.

He said "I am okay. Thank you for your concern. I just need to take a break. I…"

Unfortunately, his mask thread just tore apart and revealed his human face in front of her. She stunned and stepped away from him. Ben thought his secret identity has been exploded. He covered his face with his left hand while his right hand grabbed the mask on the ground in such a hurry.

"Ki Ki" She giggled and help him tied the mask.

"What the?" He thought

She said "You do not need to hide your face or scare me anymore. I know what happening here. Here let me help you."

"What do you mean?" He asked while she helped tying his mask.

"This" She exclaimed "You have a disease, right?"

"What?" He wondered

"Don't lie to me" She replied "You used the mask to cover you furless face. I know how you feel. You feel like a freak. Me too. Now, I understood why you wanted me so bad. We are such a perfect couple."

OMG, she thought Ben has some kind of furless disease and she misunderstood that was a reason why Ben saved her from those mean people. Ben does not know he should happy or not from her misunderstanding

He thought "I need to explain her before this will gone too far to fix."

"Listen, you are misunderstanding" He said "You have to listen to me carefully."

"Anything you say, honey." She smiled

"LOOK! I am not your lover, okay?" He yelled "I help you because they did not have a right to treat you like that. You are a human being. Please, do not call me like that again. I…"

Ben just realized his words was just tore her maiden and innocent heart. Her eyes are full and leaked with tears. It starts pouring on her face. She kneeled down and covered her face but he still heard her crying.

"Damn it" He exclaimed as he knew he made a huge mistake.

He sat beside her and tried to comfort her. He touched her soft shoulder but she flicked him away and told him to leave her alone. He could not leave her alone but he need to do something first especially cover her robotic part. He takes his blanket off and wrap around her. No one say anything until she feels better.

"W…Why…did…you help me?" She sobbed "We never met each other before, right?"

He sighed and said "I just could not stood there and watched them treated you like that. It was wrong. I am sorry for make you misunderstanding."

"Never mind" She exclaimed

"Hey, do you have any place to go?" He asked "I can help you get back to where you were."

"No!" She replied "No one wanted the freak like me. Don't you see my body? For the first time in my life, I thought you really care me but not anymore."

"I…" He did not know what to say.

"Forget it" She said and stood up "I am going back to the carnival. At least, I have food and shelter to live."

Ben hold her hand and said "Are you crazy? Listen, I might not love you but I cannot allow you to do that. You can come with me. I can treat you better than anyone on earth."

She chuckled and said "You are the one who crazy around here. You said like you are the prince. Let's me go!"

"Of course!" He yelled "I am Prince Benin, the future king of the Empire."

"You are Prince Benin?" She wondered

"Yes" He replied and opened his mask again "See. I…argh."

She used her robotic fist and punched his belly. Ben cannot say anything because he is having angina. He kneeled and lied down on the ground painfully. He did not understand why she punched him.

She said "If you are Prince Benin then I am Queen Mirage."

"You…" He tried to say something but then he saw Slick and his teams showed up from behind.

"Capture her and take her back" He ordered

Slick thought she was trying to kill Benin. They tackled her down and knocked her conscious down in no time. Slick walked and sat beside Benin. He helped him to stand up.

He said "I am so sorry, my lord. Please forgive us."

"I am okay, Slick" He replied "Now, take her back to my room and tie her up. I order you to protect her until I get back. Don't say anything to anyone about today accident. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." They replied "What about you, my lord?"

"I have some unfinished business to do" He replied

"Then, I shall stay with you, my lord" Slick objected "We cannot let you stay here alone."

"I did not begging you, Slick" He exclaimed "That was my order."

Slick did not have other choices but followed his order. They wrapped her up with the blanket and carried her away. What is his unfinished business?

"Are you coming out or not?" He said calmly

Cooper walked out of the shadow. He was playing with his cane while he walked toward Benin. This time, he comes alone. He stopped not so far from Benin. He can use his cane to attack him in this distance but he does not.

He said "When did you notice me? I believe, I hided my substance perfectly."

He laughed and said "True but I noticed you when I said I am Prince Benin. Your exciting was leaked out. Why were you exciting?"

He pointed his cane at Benin's neck and asked "Do you know woman name "Carmelita"?"

"Carmelita!" He exclaimed surprisingly

"You do know her" He yelled and pushed his cane harder "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Hey, are you asking me or interrogating me? Get you cane out of my neck." He deflected it away "Why the hell do I need to tell you about her? I do not know anything about you."

He threw his cane away before he grabbed his collar and yelled "Because she is my lover. That's why."

"WTF" He thought "She never told me about this before. This is making me look like the bad guy."

Benin sighed and said "How the hell can I believe your story? Do you have any prove? If you have, you should start telling your story."

He released Benin's collar and started his story. He told him they were childhood friend since they born. He said they have a dream to make their own circus show. Unfortunately, Carmelita's family was poor and did not have money enough to feed everyone in the family. He tried to help her with everything he had.

One day, she decided to sell herself to the royal matchmaker who brought her back to the capital and sent her to personal attendance school. Cooper tried to find her but he did not have enough money to travel. Therefore, he and his friends have been traveled by hitchhike until now.

"He has such a reliable story" He thought "But I cannot trust him until I hear Carmelita's story. What should I say?"

"Do you believe me?" He asked

"Not all of it" He replied "But you are right. Carmelita is serving me in the capital. Do you want to meet her?"

He kneeled and said "Please, I want to see her so much. How is she? Is she okay?"

"Take it easy!" He replied "You will meet her in the capital but I need something for the exchange."

"Anything!" He yelled "Tell me and I will do anything you wanted."

"Good, tell me everything about the female rabbit" He requested "What do you know about her?"

"You mean Bunnie" He exclaimed "I am sorry but we do know her just a few months."

"Fine, just tell me what you know" He said

"Well, the mudfish said most of her at the show already." He explained "She said she was living in the wasteland. She said she was one of the victims of the Skarven's civil war. She lost her arm and legs until she met the tiny shrimp fixed her. He gave her new arm and legs."

"Tiny shrimp?" He thought

"Do you believe her?" He asked

"It hard to believe but her arm and legs proved everything" He replied "Unfortunately, no one ever saw the tiny shrimp as she said so the mudfish changed some of her story and that's all."

"I see" He exclaimed "I think that all for today. Oh by the way, here take this money."

Benin threw a bag that full of money to Cooper. He saw and wondered why.

"I give it to you so you can leave those scum bags" He explained "Meet me again in the capital but there are two things you must remember."

"What is it?" He asked

"First, you must not tell anyone about you met me here today even your friend or our deal is done" He explained "Second, you do not come to me. I will be the one who contact you. Deal?"

"Deal" He replied before he walked into the shadow and disappeared

Ben exhaled and lied down on the ground again. He thought he was going to fight against him without the ultrimatrix's power. That would be the worst fighting he wanted. He is looking at the blue sky and the pictures of his women showed up.

"Carmelita!" He exclaimed "How should I tell you about this? What will you say? Are you going to leave me?"

Oh poor Ben, he just does not know he should worry about her or not but she is not the one he should worried about. The shadow of the death is trailing one of his women in the capital. Who is she?

***Somewhere outside the capital in the night***

The female blue fox are riding and galloping her horse as best as she can. She is running away from something or someone. Her body and face are fully with wounds and bloods. She is not anyone but Krystal.

She looked back and saw three persons in the black clothes. They must be assassins, she thought but who sent them? She tried to shake them off with everything she got but they still followed her. She prayed her horse can carried her all the way.

"Shoot her down!" One of they yelled

One assassin grabbed bow out and pulled it. He is aiming her back. He released the arrow. It flies through the sky and hit her shoulder. She groaned painfully but she did not fall from the horse. She managed to hold the steer.

"Master." She thought

"HEEEEEEEEEEE" Her horse screamed as the arrow hit it. Krystal and horse fall down on the sand. She rolled over on the ground while her horse was shaking until it died. That arrow had a deathly poison.

They stopped and stepped down from their horses. They walked toward Krystal who is screaming painfully on the ground. She feels her arm was broken. She tried to get up but one pf them kicked her stomach. She coughed and lied down there.

"Flip her up" One of them ordered and they turned her face up to face with her fate.

"Who…who are you?" She said painfully

One of them pulled dagger out of sheath and said "Do not take this as personal, young lady. We are doing our job."

"Stop playing and kill her already" Another one yelled

He lifted it up and said "Goodbye" before he stabbed her. The bloods were spilling everywhere before everything turned dark and faded away.


	31. Chapter 29 Meeting in Dark Room

Ch 29

***In the evening***

Ben walked back to the castle safely after he done with walking around the town. When he reached the castle's gate, Royal guards ran out of the door in such a hurry. They escorted him back inside safely. Ben was going to back to his room to talk with Bunnie but there are someone who waiting for him.

"Good to see you back safely, Prince Benin" Nyti said softly "How is you walking?"

He chuckled and said "It's good to have some workout or I would feel rusty. This town is so amazing and unbelievable. What do you want from me, Nyti?"

"I believe Master Renekton told you, he would set you and my lady meets with each other." She explained "I come here to lead you to my lady's room."

"You mean now!" He wondered

"Yes" She replied "Do you have any problem?"

"This is not good" He thought "Bunnie is waiting for me in my room but this lady and her master might ruined my plan. I need to make some excuse."

"I am sorry but I am so exhausted and stink. I really want to take a bath now" He excused "Please, tell you lady, I will meet her later."

She laughed before she walked closer to him.. She walked pass through his guards so easily. When she stands beside him, she leaned forward and gossiped something at his ear. She made him stunned and frightened after she stepped back.

She said "If you do not want my lady tell his brother about your naughty boldness today, you have to come with me now. Besides, she also believes the mudfish in the carnival are looking for his missing product. Do you want that?"

Ben cannot believe in what she just said. How could she know that? It just happened and there is no she will know all of this since she always stay in her room. Does she have a real power? He does not have a choice but follow her. He told his guard to go back to their position.

"Please, lead me to your lady room" He said

She smiled and replied "This way, Prince Benin."

They are walking through people and getting deep inside of the castle. People saw and bowed respectfully at him. Even though Benin is not their master but they rumor already spread through people in the castle already. They cannot deny the fact that Benin has a potential to be her husband and the future ruler on this area.

"Should I ask her about Lady Numeuma Nithees?" He thought "That's sound funny. There is no way she will tell her master secret, right?"

"Do you have anything to ask me about my lady?" She asked calmly

"Wh…What did you just say?" He asked surprisingly

"I said do you have anything to ask me about my lady?" She repeated loud and clear

"H…How did you know, what I am thinking?" He said "Don't tell me you also have a power like her?"

She giggled and said "You are the most funny guy ever met. You see, many noble or rich men around here wanted to see and marry my lady after they heard about her power. They came in the castle and asked for a chance to meet her."

"Then?" He asked

"I always led them to meet her like what I am doing right now." She continued "All of them asked the same question. Does my lady really have a super power to see past, present and future?"

"How did you answer them?" He wondered

She replied "I said you will know when you meet her. You are the exceptional one, Prince Benin."

"How?" He asked

"We walked for a while but you did not say and ask me anything" She explained "How can you hold yourself back?"

"Well, if you can transform to be any alien and warp between universes, you will not have anything to be surprised anymore." He thought "Come to think about it, your lady power also is not something new in my previous universe. I have no reason to scare her anymore. I'm just curios in her power. Is her power real?"

He laughed and said "Finally, I can hide something from your lady and you? But since you say about it, how about you tell me your lady's story?"

"My lady's story?" She exclaimed surprisingly

"Yeah!" He replied "You must be bored to answer the same question all the time, right? I also want to know her background and history since we might be married in the future."

She smiled and said "You are an interesting guy I ever met. Alright, I will tell you about my lady story."

"Thank you" He replied

"Lady Numeuma Nithees was born as the youngest daughter of previous chief. She is the most intelligence and beautiful among her sisters." She explained "She is the expertise in many arts such as economic, painting, and sculpture despite the fact that she lived here. Everyone loved her."

"Wow, she sounds like an impossible one" He mocked "Wait, How long have you been with her?"

She smirked and asked back "What do you think, Prince Benin?"

"Since her born." He replied "Because you said like you know her so well."

She giggled and said "You are right. I was her wet nurse before I became her personal maid."

"Wait? Her wet nurse?" He wondered "How old are you?"

She blushed a little and said "That's a rude question to ask a woman, Prince Benin. Why are you so wsurprise? Do I look that younger?"

"Hell yeah" He exclaimed "I thought you are like me and your lady."

She giggled and said "Oh my, you thought I am younger like that! You are joking me, Prince Benin. Actually, I will turn to fifty this year."

"FIFTY!" He yelled "I…"

"It's okay. I understand you." She replied "Then, shall I continue my lady story?"

"Please, continue" He asked

"After she became adult, her father wanted her to marry with one of the prince in the tribe" She explained "Unfortunately, her father passed away and the River had begun."

"Wait!" He interrupted "Why didn't I see her when I was here?"

"Well, my lady did not take Chief Renekton's side at first" She explained "She was with Nathen and the others until the war ended. She came back here because Chief Renekton's wife asked her."

"I see" He exclaimed "Therefore, your lady's power awaken after she came here, am I right?"

"H…How do you know that?" She exclaimed surprisingly

"If she had power since she born, there was no way I and Renekton could won the war." He answered "That is the only possible I can thought."

Her eyes shine brighter after she heard him. She moved her head around like a normal skink do. She is stunning in his cleverness. There is a moment she thought this man is the most suitable for her lady but she shook it off.

"You are such a smart person" She praised "You are totally different from what I heard. I thought you are the same as men around here, muscle and brutal."

"Yeah, many people told me like that too" He chuckled "Why did she join with Nathen?"

She bowed and said "I am sorry Prince Benin but I cannot say anything about it. I swear not to talk about it forever. You can ask her if you want."

"What about…" Ben asked

"We are here" She interrupted

Ben found they are standing in front of the thick wooden wall which craved into a beautiful pattern and picture. There are pictures of heroes and heroines on it. There is no one around there except Ben and Nyti.

"Where are her guards?" He thought

"Please wait here for a moment" She begged "I have to get in first to inform her that you are here already."

"As you wish" He replied

She did something with the door before she could get inside. Ben tried to take a look but she was blocking his line of sight. When she got inside and locked the door, Ben walked to the door to take a look carefully.

He finally understands what she just did. This door is the mechanical door which user needs to set the pattern to open the door. Therefore, if you do not know how to open it, no one can open it. This is a reason why she did not need any guard at her room.

"Wow, this is an incredible door" He thought "I have to have it at my palace."

Ben stood there for a while before he heard someone opened the door from the inside. She was Nyti. She asked him to get inside. Ben walked into the room slowly and excitingly. His heart is beating faster and louder as he is going to meet lady Numeuma Nithees.

Lady Numeuma Nithees room is quite dark, long and cold. She attached curtain with every window in her room and closed it. Her furniture used woods as the main material. Ben tried his best to look around but it was so hard to see since its dark.

"Wow, this is like I am in the haunted house" He thought

"BAAAAM" Nyti left the room and closed the door

"WTF" He exclaimed and looked at the door

He calmed down and looked around the room. He saw painting pictures and wooden sculptures while he was walking. He thought these have to be her works. He feels power and life from every piece of her works.

"This is scary" He whispered "I am wondering where is she?"

"I am right here, Prince Benin" The sound of lovely female came from the end of this room.

"WOA" He exclaimed "Is that you, Lady Numeuma Nithees?"

She giggled and said "Of course, I am. Who could be except me? Silly. Please, walk straight and you will see a chair. You can take a seat there."

Ben walked for few second before he reached the chair. It closed with the big curtain. He takes a seat and wonders what is this curtain for? Suddenly, there is a candle light showed up. He finally sees a shadow of female reptilian reflected on the curtain. She must be Lady Numeuma Nithees, he thought.

"Good to finally see you, Lady Numeuma Nithees" He introduced "I am Prince Benin."

"Good to see you too. I am so sorry that we have to meet like this" She said softly "Before we talk, I want to tell you some of my conditions, first."

"Conditions?" He asked

She replied "Yes, I will ask you some question. If I satisfy with your answer, we will continue our talking further."

"What if you do not like my answer?" He wondered

She giggled and replied "Our talking will be over and I have to ask you to leave."

"What the hell?" He thought "What is her plan? Should I follow her rule? What if she…"

"What do you say, Prince Benin?" She asked

"Wait, how do I know you will play honestly with me?" He argued "You may be cheated. I need something to prove."

"Ki. Ki. Ki." She giggled and said "You are the first man I ever met who said that to me. None of them mentioned about this. They just said Okay and told me to start asking. I do have proven that I will tell you the truth. Here, take this."

Something popped out of the curtain. It was a folded paper. She said it is the answer for every question she is going to ask him. Since she has it, Ben does not have any more objections. He asked her to start her test.

She asked "Do you see the picture on your right hand side?"

Ben turned right and saw the picture of a reptilian warrior in his armor suit. She used the battlefield as the background. He is wielding his sword and shield like he is celebrating his victory. He looks big, strong and bulk. He must be the great warrior, Ben thought. He is also standing on the death body of his opponent.

"Yes, I saw it" He replied

"Now, please look at the picture on your left hand side" She begged

He turned and saw the totally opposite picture from the last one. He saw a skinny and looked-sick reptilian who are wielding a stick. Ben does not see his opponent but that person must be scared. He knows because his face is displaying his fear. Death is the only one that waiting for him.

"Why didn't he run?" He thought

"Here is my first question." She exclaimed "Between these two pictures, which one is telling the story of hero and which ones is telling the story of villain? Please, give me a reason to support your answer."

"HERO!" He wondered and thought

Normally, people would be selected the picture on the right but she said this is the test. Therefore, there have to be a trick in the picture. Ben needs to find it first before he say or answer her. The question is what?

"Can I walk closer to the picture?" He asked

"Please, help yourself" She replied

Ben was walking back between these two pictures. He is finding any clue on it. There must be some connection between the pictures and this dark room. After ten minutes, he finally sees something on those pictures. He smiled and walked back to answer the question.

"What is your answer?" She asked

"The picture on my left hand side is the answer for the story of hero." He answered

"What is your reason?" She wondered

"Hero is not about winner. Hero is not about stronger. Hero is about sacrifice your life to protect the weakling." He answered "Hero agreed to die willingly to protect the other or his precious."

"How do you know that?" She questioned

He walked to that picture and explained "At first, I did not see anything but when I got closer, I saw something behind this man. I saw a shadow of house and persons. I assume this is his house and those are his family. He is protecting them against unknown enemy. He scared but he decided to protect them. That is a hero."

"Such a disappointment." She thought "He answered the same as the other. I thought he is different from them."

She sighed and said "I believe you are going to say the other picture is the answer of villain, right?"

He laughed and said "I am sorry to make you disappointed because my answer is NO."

"HUMMM!" She exclaimed surprisingly

"There is no answer for second question" He explained "It was a trick."

She looked wonderingly at him and asked "Can you explain why?"

"Of course" He replied "If you look at the picture on my right hand side carefully, you will also see woman and children crying not too far from them. I guess they have to be family of the dead man."

"You are saying, there is not wrong to kill people?" She curious

"Kill people are wrong." He argued "But in the war and battlefield, there is no right or wrong but winner or loser only. Each side must compete with each other with everything they have and risk their life on it. If you do not ready to kill and to be killed then you do not know anything about the war."

"Then, what shall we call this picture?" She asked

"You should call it, winner and loser" He replied "Do you satisfy my answer?"

She giggled and said "I am. You are the first one who answered like this. You can open the paper by now if you want. The test is ended."

"That's all?" He yelled "I thought there are more questions coming up."

"That was also a trick" She replied "I want you to answer as best as you can. That's why I needed to lie to you. Please, forgive me."

He chuckled and opened the paper. He see the answer which has similar his answer but Ben answer quite clear and specific. He looked at her and it repeatedly. He wonders how she could know he was going to answer like that.

"See, my answer was there" She said "You must be thirsty and tired. Please, have some tea. I made it myself."

He grabs it and drinks it slowly. It is such a fresh and hot tea. His eyes open widely as he stun in how good it is. This is better than his maid's tea. Everything is so perfect such as water temperature, boiled time, quality of tea and water.

"Wow, this is delicious" He exclaimed "Do you really made this? You make me surprised."

"Am I?" She wondered "I believe Nyti told you about me already."

He replied "Yes, she did but it is hard to believe that you…"

"I see" She exclaimed "It hard to believe because I came from the warrior family. I understand. Do you want some more?"

"Please." He begged and sent the empty tea cup back

"What should we talk now?" She asked interestingly after she sent it back.

"I am so sorry lady Numeuma Nithees but I am so exhausted. I really want to go back to my room and rest." He said.

"REST! I do not think you are going to rest" She said indignantly "You just want to go back and play with that female rabbit. Am I right?"

"Wow, is she just jealous me?" He thought "Did I just make a wrong move? Nah, I never want to marry her from the beginning."

"Since you know everything about me so well, there is no reason to talk anymore. See you later, Lady Numeuma Nithees." He chuckled and walked away.

She does not believe this is happening with her. Ben is the first man who treats her like this. In her whole life, everymen want to talk and see her so bad. They did so many ways such as sneaked into her room, bribed her servant and etc. She finally feels unhappy and unpleasant.

"How dare he treat me like this?" She thought "If I am not allowed, he will not go anywhere."

She hit the table and yelled "Don't you dare walk out of the room, Benin! I am not allowed."

"You are not allowed?" He exclaimed "Who do you think you are? I came here because of your brother set me up. Let's me say something straight, I do not have a plan to marry you. I will tell your brother that we are no match with each other. End of the news. Goodbye."

"Huh!" She mocked "I know why you came here. You are fighting against Chafulumisa in the capital. In order to do that, you need my brother to support your military. You are persuading him and chiefs around here to join your faction. That makes me wondering, if I tell them not to join you, what will be happened."

Ben was stunned after he heard her words. She has a power enough to persuade them and ruin his plan if he does not marry her.

"This is not good" He thought "She is going to…wait did she just said persuading? I never said that. I said recruit and I will pay them worthy. My sixth sense is telling me, she has no power."

"Are you stunning?" She mocked

He laughed and said "Stunning? HELL NO! I do not think you will do that except you want to kill your own brother."

"What?" She startled "I am never does that."

"You will" He replied "His situation is worse than me. If we are not marrying, he wills loss his power and position. You and I know damn well that Renekton will not give up. The civil war will happen in the near future and I do not see his chance to fight without my support. So if you want that happened, please tell them as you wanted."

"You!" She yelled

Ben found he is enjoying teased this woman.

"See you later, Lady Numeuma Nithees" He replied

"Wait" She said indignantly "What do you want from me?"

He replied "Nothing. YAWWWWWWN, I just want to go back to my room and sleep."

His yawning made her giggled and said "You are funny Prince Benin. I am sorry for my behavior. I hope you will not take a grudge. I…you see, my brother always talked about you all the time. How great you are. How he met you and fought together in the battlefield so…"

"I understand you" He replied "I am also sorry for my rudeness."

They were silent for a moment because they did not know what to say or ask. They are waiting for someone to say first. Actually, Lady Numeuma Nithees has been interested in Benin for a while. She was wondering how he is.

He does not please her as she thought but she understood why. Look around her, she met him in this dark room and she even used the curtain to block the way. This is so rude, she thought. She really wanted to open it but she would loss her face if she does that.

He sighed and said "You know what I am not feel sleepy anymore. Can I stay here longer?"

She tried so hard not to smile and say "Yes, you can."

"Thank you" He replied "Can I ask you why you have so many curtain in your room? Do you have a problem with light or what?"

She giggled and said "No, Prince Benin. I can walk outdoor like the other but do you want to know why?"

"Yes, that's why I asked you" He repeated

Suddenly, the curtain between them is opened as Ben finally sees how Lady Numeuma Nithees looked like. She is the rare and hairless albino skink with horn on her nose. She has such a beautiful bright red eyes. It's more beautiful and charm with it reflected with the candle light in the dark.

She wears a white female tribe cloth with cute shawl but he still sees her skin. He swallowed as he stunned in how shinny her scale is. He finally understood why they called her the most beautiful one.

"She…she is something" He thought

She looked wonderingly at him and said "Do I look weird?"

"N…No!" He exclaimed "You are beautiful. No wonder why men around here wanted to marry you."

She looked at him and asked "What about you? Do you want to marry me now?"

Ben is stunned as he does not know what to say now. He did not intend to marry her at the first place. The picture he saw in the capital, it did not described or explained as he saw her by his own eyes.

"I…" He tried to say something why he made a funny face

She giggled and said "You do not have to make face like that. I was joking. You have time to think and tell me your decision. Besides I cannot force you to marry me, right?"

"Well, you kind of right" He chuckled "Actually, why don't we start our relationship as friend first?"

"Friend?" She asked surprisingly

"Yeah, we will get to know each other well and it will also help us to decide too" He explained "What do you think?"

She thought for a second and said "You have such as weird idea to ask woman but I am agreed with you, Prince Benin. We are friend now."

"Call me, Benin" he suggested "The word prince make me tickled."

"Then, you should call me, NuNi. It was my nickname" She replied

"Alright NuNi" He replied "What should we talked about?"

"I want to talk about politic" She suggested "I loved to talk about it for a long time but I did not have anyone to talk with until now."

He looked at her surprisingly and said "Sure, do you want to talk about my situation?"

She shook her head and said "I wanted to talk about my brother situation. It is such an interesting topic, don't you?"

This is a crazy topic Ben could think of but he also wanted to know the current situation from the other person except Renekton. She is the best one, he thought. On the other hand, she also thought the same as Benin. She asked him because she believes he will answer her honestly since he passed her test with a magnificent answer.

Ben was going to say something but he heard someone knocking the door, knocked too hard he thought.

"BAM BAM BAM" Someone knocking the door

He chuckled and said "I believe that is Nyti. She must be so worried about leaving her lady with the man like me."

"That's weird" She made surprisingly face and said "She never knocked my door like this before. Besides, I asked her to buy my favorite stuffs which she should not finish it by now."

"Hmmmm!" He exclaimed surprisingly

Then, the sound is quiet like no one out there. Ben does not like this kind of the situation, he thought.

"Something is not right" He thought "If this is the movie, they will have… SHITTTTTT."

"Get down NuNi" He yelled "We are under attack!"

Before she says something, the door is exploded. Some pieces of the door are blown away like a bullet. It almost hit her but Ben took her down first and covered her with his body. She can feel his breath touching her face but he does not look at her.

Right now, the only light came from the door only. Ben looks at the door and sees five people in the black suits. They are standing at the broken door. He cannoy tell who they are because it is so dark to see. They are looking for him and NuNi.

"We can use the darkness to hide and escape from them" He thought "Such as great time for assassination, my Ultrimatrix is still out or service."

He leaned forward to her ear and whispered "Follow my lead."

She looked at him and groaned seductively "Uuuumm."

Unfortunately, one of them has such a good sense. The moment they moved, he turned to their direction and yelled "OVER THERE". The others four pulled their weapons and started attacking them without mercy.


	32. Chapter 30 Ask me first

Hey, this is u4711188. I am so sorry for my missing. Due to my own circumstance, I had to stop all of my writing and answer any PM. When I came back I saw a bunch of PM. Thank you for all of your concern and I am back.

PS Your reviews have so much meaning for me. Thank you again

Ch 30

"Crank" Ben just defected them with his sword. He made them took a few step back. Then, he resumed back to his defensive stance. He is waiting their next move and analyzing the situation.

"Wow that was so closed." He thought and prayed "Please, anyone save us. I do not think I can fight them without my Ultrimatrix. I…"

Then, he noticed something. NuNi grab his cloth harder and shake it. She is scaring. Ben feels a little bit of guilty. He is the only one she can rely on. How can he forget this fact?

"Come on Ben!" He thought "You have experienced like this before. You can do this. You… Huh?"

He saw them looking at each other like they were surprised to see him here. If he is right, their real target will be the poor and fragile girl who's standing behind him. He needs to prove his thesis.

"You fool!" He yelled angrily "Do you know who is standing in front of you? I am Benin the future king of the Empire! If you lots want to live, you lots shall get out of my face. NOW!"

He was right. They did not really know who he was. Now, he see them panicking except the only one who stand behind those four assassins. Ben assumed he was their leader. The leader takes a few step forward and stop in front of his subordinates.

He clapped his hands and bowed "It is my honor to meet the famous Benin here."

"Since you know who I am, I recommend you guys to leave the room now." His sword pointed at the exit

"Ha ha ha, you have such a humor, prince Benin." He exclaimed annoyingly and pointed at NuNi "Unfortunately, we are a professional. Our duty has to come first. If you hand her to us, it will make everything easier."

"Her? What do you want from her?" He wondered

"That is a secret but I believe you know what I want from her" He replied with another question

Now, NuNi is stunned and scared by his words. This is the first time in her life to hear that someone want to kidnap her or the worst case is to kill her. Even though she heard Benin's stories from her brother and others, she did not think he would risked his life to save a woman who he just met.

Then, she feels something warm and soft rubbing her back. It was Benin's hand. He is comforting her.

He looked back at her and soothed politely "Do not shaking NuNi. I will not let anything happened to you. I swear with my life."

"Thank you, Benin" She replied with red face "But can you stop you hand, please. I do not think I needed it anymore."

"Don't you like it" He looked curiosity at her.

"I..." She said softly while her face turned red "this is not a time for…"

Ben laughs for her reaction. On the other hand, five assassins could not believe that Benin was so calm in this dangerous situation. Normally, people would think about how to survive from them. This is their first time to see people like Benin.

"I have to salute to you again, prince Benin" The leader interrupted Ben and NuNi moment "You are such the man above any man in the empire. In my whole assassin's life, none of my victims were acted like this. You are the special one."

Benin laughed and said "Then, are you going to leave or not?"

The leader shook his head and replied coldly "No, We are proud in our job. If you do not hand her to us, we have to use a force. Get her!"

The leader took a step back and let his subordinate dealt with them. Benin was a great warrior but four against one had a huge handicap especially against elite assassins liked them that what they thought.

"Die Benin" One of them yelled and aimed for Benin's throat

Before it reached him, something came from the right hand side of the assassin and hit his face hardly. He bounced and hit with one of his colleague. They fall on the floor and the one who got hit by Benin is touching he face. He thought it was a sword but his face was still attached in one piece. He feels pain on his face but no bleeding. Then, what was it?

Then, he sees Benin's holding something in his left hand. It has a shape like a sword. It is Benin's sword scabbard. Normally, it would make from leather but this one was special. Ben asked his blacksmith to make it from stronger. He wanted to make it like a baton so he could use it like a weapon.

Benin waved his weapons around as he learned from the plumber's academy. This is out of their expectation but they have to do their job. The rest two looked each other and decided to up and down attack.

"Do you want to eat my foot" Benin mocked them "Here taste it."

Benin pulled his left foot back to dodge before he delivered it to the face of the one who attacked him from under. It was a bullseyes. He can hear something broken but he does not care because another attack is coming.

He leaned himself back to dodge it. Right now, he see assassin's weapon so clearly. It is a sharp knife. This is his chance to strike back. He spins himself around assassin and hit his head hardly with his iron scabbard.

"POKE!" Sound liked something just broken.

That one fall down on the ground and lie down in front of NuNi. Even though there are a few lights in the room, she sure he's dead already. She sees his blood leaking on the floor. This is her first time to see a person died in front of her. Her legs are given up already. She is going to fall on the floor too.

Our hero cannot allow that happened. He reached his hand and pulled her up before she would fall down. Then, he tugs her closer to him and embraces her slim and soft waist.

"Are you okay, NuNi?" He asked with concern.

"I am okay" She replied softly "Are you injured?"

"Huh! None of them can injure me" He mocked them "I will capture the rest of them and interrogate them until they tell me who behind them."

"Step back!" They leader exclaimed angrily "You guys are not his opponent."

Finally, the last boss has showed up. He step up and face with Benin while his subordinate stand behind him. He gripped his hands and something cropped up on his hands. It is a pair of iron claw. Ben knows immediately that the leader is totally different from the rest of them. He sees his killing intention is leaking from his body.

"NuNi listen to me." Benin whispered quietly

She did not say a word but nodded her head.

"I want you to stand at the end of the room." He replied her

She wanted to say something but he looked seriously at her. She had no choice but to do as he asked for. She walked slowly from him and stood where he told her.

When Benin saw her did as he asked, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Suddenly the feeling he had appeared again. He saw a stance from Benin's memory showed up. He rose his weapons up slowly and prepared his attacking stance. His sword is in front of himself while his iron scabbard is in a defense position. He aligned his body and sword.

"Give me your best shot!" He mocked the leader

The leader did not say a word but he is looking for a hole in Benin's stance. Right now in his head, he is imagining their battle. He thought he found a hole but it always ended with his own death. He really wants to get rid of iron scabbard in Benin's left hand. It will make him in the better situation. His subordinates are wondering what he thought.

"He is the great warrior" The leader thought "If he was not here, this job would be a cake for us. I thought he killed one of my subordinate was a lucky shot. Should we retreat first…NO! Retreat without a target is a death sentence for all of us."

"If you do not attack then I will" Benin yells and thrust his sword with a full strength

This was an unexpected move. The leader has no choice but to defense Benin's attack. He used his iron claw and stopped Benin's sword. It almost hit face.

His next strike is coming. The leader see iron scabbard coming from the bottom of him. He was barely dodging it. He kicked Benin back and he hit his stomach. Benin endured the pain and did not let his sword go.

"Benin!" NuNi yelled from behind

The leader kicked him again but Benin did not allow this time. Benin hit his kicking leg with his iron scabbard but that was not Benin's real intention. He aimed for another leg and it was a success shot. He swept his leg and made the leader fell to the floor.

He had to let Benin's sword go. Then he sees Benin lift his weapons up and beat it down on him. He rolled on the floor and dodged it. His subordinates saw him in danger and interrupted their fight.

"Boss!" They yelled and attacked Benin

"Huh! Come and die you lots" He exclaimed and hit them with his weapons

"Arghhhh!" One of them yelled after he was hit by iron scabbard. His middle body feels painfully. It like his ribs just broke. He lies down on the floor and pukes his bloods. He screams abjectly and wants someone to give him a peace.

Another one also has a horrible fate. Benin just cut one of his arms from the owner's body. The leader and NuNi saw it on the air before it land on the other side of the room. He kneels and tries to stop bleeding.

"ARGHHHHH! Someone help me." He screamed painfully

He looks for his leader and everything in his world turns dark and silent. He saw Benin's sword thrusted through his chest from behind and that was the last thing sees before he died. Ben pulled his sword from the soulless body and it was covered by blood.

"I told you to leave" He said coldly "None of you listened to me. Now, it…"

Suddenly, he heard NuNi's voice from behind. He turned back and saw one of assassins grabbed her. He forgot that there was another one in the room. He wants to save NuNi but he cannot leave his attention from the leader. Therefore, he point iron scabbard at the leader and mark his subordinate with sword.

"Do not come closer." The one who grabbed NuNi yelled "If you do something, I will kill her."

"Huh!" He exclaimed quietly and thought "So they did not come to kill her but to kidnap her instead. They are bluffing me. Fine, I will play your game."

"What do you want?" He asked their demand.

"Let's us go!" He replied.

"In your dream!" He argued absolutely.

"Or… or… or…" He said repetitiously.

"Or what?" Benin asked him.

"Or I will kill her" He yelled back and pointed his weapon at her neck "Don't you treasure her life?"

"…" Benin did not say a word

"Good job" The leader praised his subordinate "Come this way. We are leaving."

While they walk though Benin, he sees Benin and his weapons point at them. He uses NuNi as a living shield. His hand is full with his sweat and fear. He knows if he make a mistake, Benin will just that chance to kill him and recuse NuNi.

"NuNi, do you trust me?" Benin asked softly while they passed him

"Of course Benin." She replied him "I know you will not disappoint me."

"Good, you will not leave this castle. Not today" He replied gently

"Shut up!" The assassin interrupted him "I do not want to hear anything from you anymore. I swear to god if I hear you again I will kill her definitely."

Benin remains silent until they reached the leader. His subordinate handed NuNi to him. Now, she is in the hand of the leader. They were going to leave the room but suddenly they heard some voice from behind.

"INTRUDER! KILL THEMMMMMM." Guards yelled and pointed them "Protect Prince Benin and Lady Numeuma Nithees."

The leader and subordinate made an open because they were looking at those guards. Ben did not waste this chance. He dashed toward them and hit one of them with his iron scabbard. Crack was a sound of broken head.

The leader turned back and was stunned in what he saw. He saw iron scabbard attached with his subordinate's head. His eyes were popped from his eyes socket and his blood soaked everywhere.

He take steps back from Benin while hold NuNi. Ben also followed them closely. Right now, the leader found him in the dead end situation. He could not retreat to the way he came anymore. The guards are surrounding him already. He looked around and found a window. He can use it to escape from here.

"Let the Lady Numeuma Nithees go" Guards yelled "And we will spare your worthless life."

"Ha ha ha, if my life is worthless then it will be good to have a beautiful girl like Numeuma Nithees as a partner to hell" He replied them "Step back and let me go or I will cut her throat."

Ben was the only who knew their real intention. Guards took steps back as the leader ordered them. He walked until he reached the window. While he was busying with the window, NuNi saw Benin winkled his eye like a signal. With her cleaver, she knew what he wanted her to do.

In that moment, NuNi opened her mouth and bit his hand hard. With his natural reaction, he pushed her away. He rose his iron claw up and he was going to hurt her. It was too late for guards to save her except Benin.

He reached his hand and grabbed her hand before he pulls her into his chest and spin like they are dancing. NuNi has no word to say in this situation. It like the world was stopped. She looks at him with a strange feeling in her heart.

"Oh my!" She lamented in her mind "What is this feeling? I feel like my heart is going to explode. Could this be a love in the first sight?"

"See, I told you I would not let you go." He said softly "I am a man how always keep his promise especially a promise with a woman."

"I… Look out Benin!" She screamed because she saw the last assassin made his last attack.

Since their mission is totally failed, the leader has no other choice but to attempt a suicide attack. He jumped into the air and aimed to kill Benin.

"Die Benin!" He yelled angrily

Benin did not show any fear. He whispered "Close your eyes" before he push her to the other side. She closed her eyes as he asked her and someone got her in his or her arms. "Shreedd!" was the last thing she heard before she opens her eyes again.

The one who caught her was Nyti. She tried to ask NuNi such as what happened? Are you injured? But NuNi did not answer any questions. She worries about Benin. She turned back and saw Benin's body covered with blood and two pieces of the assassin leader lied down on the floor.

Without a second of thought, she ran toward him without any hesitation. Nyti is surprised to see her mistress acted like this. Normally, NuNi always hate to touch or get closer any dirtiness especially flesh blood.

Benin raised his hand and said "Please, do not get closer to me. I do not wish you to be tainted."

His word was not enough to stop a woman who already fell in love. She pulled her favorite handkerchief from purse and started wiping bloods from his face. Ben can feel her soft hand through her movement.

"I do not care." She replied softly "You risked your life to save me. This is not enough for me to repay you. I…"

"What happened here?" Renekton yelled from behind

Renekton and his wife walked through guards and stopped in front of Benin and NuNi. They did not come alone. Benin's royal guard named slick and his team and Captain Amelia was there too.

Slick and his team immediately kneel in front of Benin and said "We came too late to protect you, my lord. I ask you to punish us."

"Wait a minute, if they are here then…" Ben thought

"Stand up you guys" He said calmly "This is not your fault. Now get up and see what you can get from the last assassin."

They braced their fists and replied unison "We will get the information from him, my lord."

After they left him, Ben hears Renekton's conversation with his sister. He tries to ask what happened here but NuNi cannot say a word. Ben understands her situation. Let assume she lied about her power then how could she answer her brother's question?

"Take it easy, my friend" Benin interrupted their conversation and stood between Renekton and NuNi

"How could I take it easy?" Renekton argued loudly "I…"

"Hold on my dear" Kurma interrupted him "NuNi is panicking. Let her take a rest first and we can ask her later."

"No" He disagree her opinion "I want to know now."

"Then, let me answer your question" Benin said to him

"HUH!" Everyone exclaimed even NuNi.

"All of this was NuNi's plan" He explained "She knew they were coming for her. Therefore, she told Nyti to invite me and that's all. The rest is what you see now."

"Is this the truth?" He asked NuNi

"Y… Yes" She replied "That was my plan. I saw them in my vision but it was so hard to see when so I asked Benin to come and protect me."

"Okay" Renekton exclaimed "But do not do like this again. It was too dangerous for you two to fight alone."

"I will do as you said, my brother." She answered his demand

Renekton invited Benin to talk about this situation but he told them to go first. He wanted to talk a few word with NuNi. After they cleaned up the mess, the rest of them leave the scene and leave Benin and NuNi alone.

"I am so sorry to let you saw a horrible scene" He said "If you are angry, you can punish me. Here, hit me cheek."

She shook her head and replied "How could this be your fault? I should be the one who say sorry. I risked your life and put you in the dangerous situation."

"Nonsense" He exclaimed "I just did a picture you showed. A hero who's protected his lover willingly. I... Oooops"

Ben just realized that he said something nonsense. Why did he say that? Didn't he tell her that he did not interest in her? Unfortunately, she heard his words loud and clear. She looks at him with passion and love.

"So you really like me" She said timidly before she get closer to him and place her both hands on his chest. "You do not know how I am happy now. You will be my first and last man in my life. If you want me, I will come and offer my body to you tonight."

"Wow, why every girls around have to be braved like this." He thought "I need to avoid her first and figure how to solve our relation later."

He grabbed her shoulders and said "How could I take an advantage from you NuNi? I have to protect your honor and your brother's face. If I want you, it must be through the right way. I…"

She changed to hug him instead. His word was so sweet for a girl like her. She cuddles her face in his chest and smells his essence. It looks like the more he said, the more trouble will come up.

"Anyway, I have to leave first" He exclaimed "Your brother is waiting for me."

She stopped cuddling and said "Do you have to go? I can tell my brother that you will stay and talk with me for a whole night."

"Hey, be a good girl" He suggested "We have a plenty of time to see each other. I really have to leave now or your brother will send someone to pick me up."

She spouted and exclaimed "Do you really want to see that bunny girl so bad?"

"No!" He replied nervously "She's just a poor girl that I saved from the carnival today. I swear to god that I do not have any feeling for her."

"Ki ki ki" She giggled because his reaction "You do not need to be sacred. I was joking. Beside if I am not a generous woman, how can I live with your women?"

"Uh…." He did not know how to reply her question.

"Do not worry." She explained "From the past, every king has many wives, one queen and concubines. You do not need to feel guilty a little bit, Benin. You just have to love everyone and do not let anyone felt lonely. Then, you will be our beloved one."

"NuNi, I…" He tried to say something but she stopped him and left him alone. He watches her walked away without saying any word. He shakes his head and feels guilty for giving her a misunderstanding hope. Why did he say that?

"What have you done Benin?" Ben exclaimed quietly "Why did you make me said that?"

Suddenly, Ben heard Benin's voice in his head.

He said "How couldn't I? Look how beautiful she is? She might not be our queen in the future but she must be a woman in our harem."

"Hey, I am the one who will sleep with her." He argued "Please, at least ask me first."

"Oh, come on Ben" He answered "We did not have much time and I did not see any problem. Beside without my help, how could you beat them so easily? Give me some credit."

"Easy for you to say" He mocked "I…"

"I am sorry Ben" Benin interrupted "I have to go back to sleep. I will let you deal with the rest of problem by yourself. See you later."

Ben tried to stop him but it was too late. Benin did not response Ben's calling. He really go back to sleep as he said.

"Well, he really used too much power to help me fought" He mumbled "You are off the hook just this time Benin but thanks partner."

Ben walks out of there and head to Renekton room. He does not know his courage and skill today will be a talk of the town in the future.

***Somewhere in the castle***

One old turtle is angry and dissatisfy for today situation. He hit and broke everything in his room. He must be the mastermind for today assassination. There are another two who stayed with him. They did not say anything. They just let him released his anger on stuffs.

"YOU!" He yelled and pointed his cane at them "You worthless piece of shit. You told me they were the best one. Is this the best one for you?"

"We are so sorry, master" They replied "We did not know Benin was there. We…"

"Silent!" He yelled and hit both of them. "You, Benin! You ruled my plan. I have to get rid of you before you will destroy my dream. Why are you piece of shits still be here? Leave my room. Now!"

They left him alone as he said. Then, he walked back to his table which was not destroyed. There is something on the table. It is Renekton's mini statue. He grabs it and says something to it.

"Without you, everything here will be mine. MINEEEE!" He screamed


	33. Prelude of dragon and turtle war pt1

CH 31

***Next morning***

***At training ground***

Each morning, every warriors in the castle have come here and trained themselves since Renekton become the chief. They start with warm-up and running. After that, they train how to use weapon and material-art such as spear, wrestling, and bow. The high light of training is sparring. It is a good chance to show their potential to their commander.

For today, they have a special guest. He is Benin. He came with Amelia, Slick and Royal guards. Today, he wears a fancy cloth which is not good for an exercise. He also carries his weapon. Armor is the only one he does not bring with.

When he has arrived here, the rest stopped training and kneeled down. He walks past them and head to the front. There are people who witnessed his skill in here too. They started whispering about him. He became a topic in no time.

"Hey, tell us about Prince Benin." Someone gossiped "How did he cut that assassin?"

"I saw him with my own eyes" Other replied "He cut him like he was a paper. His blood was everywhere. No one can cut people like that except the great warrior."

Benin and his companions heard everything. Amelia increased speed up and walked side by side with Benin.

She gossiped "Milord, do you wish me to stop their gossiping? I can make that happened."

"No." He replied calmly "I do not see a problem in their gossiping. Beside, we come here today to join their training. We are guests. Just let them do as they want."

"As you wish, milord" She replied and backed to her position.

Then, group of people showed up and greeted Benin, politely. There are three of them. First one is a red tegu named DaTank. He is the head master in training session. His primary responsibility is weapon mastery. His body is quite big and bulk. He is bigger than Slick.

For projectile weapon, it belongs to the smallest teacher named Abacuss who is a blue tongue skink.. He has a sling shot that attach with his right arm. The last one is master Blastoise. He is an alligator snapping turtle. He is the biggest teacher in here and teaches martial-art. All of them wear soft-leather armors.

"Wow, he is huge. He may be bigger than Renekton" Benin thought

They bowed and said "It is our honor to welcome Prince Benin to this humble training ground. If you told us in advance, we would prepare…"

"Hey, that was not necessary" He stopped them "I come here today to train with you guys. Therefore, you are my master and I am a student."

"You are joking us, Prince Benin" DaTank laughed "Actually, I was going to ask you, the great warrior Prince Benin, to teach us."

"I am agreed with your idea." Abacuss exclaimed "We finally have a chance to see how good Prince Benin is."

They look each other and share laughing except master Blastoise who stand there and keep quite.

"What about you, Blastoise?" Abacuss asked "Do you have any suggestion?"

"My suggestion is, we resume our training before we run out of our precious time." He exclaimed annoyingly and walked away

They leave the rest in uncomfortable situation. Two masters shake their head for his rude behavior while Benin is surprised. The problem is Amelia, Slick and Royal Guards. They are upset and want to do something.

Benin notice Amelia is doing something. She grabs her sword and she is going to pull it out. He reached his hand and stopped her. He shake his head as he say no. He understood her but this was not a time to do anything recklessly. He also looked back and did the something to the rest.

"Hurrrrr" He exclaimed exhaustedly

"I am so sorry, Prince Benin. I beg you to overlook Blastoise's behavior." DaTank begged politely "He is a good teacher. He just…"

"Hey, do not worry." He replied "Let's start our training."

"Of course, Prince Benin." Abacuss exclaimed "This way, milord."

They finally start their training session again. Benin stands at the front role with his team. Three masters and the rest thought Benin had an average body, not too skinny, not too muscly. He took his top off and revealed his upper-body.

"Holy shit" They thought as they saw him. Benin's body is in the best shape. He has a perfect muscle for his body. Even though, Ben is staying in Benin's body, Benin always tells him training to maintain his body. This is a result.

"Ummm, are we going to train or what?" He asked those who stunned

"Of course, we will. Alright, let's start with warm-up your bodies" Abacuss yelled as everyone started

While they are warming up, a female who in love is watching Benin from balcony. She is Lady Numeuma Nithees. Today, she wears a beautiful white cloth with bright green lace. She also closed her face with veil. She also dresses golden necklace and golden bracelets. Bracelets are decorated with jewels

She's standing behind one pillar and exclaimed quietly "OH, my love! I want to go down there and hug you so much. You do not know how much I need you now. After yesterday, I do not know how to control myself anymore."

Luckily, she did not come alone. Nyti was there too. She tried her best not to laugh NuNi but she could not.

NuNi glared at her and exclaimed "What's so funny? Did you just laugh me?"

She stopped laughing and replied "I am so sorry, milady. I laughed because I was so happy to see you in love. I have lived with you for a long time. This was my first time to see you acted like this."

She spouted and yelled "What are you talking about? I act normally."

She shook head and argued "No, you're not. Last night, you told me to find what Prince Benin would do today. After you knew that, you told me to prepare your best cloth and accessories. We spent almost whole night until you satisfied. The last thing, you told maids to prepare an early bath with scented roses and flowers for you. If that was you usual behavior, I would be dead for a long time already."

Nyti's words like arrows that stabbed NuNi's heart. She spouted and looked away from her. She back to watch Benin's training. Nyti smiled and understood her milady. She also stands there and waits with her.

Back to the training, they just finished warming-up. Benin's body is covered with warm sweat. It made his muscle shiny more like he's applied oil. Then, Abacuss ordered them to stand in a column. They are going to run across field and obstacles. It is the same one as he's used in Plumber's academy

"Go!" He yelled and first column started running

At first, Amelia, Slick and the rest were running around Benin. Right now, he takes the lead from everyone even Abacuss. He does not know how fast he is. He just runs as usual. There must be a reason that makes him stronger. We will not talk about it for now.

"Mi…milord!" Slicked yelled from behind. "You are running too fast. It is too dangerous for you to go alone. Please wait for us!"

He laughed and said "You guys are too slow. Do not worry. I do not increase my speed anymore."

They finally reached obstacles course. It has everything such as climb ropes and nets, run on ladder over mud well, and those military stuffs. Actually, it was not exciting but someone's just overacting. That person was NuNi. She was frightened every time Benin did something.

Luckily, no one heard her except Nyti. She did not stop her because, she finally saw her milady acted like a teenage girl.

"Did you see that?" NuNi exclaimed "My Benin just jumped over mud pit and those warriors. He is so amazed. How can he do that? Oh my! He just…"

Nyti was going to say something but someone interjected and interrupted their conversation.

"Ahhhh, I wondered, who dare enough to make such a noise like a crazy wildebeest in the morning session." She was Queen Kurma and maids "In fact, it was you, my little sister Numeuma Nithees. I did not except to see you here. What bring you here today? You can tell your big sister."

NuNi and Nyti rushed toward her and showed respect toward her. Kurma giggled and lifted her up. They walked together and back to the balcony. Kurma exclaimed one word and looked at her little sister who did not say anything but embarrassed.

"Big sister Kurma, do you want something for me?" She asked because she could not see Benin anymore. She really wants her to go away.

"No" She replied while she looked at training ground

"Then, why you came here?" She asked

She laughed and said "I heard from someone that a little naughty girl planned to come here. Therefore, I come here to find her. Did you see her since you came here first?"

NuNi know she's teasing her. She endured embarrassment and said no. Kurma turned to Nyti and asked her the same question. Of course, she answered the same one as her milady.

"Well, since no one sees her then I should… OH MY! Benin is injured." She exclaimed surprisingly

With a deep love in NuNi's heart, she ran through Kurma and others. She looked down and tried to find Benin but no one was injured. Kurma just pranked her. When she realized, she heard giggle voice from behind.

"You must see your face, NuNi" Kurma laughed "You just liked…Ha ha ha"

"You are so mean, big sister" She argued "I do not talk with you anymore. Go away!"

She rubbed NuNi's cheek and comforted her "That was a joke. Did you really think that someone around here could hurt your lovely Prince Benin? I do not think so."

"Me too" She replied "But when you said he was injured, my heart was broken apart lie a shattered mirror. I could not breathe because I did not know how to live without him. I…"

Kurma hugged her and said "Do not say more, my dear. I do not tease you anymore. You really love him. I am so happy to see you in love with a person you really like."

"HUH?" She's surprised from her words "Sister Kurma, what do you mean by that? You said like you did not love my brother."

She sighed and replied "You are still young and naïve, NuNi. I do, love your brother after we got married."

"I do not understand" She wondered "If you did not love my brother before, then why you married him."

"It was not like that, my dear" She explained "Even though, you married also came from political reason as my married but you got a chance to select and get to know each other. On the other hand, mine was a marriage of convenience. I did not know him before. We just met and got married."

NuNi felt sad and replied sadly "I am so sorry to hear that."

"Hey, do not make a sad face" She said "Right now; I also love him so much as you are. Let's change the topic. Look, what they are doing down there."

She does not believe her words but she turn back to see her love, Benin. They finished running for a while. Now, they are separated into three groups. Each group has a teacher to control, training and gives them an advice. Benin and his subordinates decided to join Abacuss's group.

When he joined them, he saw that most warriors have a skinny body to average body. Big and heavy classes are none. They carry bows, short bows, boomerang, and slingshot. Few use a long bow as Royal Guard.

The long bow has been introduced in the area since Benin's grandfather came here. It was good when they used it to help Anbessa Empire fought. It became a huge problem when the River War has begun.

Due to environment around here and lack of long bow's mobility, the long bow's efficiency has been reduced to minimum and useless. Therefore, after River War, Renekton saw a huge disadvantage. He told his army to use a long bow when it's necessary only.

"Alright, get into your positon and give me your best shot." Abacuss yelled and pointed to the targets.

Warriors lined up and started shooting. They impressed Benin with theirs accuracy and mobility. Their shots might not kill a target but mortal wound also take a huge part in the battle field. They shot at eyes, head and non-armor parts.

"Prince Benin, do you want to shoot some?" Abacuss asked politely

"Thank you so much, Master Abacuss" He replied "But I do not wish to interrupt your training. I can shoot after you guys are done. Besides, I prefer to fight in close combat rather than long range. It is certainly."

Benin did not mean to disrespect a projectile weapon but someone took it. While Benin was talking and sharing idea with Abacuss, someone aimed him from behind and shot with an arrow. The arrow was across from other side of shooting gallery. Amelia noticed it first. She told him to dodge and tried to save him but she was too late to intercept it.

"WATCH OUT" NuNi yelled loudly

"MILORD!" Slick and the rest ran toward him.

Abacuss was going to save him. Benin made him surprised instead. Benin just turned back and grabbed that arrow's wooden part. The tip almost hit him. It was not too far from him. He stopped it amazingly.

"Who did this? Show yourselves." Amelia yelled and looked around to find felon.

"Protect Prince Benin" Slick yelled and they stood around him. They also lifted up their shields as a wall.

"What is the meaning of this, Master Abacuss?" He asked coldly "If this was joke, I would say you have such a worst taste."

Abacuss kneeled down and asked for mercy. He said he did not know anything about this. The rest also do the something. All of them know that Benin is Renekton's future brother-in-law. Who could dare enough to touch him?

"Fine, no one say anything. Let's kill them all." Slick yelled and he was going to slash Abacuss.

"I did that" A male voice came from the back

They see a Noble's Pygmy frog walk toward them. He is carrying bow and arrows. He is small but he has eager enough to admit, Benin thought. Abacuss saw him and surprised like he know him. This guy was not any stranger but Abacuss's youngest son named Shmoo.

"Arrest him" Amelia yelled and Royal Guards pushed him on the ground

Benin asked calmly "Why did you do that?"

"…" He does not say a word

Slick punched him and said "When Prince Benin ask, you must answer him. Answer him!"

"If you want to kill me, do it" He yelled "But no one told me to do that. I shot you by myself."

"He just confess, Milord" Slick said angrily "Please, allow me to cut this insolent."

Abacuss kneeled and begged "Oh the great Prince Benin who has mercy likes a sea. Please, have a mercy for him, my youngest child. He has no intention to kill or hurt you. This must be a mistake. Tell Prince Benin, Shmoo. You did not intend to do that, right?"

"I intended to do that" He glared intentionally at Benin

Slick found this young one did not regret in his action. He lifted sword up and slashed down but Benin stopped him first.

"Do not hurt him" He ordered "Bring him up. I am going to ask him something."

Benin sits on his comfortable chair while Shmoo are on the ground. He is surrounding by swords and spears. If he tries to do something, he will die immediately. Amelia is standing on his left hand. Her hand is touching weapon and ready to pull it out.

"Your name is Shmoo, right" He asked as Shmoo nodded head which made him gat a slap.

"Answer Prince Benin with a word" Slick yelled angrily

"Tell me why you shot me" He asked him again

This time he answered him with words "Because you insulted my family and everyone who use projectile weapon."

"Insult" He exclaimed "How?"

"You said close combat can kill enemy better than projectile weapon" He stated "I wanted to prove that you were wrong. See, I almost kill you. I…"

Abacuss slapped his son mouth to shut him up and yelled "You insolent fool. Prince Benin could say anything he wanted. He already is a great warrior before you were born. You…"

Suddenly, they heard him laughed.

He also clapped his hands and said "You have a brave son, Master Abacuss. Now, I understood the situation."

"Oh great Prince Benin, I…" Benin stopped him first

He explained "What I told your father, it was my preference. I did not mean to insult you, your father, your family, or anyone around here. In fact, I impressed in you guys marksmanship skill. You guys have accurate and consistency. I was going to give you a reward."

"Thank you for your kindness" Abacuss replied

"But, since you shot me. It made me feel angry." He stated eagerly "I want to show you guys how strong I am. I will show you how big the world is. Let's him go. I will fight him one-on-one."

Of course, Abacuss know Benin's reputation. His son has no chance against Benin who carries the emerald armband. He begged him to stop this fighting. He said he worry about Benin's safety. In the end, he failed to stop him but Benin promised that he will not use the emerald armband.

After the preparation, the fighting is going to begin pretty soon. Benin decided to use a normal sword and hatchets. He attached hatchets around his waist. He stands on the right hand side of audiences while Shmoo is on the other side.

"Is he a stupid?" Shmoo thought "With this distance, I can beat him in no time. I do not care what people said about him. He must lose today."

"You can start whenever you want" Benin yelled from the other side "I will not move first."

Shmoo drew his arrow and aimed at Benin. He is waiting for a good chance to release his first arrow. Wind is his problem. From what he has learned from father, this wind will make his arrow go left. Then, he saw Benin moved left.

"Perfect" He released first shot. It really goes left as he thought. The arrow moved fast and penetrated air element before it hit the target. Unfortunately, it was not Benin but his sword. "Crank" was a metal sound hit each other. Abacuss saw what happened. Benin's sword just hit the tip of arrow.

Of course, Amelia and Slick are cheering him loudly after they saw that. NuNi gasped out and relieved. She really doesn't want to see him hurt.

"EASY!" Benin mocked and rushed toward him.

Shmoo saw him and continued shooting. Somehow, his shooting skill becomes poor and dull. His arrows have no sharp and accurate. The more he shoot, the more it's horrible. People are wondering what happened to his marksmanship. Benin, Amelia and especially Abacuss know why.

He has trained and told Shmoo about the most important thing for every marksman. It was a confidence. Whether you hit a target or not, you must believe that the next one will hit the target. Right now, Shmoo lose it already.

Finally, Benin reached his hatchet range. He grabbed it and threw it with full strength. Shmoo barely dodged it by jumping aside. He rolled on the ground before he stood up. When he looks up again, Benin's sword is pointing at his face. He lost this match already, he thought.

"Get up" Benin said calmly as the others surround them.

"Prince Benin. You already won the match" Abacuss said "Please, do not kill him. I beg…"

"Silent" He yelled "I am the one who talking. Do not interrupt me. Shmoo, you said you almost kill me. That was a stupid thing I ever heard. In the battle field, there is no almost, but kill or be killed. Therefore, this is your punishment. "

"NOOOOO!" Abacuss yelled as Benin slashed Shmoo

He thought Benin killed his son already but he was wrong. Benin's sword is blunt. There is no way he can kill anyone with that sword. He just made a huge red mark on Shmoo's chest.

"Do not shoot me again." He yelled "Next time, I will kill you with my sword. Let's go to another class, shall we?"

Amelia and others accepted his order and led him to other group. Benin leaves Abacuss in panic and scare. Why he did this? Ben supposed to be kind and polite. What is wrong with him? What happened to him last night? While they are walking to other group, Benin is thinking about last night.

***Flash Back***

***In the meeting room***

Amelia and Renekton are having a hot and strong conversation while Kurma try to calm both of them down. Benin was not here. He is on the way. He should be here before the situation will be gone too far.

"BAMM!" Amelia hit a table and yelled "Your sister's plan is unacceptable, Chief Renekton. As Benin's protection leader, I demand a good explanation. How could she do that without informing us? What would you do if Prince Benin was injured? Not to mention about your security system. How could they get in here without noticed? Answer me, Chief Renekton!"

He glared at her and replied coldly "I do not like your tone of voice, Captain Amelia. We might be known each other for a while but you have no right to use this kind of voice with me. Benin is the only one who can say like that to me. To be precisely, you are just a mere servant while I am the leader. Please, remember this."

"WHAT!" She argued and pointed at him "I have a responsibility to protect Prince Benin. You must explain to me, NOW YOU SCALE SKINN SON OF THE LEPTAILIAN!"

He grabbed his weapon and replied "What did you just call me?"

She also grabbed her weapon and said eagerly "Do you want some?"

Kurma stood up and said loudly "My DEAR! Captain Amelia! CALM DOWN"

***Outside the meeting room***

"Boss, should we get in there before its gone wrong?" One royal guard asked Slick "I am worried. We might have a little war in the room."

He shook his head repeatedly and replied "If you wish to die, you can go but count me out. We all know how crazy Chief Renekton is. Not to mention Captain Amelia who is such a straight person. If she wants to know something, she must have it."

"Crank!" Sound came from the room

"SHIT! The situation has gone too far already." He exclaimed "You two go and find Prince Benin. Tell him, we have an emergency situation again."

"What is going on here?" Benin showed up from the corner and asked them "Who are fighting with whom?"

Slick rushed toward him and kneeled "Milord, Captain Amelia and Chief Renekton are having a fight in the room. Please stop them before it's too late."

"What!" He shook his head and opened the door strongly "WHAMMM"

It worked. They stopped fighting and looked at his direction. When they saw him, they immediately put down their weapon and took a seat. Benin did not say any word. He just walked and sat on his chair. He also makes an angry face. They know that he is upsetting for their behavior.

No one say a word or do anything. They are waiting for him to say something except Kurma. She smiled and bowed to Benin and left the table for a second before she came back. She brings a drink with her. She walked past her husband and offered it to Benin.

"Here is your drink, Prince Benin" She said softly and smiled

He sipped it and replied "Thank you, Queen Kurma. I wanted it for a while."

She bowed and walked back to her seat. That was the last conversation in the room before it went back to the silent mode. Benin is drinking and enjoying his drink. He made a sound every time he sipped it. The rest are waiting for him to say something.

He finally finished his drink. He put it down and said calmly "Amelia, I know you take your job seriously but sometime you are just too serious. Please, try to be moderate. You also have to be a good model for your subordinates."

She bowed and replied sincerely "Yes, milord. I will not do this again."

"Good" He replied and looked at Renekton before he bowed "I am so sorry for my subordinate's rudeness. Please forgive her my friend."

He waved his hand repeatedly and replied "Hey, it was okay. It was my fault too. Let's forget that and get to our business, shall we?"

"Agreed" He said

"My henchmen just told me that our prisoner's dead because of injury." He stated "You treated him too rough, Benin."

He laughed loudly "Too rough? I told them to go back but they did not accept my kindness. That was their consequence."

"So we have no clue?" Amelia wondered

"We have" He explained "Tomorrow, my henchmen will go around the city and find whoever related to them."

"How long?" She asked

"I cannot guarantee but I will have it before the meeting day." He replied

Amelia make a disappointment face. She wants to know as soon as possible to prepare Benin's protection plan.

"Can I join your investigation?" She suggested "More people will reduce time. I…"

He stopped her and explained "You should not, Captain Amelia. If you or one of your Royal Guards joins the investigation, our criminal might suspect and stay low. We will not found them again."

"Don't we have another way to find a person behind this assassination?" She exclaimed angrily while others shook their head except Benin. He is thinking something.

"We have a way to find our suspect" He stated calmly

"We have?" They asked unison

He leaned backward and said nonspecifically "Who get a benefit if NuNi is missing?"

"!" Renekton and Kurma surprised and looked at each other while Amelia did not know what he meant

"Renekton, my friend, you have to tell me everything about your situation" He stated strongly "Please, do not hide any detail from me. Today, I am so sick of hiding information. I swear to god if you hide something from me, I am going to slaughter you alive."

"I believe I know who behind this incident" He stated "His name is Zemirah. He is the oldest elder in my tribe. He also is my inheritor…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Amelia yelled "You should tell us in advance. That's the important information."

"Wait, Amelia" Benin stopped her "He does not finish sentence. Please continue, my friend."

"He is my inheritor, if NuNi does not marry you" He continued "It's Besyrwan tribe rules. If we cannot find a good and proper successor, the oldest elder will take a title and continue Besyrwan tribe. That's why I want you to marry NuNi. I do not want to see someone take my tribe away."

Without Besyrwan tribe, Benin plan will not success. His plan to defeat Chafulumisa and his family will become just a dream.

"He must pissed off when he heard your idea" Benin laughed

"You bet, my friend" He replied "He has planned to be my successor for a while. I saw him prepared many things but when I told my idea. He was angry and left the room. What do you think? Do you want to marry my sister now?"

Benin told him to take everything easy and slow. Right now, Zemirah and his evil plan must come first.

***End flash back***

"Benin, wait for me" NuNi called him from behind

He sees NuNi and Nyti. He told Amelia and the rest to wait for him around there. They accepted and left them alone. He finally sees her under a light. He's surprised to see her dress like this. She is really a beautiful woman. She has no chest like Carmelita or Krystal but her waist is the best. He wonders what she look like in bell dancer cloth.

"Benin! Are you okay?" She yelled

"What!" He exclaimed "I am okay."

"What were you thinking?" She curious "Did you thinking some naughty thing"

"NO!" He argued "I am gentleman enough not to think dirty thing."

"Like I would believe your words" She mocked "Stop talking about that. Are you okay? Do you want me to tell my brother about today? That little bastard must pay his price."

"Wo. Wo. Wo." He stopped her "No need to do that. It was misunderstanding. It was a good exercise for me. What bring you here?"

Before she replied his question, she noticed someone. He does not know who she seen but he must be the scary one. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. He feel her shaky. Nyti also make a scary face.

He embraced her sexy waist and turned to see that person. Such a cruel destiny, that person was Zemirah. He is the oldest turtle that Ben ever seen in this world. He has wrinkles over his old body. He use a huge wooden stick to help him walked.

He did not come alone. His guards are the elite. Just looked at them, Benin know how strong they are. They were going to pass Amelia and Slick. She stopped them and allowed Zemirah to come alone. His guards did not appreciate her command but their master told them to wait. He walked toward Benin and NuNi.

"Go away. Go away. Go away." NuNi whispered with fear while Nyti tried to comfort her

Zemirah said slowly "It is my honor to meet you, Prince Benin. Please, give this old man an honor and shake my hand."

He reaches his old hand out and wait. Without hesitation, Benin grabbed and shook his hand. From outsider, they thought that was a friendly shaking hand. It was not. Zemirah intended to crush his hand. He wanted to show how strong he is.

"You wanna play a game" Benin thought "Try this."

Suddenly, Zemirah was the one who made such a painful face. Ben used his grinding technic that he learned from Kevin. He started with slow grinding and then moved to the hard and pain one. Zemirah barely endured it. He also fought back. No one give up or surrender.

Benin smiled and said "Are you okay, Zemirah? You face look pale. Do you want to take a seat?"

"I am okay. Thank you for your concern" He replied "I heard last night someone attempted to kidnap you and Lady Numeuma Nithees. Are you okay? Do you injure? Renekton really does not know how to protect our important guest Therefore; I have brought my personal warriors to protect you two."

"It was you, you son of the turtle bitch" Benin thought "I did not tell anyone except Renekton and my teams."

He laughed and said "Thank you for your kindness but those scums were not my opponent. I am wondering what their master are doing by now. He or she must mad and want to attempt a suicide. Because of he or she must be so stupid enough to hide those scum. What do you think?"

Just like pour oil on fire, Zemirah's face turned red. He glared at Benin like he is going to kill him. Benin does not scare him. In fact, he looked eagerly him back and said something.

He whispered "BRING IT ON YOU OLD DAMN GEEZER BASTARD. YOUR PLAN WILL BE JUST A DREAM. IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM THE NEXT RULER OF BESYRWAN TRIBE."

Finally, the curtain of Dragon and Turtle war has begun.


	34. Side story part 1

Hey, this is u4711188. For reader information, this side story will focsu on H stuff between Ben and females furry. It do not relate to the main story.

Hope you going to enjoy next chapter.

Thank you

PS All female come from high tail high. Therefore, I open for character suggestion and fetish that you want to read.

***Azibo's red-light district***

Today is a normal day in this district. Customers come here to satisfy theirs' lusts and needs while bawds and pimps call them and try theirs' best to persuade customers to purchase theirs' women and men. They called customers many kinds such as sir, master, and milord. Some even try to pull customers.

"Come in here and you will find a heaven on earth" Greyhound pimp yelled "We have many girls who ready to satisfy your dicks. If you come in now, I will give you a free entrance fee. Therefore, step right in before too late."

Then, a mature and chubby female fox in normal cloth exclaimed "Ho ho ho ho. Everyone around here know that my fox den is the real deal. I have a lovely sheep twin. They come from a far far away. I found them in a secret village. Their fur is soft like a cloud. You will have the best good dream on their chests. Do not shine, my fellow and walk in here. Sir, come in here and I will offer you a best option."

She pointed at a handsome and wealth man. He is Benin in disguise. He wore a luxury cloth with many decorations such as golden bracelets, jewelry rings, and necklace. He also covered his face with Ra's mask. They do not know who he really is but he must rich, they thought. They tried to get closer to him but Benin's body guards showed up and stopped them.

"Go away you skanks" One of body guards said "Our master do not want any service from you lot."

He made them scared and ran away. When we look at them roughly, there are five of them. They one who yelled, he was a bloodhound dog named Karoth. Ben padded his shoulder as he showed his gratitude. Karoth accepted and got back to his position. Then, the smallest one stepped closer to Benin. He is a chipmunk named Dale.

"Milord, we should not be here" Dale said quietly "What should we say if the Qu…"

"Hey!" Benin interrupted him "Do not be such a coward and stop saying those words. Do you want to expose our identity?"

"I am so sorry, milord" He replied "But… "

"Shut up" Benin replied

Since Ben has been here, he wonders about red-light district in this world. He did not have a chance to pay a visit in his own world. Now, he has a chance. Therefore, he told his bodyguards to sneak out with him. And here they are, in the middle of red-light district. They are heading to the best brothel in the capital.

"Milord, we are here" Karoth said and pointed at the brothel in the end of the street.

"Wow" Benin exclaimed as he saw the longest customer line he ever seen.

"Do you want us to…" Benin stopped Karoth. He knew what he wanted to say. He does not want to call attention from everyone. He decided to wait in the line. This was going to be a long night for him until a female horse with a long and blonde hair noticed him.

She walked toward him and greeted "Hello, milord. Welcome to High Tail Hall. I am Mama Anne at your service."

He looked around and said "Are you talking with me?"

She laughed lovely and replied "Of course, milord. Today must be your first time to come here. Am I right?"

"How do you know that?" He wondered

"I have worked here for five years but I have never seen you before" She explained "Please come with me. You and your companions do not need to wait in the line."

She made her move before Benin could say a word. She crossed his arm and pressed him with her huge and soft chest before she led him inside. Benin body guards followed them closely. He looked at this late thirty years old mare and surprised.

He exclaimed "Mama Anne, why do you treat me so nicely? I believe those customers are also rich like me."

She rubbed him with her tits and replied "Because I know you are the different one. Those customers may be rich but I do not think they will spend as you."

"How do you know that?" He asked "I might be a stingy customer."

She laughed and replied "If I do not have good eyes, I cannot be a Mama at here."

Finally, Benin and the rest are inside of the High Tail Hall. Inside was decorated with fancy stuffs such as colorful lanterns, curtains, doormat, and dancers in cages. They hang dancers with sexy and seductive clothes in cages while musicians play soft music. Customer and women are running around like a crazy.

Benin wanted to look around but Anne did not allow. She dragged him into her private room. She told him to sit on the huge and soft sofa. She said she will bring all of her daughters back with her. She also told female servants to serve him while she's gone. They brought food and drinks and placed it in front of him. He did not touch it because he wanted to do something else. He really wants to see how girls around here look like.

"You guys can go and take a rest" He ordered "I want to see here alone."

They did not have a choice but accepted his order. They said they will wait outside before they leave. While he was waiting Anne and her daughters, he teased those female servants. They are beautiful enough to tease.

"We are here, milord" Anne exclaimed and walked in with at least thirty beautiful furry women. "Come here my lovely daughters. Do not be shined. Today, he will be your master."

He looked surprisingly at her while she arranged her daughters into rows. She did not say exaggeratedly about her daughters. Her daughters are beautiful and diversify. He saw fox, tigress, cow, dog, cat, shark, eagle, lizard, and butterfly. They also wore much kind of clothes and accessories such as a female cow has a huge and golden bell at her neck. It made a sound when she moved. Some covered their mouths with thin clothes.

"Wow, this is a real deal" He thought as Anne finished with her daughter and took a seat beside Benin.

She said seductively "Here they are, milord. You can ask me anything you want to know about them."


	35. Side story part 2

Part 2

Benin sits on the huge and soft sofa while he enjoys the view. He is looking at these beautiful and elegance women. There are so many of them. It's so fucking hard for him to choose, he thought. Anne is still there too. She is waiting for him to ask her.

"Wooo! They are really beautiful" He thought "They can be my women! Wait, no! Remember Ben, do not bring these women back or you will see hell. Let's enjoy your one night stand. Let's get up and take a look at them closer."

Benin wanted to see them closer. He was going to stand up and get closer to those beautiful women but Mama Anne interrupted him first. She grabs his hand and says something.

"I am so sorry, milord." She stated politely "I did not want to interrupt you but I had something to tell you first. It's about…"

Benin sees her hand and understands immediately. He laughed and said "Ah, I see, Mama Anne. You want to tell me about price of service. Am I right?"

She bowed and said "As expect from you, milord. Please, allow me to explain in the detail."

She starts explaining to him. On the other hand, those women who are waiting in the line, they start gossiping and whispering this VIP customer that their Mama mentioned early. They try theirs' best to keep voices lower as much as possible. The one who has started this conversation; she was a female black and white Siberian husky in the cloth that reveals her cleavage and shoulder.

She said to the female white polar bear who standing beside her "Look at him! What a joke? Why does he wear a mask? Is he sick or has some kind of disease? I do not want to serve him if he has it. Besides, I never have seen him before. How did Mama Anne know he is a rich customer? Oh my, I have so many questions in my mind. What do you think, Bella?"

The female white polar bear named Bella, she wear a sexy one-piece cloth that reveal her cleavage and belly. She replied her colleague that "Jezzel, I recommend you to stop talking about him right here and now. If Mama Anne heard what you just said, you would be punished by no portion for you three days."

Jezzel ignored Bella's warning and continued her complain. She say "I do not want to stay here anymore. The more I looked at him, the more I wanted to laugh. Now, I had an idea that he must be so too ugly to show his face."

"Jezzel! Shut up!" Bella exclaimed angrily "I do not want to get punished because of your lousy and unmannered mouth. We have a customer right in front of us. Therefore, I ask you to stop talking and start smiling."

Before Jezzel could say something back, the female folf (fox wolf hybrid) named Rio interrupted theirs' conversation first. She stated "Knock it off, both of you. Stop being a kid and start acting like a professional, will you two? No matter how weird or ugly our customer can be, we must serve them as best as we can."

"But big sister Rio!" They exclaimed unison

"No but!" She said "Or I… Mama Anne!"

She is stunned because Benin and Mama Anne are right in front of them, especially Mama Anne. She is making such an angry face. She glare at them like she want to eat those three alive. They looked down to the floor as they knew what they had done.

Actually, Mama Anne did not hear their conversation because she was busying with Benin. He has already selected seven girls but he did not satisfy yet. Those girls are Tanya, the gravy zebra, Candy, the blonde unicorn, Shelly, the collie, and three women who can lactate, Jeannette, the brown furred horse, Gianna, the cow and the tallest blue female dragon in here named Eve. They are standing behind Benin and waiting there quietly.

Mama Anne sighed and said "Why do I have these three stubborn girls? You make me sad and upset my daughters. I was going to introduce you three to our master but I changed my mind. You three leave this room, right now."

"WAIT! Mama Anne" Benin interrupted as she looked at him.

She said "Milord, please don't be upset. I…Milord?"

Benin walked past her and got closer to those three. He looks carefully at each of them. Even though he is wearing a mask, those three can feel his eyes are molesting them. It's like his eyes can look through their cloth. That's right; they feel naked in front of him.

Benin lift Jezzel's chin up. He sees her beautiful and attractive eyes. He saw a fighting spirit in these pair of blue eyes. He feel her rebellious and eager through his touching. Before she was going to do something, he moved on. He did the same thing with Bella and Rio. Mama Anne is waiting there quietly.

She thought "WOOOH!, this customer is the extraordinary one. He already has six girls but he still wants more. Can he really do all of them tonight? "

"Wonderful" He finally said something "Mama Anne, you do not need to banish these three. I like them. I want them to serve me tonight. I mean whole night."

She startled and said "Whole night? Milord, are you joking me? I mean I know that you are a healthy and young stud. But I am worried about…"

"Ha ha ha, if you are worried about money, that is not an issue." He stated and grabbed a bag of money from his bag before he handed it to Mama Anne "Open it"

She opened it and stunned in what she witnessed. The bag is really filled with golden coins. She counted it by using her eyes only. It is more than enough to purchase all of her daughters. She's never touched this amount of money before. It made her legs shaking.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked her

"Oh my greatest one" She exclaimed "I knew you are a generous man since I saw you outside. Do you want anything else? I really mean anything. I will bring it to you right now."

He thought and said "Foods and drinks would be great."

She bowed and replied "As you wish, milord. Hey! Anyone out there?"

Suddenly, a humble male servant horse showed up. He said "How may I help you, Mama Anne?"

"Bring me our best and delicious food and drinks." She exclaimed "Tell our chefs, do not disappoint my one and only master or they will be faced with my wrath."

He accepted her words and left the room. Then, she turned to see those three and said "Jezzel, Bella and Rio come here and greet your master, now!"

Those three kneeled a little and said unison "Thank you, master."

"Good. Good." He replied "I believed that does all for me tonight but the rest of you do not feel disappointed. Come here and get your reward."

He grabbed something out of his cloth. It was bags that filled with money. It's so full like it's going to explode. He gives each of them three golden coins. They are stunned because they did not do anything but he still gave them such a huge reward. Their faces are full with smile. Before they left the room, they kissed him again and again until Mama Anne had to stop them.

Benin laughed and said "Your girls are so adorable, Mama Anne. Here for you. You deserve it."

She bowed a little before she accepted her reward and said "Thank you, milord. These lovely nine girls are yours. If you want anything, I am outside of this room. Girls, serve our master as best as you can. Show him a paradise on earth."

"Yes, Mama Anne" They replied as Mama Anne left the room. It was the same time as foods and drinks were served on the table. Food and drinks look delicious but it's still far from foods in the palace, he thought. Then, two women just grabbed his both arms. They were Rio and Jeannette. They press their breasts against his arms. They are soft and warm.

"What do we have here?" He exclaimed "Two naughty girls, I guess."

Rio spouted and replied "We are not any naughty girls but lovely girls. My name is Rio, master."

"And I am Jeannette" Jeannette stated "It is our pleasure to meet you, master…"

"Oh, give me a sec." Benin removed the lower part of his mask and revealed his smooth and furless skin "Call me, Master Ben."

They looked at each other before they call him lovely "Master Ben." Then, they take him back to his seat and they sit around him. Ben is in the middle of these females furry circle. Then, they start their services in no time. They feel relieved after they saw him clearly. Benin is really just a normal and super rich customer.

They also thought that he was going to move to the point but no. Benin just talked and played with those ladies. He asked them to feed him. They smiled and served him willingly. During that time, he also took some advantage from them by touching and kissing them. They spouted and giggled him. Finally, foods and drinks are all gone. It's time for some exercise.

***Lemon scene***

He stand up and say "All right, My stomach is full and I am ready to do some adult exercise. Are you girls ready?"

They giggled and Bella said "We're waiting for you, Master Ben."

"She's right" Eve supported Bella's sentence "What do you want us to do?"

He looked down at his pant and smirked "You know what I mean, right?"

They smiled at him before Tanya removed his pant off. Benin's long and huge sausage made them stunned and surprised for a second. I mean, they have served and tasted huge and long customers before but Benin's stuff are beyond than those customers. He is already this big even though it is not full erection. It's also swinging between his legs.

"This is not what we were expected" They thought at the same time "Just look at it, our crotch feel pain already. What we will feel if he inserts it into us?"

"Ummmm, are you girls okay?"

Jeannette shook surprising off and said "Master Ben, please allow Tanya, Candy and me to serve your buddy."

"Wait!" He exclaimed "You three will serve me tonight for sure but right now, I want Jezzel, Rio and Bella."

Those three startled and looked for some help. They have been known each other for years especially, Jeannette. She is the oldest member among these ladies. She knew that Jezzel, Rio and Bella had a problem to serve huge and long stuff.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Jezzel, Rio and Bella come here and … you know what I want, right?" Benin mocked

They already accepted his money. They have no choice but to serve him. Jezzel, Rio and Bella stepped closer to him and kneeled down. They are facing with Benin's stuff. They were hesitating before Rio made a movement first. She reached her arm and grabbed him with her hybrid paws. It's still limp but then, it moved.

"Watch out ladies. My buddy is not a normal one" He mocked her

She starts giving a good handy job. She stork him up and down slowly and nicely. She can hear him moan and groan. Bella and Jezzel also joined her. They opened their mammal mouths and stretched out theirs' tongues. They start licking him from left and right and up and down.

"Ohhhh, you girls are greeeeat" He exclaimed "That's right. That's a spot."

Then, Candy decided to help her friends. She embraces him from behind and start licking and entertaining him like a mare licks and eats sugar cube. She also makes a sexy voice to stimulate Benin. It works. He turns back and gives her a deep kiss. He also wrapped her neck with his right arm.

"Ooooaaaa. Ohhhhhhh." Candy moaned "Give me more. Give your love to me, master Ben."

He inserted tongue into her mouth. He plays and licks her like he is devouring her. Shelly saw what just happened and it made her soaked already. She could not wait anymore. She grabs his free hand and eats it. Benin feels the inside of Shelly's dog mouth through his fingers. His fingers are also playing with her tongue.

"That's it, ladies. Entertain me" He exclaimed "Give me your best shot. I…Ahhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhh."

He exclaimed because Rio just stuffed forcefully his buddy into her folf mouth. She thought it was not fit but she made it. Right now, her mouth is full of him. She starts moving up and down as she has been trained.

"OH, my jaw" She thought "If he moved his hip, my jaw would be broken."

It is too hard for her to serve him alone. She also has a problem to breath while her mouth is full of him. Unfortunately, she cannot stop because Benin is having such a good time. She does not want to interrupt him now.

"Hey, do not hog him alone" Bella yelled "Give him to me."

Bella pulled Benin's foot long out of Rio's mouth. It's covered with her saliva. Instead of cleaning it, she just tucked his dirty rod into her wide bear mouth and started sucking him like he was a lollipop. Her sucking sound is echo in the room. If Benin had to compare between these two ladies, he would say Rio was a soft vacuum while Bella was a hard and aggressive vacuum.

"Wow, you are so good Bella" He moaned "You skill is better than I thought. You can suck me harder."

She said something while her mouth was full. He did not understand her but he guessed she accepted his order. She is sucking him harder and harder. Rio feels relieved and jealous at the same time. She moved down and swallowed his twin balls.

Benin stops kissing Candy and looks at Jeannette, Gianna, and Eve. They are standing there and waiting for their turn. He remembered something about these three women. Mama Anne told him that they can lactate. Ben does not have this fetish in his women before. Just thinking about that, it made his buddy inside of Bella's mouth hard and almost fully erection.

He said "Jeannette, Gianna, and Eve, I heard that you three have real milk in your breasts. Is that the truth?"

They giggled before Gianna answered his curious "We can, master Ben but we need a little help from you."

"How?" He exclaimed excitingly

"You see we can produce milk when we are in the mood" Eve explained "If you want to drink and taste our delicious milk, you have to earn it by yourself."

"I seeeeeee." He chuckled

"So, who do you want to try first?" Jeannette said

He thought and said "You, Jeannette. I want to drink your milk first. Oh, do not take you cloth off. I want to be the one who take it off."

"As you wish, Master Ben" She replied and walked closer to him. When she walked Benin, he saw her breasts shaking up and down like there was no gravity. Right now, one pair of huge boobs is in front of him.

"Here, I am" She suggested "What are you waiting forrrrrrrrrrrr."

He scooped her boobs out in no time. Her breasts are huge but a little bit of sack. He thought it made sense if you considered her age. Then, he sees another interesting thing. It's her inverted nipple. He takes a look closer. His hot breath touched her skin and it made her moaned.

She wailed "Please, master Ben. You embarrass me. I know that my nipples are weird but can you ohhhhh."

"Chomp!" Benin just starts eating these huge steam meat buns. She feels his lip and teeth are touching her and then his tongue makes a move. He started with touching her inverted nipple with his tongue tip.

"Ummm, she tastes like spicy" He thought "I like it."

He moves his tongue around her inverted nipple and licks her again and again. He really knows how to turn her switch on, she thought. Finally, her nipple is showed up on her breast. He stopped licking her and moved to suck her instead.

"Oh master" She moaned "Suck me harder. I want you to suck me harder"

He sucks her hard and harder. He acts like a baby who is sucking mother breast. Unfortunately, it was not enough to make her lactate. He needs to play harder. Then, she feels something is crawling down there on her leg. She looked down and saw Benin's hand. She knows his destination.

He lean forward and whisper "Relax Jeannette. You will feel painful at first but trust me, you will like it"

She was surprised at first before she moaned as she understood his words. Benin's hand moved past her pants and finally he reached her secret and sensitive place. His hand acted like a snake that stood in front of his hole. He needed to make sure, this is his hole.

His tip touches her cove first. She made a lustful sound every time he touched her. When he is pretty sure about her hole, it is time to move in. Her hole is big enough to put at least two fingers. Therefore, he inserted his index, middle and ring finger inside of her.

"You wanted this, right?" Benin smirked at her

She twitched and replied "Oh Master Ben, you do not know how bad I want this. Rougher. I want you to mess me up."

"You got it" He starts moving his fingers inside of her cave. She feels colic but enjoy at the same time. Actually, Benin is finding her G-spot. He really wants to turn this mare on. The others are watching him attentively. They touched themselves and found that they are soaking already. They wanted to join but he has no space for them now. Those three looked each other and started skiing and messing with each other.

"M…master!" Jeannette exclaimed loudly "It's coming. My milk is coming out."

"(Give them to me Jeannette.)" He replied while his mouth was full "(Give me your milk)"

Finally, she has reached his spot. Her breasts are leaking like a fountain in Benin's palace. Benin grabbed her nipples and stuffed them into his mouth. He really does not want to waste any single of her milk.

"Drink them!" Jeannette moaned as she embraced his head "They are all yours."

He swallowed her milk down through his throat and stopped at his stomach. It was delicious, he thought. Instead of moving to other women, he back at Jeannette and drink her milk again. He wants them more and more. Gianna and Eve saw him and felt jealous toward Jeannette. Their switch also turned on too. Theirs' breasts are also leaking with milk.

They stepped in Benin's furry circle and said "Master Ben, try us too. They are also delicious."

He stopped sucking Jeannette and moved to Gianna's breasts. Jeannette did not want him to go. She called him to get back here and suck her dry. He did not ignore her but he kindna busying with Gianna's milk.

"This one is sweet than Jeannette" He thought "I have a wonder about Eve's milk. What would she taste like?"

When he stopped sucking Gianna, she thought he was moving to Eve who waited beside her. He did not. He kissed her and fed her with her own milk. She was surprised in his move. She tried to resist him first but he did not allow. He forced her to swallow her milk.

He smirked and said "Tasty, right?"

Before she says something, Eve stepped in, put her breast into his mouth and pushed her friend away. She really wanted him to taste her. While he is busying with those milking women, his buddy almost reach his limit. Right now, Jezzel's mouth is taking care of him. She really tried her best. Her friends did not dare enough to swallow him a whole. Her mouth and throat are full of Benin's rod. It keeps touching her inside again and again.

"Oh shit, it is coming" He yelled loudly "Get ready girl. I do not want you to waste my milk."

Jezzel was trying to pull his stuff out but he did not allow. He grabbed her head and shoved his rod as deep as he could before he finally released his nectar in her throat. She had no other choice but to swallow all of his sticky water. He saw her swallowed and he liked it. After he was sure that his tank was empty, he pulled his rod out slowly and slowly. He sees her body twitching a little bit. What a great view, he thought. Jezzel feel exhausted and decide to lie down there.

"Good girl" He praised "I am going to enjoy with you girls for a whole night. Can anyone clean me up?"

Tanya saw a chance to get a head and she took it. She used her zebra mouth and tongue to suck and slick Benin's rod. She has no problem to satisfy him. Her zebra mouth is big and long enough to clean him in one time. He sees her move like a pumping machine. His buddy is recovered because of her technique. He wants to fuck them now. He pulls his rod out and drags Tanya up.

He exhaled loudly and groaned "Turn around Tanya. I am going to eat you now."

She giggled him but she removed her pant and turned as he said. She pressed herself against the table. He sees her lower mouth soaking. She is ready to take him in. He moves closer to her. His rod is in front of her naughty mouth. He starts pushing it in her. Tanya can feel and imagine a picture in her mind.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH YESSSSSSSSS" He moan as his stuff is plug-in her. Then, he starts moving as usual. He pushes as deep as he can before he pulls almost out. Now, Tanya is the one who moaning in the room. She feels him touched the deepest part of her. He made her twitchy again and again.

"Where is your deepest mouth?" He thought "I want to creampie her so bad."

He leaned forward to her head and placed his chest against her back. This position, it gives her another feeling that beyond her experience. It's like his stuff is modifying her inside. She tried her best to endure but his technique was too good for her. Her mouth is full of saliva while she starts crying and yelling painfully.

Instead of stop, Benin plays her rough and rougher. She tried to stop him by pushing him away but it was useless. Benin grabbed her hands and pulled it backward. Right now, it looks like he is riding a female zebra. Candy wanted to help Tanya but she was stopped by Benin's glare. He is the beast, she thought.

He keep humping her lower mouth and spanking her butt. He is her jockey. He wanted to ride her. The rest watched Benin humping Tanya and forgot how long before she had reached her limit. She screamed one time and started peeing while they were attached. Her yellow waters are on the floor and on Benin's body.

He said to Tanya who still breathing that "Hey, I am not done with you, Tanya." Then, he continues copulation with her even though she is out of order already. He kept humping her until he released his second shot inside her body. He is really creampie her. She feels hot inside of her lower body. He slowly pulls it out and let her mouth overflowed. His white cream is leaky out of her.

He turned to the rest and yelled "NEXT!"


	36. Prelude of dragon and turtle war pt2

CH 32

***At Azibo the capital of Anbessa Empire *******

***Palace's front gate***

Chafulumisa, Tham Kench, Kwatoko, and Spirit have entered the palace. Actually, they are running to the meeting room. This morning, Queen Mirage had sent a message to Chafulumisa's house. She said she has an important matter to be discussed.

"Master! Can you slow down a little bit?" Kench said exhaustedly "I…I… cannot… I am going to puke."

"I told you, no breakfast but you did not listen to me" Chafulumisa replied "Shut your big mouth and do not puke. That is an order."

"Master, but I do not understand" Sprit exclaimed "What's serious enough to make Queen Mirage summoned us, right Kwatoko? Normally, she would summon just master and Kench but not this time. She specifically summoned master and every fang general who still stay in the capital."

"No need to think anymore" Chafulumisa said "We will know when we enter the meeting room."

"Look in front of you, master" Kench exclaimed and pointed at the old male Egyptian Mau in captain's cloth and hat who standing in front of the meeting room's door "Is that Master Niall?"

"So, she summoned him too" Chafulumisa whispered

Master Niall looks around and sees Chafulumisa and the rest. He smile and walk to greet them.

"Oh my old friend" He stated "It's been a long time. How are you?"

Chafulumisa laughed and said "Just good as this old dog can do. So do you know why Queen Mirage has summoned us?"

He shook his head and replied "I have no idea but it must be big and important."

"Why?" Chafulumisa wondered

"Before you came, I saw Master Azair, Lady Nashwa and Lady Bastet." He explained "They entered the meeting room already."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Chafulumisa said and opened the meeting room's door. When they enter the room, Queen Mirage is sitting at the head of the table while Lady Bastet and a female puma in high priest take seats on Mirage's left hand side. On the other hand, master Azair, an old Northern white-faced owl in scholar dress sit quite far from Queen Mirage. Actually, he saves two seats for Chafulumisa and Niall.

"We are so sorry to make you wait, Queen Mirage" Chafulumisa and Niall said

"Take your seat" She said as they took their seat except Kench, Spirit and Kwatoko. They decided to stand at the end of the table.

"Last night, I got a report from Western frontline" She stated "It told me that the current situation in Equestria and our frontline. They are fighting each other especially their main factions."

"Well, I also got that report, your highness" Chafulumisa replied "Do you want me to send more army to the Western frontline?"

"No! Ahem, the reasons I summoned all of you are these." She grabbed three scrolls and put it on the table. Each of it has a unique seal on it.

Lady Bastet looked at it before she asked "My queen, what is it?"

She said calmly "These three secret scrolls came directly from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Queen Chrysalis, and Storm King to me last night."

"HMMMM!" everyone startled

"Who do they want from our empire, my queen?" This time Azair asked

"They said that each of them want to form an alliance with us with conditions." She explained "Each of them wants an engagement with my son, Prince Benin and theirs' woman must become at least one of the royal mistresses. They even wrote candidates in there already."

The female puma exclaimed "That would be a problem if it happened. From past to present, our kingdom never have an outsider as royal mistress or queen. The best they can be, just a concubine. My queen, I suggest to turn these offers down."

"I cannot remember the last time we mentioned about Equestria" Azair laughed "I have learned about them through books before and I need to say totally different in culture. I believe Prince Benin will have a problem in his harem if he has to accept one of them."

Mirage nodded and said "I agreed with Lady Nashwa and you but this is a huge matter. That's why I want to hear your guy's opinions. What do you guys think? Lady Bastet, do you have an opinion?"

"Well, in term of economy" Lady Bastet stated "We never have any serious trading business with anyone of them before. Due to different between culture, their product and our product became an unneeded to each to other. Therefore, I do not see a problem if they sanction us."

"Good. What about military matter? Niall? Chafulumisa? " She looked at them "What will it be if I turn their offer down?"

Chafulumisa know really well about situation in Equestria. Each of them has strong and huge armies. Unfortunately, the internal conflicts keep them busy with each other. They always fight each other. If one of them made an alliance with the Empire, they could rule the whole Equestria easily and Benin will also gain power in no time. He cannot let that happen.

"I do not see any problem to turn their offers down, my queen" Chafulumisa stated "Until now, western frontline is the most safeties and peaceful frontline I've ever seen. They never come to us and we never go to them. Therefore, there is no point to form an alliance with any of them."

"Hold ON!" Niall argued "I disagreed with your idea, Chafulumisa"

"Why, Niall?" Mirage asked while Chafulumisa felt upset

"As we know the current situation in Northern and Eastern frontline, Skaven and Children of Feather are gathering armies and preparing for a war against us. We might be facing with huge two armies at the same time if we have a war." He explained "What would you do if we had to face with another war in western frontline? Can you and Royal Guards handle with that? Therefore my queen, I agree with an idea to form an alliance with one of them. With that, we can pretty sure that we will have a friend to help us."

Chafulumisa laughed and said "Then, what would you do if those factions asked armies from us? Do you suggest us to lend them armies?"

"My queen, three enemies are worse than two enemies. Skaven and Children of Feather might be waiting for this chance to start three war ways with us. If one of those factions asks for a military aid in the future, please consider it as an investment."

Then, Chafulumisa and Niall start arguing and debating against each other. Next moment, Queen Mirage sees the rest joined this argument. She closed her eyes and started thinking of her one and only son, Prince Benin.

She thought "What are you doing now, my son?"

***Back to the training ground***

Zemirah is stunned after he heard Benin's word. His face turned to be pale like an ill-chicken. He knew about Benin but he did not know that Benin was eager enough to say such a thing in the public. On the other hand, no one around there heard his words except NuNi. She has a smile on her face. She smiled because she is happy after she heard Benin's words.

"You really love me, Benin" She thought

"Are you okay, Zemirah?" Benin mocked "You face is pale. Hey, someone bring me a chair! Zemirah is fainting."

Everyone there except Zemirah and his henchmen were laughing because they thought that was Benin's joke. Zemirah decided to retreat. He needs to get out of there first.

"I am so sorry, Prince Benin. I just remember that I have something to do. I have to leave now." He said as he tried to pull his hand back. Unfortunately, Benin did not allow. He grabbed Zemirah's hand harder.

"Do not panic, Zemirah. If you be a good turtle and stop what you are planning to do, I will allow you to live and let you die peacefully." Benin whispered before he released him.

His hand finally is freed again. He looks at his hand and sees a huge red Benin's hand mark on. When he looked up again to see Benin, he already walked away with NuNi and Nyti. Amelia bowed a little bit as an excuse before she followed her master closely.

One of his bodyguards walked up and whispered "Master, are you okay?" There master did not say a word but he walked away from this training ground which shame one him. He has to reconsider about Benin again. He also swears to god that Benin must pay for what he did to him today.

Benin is walking with NuNi. Actually, she is clinging him. They are heading to Blastoise's class. NuNi has a smile on her face because she heard Benin's words. She is pretty sure that Benin will marry her in no time. She has to wait for now.

He look at her and say "NuNi, are you okay? I mean you… Wait a minute, sniff*** sniff***. Wow, your smell so nice. Did you take a huge aroma bath? Why? For what?"

She looked at him and replied lovely "For you, my love. Do you like it?"

"Ummmmmm, I have to say, yeah." He chuckled "I used to take a bath like that everyday back at my palace."

"Oh my, don't you have a bathroom in your room?" She asked surprisingly

"I have it" He replied "I meant taking a bath is not fun anymore when I do not have…oh my bad."

Instead of angry, she just giggled and whispered "Why don't we take a bath together in your room tonight?"

His eyes open widely as he is excited. Since he came here, he never has a chance to see women around here properly. He admits that he really needs a woman to satisfy his need in the night. Why doesn't he take this chance to see how NuNi look like? That is what he thinking.

He swallowed and replied quietly "Sure. See you tonight.". Then, he enter Blastoise's class and leave NuNi with her wildly imagination. She almost falls down to the ground but Nyti got her first. Then, NuNi grab Nyti's hands strongly.

"My lady, are you alright?" Nyti exclaimed "You are hurting me."

Then, NuNi looked at her with a flame of passion and love and said "You need to prepare me for tonight."

"!" Nyti is stunned from NuNi's words

Benin spent the rest morning in those two classes. He showed them some skill and made an impression among soldiers. He even got a chance to fight against Blastoise and DaTank. The result was tire. Benin did not want to win in their classes. He just wants to test their skills and show his power. After that, Renekton sent his men to invite Benin to eat a meal with him and his wife. Benin accepted his friend invitation and he told Slick to bring his package to him.

***Dining-room***

"Cheer for our future" Renekton lift a cup up

"Cheer" Benin and Kurma replied

Renekton drank it and said "So Benin, I heard that you made a scene during my soldiers training session."

"Nah, I did not make any scene." Benin laughed "I just had a morning exercise, nothing special."

"Are you sure that all?" Renekton smirked "I also heard that my dear little who hate military stuff, she showed up and watched your training."

Benin chuckled and said "Well, that was the truth. Was that a big deal for you?"

This time, Kurma giggled and explained "You do not understand, Prince Benin. She never wants to see or associate with this stuff but she changed after she met you. I also believe that she is planning and finding an excuse to meet you again."

Benin's face turns red like an apple after he heard Kurma's words. She made him remembered about NuNi's promise. He needs to tell Renekton first. Renekton also notice something. He thought before he smirks.

"Renekton, I have something to tell…" Renekton stopped him before he finishes his sentence.

He waved hand and said "You don't need to tell me anything about you and NuNi. I approve everything and anything. The only matter to me is that you love her and she loves you. That's all, my friend"

"Wow, too easy" Benin thought

"Now, let talk about serious topic" Renekton stated "Three days from now on, every tribe representative in Southern part will come here to meet you as you request."

"I see, thank you my friend" Benin replied "Did you tell them anything about…"

"No" He answered "I just told them that wealth is waiting here and you know what; they agreed to come here without a second thought."

Benin laughed "Good to see their simple motivation."

"Hold on" Renekton interrupted "I hope you know what you are doing. You said that you can pay them but you still…"

"Ah, I see" He exclaimed "Slick! Are you out there? "

"I am right here with your stuffs" He replied from the outside of this room

"Bring them in" He ordered as Slick and Royal guards brought four chests into the room. They put it on the floor before they leave the room. Those chests made from wood and it huge enough to put a huge sum of diamond and gold in there.

Benin stood up and opened those chests. It's really full of wealth. There are gold coins and bars, diamonds and jewels, and other luxury stuffs. Renekton and Kurma look at those chests with surprise and wonder.

"Benin, is this real?" Renekton asked while his wife opened mouth widely

Benin grabbed gold coins up and said "Touch it, my friend."

Renekton pick it up and look closer. It's real, he thinks. He handed it to his wife before he take a careful look in the rest three chests. This is their first time to touch this amount of golds and diamonds. They look at it roughly. These four chests are almost enough to pay for every warrior around here.

"See! I told you that I can pay" Benin laughed "This is just a sample. If the meeting goes smooth, everyone will be rich in no time."

"H…How?" Renekton exclaimed surprisingly

"I have a secret way, my friend" He explained "So, what do you think?"

Renekton shook head and replied "I have nothing to say. I mean I am surprised and stunned."

"Hey, do not die in front of me" Benin laughed "I believe these chests can solve my problem, right?"

Renekton stopped before he say "Yeah but there is a one and huge problem, Zemirah."

"Oh, I met him already" Benin said "And he is the master mind behind yesterday incident. I am so pretty dame sure."

"WHAT!" Renekton and Kurma yelled unison

"Hey, keep your voices down" Benin suggested "Do you want someone else hear us?"

"Sorry" They replied before Renekton ask him "Benin, are you really sure about this? I mean, do you have evidence? If you have, hand it to me now and I will kill that old man before evening."

He smiled and said "Nope! We had a conversation and he said something that I did not tell other people expect ourselves."

"Dang it" Renekton exclaimed and then he realized something. He sees Benin acting too chilly in this situation. He wonders what his friend is thinking. Benin is thinking about what it would be if this was fantasy movies or TV series that he saw in his universe.

He thinks "Right now, we only have master mind which is Zemirah but he also need supporters. If I assume every elder is his supporter, he still lack of power to fight against me and Renekton. Then, what does he has? Chafulumisa? That cannot be because I am pretty sure that he has no power around here."

Then, He remembered something. What about those three master? They born here and root to the tribe. It would be easy for Zemirah to persuade at least one of them to join him. Well, Blastoise would be his primary suspect if he based him on Blastoise's behavior. When Benin fought him, Blastoise was serious, may be too serious. He even slammed Benin into the ground. Benin was lucky because the ground was sand.

"Well, I have to keep eyes on him" Benin thought

On the other hand, DaTank was quite pulled his hand. While they were sparring, his movements and attacks were dull. He almost hit Benin but he changed the direction and missed. Benin thought he did not want to hurt him but what if he pretended?

"Not to mention Abacuss" He thought "His son could intended to shoot me because he got an order from his old man. Man, I hate this conspiracy stuff."

"Benin, are you okay?" Renekton yelled

"Oh, I am sorry my friend" He exclaimed "I was thinking something. What did you just say?"

Benin decided not to share his idea to Renekton. He wants to keep it first. After they finished talking, the feast was started. They ate foods and shared humor jokes while Kurma was listening. Renekton told him about what would it be if his sister became the Queen. Well, Benin understood but it was quite too fast to say NuNi is the future Queen.

***Three hours after that***

Benin just walks out of the dining room. Renekton wanted him to stay longer. He really wanted to continue their talking but Benin said he want to rest. He looks around and sees Slick and five royal guards stand not far from him. They are waiting for him. Slick sees him before he approach him

"My lord, there is a person who waiting to see you" He stated

"Who?" He asked

"General Styx, sir." He replied "He said he has an important to tell you."

Benin smiled and said "Bring him to me"

"Yes, sir." He replied and walked away. Next moment, Slick walks back with Styx. He came alone but he had something in his hand. Benin thought it was a weapon but it was not. It is a package. Benin wonders what's in there.

"Good afternoon, my lord" General Styx said

"General Styx" Benin replied "What bring you here today?"

He looks around like he tries to say something. Benin thought and realized something. He start walking with Styx. Slick and team was going to follow him but Benin told them to wait here. Ben knew Slick's intention. They are not sure in Styx's side. It would be a good idea if they followed Benin. They were walking until they reached a garden.

"So, what do you want to say?" Benin stated while he looked somewhere else "Right now, we are alone but I warn you something. If you plan to do something wrong or behind me, you and your family will pay for the COST!"

Instantly, Styx kneels down, lift his package and say "Oh my great one, Prince Benin, the great and wise warrior. I had already known my own situation before you arrive. My family and I were thinking what should we do? We were panicked and frustrated but no more."

"Go on." He said

"When you have arrived and told me yesterday, I was enlightened by your words" He continued "I went back home and told my family and my subordinates that I decided to swear allegiance to you, my great one. Please accept this humble general and these gifts."

Benin grabbed the package and opened it. He sees one military signet and papers. Each of Fang general has their own military signet. They use it to move army under their command. Only, Queen or Chafulumisa can take it back or give it to someone else. Styx hand it to Benin to show that he really want to join him.

Benin picks it up as a sign that he has already controlled every royal guard in Southern frontline. For papers, they are important documents such as military budget, number of royal guard, and etc. Before he is going to celebrate, He needs to confirm something.

"Hand me a paper" He exclaimed

"Here it is, my lord" He replied and handed him a paper

He stamps it one time before he lifts a paper up. Queen mirage told him that the ink in military signet makes of the secret ink recipe. Its color will change from blue to red if it is real. You just need a heat to change it.

"The ink changed" He thought "This is real one"

Benin put it back before he lift Styx up. He tells him that you just made the right and best decision in your life. He promise Styx and family will have a bright and huge future. Styx is happy to hear that. He invites Benin to celebrate with him. Benin thinks to decline but he does not want to ruin the moment. He called Slick and team to follow him. Styx brings Benin and others to the best restaurant around here. Styx even charters the whole restaurant.

***In the evening***

Benin feels so full like he is going to puke. He is heading to his room. He really wants to take a bath and sleep. He is so fucking exhausted. When he reaches his room's door, he sees Nyti standing idly in front of his room.

"Nyti, what are you doing here?" Benin asked "Where is NuNi?"

She bowed and said "She is waiting inside, Prince Benin. Oh my bad, after tonight, I have to call you, my lord. Please, be gentle. My lady may look aggressive but she is a pure and innocent lady."

He chuckled and replied "Alright, I got you. She is inside, right?"

"In the bathroom, to be specific" She replied "Enjoy your night. I am leaving."

When she walks away, he take a deep breath and open the door. He closed the door before he stopped in front of the bathroom. He sees steam leaking from the inside. He also hears a lovely woman voice from there. She is definitely in there.

"Benin, is that you?" NuNi groaned seductively

"Yeah, I am right here" He replied while he started taking his cloth off "Are you taking a bath?"

She giggled and said "You knew already why you asked me again? Come in, the water is hot perfectly"

He feels excited and wanted to tease her more. He say "Well, I just wanted to know that you just started. I do not want to open and see you finish taking a bath."

"Then, you better open the door and see for yourself" She mocked him

Same as a stud, Benin's body and mind are ready. His lust and need are telling him to get inside and release them. He opened the door and walked naked inside. He found a huge tub in the middle of the room. It is full with hot water and flowers. He can smell aroma over this room but that is not a point. He sees a naked female albino skink in the tub. NuNi is playing in the water. When Drops move through her skin, it move smoothly and it make her skin shine and beautiful. Benin never sees before.

"Join me, Benin" She invited him

"Splash!" He just entered the bath. He sits opposite of her. Right now, two naked persons are sharing a hot tub and seeing each other. Actually, NuNi was not naked. She use a tiny towel cover her upper body. He still sees her breasts shape. It is not small as he thought. To compare it, she has a nice pair of peach.

"Wow, water is hot perfectly" He groaned "I am alive again."

She giggled and said "You talked like an old man. I…ummmmmm"

She feels his hand touching and rubbing her reptilian skin. He started with her feet before he moved up. She thought he was going to touch her private spot but no. He stopped and pulled his hand back. She wanted him to continue.

He said "You have nice skin, NuNi."

"Thank you" She replied "Then, why you stopped?"

"Hey, the night is still young" He explained "We have a plenty of time. Why don't we enjoy our moment?"

She smiled and said "You really know how to play with women. I wonder what you did to your women back at your palace."

"You will know in the near future." He replied "Now, why should…SPLASH!"

NuNi start a water splashing war with him. Of course, Benin joins the war but he does not play seriously. He just played along and molested this lovely woman. She knew his intention and yet she still allowed him to do as he pleased. His hands are moving around her body. It's really hard to say where he touched but Benin is gaining a profit from this play. They play until NuNi flip something and drop into Benin's chest. They look each other and say nothing. Then, she lean forward and deliver her first kiss to him before they drown in the water.

"HURRRRHHHHHKKKKK" They just came out of water. They were almost drowned. They keep breathing before they look each other and share laughing. They do not know why they kissed in the water but it felt unbelievable.

"What the hell was that?" He laughed "What were we thinking?"

She also laughed and replied "I do not know but I like your hair now. It look…Ha ha ha."

Benin knows how he really looks like when his head wet. He ignores that and get back to taking a bath. He lean backward and enjoy the moment. Then, He feels something smooth and slippery. He looks down and sees NuNi is serving him. She uses a towel to scrub his body. This is really good, he think.

"Are you molesting me?" Benin mocked

She continue rubbing his chest and say "You just touched my body. Now, it times for you to pay me back. Trust me, my interest is high, very very high."

He knew what she meant and he said "Well, what are you waiting for? I am ready to pay."

Benin lifts his lower body up and reveals his stuff. It's so close to her face. He can feel her reptilian's breath. He feels tickle but his stuff still calm and soft. NuNi remember what Nyti just taught her but she hesitates.

Benin just noticed her and said "NuNi, if you cannot then allow me to take the lead."

"No" She argued before she finally decided to move. She opened her skink mouth up and revealed her teeth. Benin just realizes that her teeth may be too sharp to do a blowjob. He must stop her before it's too late.

"Hold ONNNNNNNNNNNN!" He yelled


	37. Prelude of dragon and turtle war pt3

Ch 33

NuNi might be a virgin but she knew why Benin yelled. Her teeth must scare the shit out of Benin's brain. Luckily, she has learned from her best teacher, Nyti. After she separated from Benin in the afternoon, she dragged Nyti to her room. She ordered Nyti to teach her everything about sex.

At first, Nyti disagreed with her lady's idea but she had no other choice but taught her everything. She picked up a cucumber as an example but NuNi did not agree. She said Benin's stuff must be bigger than this pathetic vegetable. Without a choice, Nyti left the room again and this time she brought huge and thick eggplants.

If Benin saw what she did to those poor eggplants, he would change his mind. Fortunately, she was a fast learner. She understood how to pleasure male after she destroyed twenty eggplants. She is self-confident and ready to do whether Benin like it or not. Instead of pulling back, she just devours Benin's sausage. It was too late to stop her. He closed his eyes. He is ready to be injured. Then, he feels nothing but warm and soft.

"(You can open your eyes, tough guy)" NuNi say while her mouth is full

Benin opened his eyes and found his little buddy is okay. Then, he saw NuNi is giving him a fantastic blow job. She moves her head up and down like she is a pumping machine. It combines with a long and slim reptilian's tongue technique. She licks him from top to bottom and reverse before she plays with Benin's muzzle.

Benin feel relieve and moan "Ohhh! That is a spot. You…you are so good, NuNi. Hard! Harder!"

She moved harder and faster as he wanted. She also used her skink hand to stroke him. She hears Benin breath faster and harder. He is in the mood. It's time to suck him good, she thinks. Benin feel her sucking technique. It's so erotic and hard to explain. He wants to see how she looks right now. When he looks down, he sees NuNi making an erotic face like he saw in hentai anime. She also looks back at him. His face is red like a fresh tomato.

"NuNi, if you keep moving like that, I am going to…" Suddenly, she stopped her activity. She released him. She really hand up his mood. Benin wanted to cum inside of her reptilian's mouth. He looks confused and wonders why. Then, she stands up and sits on this tub edge.

"Ah, I see. She wants me to serve her too" He thought "Time to eat reptilian's pussy."

He moved closer and stopped right in front of her lower naked body. Then, he has spread up her slime legs. Her woman important part is in front of him. He really wanted to see how it would look like. She has no a single hair around there. He finally sees a real female reptilian's pussy. She is shaken every time he breathes.

"She has no hair." He thought "Her part has a protuberance shape. It's like she is waiting for me to spread her…"

She poked him and said "Benin, are you going to do or what?. I…AHHHHHHHH!"

He suddenly starts licking her woman part. He's really a pro. His tip was licking around her cave edge before he has inserted into her deep part. She moaned and shook a little. She almost falls down but she holds his shoulders. Now, his tongue is moving wildly inside of her. He closes his eyes and starts imagination her deep part in his head.

"Be…Benin. OHLLLL! FUWAAA!" She moaned "I… what is this feeling? Ah! Yes! DEEP! DEEPER!"

Benin enjoys hearing that but eating this delicious pussy is the only matter he wants now. Her pussy is incredible soaking like a fountain. He wonders why? Back when she was serving him, under the water she was touching herself.

"You are a naughty girl" Benin teased her "Your little sister is so wet. I can suck and drink your love juice instead of water."

She keeps moaning seductively and says no word. Actually, her head is spinning like a yoyo. She does not hear Benin's any single word. The more he touches her, the louder voice she makes. Even those guards who standing in front of this room, they can hear NuNi's unbelievable seductive voice. They start breathing faster and louder because they are also in the mood.

"Ekhh! AHh! HEE! OH GOD! Please, do not stop. AHHHHHH!"" She exclaimed as he has continued foreplay.

They do not know how long they play but Benin think it is a time to move to the main act. He stopped foreplay before he stood up. Right now, two persons are looking each other with passion and lust.

"Are you ready, NuNi?" He asks as he has prepared to claim this lovely woman.

"Wait!" This time she made him stunned "Benin, if I said I would loss my power if you took my virgin. What would you say?"

He thinks for seconds and says "Who care about your power? I love you because of you, not your power."

She cuddles his naked chest and says "Then, takes me. Taint me. Do whatever you want."

"Good girl" He lift her chin up, kiss her lovely mouth before he finally push himself into her soaking cave. When he has entered her, she peck his back as hard as she can while her cave is bleeding. Benin has taken and torn her virginity. She feels a very painful. She did not know it would be this pain.

"SHIT! She is so fucking tight!" He thought.

He continues to push himself until he reaches her inside gate. He stops and looks at his partner. He sees her legs tense and point to this room ceiling.She has not said or screamed a little. She just moans seductive and looks at him.

"I am going to move my hip" He said "Are you ready?"

She does not say a word by nod her head. He moves his hip backward before he thrust himself back. His movement made her shaking. He did her for a few times before she finally stopped pecking him. He also can move easier because he just finished molding her woman part. Still, that was not enough. Benin's hand is grabbing and fondling his woman breasts. Then, he bend down and eat her nipples before her breasts.

She embraced his head and moaned "OH! OU! Harder Benin. I want to remember tonight forever so I can tell my kid that whatever we do tonight."

He continued banging her and replied "YES! I am going to bang you until you pregnant. Then, I will tell our kid, how is their mother a slut?"

"WHAT!" She exclaimed "I am not a slut…UMMMMMMMM!"

He grabs her mouth before he gives her a French kiss. He has stopped her argument. They keep moaning and making weird voices. Benin human tongue is rubbing, twining, and playing with her long and slim reptilian's tongue. Even though they are in the bathroom, but guards who are standing in front of the door can hear their voices loud and clear.

"I am so envious our prince" One of them whispered "He just came here but he has captured Lady Numeuma Nithees's heart. Not to mention, he has those beautiful women are waiting for him to be back. If I was…"

"You!" His friend interrupted "You were lucky enough to get married. Look at yourself, I still think your wife made a huge mistake to marry the most ugliest being like you. Ha Ha Ha."

"Hey! At least, I still got married." He argued "Who would be like you? You have been spending each month salary with those hookers and brothels."

"Well, it was a good choice" He replied "I could fuck and knock many women as much as I wanted."

Before he could continue conversation with his colleague, they hear NuNi's voice louder. Her voice is too loud, they think. While they were talking and arguing, Benin has changed location and their Karma Sutra.

When he was humping NuNi in the bathroom, he told NuNi to embrace his shoulders and left the rest to him. She wondered why but she still did as he asked. Then, he has grabbed her nice and firm butt with his hand and lifted them up. She found her naked body in the air but she did not resist.

Actually, she could not. When he lifted her up, his sword has entered the most and deepest part of her. It made her strength gone. She can feel every detail of Benin's sword inside of her. Then, Benin started moving out of the bath tub. Every time he moves his feet, his sword also moves inside of her too. She could only moan and exclaimed seductively. Now, they are standing in the middle of Benin's room and naked. He does not waste a single second. He keep stuffing and thrusting her while he is looking something through the window. There is a person down there.

"Wait a minute!" He thought as he has started moving "That guy is… Great, I am going to show you something."

"Be…Benin Ha! Where are we going? OHHH!" She moaned

"Trust me, you are going to love this." He replied while they were moving to that window. When he reached their, he has placed NuNi's back against the locked window. Then, he starts fucking her again. He thrust her really hard from below again and again. It makes her body shaking up and down like crazy. Her boobs are swinging and bouncing up and down. She does not know why but somehow Benin is playing her really rough.

"My love" She exclaimed "Why are you so roughed?"

"NuNi, you did not know how much I want to knock a woman." He replied "Since I came here, I had not fucked anyone. Therefore, I am going to play you rough as much as I want until I am satisfied. I…ummmmmmm."

This time, NuNi stopped him with her kissing. She continues embracing him and serves his need. While they were playing, NuNi heard someone yelling outside. She was going to take a look but Benin stopped her.

"NuNi, I am cummings" He exclaimed "Are you ready?"

"Yes, My love. I am ready" She reply as he move his hip faster "Give it to me. I want your milk deep inside of me. Give me your child. I want it so bad."

"That's right" He replied "I will spray my white cream sauce inside of you. I…ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the end, Benin has reached his limit and started spraying his water of life in her cave. She feels hot and unbelievable. She cannot describe that feeling but it must be so good. She embraces him and cry at the same time. It was a tear of joy. Since she has reached puberty, she had not believed in love. It was just a theory but not anymore. No matter what will happen in the future, no one can change the fact that she is Benin's woman.

They were standing there for couple seconds before Benin made a movement. He moves to the bed and place her gently on the bed. Then, he slowly pulls himself out of her. She moaned a little when he came out. Ben feel relieve as he has finally released his lust into this woman. He looks down there and sees his sword is covered with love juice, white milk and most above all NuNi's blood. Then, he looks at NuNi who is lying down on the bed. Her cave is flooding with Benin milk and her blood. She is exhausted and her body feels paralyze. She can barely move her body.

He sits beside her and says "How are you now, my dear?"

She did not answer him but keep breathing. He understood her. He tells her to take a rest. Then, he got up and walked to that window again. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is that window so important? Who did he see?

Benin looks down there and sees Zemirah who his mouth is bleeding. Wait! When and how long has he been here? We must go back while Benin and NuNi were in the bathroom. Zemirah got news that NuNi decided to give her body to Benin. When he heard that news, he knew it must be bad if it was real. He failed to kidnap her but he could not afford another failure.

He decided to come here and check the news. When he had reached the place, he looked up and saw Benin as he was seen. He did not know what to do but Benin did. Benin showed a fucking live show in front of him and double middle finger. He saw that and felt his heart exploded before he had spitted blood. Finally, his subordinates show up and take him away.

Benin smile and laugh as he see them gone. He believes that would be enough to stop Zemirah more or less. NuNi wanted to see her husband. She tries to get up from the bed but Benin stop her first. He touches her shoulder softly but it makes her shivering. Her body is too sensitive to be touched.

She moaned as Benin exclaimed "I am sorry. Did I just hurt you?"

"No, my love" She waved her hand "I just… I feel like lighting is running through my body. I…"

"I got you, dear" He replied "Take a rest. Trust me, you really need that."

"What about you?" She asked "Are you satisfied? If you want more, I can keep going."

He smiled and said "I have enough. Now, let sleep together like a real couple, shall we?"

She agrees with him before he turns off the light. The room is in the dark. The only light in this room is a moon light. They can barely see around the room. Benin covers NuNi and himself with a huge, soft and warm blanket. Under the blanket, two persons are cuddling and hugging each other. The room is full with love and passion. They're finally going to take a rest.

Fifteen minutes later, something is strange. We thought they were sleeping but no. Benin's lust and need has showed up again. He still takes a lead this time but I will not describe how he does her this time. I will leave an imagination to readers. A hint? Let's just say Benin became a male skink and did NuNi like a real reptilian.

***Few days later***

Since that night, NuNi has been spending her time in Benin's room days and nights. She follows him closely. No matter where he goes, people will see NuNi around there. Everyone in the castle saw them and acted normally. Renekton praised his friend and admitted in his charm.

***Meeting room***

"You're really a man, Benin" Renekton laughed "I've never seen my sister be liked this. You can ask my wife."

"Yes, my dear" Kurma supported her husband's words "She visited me and asked me so many things about couple stuffs. Sometime, she made me annoyed but she is really in love."

Benin laughed and said "Well, that made us a family. I mean a real facility, right?"

Renekton embraced Benin and said "Of course, we will talk about escorting my sister to your palace but we need to prepare to receive cordially our guests. Every chief is coming here and they will arrive before evening."

"Oh, yes." Benin exclaimed "I totally forgot that."

Renekton laughed and exclaimed "Because you were too busy with my sister in your room."

"Honey!" Kurma yelled as Renekton has laughed Benin who face was red.

Until, they got funny out of the system, they have begun a conversation in the meeting room. Truly, NuNi wanted to be here too but Benin asked her to wait him at the castle's garden. Right now, she is waiting her husband in the garden with her maid, Nyti. Today, she wears a pure white dress with accessory. She looks pure and innocent even though she was not. She looks around, walks and sits again and again. She wonders where is Benin?

Nyti looked at her master who acted hastily before she giggled "Take a seat my lady or you will ruin your cloth. Do you want to be seen like that?"

She shudders before she finally takes a seat. Then, she said "Where is Benin? He said he would be here after he finishes business with my brother."

"Be patience my lady" Nyti suggested "Prince Benin has works to do and talk with master. Let's do as he says. What should we do now?"

"No, I want to see him now." She argued

Nyti chuckled "Then, go and see him. I believe Prince Benin would not like a stubborn girl."

Her words make her stopped immediately. Even though Nyti has no lover but she still has been living longer that NuNi. She knows how to take care of her master. NuNi spout her but she still come back to her seat.

"How about this, I will make you a flower crown." Nyti suggested "Do you like that? I remember you love my flower crown so much. When you were a kid, you always asked me to make it."

"Fine" She replied as Nyti has gathered flowers. When she has flowers enough, she knit them one-by-one. She does it slowly and carefully while her master looks at her. Then, NuNi notice something. Nyti is crying while she making a flower crown.

"Nyti! What's wrong?" She concerned her "Why are you crying?"

She wiped tears off and replied "Nothing, my dear. Pollen just got into my eyes. I am fine."

She believed her words. In fact, Nyti was crying because she could not believe this day would come. In past few days, she found her happy and in love with a real and brave man who care her master. She was worried that Benin would not good enough for her. She really loves NuNi like she was her daughter. Then, she thought what would she do if she did not follow NuNi to the Azibo? After she thought that, she looks at NuNi as mother who look at her own daughter.

"Nyti, why are you looking at me like that" NuNi said "That's creepy."

"Sorry!" She snapped out of her dream "Here, try it. I just finished it."

She put it on NuNi's head. She instantly became a princess from Arabian's tales. Nyti's flower crown made from many kinds of flowers. There were white, red and yellow flowers. Each of them made her pure white cloth stand out.

"You are so beautiful, my lady" Nyti exclaimed "If Prince Benin see you now, he would fall in love in you again and again."

"Of course" She replied as they had a conversation.

While they were talking and sharing a laugh, one huge shadow has approved them from behind. Nyti noticed it before it could reach NuNi. She looked at him and suddenly became serious. NuNi was stunned by Nyti's face. She has never been acting like this before. She wonders why?

"Ho! Ho! Ho! I finally see you again, my beloved NuNi." A male loud and bass voice came from far behind as NuNi realized who he was.

She turns around and sees an ugly and huge yellow turtle with green turtle shell. He has a long red hair and thorns on his shell. His name is Bowser. He is tall as Renekton and his hands are big enough to crush stone. He is the chief of Koopa tribe, the biggest third tribe around here. He also is a Zemirah's nephew. Rumor says he wanted to have NuNi but Renekton disagreed. Could he be the master mind behind this entire scheme?

"What are you doing here?" NuNi exclaimed coldly "I thought I told you not to show your ugly face again."

He laughed and said "Do not be so cold, NuNi. How could you say that to your future husband? You will be my wife number twenty two."

"HuH! You? My husband?" She laughed "In your dream!"

"My dream will come true today." He said as he has approached her

"How dare you?" Nyti threatened him "If you come any closer, I will make you pay for your insolence."

"You make me pay." He laughed "Then, show me what a little and fragile woman like you can do?"

He did not listen her warning. Nyti tell NuNi to stay behind her. When his hand move closer enough, *Shrink!* was a sound that we heard. Bowser pulled his hand back and found a bleeding wound. Nyti just cut him with her dagger. She has kept it in her cloth all the time. She knew it would be useful one day and it was.

"YOU!" He groaned "You must pay for this. Guys come out!"

Suddenly, NuNi and Nyti find themselves in the circle of enemies. They called for a help but no one show up. Could this be another Zemirah's act? They are ugly and lust soldiers. In fact, they look like Bowser but smaller. They must be his sons.

"Father, what should we do with them?" One of them asked

"I want to taste them so bad." Another one said while he has been rubbing his crotch. That was an ugly thing to see. NuNi look away from them while Nyti try to protect her.

"You can have fun with that maid. Do whatever you want!" Bowser said "NuNi is mind."

"Okay!" They exclaimed as they start approaching them closer.

Nyti see any other choices but to break through this circle. She looked around before she found a hole. If they can break through their right hand side, they can get out of this garden and run to the meeting room. It looks impossible but it's better than stand here.

When she decides what to do, she pulls NuNi's hand and run to that circle. One of them tries to stop her but her dagger is too sharp to be stopped. She slashes him. He barely dodges it and the circle has a hole.

"Go!" She succeeds to push NuNi out. She tells her to run as fast as she can. Unfortunately, that was a trap. Two more show up from nowhere and grab NuNi's arms. Nyti saw that and she would not let anything happen to NuNi. She charges them with everything she got.

"SLASSSHHHHHH" She managed to wound one of them. When one of NuNi's hands is free, she kicked another person crotch. She kicked him really hard. He screamed before he lies down on the ground.

"RUN!" Nyti yelled before she screamed painful. Nyti's scream made NuNi stopped. She turns back and see Bowser just hack Nyti from behind. Her blood is everywhere. "No!" She exclaimed and ran back to Nyti.

"Get her you stupid heads. Y…WTF" Bowser look down and see Nyti grabbing his legs. Even though she is injured, she still tries to slow them down. Bowser shakes her off but she grabs him really tight. He called back his son to get rid of her. They stand around him and start kicking and beating her like she was a sandbag. Her mouth is bleeding and her hands are getting loose

"Let her go" NuNi stabbed one of them from behind with Nyti's dagger. Of course, that person screamed before he throws a temper tantrum painfully. When they saw her, they stopped beating Nyti and turned to NuNi instead.

"D…Do not hurt my…ARGGHHHHH!" Suddenly, Bowser kicks her fly away before she hit with a wall. NuNi does not know Nyti dead or not but she needs to run now. She tries to go back the way she came but she could not anymore. They have blocked her way already. They besiege her already.

She is in the dead end situation. Behind her is a wall while these scums are in front of her. She hears them talking some ugly and too low stuff to hear. She really wants to puke. She screamed and yelled for help but no one show up. It looks like suicide is her only exit.

"Do not come any closer or I will kill myself" She threatened them.

They laughed and said "Good! We still enjoy your body after you dead. I heard having a sex with corpse is amazing. Go on and we will enjoy with you soulless body."

Such an unbelievable thing to hear, who could say like this! She has never heard and seen people like them. Fear has taken her body and it makes her whole body shaking. One of them sees a chance and charges her. He pulled a dagger out and threw it away. The rest joined him and seize her.

Bowser approaches her and said "Now, where should I start first? Face? Shoulders? Boobs? Or your…"

His claws are coming close and closer while the rest yell and cheer him. She closed her eyes as she gave up fighting. She does just not believe this is happening to her. Before his claw touch her twin lotus, someone who strong stop him.

She opened her eyes and see Dragooona grabbing Bowser's claws. At first, she did not remember him but she remembered the symbol on Dragooona's chest. He is Benin. Bowser's sons are stunned to see Dragooona. They let NuNi go and take steps back.

On the other hand, Bowser who believed in his strength, he tried to test raw power against Dragooona but it was useless. Dragooona does not say a word but act. He suddenly pushes Bowser down and makes him kneel in front of NuNi. It was not enough. He keeps pushing him hard and harder until the ground start breaking.

"ARGH!" Bowser yelled "Who the fuck are you? Do you know who am I? Let my hand go instant."

"Fine!" He groaned and threw him away like he was a ball

His sons grabbed him before he hit with the tree. Dragooona turns back to see NuNi whose is crying like a baby. He comforts her by rubbing her shoulder. Then, he looks around the garden and sees Nyti's body on the ground. Inside of this cool form, the nuclear nuke is going to explode.

"B…Be…sob*…sob*…sob*" She could not say a word. "N…Ny…she…sob*…sob*…sob*"

Meanwhile, Slick and his team have arrived. They run through those scums and stand in the formation. They place shield in front of them while they have prepared their spears to stab anyone who approach.

"SLICK! LISTEN TO YOUR ORDER" Dragooona ordered

"Yes, my lord" They replied in unison

"Protect NuNi and take care of Nyti with any cost" He yelled "If they loss a single of scale, you all will pay with your life. Do you hear me?"

"YES, SIR!" They used a war cry.

Then, he whisper to NuNi who still crying. He said "I will be right back.". As he finished sentence, he jumped across Slick and his team before he charge his enemies. They have no chance to defend. In his first punch, he sends two of them fly away and hit with the wall. Another two stabbed his chest but they found theirs' swords are broken into pieces. Dragooona grab their head with his bare hands and press them.

"HELP US! FATHER!" They screamed painful.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked

Dragooona slowly turn to see Bowser before he say "I am your nightmare."


	38. Dragon and turtle war pt1

Ch 34

"DIE!" Dragooona exclaimed as he start pressing his prey's heads. If you listen carefully, you can hear their skulls are breaking apart.

"Father! Help us" One of the yelled painful

"Do something! I… arghhhhhhhh!" Another one screamed horrible

Unfortunately, no one dare to make another move. The rest of his sons are scared like hell while Bowser is not so sure what he can do. He would be dead if he tries to stop Dragooona. He also still hurt from last attack. Then, Benin see him smirked before he hear something from behind. It sounds like a cutting machine. He suddenly throws them away and turns to see that thing.

"How about you fight against me?" The huge rolling ball with spines yelled

Dragooona grab him with his bare hands but he cannot stop that thing. It pushes him far from Bowser and his sons. NuNi does not believe in what she sees. Someone is strong enough to push back Dragooona.

"ROARRRRR!" Dragooona stomp his feet and finally stop that thing. He was going to slam that thing to the ground but it popped out arms and legs. That thing was not a thing but one of Bowser's sons name Rammus. He looks exactly like his father but for some reason, his head stick in his shell and he is big closer to Dragooona.

"You are not going to hurt anyone of them" Rammus exclaimed "Father, are you okay?"

"Kill him" Bowser yelled at him as they start punching each other. For some reason, none of them defense themselves. They are testing their strength and see who will be the winner. Their smashing's sounds are getting loud and louder.

Before the situation will be getting worse than now, people in the castle such as Renekton and his wife, Amelia, Styx and Zemirah just show up because they heard a commotion. They are stunned in what they witness.

"Stop them!" Renekton exclaimed surprisingly.

Everyone intervene their fighting before separate them. They needed ten soldiers to pull Dragooona and stop him while five was enough to stop Rammus.

"What the fuck is going here!" Renekton yelled

"He tried to kill my father and my brothers." Rammus yelled

"They must die for what they did to NuNi." Dragooona argued

Then, both side start arguing and blaming against each other. It took fifteen minute before they calmed down the situation. Benin gets back to himself while Bowser and his sons are sitting with Zemirah. They asked each of them to tell their own story.

After they heard the story, Zemirah took a chance to say "Then, we must punish Nyti. She did something that unacceptable. She hurt Bowser who is a tribe chief. We do not tolerate such a thing"

"NO!" NuNi argued "She protected me from him!"

"Do you have a witness?" He asked her

***In Benin's head***

"Such a stupid drama scene" Ben thinks while he sees them argued "No wonder why there were no people around here. Zemirah set up this situation. He really wanted to pick up a fight against me. Luckily, I saw something like this in TV series before."

"Do you have a plan?" Benin asked

"Easy and simple but we must let them go for now" Ben replied

***Back to the situation***

"Chief Renekton, we expect fairness from you." Zemirah stated "What would you say?"

"Hold on!" Renekton exclaimed "What about Bowser and his sons? They also committed a crime here too."

"True. They did commit a crime" Zemirah replied "But theirs' statuses are different from this woman. They will be punished after the chief's trial. Therefore, soldiers take this woman and punish her."

They were going to take Nyti away but they are stopped because of Benin's laughing voice. Every one wonders why he laughs.

"Bravo! Bravo! Zemirah!" He mocked him "I have witness your justice today."

"Thank you" He accepted Benin's compliment even though he does not know why.

"But you cannot take her." He exclaimed

"Why?" He asked

"Because of Nyti was not a maid in this castle anymore." He stated "She has given herself to me two days ago. Therefore, her status is my woman."

"!" They are stunned except NuNi who is smart enough to understand her husband.

She said "Yeah! I gave her to Benin two days ago. No one in the castle can trial and judge her except Prince Benin."

"Right" He replied "As my woman, she could be having my child in her body. What would you say, Slick?"

"We, the Royal Guards must protect every royal bloodline" They yelled in unison "Those who try to hurt royal heir, they will face with our rages."

"That is why you cannot take her, Zemirah." Benin smirked

Instead of arguing, he just smiled and said "Very well, I will leave her to you, Prince Benin. I expected to hear a good judgment from you. Please, excuse us."

"Of course!" He replied "I also wanted to hear from you too."

After they leave the garden, Benin orders Slick and Royal Guards to protect NuNi and Nyti. She wanted him to follow her but he said he had a business to talk with Renekton and the rest. He will follow her after he is done.

***Back to the meeting room***

"I do not think tomorrow meeting will be smooth" Benin exclaimed "Zemirah and Bowser must do something to interrupt and stop my plan."

"I know that but how?" He asked

"I do not fucking know, my friend" he replied "But we must prepare ourselves. Amelia. I want you to prepare ships. Stay on guard. I do not want to see someone sabotage our ships."

"Yes, Prince Benin" She replied

"What about me, my lord." Styx asked

"How many Royal Guards do we have around here?" Benin asked

"Well, I have thirty-thousand Royal Guards in and around the castle" He explained "They are ready to move as you wish. The rest are spreading around this province. It would take more than two days to call them here."

"I see" He replied "Then, tomorrow meeting, I want you two stay in your armies. You two just wait and observe the situation. Keep your eyes on everything. You can act on your own, I permit that."

"Yes, sir" They replied before they leave the room

Ben spent the rest of his time to talk and share idea with Renekton before he left the room and met NuNi in his room. He found she still scared. He comforted her and told her to say in his room. She accepted his invitation.

***Next day***

In the meeting hall, every chief is here. Each of them has their own unique clothes and dresses. They are talking and greeting each other. Their main topic is why Benin wanted to meet them. Suddenly, they shut their mouth as the main door opened. Renekton take the lead and walk into the hall while Benin, Kurma and Nyti are following him. Renekton take a huge and middle throne while Benin sits beside him. Kurma and NuNi take seats behind their husbands. Then, the rest take a seat. Zemirah and the elders are also here but they sit with Bowser and his sons. Three Generals are also here too.

"My fellow chiefs, today, I have summoned all of you here today because my best friend and future brother-in-law have some business to do with us." He stated

One eye snake chuckled and said "You are joking us, Chief Renekton. What could we do to serve the might Prince Benin? I believe everyone here agree with me that we are just a humble warrior who have been fighting to feed our family. We haven't done any business before."

"Yeah!" Chiefs exclaim repeatedly

"Then, you should hear from him." Then, Renekton invited Benin to stand up and talk

"Thank you, my friend. I believe I know most of you here when we had the River War. Some of you here were my enemy but now we are all friend and ally." He stated "I still remember we tried to kill each other back there, right"

"That's right" Someone exclaimed

"Now, we are leader and chief" He mentioned "We have an obligation and duty to do and take care our tribes such as buy new weapons, recruit and train young blood and the most important is feeding them."

"Ummm." They exclaimed

"But in this peaceful world, how do we find an employer to hire us. You may find an employer or a small civil war if you are lucky enough but does he or she or it pay you enough to feed your people?" He asked

"No." They mutter

"Not to mention if you die in the war. Who will take care of your family? Who will feed your kids?" He stated. "Since I came here, I have seen your people are suffering from poor and starving. I even saw one mother sold her body to a stranger to get money to feed her kids. That broke my heart. I asked her why?"

"What did she answer you Benin?" NuNi, who is going to cry, ask him.

"She said her husband was killed in the war" He replied "She did not regret that. It was every warrior's wish to die in the battlefield but she needed to look after her kids. She could not fight so that was her solution. Do you want that? Do you want to see your family suffered from that?"

"…" They remain silence

"Therefore, I am here today to offer you all. Work for me! Fight for me!" He exclaimed "And I will give you money that enough to feed your people and no one will be poor again."

Before someone say something, Benin stop him and say "Hold on, I am not done yet. I am pretty sure that you all do not believe my words. Therefore, let me prove it to you that I am wealthy enough to hire every tribe. Slick, bring me chests."

Then, the door is opened as Royal Guards brings in chests before they put it down, right in front of every chief. They wondered what's in there. Their question was answered when Benin asked them to open it. Their eyes opened widely as they see gold, diamond, and money in chests.

Benin has laughed as he saw them even Zemirah stunned before he say "This is wealth that I am talking to. This is wealth that will be yours if you work and fight for me. So what do you say?"

"YES!" Suddenly, everyone in the room except Bowser and his side, they are yelling and calling Benin's name. His proposal really hit theirs' hearts and needs. Every tribe especially small and middle size tribe is suffering from poorness. This is their best chance to feed their starving people.

"Good!" Benin yelled "I…"

"Hold on!" Bowser interrupted them as everyone look at him while he stand up from his seat. "Since when did our brave and strong warrior tribe need to serve an outsider? Since when did we leave our honor and beg for a job?"

"What do you want to say, Bowser?" One of chief asked him

"I am saying why do we need to serve him?" He yelled "I knew he is Prince Benin but he still is an outsider who is not a worthy warrior. He is nothing without his power."

"You insolent fool! How dare you say that to Prince Benin!" Renekton exclaimed "I will cut off your head! Guards catch him."

"Hold on, Chief Renekton." This time was Zemirah "I and the elders disagree with this proposal. Prince Benin is the future king of the Empire but he still is an outsider as Bowser said. He is not one of the chief. To let him lead every tribe here, that would be disrespectful to our ancient."

"Nonsense!" Renekton argued "Benin is a member of the Besyrwan tribe. He is Lady Numeuma Nithees's husband. Therefore, we can say he is a chief of Besyrwan tribe."

Then, the room is in the chaos. They are arguing about Benin's status in here. The rest are listening quietly. They did not join this argument because they do not want to choose side. If they choose the wrong one, the result will be the worst one. On the other hand, Benin is thinking something. He thought he is getting sick of this shenanigan. He really wants to end this nonsense thing in one time.

Benin laughs and says "I think I really see a huge problem in this room."

"!" They look surprisingly at Benin

"I was looking around this room and saw no one had a problem except your group" He stated "Tell me the truth, Zemirah. What is your real intention?"

"Ummm! I see" One of chief agreed "I also wanted to know why you keep arguing about this. Can you explain to us, Zemirah? Chief Bowser? Prince Benin is brave and strong warrior. He has proved himself in many wars and battles. Can you tell us why?"

Before they can say something, Benin decided to answer for them instead "Simple. Zemirah wanted to be the next ruler of Besyrwan tribe. He has planned for a long time. Unfortunately, his plan is ruined because of me. On the other hand, Bowser also wanted to marry with Lady Numeuma Nithees's but she is mine. Right now, they are acting like lost dogs."

"Nonsense!" Zemirah exclaimed "I am doing this because of our ancient. I have no bad intention."

"Really!" Benin smirked "You should confess right in front of us, Zemirah. Your killer has told me everything about your plan."

His eyes are opened widely as he hears Benin's words. When did he get this information? He thought his killers were dead. Could this be a bluff, he thought. He tries to act calmly but his hands are sweating like water fall. If he could endure for a second, he and his side would leave this place alive. Unfortunately, his nephew, Bower did not think about it.

He grabs his sword and yells "Send the signal and kill them all."

The enemy's side pulled off weapons and cleared the room. Every Royal guard in the room except Slick is killed instantly. They had no chance to protect or fight back. One of them throws a firework out of the window. That was a signal for their army to move. Every chief used that chance to run out of this room. Right now, Benin and his side are facing against Zemirah and Bowser.

"You finally revealed yourself" Renekton exclaimed "Three generals, I order you to capture these revolvers."

Instead of capturing them, three generals and soldiers leave their position and stand with Zemirah. Benin and the rest are stunned by their movement. They did not think those three would be revolvers too.

"You underestimated me, Renekton, Benin." Zemirah laughed "Now, who is the boss?"

"I suspected you, DaTank" Benin exclaimed "But you two make me surprised. What does he give it to you two? Money? Women?"

"Shut up!" Blastoise yelled "We are doing this to protect our tribe. If you lead our people, you will bring them to the death."

"Coward!" Renekton yelled

"Stop talking and kill them now." Bowser yelled as they have started moving forward.

"NuNi, do not be scared" Benin who looked calmly say "Slick, you must protect her even It would cause your life."

"Yes, my lord" Slick replied before he take a step back

Benin stands up with his weapon in his hand. He looks around this room and sees at least fifty of them while he has Renekton who will fight alongside him. Instead of fear, warrior blood in Benin's body is running wide. He is thrilling for the fight and enemy's bloods.

***In Benin's head***

"Can we beat them?" Ben thought

"You can, my friend" Benin replied "If we work and sync together, no one on this land shall be our opponent."

"Then, let bring hell to them"

***Outside***

Renekton grab up his personal weapon and say "Benin, I am so sorry. I…"

Renekton was stunned by Benin's eyes. He saw his eyes gleamed green light for a second before it gone.

"My best friend. My brother-in-arm, today we fight together again. Do not say sorry. I also have unfinished business with them." Benin stated "After this fight, our relation and bond will get stronger than before. I will help you purge your tribe. Tonight, we will have a feast and celebrate by using these traitor's heads."

His enemy cannot believe in what they just heard. How could he so confident even though he is under disadvantage situation. On the other hand, they feel chilled through their bones. Benin has never said whatever he could not do.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Kill him." Zemirah ordered before five soldiers with spears charge Benin.

"Easy!" Benin yelled as he has charged them back. He jump and fly above them for a moment before he land behind those soldiers. "CHING" it was a sound that they heard while Benin has in the sky.

When he landed, they see Benin put his sword back to it shed. They did not see when he pulled out his sword. It was too fast even Abacuss could see that. Then, they are stunned in what they see. Those five soldiers drop spears and start screaming on the floor. They are holding their faces which are bleeding. In that moment, Benin dodged their strikes and destroyed theirs eyes by using one strike.

"ARGGGHHHHHH! MY EYESSSSSS" One of them screamed

"I cannot see any shit!" One of them yelled while another said "Help! Somebody! I URK!"

Benin starts killing them one by one. He stabs one of them from behind. His sword breaks though armor before it stabs his prey heart. He screamed horrible before he die. His sound made another try to run.

The one who is crawling, he yelled "Please, I do not want to die. I…STABBBBBB!"

This time, Benin stabbed him from front side before he twisted his sword to cut his heart. He leaves him behind and move to the next one. This one was hitting air by his fist. He really tries to protect himself but it was useless. Benin approached him from behind before he slit up his throat.

He moves it slowly and steady. They can hear him scream horribly and painfully. It like Benin butchers a pig but this time, it was a reptilian one. When sword reached the end, his blood was gushing out like a fountain before he dies. Bloods are on the floor which makes a weird sound every time Benin walks. It is a horrible scene to see even Renekton. He did not believe in what he just saw. Luckily, Kurma has closed NuNi's eyes for the whole times.

"ARGHHHHH" Benin just killed the last one before he stand up and say "I came here to make friends, and offer you guys a job but look what you had done. You threated my life which I could forgive. You tried to pick up a fight with me that would be fine by me. BUT whatever you did to my woman. MY WOMAN! That was my last straw."

His threat was enough to make soldiers scared and dropped weapons. They ran away and out of this room in no time. Zemirah and Bowser tried to order them to stop but it was useless. They were too scared to listen to him. Actually, the rest elders are also scared.

He point sword at them and say "Come and accept your capital punishment."

"Rammus! You do something." Bowser ordered him before he step out and face Benin

"AH! YOU!" Benin exclaimed "We have unfinished business to finish."

Rammus does not say a word but prepare to fight. Benin threw sword to Slick, before he selects an alien from the Omnitrix. He slammed it and became Dragooona again. They smirk and charge each other. They start with testing strength. Their impact made a strong wind. Renekton and Slick observe the situation and aware the rest of them. On the other hand, Zemirah and Bowser are whispering something

"Where is your army?" Zemirah asked Bowser

"I do not fucking know!" He replied "We must stall for time until my men are here."

Let's leave this room and look outside this castle and at the port.

***Outside the castle***

Styx pulled out his sword and yelled "FORWARDDDDDD!"

He is leading his army to attack this castle. Of course that most of the soldiers in the castle does not know the situation in the meeting room but they have got an order to protect the castle and gate. Each captain and sergeant has ordered subordinates to fight back.

"FIRE!" Captain yelled before they shoot arrows away "Fire at will!"

The Royal Guards take damage but it was not enough to stall them. Styx also has ordered to fire back. While they are shooting each other, soldiers in the castle see something huge and solid is flying to their direction.

"In COMINGGGGGG!" They yelled before the huge rock just hit one tower. It hit tower really hard before tower break apart and fall inside the castle. Then, the rest of stone are coming. This meteor storm is tearing this castle apart.

"Do not be a coward!" Sergeant yelled "Get up and fire back. I…Wow! WTF was that!"

"Sir! They are attacking the gate" One of his subordinates answered him

That's right. Battering ram units are attacking the gate. Soldiers on the wall try to stop them but their shield are too strong. Their arrows are useless.

"Release boiled water" He ordered the unit in the mechanic room.

They pull the lever as they pour boiled water on those Battering ram units. They can hear them scream painfully but it's still not enough to stop those units. Royal Guards who just arrived, they drop weapons and grab Battering ram instead. While they were focusing at the main gate, one Royal Guard's unit managed to climb up and take control one part of this castle's wall. They lost half of unit to do this but their job is not done yet.

"Follow my lead! TO GLORY!" He yells and charge soldier and archers on the wall. Both sides have started killing and slaughtering each other. They use anything and do anyway to kill their opponents. The hell is on this wall already and soon will be inside of this castle.

***At the main gate***

"BANG* BANG* BANG*" The gate is stomped by Battering ram. Behind this door, soldiers and archers have prepared to fight an enemy. Swords and shields units stand at the front line while Spears units are second layer. Archer's units are the last one. They knew Royal Guards are strong and superior but they had no choice but to protect their castle.

"CRANK" The gate is falling apart as they see enemies. Some close their eyes and prey. Some think about family. It is a matter of time before they face their destiny. Finally, the gate is broken. Some part of it fly away and hit far from here while some fall down right in front of them. Dusts are everywhere.

"Hold your position!" Captain issued an order "Be brave!

They wait until dusts disappear. Then, they see Royal Guards walked across what were remains of the gate. They did not wait but charge them in no time. Royal Guards attack swords and shields units as they are first obstacle. When they try to kill soldier in swords and shields units, spear are thrusted from second line and kill Royal Guards. They manage to hold Royal Guards at the main gate. Finally, Bowser army has marched to the main gate. His son ordered them to hold the gate in no time. Look like Styx and his army cannot enter the castle easily.

***At the port***

Bowser's small unit is here. He ordered them to secure this area to cut Benin's escape route. This unit has around one hundred soldiers without archers. They have arrived just a second ago. On their way, there was no sign of any Royal Guards.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Captain yelled "There is no one here. We should be at the castle and kill Prince Benin."

"Sir, we did not check the ship yet." Sergeant suggested "Should we…"

"I knew that" He replied "You take ten soldiers and check the ship."

"Yes, sir" He replied "Follow me"

Unfortunately, Amelia and her army are waiting for them. They show up with crossbows in hands and start shooting them. It was too late to lift shields up. They are falling down one by one. The sergeant and those ten were the first one who dies.

"Shit! I am out of the here" Captain leave his men behind and run away. He runs really fast. Bolts were missed before Amelia stops her men. She also does not show any intention to follow him. When he passed a corner, he thought he would be okay.

"You are not going anywhere but hell." Prafaq in sea warrior armor show up from nowhere and stab him with her trident. She hit his chest and he died instantly. She pulls it out as Amelia and the rest follow up.

"Good job, Prafaq. Now, we are heading to the castle. Prince Benin is in dangerous." She and her army has moved forward to the castle.


	39. Dragon and turtle war finall part

From writer

Happy holiday, everyone.

I found some reader are confused in my female characters. Here are my explanations.

First group is Benin's maids

Krystal, Miyu and Fay come from Starfox series

Carmilita come from Sly cooper series

Angel come from cartoon called Rock& rules

June Coyote from internet furry character

Then, we have got arc enemies

Collen from Road Rovers

Amelia from Treasure Planet

Cheetah still classified

Renamon from digimon

Maya is my own creation

Please, tell me if you want more explaniation

Thank you

Ch. 35

At Styx's camp, he and his generals are surrounding the strategy table. They copied a whole battlefield such as location and armies and put it on this table. Here is theirs' current situation. His vanguard units are stuck at the main gate. They still cannot penetrate enemy force. Fortunately, the walls belong to them already. He moved archer units to the wall and has ordered them to keep firing.

"If we break them, we can move the whole army into the castle and save Prince Benin." Styx exclaimed "Do you guys have any report or news from Captain Amelia?"

"No, sir." One of them replied "We believe that she did not march her army to the main gate but heading to the castle."

"I see" He responded "Issue my order! The first unit who can break their line, they will receive a huge reward from me. "

"Yes, sir" They reply and go back to their unit.

We switched back to the main gate. Each side are shooting and killing each other. They do everything to kill their opponent. They even used rock or corpse to hit and kill enemy. We can hear them yelling and screaming painfully. There are wounded and dead soldiers in both sides. If they were lucky enough, they would be taken out of the battlefield and sent to the medical camp.

"Hold the line! Hold the line! Do not let them come through!" One Captain ordered his company "Sergeant, do we get any information from Chief Renekton?"

"No, sir but I just met one of chief Bowser's sons" He explained "He told me that chief Renekton and Prince Benin are having a huge fight in the castle."

"Seriously?" He yelled "Then, where is he?"

"You mean chief Bowser's son or what?" He asked

"Of course, where are chief Bowser's son and his unit?" He yelled again

"He said he will attack enemy from flank" He explained

"I hope he knew what he is doing." He prayed

"I…URGK!" Suddenly, that sergeant is hit by an arrow and dies instantly. Captain has hid behind shield before he takes a look. He sees enemy's archer units on walls and have start shooting arrows like a rain of the death.

"Turtle Formation" He yelled before soldiers has upheld shields and stood close together. "Crank Crank Crank" that were arrow's sounds hit shields. Still, it hurt some unlucky soldiers. When someone down, others will replace their place.

Royal guard did not waste this chance. They regrouped before their general issue charge order again. This time, they managed to break enemies frontline. Those sword and shield units are being fallen one by one. They wanted to retreat but they could not. Spears units, instead of fall back, they keep pushing forward.

"HEY, what are you doing?" Captain's sword and shield unit yelled "We need to fall back and regroup. We cannot hold them here anymore."

"No!" Captain's spear unit argued "If we fall back now, we will lose this city. Beside, we do not have any fall back order."

"Fuck you!" He replied "FIGHT WITH ME!"

Royal guard's general saw the situation and laughed "We are winning this battle. Tell them to keep pushing them."

"Yes, sir" His subordinate replied

Move to theirs' right hand side, one dangerous military unit are in the position and ready to change this situation. They have been named as Shellshocked unit. They are different from normal reptilian soldiers. You must be strong enough to take ten soldiers to join this unit. Each of them carries two-hand weapons such as huge mace, morning star or great axe. Theirs' leader is Morton, darker skin coloration and his white head with a star painted on the left side.

"Sir, we are ready." His subordinate stated

Morton has pulled out his huge hammer and yelled "CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They run out of shadow and charge Royal Guard army from theirs' flank side. Those Royal Guards and general had no chance to response or stop this attack. Morton and his army crush enemies from blindside. His hammer smashes one royal guard's captain like a smash potato. In the next moment, Royal Guard's formation is being collapsed

One captain saw the situation and would not let it gone badly. He pulls out sword and charges Morton. He charges him from Morton's left side. He expected to surprise him and hoped he would change the momentum. Unfortunately, his plan would not work.

"RAWWWWWW!" Someone yelled and slammed him with a great axe. He dies even without a chance to protect himself. Then, a group of ten outstanding solider are swamping around Morton. The one who just killed Royal Guard's captain, he is one of Morton's guards. They look completely different from the rest Shellshocked unit. They are really huge and look dangerous. Royal Guards can see white smoke every time they breathe.

"Kill them all!" Morton lift hammer up as he has raised their army moral again. Besyrwan's army finally moves forward and pushes Royal Guards back while Morton and his unit are killing Royal Guards brutally. Without a choice, the frontline commander decided to send this bad news to Styx's camp.

He came out of his tent and saw the situation. Royal Guards can still holding their line but they are also falling back slowly. He could have sent more army but it would be useless. His soldiers would be run on themselves. He also has already told catapult and artillery units to stop shooting. He did not want to friendly fire.

"Commander!" He exclaimed as one commander is waiting there "Send your men into the castle and find Captain Amelia and her army. I want you to tell her to come back. I want her attack enemy from behind."

"Sir, that would be impossible!" He argued him "She has to save Prince Benin OUCH!"

He suddenly slapped him and yelled "I knew that! Tell her, if she did not come back here, Prince Benin would lose this battle and his whole army. DO AS I SAY!"

He accepted order and left him alone. Well, we could understand why he made a decision like that. Ac we mentioned before, Styx was not a good Fang General in attacking strategy. This battle can be a test for him and his future career.

On the other hand, Amelia, Prafaq and her army have arrived the castle's front gate for a while but they are pinned down by archeries in the castle. She knows that her army is in the bad and huge disadvantage. Those archeries stay on a high ground and shoot from there. It is only matter of time before they kill her and the rest.

"Captain! What should we do?" Prafaq yelled from a cover "We cannot stay here for long. We need to move."

"I knew that!" She replied loudly "But we have got to do something about those archeries bastards! Crossbow units! Keep shooting them."

"Yes, sir!" They replied before they start shooting enemies. Still, her army is taking damage more than enemy. She thinks it would be good if she had catapult or something to hit them from far away. Then, she saw a wounded Royal Guards are running toward her. He falls right in front of her.

He kept breathing before he said "Captain Amelia! Thank god that I found you."

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked "Are Styx's army moving into the city? Thank god! I want you to…"

"No, sir!" He interrupted her "Enemy are holding us at the main gate. Our situation was not good as we thought. General Styx wants you to go back and strike enemy from behind."

"WHAT! IS HE INSANE?" She exclaimed "He supposed to deal with that alone. I got a job to be done."

"General knew you would say that. He also said that if you did not come back, you should have known the consequence of your decision." He stated.

She thought for a moment before she ordered "Prafaq, you take our unit with this soldier and attack enemy force from behind. Leave fifty soldiers with me."

"Yes, captain." She replied and left with that soldier.

"Captain, what should we do know?" One of her subordinates asked

"I am thinking." She replied before she exclaimed surprisingly "How could I forget that! Everyone follow me. We are leaving."

***Back to Prince Benin***

When we get back to the meeting room, the situation has been charged. Well, Dragooona is still fighting against Rammus in the middle of this room. What included now is a fight between Renekton and his ex-commanders on the other side of this room. It happened when DaTank tried to interrupt Benin. Renekton saw and stopped him immediately. Then, the rest joined the fight.

On Dragooona's body have bruises and minor wounds while his opponent looks fine and ready to keep fighting. What happened here? Well, Dragooona tried to attack him every way he knows. He punched him, kicked him, slammed him, and etc. but his carapace was stronger than he thought. Not to mention, his head is inside it. Dragooona cannot him directly.

They are testing their strength again before Rammus mock Benin "What is wrong with you? You look not so okay! Do you want a break or something? You are not tough as people say."

He did not say a word. Actually, Ben is talking to Benin in his head. Benin said "What are you waiting for? Use your emotion! Let the anger take the lead and kill this bastard."

"No!" Ben replied "I do not want to be that monster again."

"Are you out of your mind!" Benin yelled back "We are losing the fight! Don't you want to protect NuNi?"

"HEY! You are the one who lose mind." Ben explained "We do not know how we stopped berserk mode last time. What would we do if we could not stop it? Think about that!"

"T…Then, what should we do?" Benin asked Ben "Do you have a plan?"

"Not for now" He replied "Actually, you should give me some advice here. I…wait! I do have a plan to beat him."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Benin yelled "HOW?"

Ben did not tell him but smirk. Then, we get back to the reality. Dragooona shove Rammus back and break their fight. He finally created some space. He takes few steps back as he prepares his stance. Rammus think Benin is scared him. He would not waste this chance. He lifts his right arm and delivers a straight punch.

Instead of stopping or blocking his fist, Dragooona just grab him before he throws him on the ground. Well, Rammus is not scared. Dragooona did this to him few times already and he did not get hurt or anything. Here is why this time is a difference one.

Dragooona followed up and grabbed his right hand before he did something that made Rammus yelled painfully. His voice was loud enough to be heard but no one care even his own father. He broke up from Dragooona before he stands away from him. Then, he feels something is not right. His right arm does not function as it used to be.

"GOD! WHAT IS THIS FEELING!" He thought "I feel like my arm is breaking apart. What did he just do to me? I never see something like that."

What Ben just did, it was a simple submission technique called "Arm Bar". He learned from his cousin Gwen. When he was back at his universe, she kept teaching him how to do and use it properly. She said it will help him fight against a strong and huge enemy. Well, he did not regret to remember them. It is the truth that this world also has wrestling but it still rough and not efficiency as our modern world. Our submission techniques have been developing for generations.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Dragooona yelled and charged Rammus. This time, he aims for his foot. He bends down and it make very hard for Rammus to stop him. In the next moment, he is swept down into the ground before he has felt painfully from his leg. Ben's leg lock is giving Rammus a hard and pain time.

Rammus keep punching Dragooona again and again. He hopes to hurt him enough to stop him. Too bad, Dragooona will not let him go until he gets what he wants. He keep pressing Rammus's joint hard and harder until he hear something crack as Rammus cry.

Dragooona let him go while he has screamed "ARAAAAKKKK! MY KNEEE! He broke my kneeeeee!"

Such an unsightly picture, Rammus is crying like a baby even though he just acted tough moment ago. He looked around to find a help but it was not over yet. Dragooona delivered another arm bar before Rammus's arm is broken. It looked brutal but it was the best way to take him out. The shock and pain was strong enough to make him unconscious. He was going to deliver the finishing blow on his opponent but he noticed someone first.

"YAH!" It was Blastoise who threw a fist with full strength. Dragooona had no choice but received it with his right arm. He flew away and landed not so far from Rammus. He stands up and looks at that alligator snapping turtle who is protecting Rammus. His fist is still pointing at Dragooona.

He laughed and said "You are really lethal, Prince Benin. I never saw such a martial art like that before. How about you play with me this time?"

"Sure" He replied while he was stretching his arms "We also have unfinished business. But I have to tell you, this time will not be easy like the past."

They did not say a word but smirked before they have engaged again. They've both started with exchanging fists pound-to-pound. Bang! Bang! Those were sound when they hit each other. Then, Blastoise's legs were kicked but it was not hurt as he think. No one knows how long they have been fighting but the end is coming.

"This is your ending!" Dragooona kicked Blastoise's leg again but this time it was different. Like a building without pillar, Blastoise fall down to the ground as his legs are given up **.** They cannot bear with Dragooona's kicks anymore. He wonders what did Dragooona do to him? Again, Ben used an advanced martial-art to gain advantage in this fight. He has used a low-kick with Blastoise's legs since the beginning of this fight. He aimed for a leg's vital points. Dragooona grab his prey and start punching him like a sand bag.

"BANG! This is for what you did to me at the training ground. BANG! This is for betrayed my best friend. BANG! This is for how dare you challenged and fought me here. And this to send you to your grave. BANG!" He punched Blastoise's face really hard this time before he lies down on the floor. His face is beaten up. His mouth, nose and ears are bleeding.

The next moment, Zemirah and the rest see Dragooona stand up and leave his prey. They knew that they are on the list to be killed. They run out of this room like cowards and leave DaTank and Abacuss here. Those two master saw them and felt regret in their own decision but they could not turn back anymore. They think if they could kill Renekton that would be benefit for them.

After they decided, they charge Renekton who also hurt with their rest strength they got. Renekton can block Datank's strike but he is too exhausted to notice Abacuss's attack. He saw Abacuss stand far from them and ready to shoot bolt. He pushed DaTank away but he did not allow. He lock him from behind and force him to face Abacuss.

"SHOOT HIM!" DaTank yelled

"Goodbye, Chief Renekton" Then, he released the bolt. He aimed for Renekton's heart. The bolt was traveling in the air before it hit with something. It was definitely not a fresh one because there was no blood or scream. It hit with a shield. Abacuss look away and see Dragooona is coming for him. He smiles to his friend and close his eyes as he know what will happen to him. The next moment, he was slammed with the wall before Dragooona has lifted him up and choked him. Renekton see a chance to escape. He escaped from the lock before he throws DaTank over his shoulder. He slammed him to the ground.

Then, he places his weapon on Datank's neck and says "Any last word?"

He shakes his head and reply "Kill me, Chief Renekton but please, have mercy to my family."

Renekton cut his head off after he heard his last word. DaTank's head was bouncing off on the floor before it has been stopped at the end of this room. Then, he did the same thing to Blastoise before he walks to stand with Dragooona.

"Why don't' you kill him, Benin?" Renekton is wondered in his best friend

"I want to know why they betrayed us." He replied "Tell me, Abacuss. Why did you three betrayed us? What did they give you?"

He exhales and said "Please, Prince Benin. Kok* We betrayed Chief Renekton because we do not want to bring our people to meaningless war."

"Meaningless war?" Dragooona is surprised "Are you saying I will lose the war against Chafulumisa?"

"Yes and you will be the loser." He replied

"Why?" He asked

"You may be strong as a warrior but you are just one person in the huge picture of war. You may have millions soldiers but Chafulumisa has brave and intelligent generals. He can spread war campaigns over the Empire. What about you? Can you be everywhere at the same time?" He explained before he has been laughing

Renekton was going to say something but his best friend stopped him first. He shake his head as he say no. Benin is not angry or surprised. These problems were mentioned by Lien-da before he came here. Well, he does not have any business with this guy anymore.

"Goodbye, traitor." He said before he crushed and ground Abacuss's neck. They heard sound of his neck bone was broken before he dies. Then, Dragooona released a dead body to the ground before he ran out of time. He became himself again.

"BENIN!" NuNi exclaimed and ran to him before she has stood beside her lover again. Slick also followed her while Kurma walked to her husband.

"Are you alright?" She asked him "Did they hurt you or something? How is your arm?"

He rubbed her scaly skin and said "Hey, just looking at you, it is good enough to heal me. See, I am fine. They could not hurt me."

"Such an unctuous man!" She spouted before she gave him a kiss. Benin did not reject but accepted this sweet gift. They do not care even though they are in the public and still dangerous situation. Someone needs to stop them first. That person was Slick.

He coughed before he said "My lord, what do you want to do with him." Then, Slick point at Rammus who still unconscious. Benin nods his head as he tells him to kill that person. Benin could capture and use him as a hostage but judged from his own father left his son and ran away, this guy is meaningless to him. He accepts an order and walks to finish him.

"NuNi, you come with me. We should sit with your brother and sister in-law" He led her away because he did not want her to see another cruel scene. They found Renekton is sitting on the floor and look sad.

Benin grabbed his shoulder and mocked "Hey, what's wrong? Do not tell me they hurt you bad?"

"No, my friend." He exclaimed sadly "I just angry that I disappointed you. I did not know this would be happened. May be, it was not a good idea to recruit these soldiers. I think you should…OUCH!"

Benin just hit him one big and hard time before he said "Is this a time to be sad? NO! We still have a problem to be solved. Your soldiers and mine are killing each other without a reason. Let me tell you something, my friend. I do not regret to be here. I have got a beautiful wife and met my best friend again. Do not let anyone spoil our plan. Now, get up and stop this stupid war."

He reaches his hand out and waits for him. Somehow, Renekton feel much better and regain his strength again. He accepted his help before he got pulled up. Kurma and NuNi do not understand why but this must be a brotherhood between these two men.

"Thank you for your wake up call, my friend." He replied "Then, what should we do now?"

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" Suddenly, the door is being slammed. Can this be enemy? Benin checked the Omnitrix and it still out. Without a choice, he pull out his sword and ready to fight again. This time, Slick also joins this fight.

"NuNi, Kurma, we two stay behind us." Benin said "We do not know who are out there."

"Yes." They replied before they have stood behind their men.

Benin swung his sword and yelled "BRING IT ON!"

Somehow, they stopped slamming the door before Benin could hear a familiar voice.

"My lord! This is me, Captain Amelia." She stated "We are here to help you. Please, open this door."

Benin exhaled and said "Thank god, you are here. Wait! I did not lock the door. Did you lock the door, Slick?"

"No, sir." He replied "May be, it's stuck. I will open it."

He opened it as Amelia and the rest entered the room. She managed to enter the castle. They immediately kneel down to salute Benin. He was going to tell them to stand up but something stopped him and made him took steps back.

He exclaimed "HOLY SHIT! Why do you guys smell so bad?"

She is patient and say "In order to pass this castle defense, my unit and I needed to walk through sewer and it was so…"

"Okay! I got you." He exclaimed "Thank you, you guys. What is the situation out there?"

"To be honest, Slick asked me to spare my army and sent back to strike enemy force at the main gate from behind." She reported "We also saw Zemirah and his accomplices were walking out of this castle."

"Where?" Renekton asked her

"The west gate" She explained

"Benin, I will go after those bastards. You and the rest should go and stop this war." Renekton suggested

"No, my friend" He replied "You should come with me first. You need to be the one who stop this battle. I believe, your soldiers are confusing in the situation. They have been fallen to Zemirah and Bowser's words too long. Let's enlighten them."

Renekton agreed with him before they left this room. While they were walking out, they met soldiers in the castle. They had to kill some of them because they were Zemirah's men but most of them are still on Renekton side. This could be meant, those three masters decided to join Zemirah in the last minute.

***Back to the main gate battlefield***

Prafaq and the rest are here already. No one stopped them while they were moving here. She guessed every soldier is in the battlefield. They are hiding and observing the situation. She takes a peak and sees enemy archer units and most of commanders are there. After she looked around already, she has prepared her spear as her men did the same thing.

"KILLLLLLL!" She yelled before they have started charging enemy.

They run forward and make enemy surprised. She starts fighting against a corporal while Royal Guards charge archer units. Those archers had no chance to protect themselves. They keep falling one by one while their formation is being fallen apart.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" One of them screamed before he had run away. Unfortunately, they could not run back to the castle. Therefore, they must run forward and hit with their own army. Like a domino effect, Spear units' formation is also being shaken. The chaos is on their side already.

"HEY, do not push." One corporal yelled "Hold the formation. You! Go and tell Morton that we are being attacked from behind."

"Yes, sir." One solider accepted before he walked through the reptilian wave and reached the frontline. He is stunned by the scene. He sees Morton and his unit is standing in the middle of Royal Guards' corpses. They have been killing enemy for a while.

"Morton, sir." He yelled "Enemies are attacking us from behind. We need you to…GRAHHHHHH!"

Oh poor soldier, Morton is enjoying kill enemies. He did not hear what that soldier tried to say. He smashed him like a cupcake. He dies without pain. Then, Morton moves forward as his unit walk aside him. Royal Guards tries to stop him. They keep charging him.

"Kill him!" They yelled and charged him.

Next moment, they feel that they are flying in the air but not the whole body. They were cut into two pieces. Theirs' upper bodies fall down as they just realize that they die. While he was killing enemies, he noticed something. There is no one in the middle of this fight. Actually, they have stopped fighting. He is wondering why?

"Stop fighting" Renekton yelled from behind as he ride with Benin and the rest. "You guys are being used by Zemirah and Bowser. Prince Benin and I had never fought. It was them who made a scene. Three masters were also betrayers and they got punished already."

That was enough to stop them fighting. They dropped weapons before they sit on the ground. They did not know how long they kept fighting but they are too tired to think. Renekton led Benin to the frontline and face with Morton.

"Morton, you and your soldiers should give up already." Renekton suggested "Your father have run away already. Your brother, Rammus, his body is in the castle. You guys are the last one. Drop your weapon and I will give you a mercy kill."

He laughed and said "Give up? Me and my men do not know that word. If you want to stop us, you have to use a force."

"Such a stubborn one" He replied "Benin, I leave this to you."

"Crossbowmen! Prepare to fire." Benin exclaimed before they have stand in the formation. Morton's unit knows what Benin is going to do. They stand in front of theirs' leader and act like human-shields. Then, he heard Benin yelled "FIRE". Bolts are stronger than arrows especially in the close-range. They penetrated armor and hit vital points.

Shellshocked unit's members are falling one by one. They try to walk forward and charge those Crossbowmen. Benin saw enemies and ordered them to keep shooting. They kept shooting them until the last one fall down. They all look like hedgehogs.

Morton yell "You are coward, Benin. Come and fight with me like a real man."

"Huh!" Amelia exclaimed "What give you a right to fight Prince Benin? Please, Prince Benin, all me to fight him. I will kill him in no time."

Ben wanted to let her fight but he could not. He had killed Rammus but this is a chance to show everyone here, how strong he is. He is so tired but this will be the last fight for today. He told her to leave this matter to him. He stepped down from his ride before he has pulled out his sword. Soldiers are surprised by his sword. This was the sword that cut assassin into two pieces.

"Come and take your punishment" Benin mocked him

"DIE!" He charged him by smashing his hammer down. Benin stepped back to dodge it. It was stuck into the ground before he could pull it back. Morton sees Benin is smirked. He swings it. This time, Benin dodges it and strike back.

"SHING!" He slashes Morton's right arms. Morton feels pain and start bleeding. Then, Benin kept attacking him but it was blocked by his hammer before they start switching attack and defense. No one around there dare to breathe. They are seeing Benin fight.

"YAH!" Benin yelled as he finally delivered a critical hit. Morton was going to hit Benin from above but Benin was waiting for this chance. He takes a step-forward and stab Morton. They see Morton exhales one big time while his hammer is above his head. Then, Benin pulled sword out before Morton has kneeled down. He tries to stop bleeding wound but it is too deep to be stopped.

Next moment, Benin lifts up his sword and slashed on Morton's neck. "Crank" that was a sound his sword hit a neck bone. Benin pulled it out before he strikes him again. He did it until he finally cut Morton's head off. His bloods are everywhere. No one say anything even Renekton.

Benin lift his sword up and say "The war is over and I am the one and only Prince Benin, the future king of Anbessa Empire. Fight with me! Serve me! And I will lead all to the glory. If you betray me, this is a result" Then, He plunge his sword down on Morton's head.

Suddenly, they start yelling his name and praising him in so many ways. NuNi who have been there all the time, she walks and stands beside him. It confirmed the relationship between Anbessa Empire and Chief Renekton to the public. From now on, no one around here would dare enough to be animus anymore. While they were celebrating, Styx has finally entered the castle with guests.

"I am so sorry to be late" He bowed his head

Benin padded him and replied "NAH! You did a great job."

"Allow me to present your victory gifts. Bring them in." Royal Guards have brought Zemirah and the rest back. He explained recon units found them escaping through a nearby river. They stopped and caught them in no time before they had brought them here.

"What should we do to them?" He asked

"Put them in the prison and stay on guard all the time" He ordered "I will deal with them later."

"Yes, my lord" He replied before he took them away.


	40. Chapter 36 I am home

Ch. 36

It has been two weeks after the war, Benin and his followers are coming home. He told Renekton and Styx to do whatever to secure the peaceful in southern area. He's also promised them to support them in every way such as money to rebuild city and etc. They accepted his order and will do their best. On the other hand, Benin has gained a favor from the rest tribes. Every chief agreed in his term and will serve him when he calls them. He does not know, are they really royal to him or not? He leaves this matter to Renekton and Styx.

For Koopa tribe, they do no longer exist in the history anymore. After Benin left, the collaboration army between Royal Guards and Renekton had marched and destroyed Koopa tribe. Without their leader, they lost the war since the beginning.

Let's get back to the present; Benin is getting dress up alone in his room on the main ship. NuNi is not here because she had to stay with her brother first. Her brother said it would be bad to lose her now. She disagreed but Benin persuaded her and made a promise that he will send procession of the groom's parents as fast as he can. Finally, his ship has arrived to the port. He walked down from the ship as he sees his royal palanquin and his parade.

"My lord, your ride is ready." Slick stated "Please tell us where you want to go."

Benin wanted to see his women so bad but he has a duty to do, he replied "To the palace, I want to meet Queen Mirage and report her."

"As you wish" He replied before Benin has sat on the palanquin "To the palace!"

When his palanquin has started moving, musicians are also playing loud and entertain. They really call an attention from people around there. Ben has been used to this stuff already. He lean backward and rest on soft cushions. He really missed this comfortable.

"Man! I really want to meet my women so bad." He exclaimed "After I left the castle, I had slept alone for a while. Tonight, I am going to enjoy my…activity. I…"

Then, he just remembered about Cooper and his wanted. He knew that he made a promise to let them see each other but he does not like that. He has made a pensive face for the whole time, until they reached the main gate. Something or someone snapped him out of his thought.

"BENIN! BENIN! BENIN!" They are no one but Benin's army. They had been waiting for him until now. They dress in full uniform but a thing is different. It is theirs' flags. Benin wanted to make some that will difference them from normal Royal Guards. Therefore, he has ordered them to put the Omnitrix symbol on every flag. Now, they are waving as how strong Benin is.

He smiles, not because of them but he sees an only person who had been waiting to see him again. She is Collen. She stands in front of the rest. Well, he understood that Krystal and the rest are waiting at his palace.

"HOLD!" Slick yelled before they have placed his palanquin down

She approached his palanquin and said "Welcome back, Prince Benin. Congratulation for your success."

"Thank you. You also did a good job, Commander Collen" He replied "You have trained them so well."

"That's nothing to compare with your achievement." She said "Allow us to lead you to the palace."

"Sure" He agreed with her "By the way Commander Collen, get up here. I have a business to talk with you."

She understands his "Business". She smiled and took his offering. She step up and sit beside him. Before they continue movement, Benin ordered servants to close curtain around this palanquin and do not disturb them until they reach palace.

"Move out!" Slick yelled as this parade has moved out again. People in the capital have come out of their houses to see this parade and celebrate Benin. His achievement has arrived before him. This marriage will lead to the Empire's stability, which is what they believe. People are yelling his name, throwing flowers and celebrating. Benin really should have seen this but he does not. If we look carefully at his palanquin, we will see Royal Guards are having a trouble to hold still.

***Inside this palanquin***

Benin is kissing and hugging Collen like crazy. He really missed her so much. His tongue is playing around inside her mouth. He sucks her dog's lip and mingles with her long and soft tongue while his hands are moving around inside her armor. One goes up while another one goes down. The one goes up, he start with touching her lovely and soft twin lotus. He fondle them like it belong to him. Then, he climbs up to peaks of these two lotuses. He nibbles them while she is moaning.

On the other of his hand, it went down and deep under her pants. He passed her golden triangle before he is right in front of the cave of pleasure and happiness. He was going to move in but she stopped him first. She breaks up from his mouth and says something

"Please, my lord" She try to stop him while He keep kissing her "I…OH! AH! My whole body is yours. You can do me no matter what but we are in the public. We should not do this."

He kissed her before he replied "Who care? No one can hear us. Listen to them. They are yelling me name. It's too loud to know what we are doing in here. You do not know how much I wanted to do now. "

"I do" She exclaimed sexy "We all missed you so much. When we heard you are coming back, we were happy so much. You should see June. She did not sleep well for two days. I had to tell her to take a rest properly."

"Man, I am so happy to know you girls are so care about me. Now, tell me. Anything has happened while I was gone?" He finally stopped messing with her

"Nothing had happened" She replied but what about Krystal?

"I see" He laughed before he has rested on soft cushion "I want to see them so bad."

Collen feel relieved. She thought he was going to intercourse her right here and now. She gave him a lovely and sweet smile before she has lied down beside him and cuddled him. This is a feeling that Benin had looking for.

"So…How is Lady Numeuma Nithees? Was she beautiful as her picture?" She finally asked about her future opponent.

Benin looks surprised and says "Are you jealous? I mean are you going to hurt me or what?"

"Just tell me the truth!" She repeated

"Well, she is a beautiful woman as they claimed but do not too worry, Collen. She is a good woman and understands how…Ummmmm." This time, it was Collen who kissed Benin.

She stopped and replied him "I am not jealous or anything. I also understand how the system in royal palace works. You just treat me nice and fair. That's all I wanted."

"Hey, I will treat you girls fair and square." He exclaimed "No one going to hurt anyone."

"Yes, my love" She reply while her eyes full of tears

"Let's change the topic" He suggest as she agree "Since nothing happen to you girls, how is my mother? Is she okay?"

"She is okay and healthy" She replied "But I have got some rumor from inside circle."

"Hm! About what?" He asked

"I am not so sure about this was about you" She pointed at him

"Me! AGAIN!" He exclaimed "I hope this was not about my future woman, right?"

"H…How did you know that?" She was surprised

"Seriously! Man, I should be in the casino by now" He mocked his situation "If we were there, I might get a huge jackpot."

His humor made her laugh before she replied "This is still a rumor. Queen Mirage has not told me anything when I met her. She has got a verbal brutally fight with Lady Nashwa. The distance kingdom is sending a princess here to be one of your wives. We get an alliance in exchange."

"But Lady Nashwa does not like that idea, right?" He guessed

"Yes, she hated it" She continued "Since then, Queen Mirage has not called or summoned Lady Nashwa anymore."

"Wow, this is something" He replied "Well, I should check this out."

"Yeah, you should" She agreed with her lover before she has noticed something "Benin, what are you doing?"

Even though they were having a serious conversation, Benin has taken off his pant and revealed his naked lover part. That was not why she yelled. His rod is a problem. It is erected and really need an attention and care.

He looks at her with sad and poor eyes and begs her "Collen, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

She shake her head but she still bend down there. Benin lies down and feels excited. Finally, he is getting a real and good blowjob. He looks down as she open her dog's mouth widely. Even though she may look unwillingly, she really wants to eat him so bad too. Her drools are dropping and raining over his crotch. He can feel her temperature through them. Next moment, her mouth is around his rod. She just close and then, the blow job will be started. There is no one going to stop this. Unfortunately, someone will.

"Knock* Knock* Knock*" Someone just interrupted their' moment. Benin quickly pulls up his pant before he yells "WHAT!"

"This is Slick, my lord" He said alarmingly "I am so sorry but I think you should see this."

Benin gets up and walks out of this palanquin. Collen also follow him closely. They found they are stopping right in the middle of the road. Who did this? Then, he is surprised to see unexpected people right in front of this parade. They are Chafulumisa and subordinates.

"OH COMES ON!" He thought "I just came back from a long journal. Now, I have to deal with this old dog bastard."

"Welcome back, Prince Benin!" They yelled in unison "Love live Prince Benin, the future king of our empire."

Benin and Collen look surprised to see this. Then, Chafulumisa take the lead as the rest follow him. They were walking until they are right in front of Benin. Slick does not know what to do. Suddenly, Chafulumisa kneel down as the rest follow him again.

He said "Chafulumisa, a humble servant had heard you were in danger. Me, the current leader of Royal Guards feel regretfully in my own subordinates. Therefore, I come here today to accept a deserved capital punishment. Please punish this humble servant as you want. Please, show your mercy and not punish my own subordinates."

People are stunned to see Chafulumisa acted like this. They only heard something bad and strict about him. Could this be his soft side? Well, normal people would think like that but not Ben and Benin. They finally understood his intention. Benin reached out his hand and pull Chafulumisa up.

He says "Please, do not blame yourself, Master Chafulumisa. Those are the past. We should leave it behind same as we leave an up-coming retired people. They are not useful as they used to be. We should look for a solution and the future, the young, bright and hopeful future."

Chafulumisa was going to say something but Benin interrupted him again "As I, Prince Benin, the future king of the empire. I have claimed every tribe in the southern. Listen to me, my people. I will be your light and lead you all to the brightest future you have ever seen."

"HOOOOORAAAAYYYYYY! Prince Benin! Prince Benin! Prince Benin!" People are admiring him again and again

"Well, master Chafulumisa, Please, enjoy my parade as humble as you want." He said "But I have to go now. You see, I am a **BUSY MAN**."

Benin leaves without a waiting. He also takes Collen with him. Benin's parade has moved again. He left Chafulumisa in miserable again. He planned to regain a favor from people in the capital. Unfortunately, his plan was too straight and easy to read. They also leave after Benin left.

"My lord, what the hell just happened?" Collen yelled "What did he want?"

Benin took a chance to sleep on her lap and said "He just wanted to tell people that he still in charge. He used words "current leader of Royal Guards" and "my own subordinates". He needed to remind who has military in hand."

She thought and exclaimed "I see. We are so lucky that you saw his real intention."

Then, he grabs her hand and whispers "Your father really messed my mood but we will continue what we were doing when we are in my palace. Now, let me sleep on you soft and warm lap."

She just smiled and accepted this duty. Well, we should leave them alone and look at the next Benin's destiny woman. When we zoom out and look at another corner of this capital, we will people are being busy. They are running around and yelling something.

Actually, this place is a place for people to see match-makers. It was not something new here. People has used match-makers in many purpose such as to find a husband or wife, concubine or even to send their' daughters into the royal palace. The last one is a barely one.

What do match-makers do? Well, they help people to find a perfect match or soulmate. They will see candidates before they evaluate those candidates' based-on categories such as wealth, health, manner and etc. Then, we hear something

"GET OUTTTTTTTTT!" an ugly female bulldog match-maker just threw a female cat with black and white hair out of her house and yelled "You are the worst and horrible woman I have ever seen and witnessed. You do not know anything how to please man. You are just a combination of rotten fruit and rotten fish. You will never get married even you are the last woman of the empire. Even, God cannot help you. Go! Somebody or someone bring me salt. I need to clean this shit out of my work place."

People are gathering around her as she stands up. She wipes dirt off and acts normally. She just walks out of there like nothing happen. When we look closely, she is not ugly as that match-makers exclaimed exaggerate. Her cloth was not good but it was not so bad too. Her body figure is still hard to identify because of her cloth. Her cat ears and height are really standing out. She is taller than most of men around there.

Who is she? Her name is Felina Feral. She is living with her uncle, Ulysses Feral. They had run a blacksmith business in the capital for a long time until something has happened. She came here today, not because of her intention. It was her uncle. He forced her to come here. He wanted her to get married again. That right people, Felina had got married one time already but it was a tragedy. She married a tiger guy named Fabian Fable before he left her next day. He's really a sweat guy back there.

She thought she would be a happy life but no. Fabian was a swindler. Before they got married, he used her uncle name to lie and defraud people. Before they could have found out about him, it was too late. He ran away and left a huge debt to those two. Her uncle had to sell business to pay debt while Felina has got a nick name, One day bride.

"Look! Look!" People whispered "That is Felina, the One day bride. She got some nerve to come here. Did she really think men going to marry her? If I was her, I would commit a suicide."

"Yeah, me too" Another one exclaimed "You see, I heard someone who really closed to them say, she was a beautiful woman but she was also brutal. Under her cloth, she has got muscles. I mean muscly."

"Really!" People are talking about her but she can ignore them all. She could say something but she saw no point.

"May be I should kill myself." She thought before she has noticed a kiosk on her right hand. It's wrote Fortuneteller. She looks closer and sees an old male ChaoChao dog in proper dress. He is sleeping in the middle of the day.

"Strange" She thought "I have never seen this kiosk before. Well, this is not my business. I should get back home now."

When she was walking past that kiosk, that old beagle daydreamed "Hold on, young lady. I see you are in miserable but do not worry. I can help you."

She stopped and said "A…Are you talking to me?"

He raised his finger and exclaimed "Of course! You and I are only two person around here."

She looked around and found he was right. No one around there which is strange. Normally, this street is always full with people.

"I am Ching Tai Ming, the one and only direct disciple of Master Li Bo-Yee. He is the greatest Fortunate Teller in the history. I have learned everything from him. I know everything." He stated "Now, I am here today to rescue and help distressed people on Earth."

"This guy is crazy" She thought "I should leave now."

She was leaving but she was stopped by his words. He said "When you were a kid, you made a mistake while you were helping your uncle. Now, you have a scare in your bend of left knee. It was big but now it is small and hard to be noticed."

She is surprised as he's right about that. No one could know that except herself and her uncle. Could he be a real deal? She thought carefully before she has taken a seat. She is waiting for him. Five minute has passed but nothing happen. Then, she hear something

"zZzzzZZzzzzz" The old dog is sleeping

"HEY!" She yelled as she has woken him up.

"Oh! Oh, yeah yeah yeah" He exclaimed "I am so sorry. You are my first customer for…let me count first. Mmm…one plus five…Two weeks."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled him

"Relax." He replied "Trust me, my skill is the best. Then, what shall I do for you today?"

"What can you do?" She asked him back.

"If you want to know your future, I suggest you to do handwriting" He suggested her "I can see you future through your hand."

"My hand!" She looks at her hand surprisingly

"Yes, your major destinies and events have been written in your hands since you were born." He explained "Heaven is the one who do that."

"Nonsense" She argued "Then, what is the point if we have been decided?"

"As I just said, Heaven is the one who do that." He explained "We just follow our destiny. Now, if you want me to see your future, please hand me your right hand first." She was hesitated but she handed him a right hand. He wears huge and thick glasses and start reading her hand.

"Ummmm, your hand tells me that you will meet a hard time today when you get back home" He explained "It's about money matter."

"What! How could that be" She argued "I have no debt anymore."

"Hey, do not be angry" He replied "I just tell you what I read"

"If it was truth which is not, how can I pass them?" She asked

"Do not worries, Felina" He laughed "Please, take this incense bag. It has a solution but you must open it when you have a trouble only."

She took it and put it in her pocket. She did not believe him but it would not bad to take this incense bag. Next moment, that old man makes her surprised again. He falls down to the ground after he has read her hand.

He pointed at her and said "Unbelievable! Felina, you have a huge and bright future waiting for you in the near future. You will find your real soulmate. He is not a normal person. He is rich and has everything in his hands. You will fall in love with him in no time. You will be blessed with his children. You kids will own lands."

"Really!" She mocked him "I…"

"I am not finished yet" He yelled "What I just say, it is real. Look at this line on your hand. It's huge and deep. In my book, we call this the Mother of…"

Suddenly, people were surrounding them before they have caught the fortunate teller. He tried to run but they push him down and start kicking and punching him. Felina was stunned before she noticed a familiar face. He is her neighbor.

She grabbed his hand and asked "Uncle, what is going on here? Why did you bring many people here? Why do you have to hurt this old man?"

"You do not know anything, Felina." He replied "This old man is a swindle. He tricked my mother to donate him. He also lied to their daughters about huge and bright future. We were finding him to punish him. Keep beating him before sends him to officers"

After she heard that, she thinks it is time to leave. While she was leaving, he still tried to tell her about those stuffs. Well, whether he was a swindle or not, she still got a free incense bag. She walked past market district before she has arrived. After her uncle sold his business, they have been living in this rental house. Her uncle is sitting in front of the house.

"I am home, uncle" She greeted him

"Hey, how was your…" He stopped as he understood her face "Well, we can try later. I will find better match-makers for you. I will…"

"Uncle! Please, stop doing this." She interrupted him "I am fine. I do not want to get married or anything. We are okay even though we are like this."

He exhaled and said "No! You deserve better than this. If I did not…"

"Do not talk about that bastard" She exclaimed "We promised that we will not talk about him anymore. Hey, what do we have for today? I am so hungry."

"I made a fish soup in the kitchen. You should eat it while it still hot" He suggested her "I ate it already."

"Okay" She replied before she has entered house. She called him to get inside but he told her he wanted to sit out there. She did not want to annoy him anymore. She found a soup pot in the kitchen. She opened it before she scooped some out. She takes a seat and start eating it. Then, she is thinking about that fortunate teller. Whether it was true or not, deep inside she still want to get married.

"Me! Marriage!" She thought and laughed "Wake up already Felina. You will be the One day bride forever and ever. No one is going to marry you."

"HEY! YOU MUST PAY US TODAY, OLD MAN" Suddenly, she hears voices from outside. She ran as fast as she could. When she was outside, she saw her uncle lying down on the ground. There are muscle men standing around him.

She pushed them back to save her uncle and said "What are you guys doing? Why are you hurting my uncle?"

"Listen to us, woman" One of them yelled "Your uncle owes us. He borrowed money from us and promised to pay five days ago. Therefore, he must pay us today or we will beat him until he pays."

She stopped them and begged "Please, brothers. Give me four…no just two days and I will pay you."

"No!" They yelled "Except…"

"Except what?" She asked

"You must come with us and work in our brothel." They stated "When your uncle has money, he can redeem you later."

"WHAT!" Her uncle yelled "NO! I will pay you. Please, leave her only."

"Fine! Guys keep beating him until he can pay us" They were going to hurt him but she stopped them. Then, she remembered about incense bag. This must be a hard time that was mentioned. She picked it up and opened it. She thought it would be gold or money but no. It was just a folded paper. She opened it.

It said "Go with the flow, do not resist."

She is stunned in it. This is not a help but send her to hell. But does she have a choice? If she did not go with them, those men would beat her uncle to death. He is one and only her relative. She will not let him hurt or die. She finally has decided.

"Okay, I will go with you guys. Just leave my uncle alone" She answered "Please give me a minute to talk with my uncle"

"Good. Let's him go. We got assurance already." They exclaimed

"Felina, why did you?" He start crying

"Uncle, please take care of yourself" She said "I am not with you anymore."

They took for a while before she finally leave him and walk with those scums. She can hear her uncle calling her name. She did not turn back but keep walking forward. Then, they disappear in the deepest and darkest place in the capital, Azibo's red-light district.

Back to Benin, he is with his mother, Queen Mirage. They are in her studying room while Collen is waiting outside. He did not say anything yet. His mother is being busy with royalty duty. Scrolls are everywhere in this room and the new one keeping coming.

"Mother, I have come back from a long journey." He stated "I also want to report you about my journey."

She finally stopped doing her job and said "Benin, can you come closer?"

"Yes, mother" He replied and took steps closer to her

She suddenly hugged him as every mother did. His face is getting deep into her cleavage. He feel relax and clam like a baby. He did not resist or say anything. He just enjoy the mother and son moment.

She say "Welcome home, my son. I missed you so much."

"I am sorry for making you worried" He replied "Do you want to hear my report?"

"Not now, my son" She suggested "When I hug you like this, you will act like a baby. I just want to enjoy this moment."


	41. Chapter 37 KRYSTAL?

Ch. 37

"So, this Lady Numeuma Nithees is beautiful as Renekton said." She exclaimed after he had reported her "It's a good decision after all."

"Yes, mother" Benin replied "You will like her same as your own daughter. She is also smart and sagacious. When I was lying to Zemirah, she understood instantly and played along with me so well."

"Such a smart one" She praised her "What about woman stuffs? Is she going to be a jealousy one?"

"Absolutely not, mother." He replied "I have told her about my women. She show me nothing but understanding. I believe I will have a happy life after she come here."

She nodded her head before she exclaims "Wait! What about her power? Does she really have such a power to see future and past?"

"Well, about that" He chuckled "I think you should wait and hear from her directly. Her power is not exactly as I had thought. She already told me and I felt like a stupid one."

"How?" She was surprised

He padded her hand and said "Please, mother. You should hear from her. I do not want to make a misunderstanding."

"Okay." She replied "No matter what, now I feel relieved and secured. We have gained military power and people favors. Chafulumisa must think carefully before he would do something."

"Ah, mother. I do not know what should I say or talk about…" He stated as she understood him.

"So, you have heard about your upcoming bride, right?" She exclaimed as he nodded his head "It's the truth. I have broken our long run tradition and accepted an outsider. She will be your royal mistress. I also got a huge fight with Lady Nashwa. But, do not worry my son. It was just a small issue. Or perhaps don't you want a royal mistress from foreign country?"

He bowed a little and replied "I have no worry, mother. I was just surprised to hear that after I just came back from getting a wife. Since I am the future king of our glory empire, I have been aware my royal duty. I also understand this political game too. Actually, we should be glad to have an alliance from outside the Empire."

"Good to hear that. I already sent them my answers. They should get it by now." She replied "By the way, do you want to see her picture and know her name?"

"I wanted too but I believe I should leave now." He stated "We have been talking for a while. You still have ton of papers to read. I do not want to interrupt and waste your time anymore."

"Okay, my son" She replied "You can leave. We will see each other later."

"Please, take care of yourself, mother." He bowed

"You too, my son" She replied before Benin has left her room. She went back to her table and started her job again. When he is outside, Collen approach him and take the lead. They are walking through places such as main hall and etc.

"Where do you want to go, my lord?" She asked him

Her question makes him thinking. There are places and persons he wanted to go. First is his own palace, he really wants to see his women and take them to the bathroom. Then, they will have wild and crazy intercourses. His lust is needed to be taken care of. Just thinking about that, his lower part is erected.

Second are his military camps. Benin has purchased lands outside the capital and set military camps and training grounds. He wants to see how far Collen and Lien-da have done. He expected to see forces that he could rely on.

For persons, Maya and Yogi are only two persons he wanted to see. Of course, Benin has a good feeling toward Maya for a while. He tried to persuade and tell her to be with him. He used and said so many things but she still got off the hook. Well, we could understand that but what about Yogi? Do they have something?

"I wanted to go to the library" He exclaimed as she understood him. They start walking together. While they were traveling, he managed to catch up the situation in his military camps and training grounds. They are working really well. Chance and Jake are reasons. Their' weapons and armors are outstanding. With Benin's money, they got every necessary thing to use such as manpower, resource and equipment. She also told him that they got new invention to impress him.

Now, they are standing in front of library's door but somehow, Collen look different from before. Her cheek is pink like fresh and shiny fruit. Her neck has got kissed marks. She breathes faster and louder. Her cloth and armor is messy. Most of all, her crotch is soaking and wet. We can barely see some thick water dropping down.

That's right. Benin just did her while they were walking here. In the palace, they have dark corners and blind spots. He used every nook in this place to humiliate, violate and sexual harass his woman. She already tried to stop him but his lust and needed were too powerful to be stopped by her alone. He got her at least three times.

"Y…you are so horrible" She whispered "I told you to stop but you still…Ahhhh."

She moans because he just bites her ears. He has known every weak and sensitive spots on his women. She falls down as her legs give up but Benin gets her first. He scooped her up and put her on the nearest seat. Still, he did not waste his chance to rub her butt.

"Be a good girl and rest here. I will be back in no time. Then, we will continue our naughty activity. Who know, maybe we can do in the kitchen this time." He whispered before he has left her behind.

"How could you have been survived from his claws, Maya?" She whispered

Since Queen Mirage had mentioned about Benin's up-coming wife, we should leave this palace and head to Equestria. As it was mentioned before, three primary factions have a huge impact to this land. To be precise, they have divided Equestria into three parts. Each of them has connected to the Empire's western frontline.

First is northern part of Equestria. It is the coldest and has the most hazard weather in Equestria. Most of their populations are polar bear, Walrus, Muskox, penguin, and arctic fox. Those were just examples. This area belongs to a male satyr-like creature named Storm King. He received this are from his father and he has ruined this place for a while.

Their cultures and customs are based on Viking mixed with Mongolian. He and his soldiers are strong and brutal. They always love to plunder people especially Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's faction. His stone castle is located in the most deepest and dangerous place in here. His castle has been named as the unbreakable will. In order to attack this castle, enemy must pass so many dangerous places such as one hundred corpse cliff, one way ticket hill, field of death and etc.

While we were looking outside this rock castle, we heard someone yelling angrily. We look through a window and see Storm King are yelling and swearing a scroll. That must be Queen Mirage's answer for him. In this room, he was not alone. There are two persons in there. First is a male crested penguin in properly cloth. Another one is a female purple unicorn pony with…A BROKEN HORN! She has a light purple mane and scar on her left side face. She also wears warrior armor.

He threw a scroll to the ground and yelled "How did she reject my lovely daughter? Did she think, she tougher than me? I will show her who is tougher than whom. Guards! Send my order to every soldier. We will pay Queen Mirage a visit."

"Hold on, my mighty and brave king." The penguin person stopped him "Whether you like it or not, Anbessa Empire has the strongest and biggest army on Earth. Not to mention, Prince Benin. He is beyond from our imagination and thought. She may be not our ally but we also should not make her our enemy."

Storm king was going to say something but the female purple unicorn pony said "I agree with Raduk. We wanted to form an ally because we wanted to gain an access to the empire. We failed this time but next time will not fail."

He kept yelling for a while before he finally has taken a seat. He is thinking about these two suggestions. They are right. His current situation was not bad. He just wanted to gain more power and expand his territory through Anbessa Empire.

"You two can leave" He waved his hand as they left him alone. When they are outside, both of them exhale one big time as they feel relieve.

"Thank you so much, lieutenant Tempest Shadow. If I was there alone with the king, he would have broken me part. Please, accept my gratitude."

"Hey, do not say like that, Raduk" Tempest replied "I just said, what is the best for our faction. Anyway, I never agree in this idea. Especially…"

"You mean…" Before Raduk could have finished his sentences, they feel shaking. Do they have an earthquake around there? Actually, it was not natural disaster. They look behind and see Strom King's lovely daughter (His assume by himself.)

We see a tub of lard and hairy female buffalo in a cloth. She holds a basket of food in her hand. When she was running, we will see her body fat shaken up and down. If that was not scared you enough, you had to see mouth. It's covered with drool and some mucus-like. Not to mention her odor, she smells bad like death.

She stopped in front of those two and yelled while her mouth was full "(I heard the message from Anbessa Empire has arrived, right?)"

They bowed and Raduk said "It's in the room, princess. I…"

She left them instantly. She opened the door and entered the room. They heard Storm King called her "MY BABY! MY THE MOST SWEESTEST DAUGHTER!", while she yelled "DADDYYYYYY!". They looked each other and left immediately. They did not want to hear anything anymore. They were walking until they are safe.

"Wow, I do not want to hear her scream!" Raduk exclaimed "You know what, I am kind of understanding why Queen Mirage rejected his daughter. If I had to marry her, commit a suicide would not be a bad idea."

"RADUK! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" She exclaimed "Do you want to be punished? If the king heard that, he would hang you."

"Well, there is no one around here except us" He explained "If he sent someone else except his daughter, the result would be different."

This time she laughed and said "Like whom? You say like we have plenty beautiful women around here. If we had one, you should tell me now."

"You!" He point at her "You are the most beautiful woman around here. You are the perfect one. You are also smart, brave and most of all, single. If you were on the scroll, Queen Mirage would agree to form an ally with us."

Her face was blushed before she argued "Stop joking me, Raduk. That was not fun. Who want to marry a broken one like me?"

"I am so sorry, Tempest." He feels sad that he hit her sensitive topic "I did not mean to…"

She shook her head and said "Forget that. I am okay. We should go before someone saw us."

He agreed and left her alone. Well, Raduk was not lie. Tempest was a beautiful woman around here. She has entered and served this faction for a while. Strom King tried to make her his bride a few times before she has been defected. Her broken horn and scare was a result of wars. She may have said that but deep inside her heart, she felt excited as she imagined herself as a bride.

Now, we have moved to the next one. In this southern part of Equestria, they have called this place as the Changeling Kingdom. They have Queen Chrysalis as the absolute ruler. She looks like a unicorn but in the bad and shit happened to her day. Her skin is dark like her heart and rough like a dead land. She has a long dark green hair. When she opens her mouth, we can see her evil fangs. She is a tricky woman. Whatever she does, she always has demon intention behind.

In this faction, they are based on medieval period. Soldiers wear knight armors or metal armors or leather armors. Now, let see her reaction. We enter her meeting room. This room is so dark. They use candles to make lights in this room. No one is here except her.

She read a scroll and said "MY MY MY! You rejected me this time, Queen Mirage. I knew you would reject me. But there is more than one way to approach your son. It will be too late before you realize that your son is in my hand. Guards! Get me my daughters."

It took five minutes before soldiers escorted four ladies in the hood to this room. Soldiers were told to leave the room while those four have kneeled down. We try to see their faces but they cover them so well.

"My daughters, I have taken care of you all for years. I have fed you all so well. I also have trained you how to please men. Now, your times have come. In the near future, I will send you all to Anbessa Empire. You will use everything I taught you to get closer to Prince Benin. Then, you make him under your control. You must do everything to reach there. Now, GO AND Do NOT DISAAPOINT ME." They bow and leave the room as she laughing horribly and scary.

Now, we are at the last one, Canterlot, the capital city of Sun and Moon faction, the most beautiful and warm place in Equestria. They are located in the middle of Equestria. People live peaceful and happy in this land even though they still have wars. There are similarities in military between this faction and Changeling Kingdom. This faction is under command of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. These two govern people with tenfold virtue of the ruler.

In theirs' castle, they decorate it beautiful and dashing. People always smile and greet nicely. No one here make a sad face…for now. At the main hall, the female white alicorn with colorful main and tail named Princess Celestia, and her sister, Princess Luna the black alicorn with dark mane and tail are sitting on the twin throne. They wear clothes like a yin-yang symbol.

They are not alone. On theirs' right hand side, a couple of female Alicorn in brightly princess cloth and male union in knight armor are standing behind those two rulers. They are no one but Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and her husband, Shining Armor. They are another two important persons in this land. Then, what are they doing here today? We did not see any scroll in theirs' hands yet.

But wait, they are looking down on the man hall floor. There are…let me count first, one…three…seven women, a combination of Alicorn, Pony, Unicorn, and Pegasus. They are so colorful. It make my eyes hurt. They all look gorgeous, beautiful and noble even though some look lunatic. I mean a pink pony that stand in the end of this group. She keeps looking around restless.

"Please, Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." The female purple Alicorn in noble dress stated "Please reconsider yours' idea. It is not too late to change yours' minds. I do not wish to go to that countryside empire."

"Yes, your highness." This time was a female white unicorn named Rarity said "Send this beautiful and cute girl to there; it would be the same as death sentence. She has no chance to survive."

"If you still wanted to send her, please send me instead." A female orange unicorn suggested before the rest of them start calling theirs' own names.

"Twilight Sparkle, my lovely and dear student and the rest." Celestia said softly "My sister and I understood your feeling. We also do feel sad to send Twilight to Anbessa Empire but we are facing with intimidations from north and south enemies. Like we all had heard from Rainbow Dash, Strom King's armies just attacked Crystal Empire. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance managed to defense and pushed them back to where they came. But we had had to accept great loss."

"In order to maintain peaceful in our land," Prince Luna continued "We needed to find and form an ally. Anbessa Empire is one of the strong empires. They have power, wealth and every necessary thing. If we could form an ally with them, no one here would dare enough to attack us for a while."

"We all understood that, your highness" A pony with weird accent exclaimed. Her name is Applejack "But we still do not understand what a tarnation you two chose Twilight?"

"Because Twilight is an Alicorn" Cadance explained "It's the truth that you all here are beautiful enough to be sent there but we still needed a special one, one of the most rare race on the Earth. Therefore, it had to be you, my dear sister."

Before Twilight can continue, the door is opened suddenly as someone has entered the room and joined this conversation. She is a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash. She came here with a scroll but this one is different. This scroll is decorated with red ribbon and Queen Mirage's exclusive seal. She quickly handed it to Princess Celestia. She opened it. Then, her sister joins her and reads it together.

"What does she say, your highness?" Shining Armor asked them

They looked at each other before Luna replied "Queen Mirage agreed to form an alliance between our kingdom and Anbessa Empire. She also accepted our term. She also wants us to send Twilight Sparkle to the Azibo as fast as we can to show our strong and real intention to create this ally."

After Twilight heard the news and understood in her fate, she has fainted and lying down on the floor. She cannot accept this news. Her friends did not stand idly. They run to her and try to call her back. Some grabbed a chair before they placed her on it. Celestia and the rest feel sad too. They did not want to but they had to send her. Luna tells them to take Twilight to her room. They accepted her order and left the meeting hall.

Celestia sighed and asked "Did we make a huge mistake, my sister?"

"Please, big sister" Luna replied "I believe I can say everyone here love and adore Twilight so much. No one wanted her to go far far away but we had no choice."

"Yes, Princess Celestia, do not be sad." Cadance comforted her "Twilight may not understand now but she will. I knew her since she was a kid. We need to give her some times."

Celestia nodded and said "I hope so. Please tell me when she wakes up."

I think that was enough about them. Let head back to Anbessa Empire. We zoom out before we zoom in again. Now, we are back. We still see Collen waiting outside of the library. Benin did not come out yet. We do not know how long has been but let see what he is doing in there. In the private room, Benin is having a good time with Maya. He has told her about his journal for a while. They were sharing laughing and smiling before Maya has heard him enough.

"Benin, what do you want from me?" She smiled at him

"Hmm! What do you mean by that?" He is confused "I told you I just wanted to tell you my stories and journals."

"If that's all you wanted, then you should leave" She suggested "You have been here for an hour. I think, there are so many women who wanted to meet you so bad."

"Wow! Why did you ruin our reunion moment?" He asked

"Me! Ruined our moment?" She laughed "You said you wanted to tell me your stories and you did that. I heard everything. Then, please leave."

"Strange" He thought "We were having a good time moment ago but now her…Well, let leave her for now."

"Then, I am leaving. See you later, Maya" He replied and left this room immediately. After he left the library, Maya feel sad and lonely. She did not want him to leave but why? Then, the door is opened again. Someone has entered the room. He is her father, Master Azair. She turns to face a wall immediately. She did not want to see him now.

"You did well, Maya" Her father stated "I knew you have a feeling for Prince Benin but our family should not have a relationship with him. I cannot deny the fact that he is the future king of our empire, he is a brave warrior and he has such a bright future waiting for. But as knowledgeable person like us, we see him as a barbarian."

"No, Benin is also smart and educated" She argued him

"Educated! Don't make me laugh" He mocked "Trust your old man, Maya. If you marry him, you will have no happiness in your life. Just look how many women he already has. Not to mention in the future. He will leave you alone and get tired when you are too old."

"You just say that by yourself, father." She replied "Benin is not the same as…"

"Silent! You insolence fool" He bellowed her "I am your father. I know what the best to you is. If you dare to argue me again, I will punish you."

"…" She did not say a word

"Listen to me, Maya" He said calmly "I just wanted the best for you. Hey, how about this, I will find the gentleman for you. I have so many friends. Theirs' sons are educated, polite and well manner. Let's go with that."

He left the room without asking her. Maya still remain face with a wall. When we turned to see her, we found she is crying. Her eyes are red like hell. Her tears are flowing like a fountain. It ruins her make-up. She's also angry but not angry her father. She is angry and blames her fate. If she was not Azair's daughter, she would run into Benin's arms already.

If Benin knows about this, he would have a way to help her. Benin and Collen are at one of Benin military camps. When they were walking through this camp, solider kneeled down and blessed him. Collen also introduced him all new recruited officers. She got plenty good officers. He is satisfied that. He told them to go back to their own businesses.

"Prince Benin! Welcome back, sir" Chance and Jake greeted their master

"Ah, good to see you two." He replied "I heard you two got new invention to show me, right?"

"Yes, my lord" Chance replied "Please, follow us this way."

They bring Benin and Collen to shooting range. Soldiers are practicing there too. They were going to stop training but Benin said keep going. He does not want to interrupt them. Then, Jake has brought something. It is a crossbow with a magazine. They have created "crossbow magazine fed"

"What is this?" Collen is surprised to see such a thing.

"My lord, with this crossbow, soldiers can shoot bolts continuously" Jake explained "Each of them can shoot thirty bolts before you change a clip. It is easy to reload. You just slice here to pull it out and reverse to put it in."

"This is good, my lord" Collen exclaimed

"Indeed, you two did well" He replied "I want them. Make it enough for my current crossbow units."

"We will, my lord" They replied before Chance said "What about your sword? Did it good? Any problem?"

"Ah, about that. Take it back, Chance" He gave it to him "I think you need to sharpen it. I used it too much."

"It will be ready soon." He replied "I also finished what you asked me."

Benin smiled and said "Show me that."

Chance went and grabbed a sword box back. He lifts it up and asks Benin to open it by himself. Before he left to the southern part, Benin asked Chance to create a katana for him. Benin really loved and wanted to own it for a long time. He feels excited and wants to see how it looks. When he opened it, he feels surprised and disappointed at the same time. It looks like a katana but the body is bigger and broad than his imagination.

When he picked it up, Chance explained "I am deeply sorry, my lord. I tried to make it based on your explanation and picture. Every time I bended and sharpened it, it will break a part. The problem was its body. It's too thin to bend. Therefore, I had made them thicker. This is the result."

"What a weird weapon!" Collen mocked while Benin was observing it

"Please give me more time, my lord. I will…" Benin stopped him. He asked for dummies and practice targets. He wants to try it. Soldiers placed them as he wanted. Benin is standing in the middle while those dummies surround him. Each of them has weapons and shields.

"SHING!" He pulls it out. He runs straight forward to the dummy that carry a shield and spear. He yells and strikes it with full strength. "Crash!" He cut spear into two pieces. Then, he stabs it. That katana's tip penetrated shield before it has destroy that poor door. If that was a person , its heart must be at the tip of this katana by now.

Benin has no problem to pull it out. It's so smooth. He swings it to his right hand side. It cut a dummy door's head off. He follows up with combo strikes on those dolls. He hit just one time on each of them. They keep falling down one after another one. Now, there is only one dummy left. This one wear the thickness armor they have.

"ROARRRRRRR!" He slashes it from above. He stands up and put it back. That doll is slashed into two pieces even though it wore armor. Everyone is impressed by Benin's sword skill. He can use it even though he just touches it for the first time.

"This weapon is good. You did a good job. I shall reward you" He praised him

Collen smiled and suggested him "My lord, since it is a good weapon, it deserve a name."

"Good idea, Collen. Let me think it name" Benin is thinking a name. A name that would be suited this katana. The question is what? This name must mean something. Then, he imagines himself in a battlefield. He wields it and uses it to kill his enemy. In the end of that, he wins the war and never loses to anyone. Finally, he realizes what he will call it.

He lifts it up and yells "No matter where I go! No matter how battlefields and wars hard are! In the end, I am the one who stand above enemies with this katana in my hand. From now on, I shall call you "Undefeated""

"Undefeated! Undefeated! Undefeated! Undefeated! Undefeated!" They are yelling and cheering him. Finally, Benin's long works have done. He left this camp with Collen. They are heading the most wanted place in his heart, his palace. He reaches there in no time.

"I am home!" He yells as loud as he can. Then, he waits for a response. No too long before his women showed up. When they see him, they scream and yell his name. They were running before they jump into his arms. He fall down on the floor but his women did not care. Some are crying on his chest. Some are kissing his cheek or French kissing him. Theirs' tails are waving with happiness.

"(I missed you so much, master)" Carmelita said while her mouth is full with his tongue

"We heard there was a fight over there. It made my sister and I could not sleep. We prayed and asked god to save you." June cried while Angel cuddled his chest.

On the other hand, Miyu and Fay did not say anything but kissing him again and again. Benin was enjoying this warm and passion welcome but he noticed something. Someone is missing. He stands up and looks around for one of the cutest girl in his harem, Krystal.

"Wait! Where is Krystal?" He asked them but they did not say a word but silence. They are acting like something bad happened. He feels anxious about this. Why no one say a word? When he looked at them, they all looked away. "Where is Krystal?"

"I am right here, my lord." He turn and see Krystal in the same cloth he met her. She carries a plate that full with foods and drinks. She walked slowly before she stops right in front of him. She offered them and said "Welcome home, my lord. I believe you must be hungry. This is your…ummmmmmm!"

Benin pushed it away and gave her a deep kiss. His hands grab and hold her furry shoulders. This is a feeling he was looking for. She did not resist him a little. She let him take the lead. Collen and the rest can see theirs' tongues are touching and twitching. Benin's mouth keeps moving like he really tries to eat her. Their drools were mixed up before Benin drank it all.

"AH!" He released her from his mouth "This is what I wanted to do for a while. Krystal, why didn't you show up with the rest? Don't you miss me?"

"I missed you so much, master" She replied softly "But I…"

He interrupted her and suggested "You know what, we will continue our reunion in my big and awesome bathroom. My little brother really needs an attention and care from you all. Here let me take you in."

He scooped Krystal up before he walk straight to the bathroom. The rest also followed him up. When they were in the bathroom, they told him to get inside first. That have prepared something for him, they said. He really wanted to see them change clothes but he would do that later. Now, he is sitting on edge of this huge hot water pool. He has only a bath towel to cover his lower part.

"Come on! Come on!" He thought "I wanted to do it so bad."

Then, he heard them entered the bathroom. He act calmly and look away. He did not want to ruin his imagination (?). They were walking until now. Those women are standing right behind him. He can see theirs' shadows. If he just turns around, he will see everything.

"Master, we all are here and ready to serve and satisfy your demand." Krystal said seductively

"We know you want this so bad." Carmelita teased him "You have to see June. She is the most daring one. She has something to show you."

Fay giggled and said "This is a hint. It's about her ginormous tits."

That's his last straw. He could not wait anymore. He turned around and exclaimed "HOLY TITS."


	42. Chapter 38 Night in the capital

Ch. 38

In Benin's bathroom where they use candles to make lights, it is not bright enough to see everything clearly like LED lights but still he is stunned in his women's clothes. He sees them in sexy, seductive and see through underwear. It reveal their' women parts. Just saw them, he can feel horny. By the way, Fay was right. June has worn a seductive cloth. Her bikini has decorated with beads, small bells and ornamental chain. When she moves her body, he can hear a ringing sound. Benin is focusing his eyes on June. Her outstanding breasts are standing tall right in front of him. While he was enjoying watching June, he also noticed Carmelita's cloth. She has worn a belly dancer cloth. It reveals her curve waist.

He swallowed one big time and said "You all are beautiful but I have a question. Are we going to take a bath together or not? And where is Collen?"

They giggled him before Krystal said "Of course, my lord. We will take a bath together but we have prepared an exclusive performance for you only. We want you to see first."

"Mistress Collen ordered us to take care you tonight while she rest in her room" Miyu explained "She also said if you still have not had enough, her room is opened for you. "

"I see wait Performance?" He exclaimed before he noticed Angel is carrying music instruments called Doumbek Drum and Finger Cymbals. She smiled at him before she has taken a seat no far from the edge of this hot pool. Before he says something, Krystal, Miyu and Fay have taken him into the pool. Water was splashed by them. Next moment, theirs' breasts are surrounding him. They start giving him good and passion service and massage. Thiers' hands move around and over Benin's' body. Then, Angel has started playing music. It is the same music rhythm that Ben heard from his old world.

"Please, watch our show" Krystal whispered at his ear before she bit him. He was going to play with her but June's dance has called his attention. After he has taken June and Angel in, they had one and strong intention. They wanted to perform their show in front of Benin. Finally their' shinning time has come. June's legs are healed and ready to perform again. Angel still cannot sing but her sense in music is still beyond normal people.

June is dancing and jumping around like a little (big) butterfly. Her movements are linked with her sister's music rhythm. To be precisely, Angel is manipulating her big sister. When she hit Doumbek Drum, June will stop suddenly. When she hit Finger Cymbals repeatedly, June will shake her boobs like crazy. When she adds with those decoration sounds, her dance is making him feel more and more horny.

Well, Benin has to release some of his lust. Miyu is on his right hand side while Fay is on the opposite one. They suddenly exclaim seductively as they feel Benin's hands are moving around their' bodies. He rubbed their' backs first before he has moved on. Now, his both hands has grabbed their' butts and touched their' weird parts.

Fay moaned near his ear while Miyu whispered "You really have such naughty hands, my lord. You are touching and pinching our butts. What would we do if you leave red marks there? I guess we have to be absence tomorrow."

He kissed on her cute lynx's mouth and replied "Why would I do that? There is no way I am going to hurt any of you. I just touch and rub your properties."

Before she could reply him, Fay who suddenly eager, she grab his stuff and say "I also can play this game, my lord. Allow me to entertain you." Then, she use her soft and fluffy hands stroke him up and down. Water is too blurry to look down but she must be good. They see Benin make a happy face and exclaim periodically. Miyu did not let her friend get a good time alone. She blends her head down and starts cleaning Benin's upper body. Her lynx's tongue is moving over Benin's nipples. She keep switching between left and right one. He feels a spasm of sexual feeling over his body. Then, Krystal embraces from behind and says something.

"My lord, you should not leave your sights from the stage" She whispered to his ear "Or you will miss another good show."

Her words make him awaken again. He sees Carmelita has switched place with June. She stands tall and firm. She is waiting for Angel's music. "Ponk!" Angel hit the drum one hard time as Carmelita flicks her ass to right. When she hit it again, this time she flicks her ass to left. He suddenly understands her. She is performing the famous belly dance.

She turns her back to him and starts her real performance. While he is watching her butt shaking left and right repeatedly, he wants to get out of water and start bang her instead. Fortunately for Carmelita, her friends hold him properly as he cannot move or escape from their' soft bodies. She can hear him breath heavily.

"Krystal!" He exclaimed lustfully "Can you let me go? I think I need to…"

She bit his neck softly and said "No, my lord. I know what you are going to say but we all have need to satisfy. Please enjoy the show while we are releasing our lust on your body." She went back to bite his naked body.

He decides to play along and please them. Sometime be a giver is not a bad choice. Then, Carmelita moved closer to them. Now, she is standing on the edge of this pool and dancing while Benin is swamped by his women. His eyes are following Carmelita's ass. The only matter now is how long can he endure?

Well, he is not the only here who endure. Carmelita is also bearing with her embarrassment. When Krystal told her about this belly dance, she thought Krystal would be the one who performed. Krystal told her to do because she noticed that Benin had seen Carmelita's butt secretly from time to time. She said Benin would be happy if he saw her dancing.

When she started dancing, she really wanted to put a bag on her head. It was so embarrassing to dance such a dirty and naughty thing in front of Benin. Not to mention, she is moving her butt like this. He must think she is a coquette girl.

"What should I do now?" She thought "Prince Benin must think I…"

Suddenly, she notice Angel has stopped playing music. She looks at her like she tries to say why do you stop playing music? Well, her answer is right behind her. She sees a huge shadow moving from behind her. She feels like a sheep that is facing a wolf. Benin has escaped from Krystal and the rest and he is standing behind Carmelita. He reaches out his hands and grabs her pant. He gently strips her pant off. While he was stripping her, she felt his warm hands touched her woman part time to time. She moans and twists seductively. Finally, her lower part is naked by him.

He sees every nook of his woman again. He really missed her furry little sister. She's still pink and fresh as last time he saw. He sticks out his tongue and get closer to her cave. Before he touches her, his breath made a contact first. She feels like a summer wind is touching her. Her vision is blurred as her head is being spun. Then, his fore play has begun.

His tongue was inserted into her cave. He started with moving around her. She feels it moved up and down and left to right. Then, he has dived into the darkest and tempted place of her. She lamented when he hit the front door of her ovulation door. He keeps knocking the door like he wants her to open it. Her drools are overflow in her mouth. When she tries to swallow them down, he will arouse her again and again. She can endure that feeling but not her body.

He noticed her body is releasing sweet love juice. He suck them like he drink water. Her favor was in his mouth before it moved through his throat and ended in his stomach. His sucking voice and her cry are echoed in this bathroom. Then, His back is being touched by soft and warm palms. Krystal and the rest have swarmed around him. Angel and June left theirs' seats and joined this circle. Angel is kissing Carmelita while June is rubbing Carmelita's chest. He thinks it is time to move to the main act. He stands up and slowly inserts himself into Carmelita. She screamed one time.

He maybe horny and needed to release sperm in her but he did not do her roughly. He is doing her gently and kind. His hip moves in and out slowly so he can feel her inside clearly. His hands are rubbing and moving around her body. He grabs her fox's tail before he sniffs her smell. It's smell nice and kind. He feel relive after he smelt her.

"OuHHH! AH!" She exclaimed periodically while her partner has bended down.

He whispered at her cute ears "How is that? Do you like this?"

Instead of saying something, she looks at him with passion. She embraces his neck and delivers him a kiss. He got her before he has enjoyed playing with her little cute tongue. Theirs' tongues run wildly and crazy. The rest can hear his sucking voice. He treats her tongue like a noodle. Do not stop sucking until you are done.

"(MY LORD! PLEASE MOLEST ME. TREAT ME LIKE A WHORE. YOU DON"T KNOW HOW MUCH I NEEDED THIS.)" She said while her mouth was full with his tongue. We can see her mouth is bulging by him.

Finally, he has released her from his lock. He gets back to banging this woman. His left hand is on her shoulder while another one grabs her waist. He increases his hip speed. Every time his crotch hit her firmly butt, it make a spanking sound like we heard in porn movie.

"Yes, my lord. Fuck me like you have done!" She yelled

"SPANK! Spank! You like this, right!" He smirked "We should have a mirror here, in this bathroom. Then, you can see how naughty you are, you horny woman."

Then, he lifts up her leg so his rod can move inside her deeply. In this sex position, Carmelita can feel whole of his rod inside her. She look around and see the rest are watching them quietly again. She feels molested by theirs' eyes. She thinks they are looking her like a whore.

"I do not care" She thought "As long as I am with him; I will act and do everything to satisfy this man."

"My lord!" Krystal moan while her hand are helping herself "What about us? Do not leave us lonely here. We need you too."

Then, June gets into doggy positon. She is waving her tail and butt while she say "Prince Benin, this horny hole is waiting for you. Please, don't leave it lonely."

The rest saw Krystal and June did, they also have got into variety of sex positon that they could imagine. Fay is in missionary position while Miyu stand up and lift up her leg like a gymnastic. Well, Angel is the dare one. She sits opposite from Benin and Carmelita. Then, she spread her woman part with her own hands. She reveals herself in front of him.

He saw them and it made him hornier and lust. He's pace up his speed to finish Carmelita. He suddenly embraces her before he pull up her. His hands are grabbing and fondling her breasts while he speeds up.

"Carmelita! I think I am going to…" He exclaimed heavier

"Go for it, my lord" She replied "My hole is ready to accept your sauce. Spread it inside me."

"I…" He is at the finish line. He injects white venom inside her. We can see them shaking repeatedly. He still holds her tight while he spread white stuffs inside her. He slowly releases her while they still connect each other. Her legs are given up as he pulls out his thing. Her upper part is lying down on the wet floor while another part sinks down into the hot water. If we dive down into water, we can see white stuffs are mixed with water.

He spanked her butt one time and said "You should take a rest, Carmelita. You were wonderful."

She did not answer him because she falls asleep already. He can see a smile on her face. He nips her fluffy cheek one time before he leaves her alone. He looks around and sees pussies buffets are waiting for him. He smirked and did not hesitantly to move to the next one but which one? They keep yelling his name and waving theirs' arms.

He moves to the one that he did not remember her. She is Angel. His vision about how he claimed her still misty. Well, he is going to know now. He suddenly pushes her down as theirs' eyes meet each other. Then, she lifts up her butt as she ready to be inserted. His genital is swinging naked in the air. It touches her furry woman part time-to-time. He might do her before but somehow he feels awkward.

"Um…Angel, don't you scare me or anything?" He asked "I mean we did not spend much time together and now we are going to…"

Of course, Angel cannot say a word but she understands him. When he did her last time, he could not remember but she did. She remembered every detail. He treated her nice and warm. He stopped every time she asked him. He did not bully her a little. Now, she has changed and gained experience. She learned and practiced how to please man. She did not wait for him. She reaches her hand, grab his rod and insert it into her. Well, it's just a tip only.

"WOW! She is not scared me a little." He thought "I am not so sure how many times I did her but I am going to remember every moment this time."

He carefully pushes it deeper. He feels his rod is pushing through Angel's cave. Even though she is not a virgin anymore, her sexual cave is still tight and arousable. While his rod's head is touching her inside door, her cave's wall is rubbing and nibbling him again and again. It like she had tongues and teeth inside her cave.

On the other hand, her first reaction was shrinkable as he pushed himself into her. Her legs were stoned like a rock. Her practice was not the same as real thing. She had no choice but to endure him. He starts moving his hip up and down like a crane. He lifts up his hip and slams down like hell. She can see her butt is being banged.

Normally, we should hear man and woman's voices are having a sex but not this one. We only hear Benin's exclaiming and moaning voice while he is humping Angel. Her vocal cord is still unavailable. His voices show needed and lust. He moans every time he thrust her while she startle. Then, we see him smirked. He has a naughty idea but what is it?

"June! Look at us" He who is humping Angel, ordered June who has looked away from Benin and Angel for a while. "Look at me! I am fucking your little adorable sister. See! My sausage is moving in and out of your sister pussy. Tell me, June. How do you feel? "

She startles and says nothing. Benin feels like he is raping Angel right in front of her sister. He needs to push these two harder. He looks back to his partner and sees Angel stick out her tongue and release her fragrant breath. She could not express her lust and enjoy through voice but there was other ways. Her mouth is full with drools while she breathes harder.

Benin suddenly bends down and mingles with her while theirs' lower parts are connected. He licked her cheeks and around her mouth to wipe out drools. Then, he starts playing with her tongue. Theirs' tongues are touched and twisted.

"June! I order you to watch us!" He exclaimed but she still looks another way. He has no other choice but bring them to her instead. June knew what he wanted from her. She would not let it happen. Doing with him is one thing but watching her little sister being humped is another thing. She wishes he will be done with Angel soon. Afterwards, she sees a huge moving shadow. Someone is behind her.

She slowly turns her head to see them. She is stunned by them. Right in front of her eyes, she sees Benin is holding Angel while she is being fucked. Angel embraces his neck with her two hands to secure her from falling while his hands carry her legs and spread them. June can see every detail of those two bodies especially Angel. She sees her little sister's woman part being spread and penetrated by him. When she saw him, he humps Angel faster and harder. He feels aroused from June's eyes. Angel's legs are swinging around like it's boneless. She could not do anything but enjoy. Her mind and consciousness is gone and be replaced with excitement and lust. She breathes faster and harder as her cave is leaking with love juice. Some dropped on the floor. Suddenly, he lifts up her legs. It point into the celling. In this position, she can feel him moved deeper inside her. He is coming to the end.

"I cannot…hold anymore! OHHHHHHHH! YEAHHHHHHHHH!" He finally cum inside Angel. We can see his sausage is pumping white and cream mineral inside her. He pours them everywhere. She feel incredible hot inside. She also feels her stomach is getting bigger as he pumps his sauce in her. He holds her for a while until he is pretty sure his ball is empty. He slowly put her down and releases her from his rod.

Instead of rest, he look around and say "You all can come at one time. Tonight is till early to rest."

That's lasting we saw before we moved back to Felina, she finds herself in the most dirty and lowest place in the capital, the red-light district. Her uncle's creditors have taken her to this place. They wanted to sell her to one of theirs' partners but it did not go so well. When pimps, procurers and bawds see her, they scream and tell them to go away before she will bring misfortune to theirs' shops. Look, they just got thrown out again.

"SHIT!" One of the yelled "That was our sixth shop. When will this be ended? I am sick of it. You are really a misfortune's caller, Felina."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we fuck her until we satisfy?" One of them recommended "Even though she is a bad luck but she's still a woman. We can get something back from that."

"Are you crazy?" His friend complained "I maybe a bad guy but I do not want to have sex with this feline. The answer is NO!"

"What about the newest place?" The youngest one stated "I heard there is a new shop that just opened few weeks ago. They should not have heard anything about her. We can lie and sell her to them, right?"

"Good idea. Let's go. Move your tall ass, Felina!" They moved out again.

Few minutes later, they stand right in front of the place called "Honey-drool". Two male Doberman guards in proper cloth are standing at the front door while female employees are calling and luring customers. We have to jealous them. This shop opened not too long but they have got so many customers and guests.

One of them walked to those guards and said "Sorry brothers. I do not want to interrupt your job but I have a business to make with your shop. Can we see your boss?"

One of the guard look at them unfriendly while his partner say "What is your business?"

"One sec, Bro. Hey, brings her here." When Felina stand beside him, he continues "We want to see this lovely woman to your shop with a reasonable price."

"Shit!" They yelled in unison "Is she a woman or a pole? She would scare our customer rather than make them happy. Go away! We do not want any business with you all."

Unfortunately, those creditors are too frustrated to fall back. They start yelling and arguing with those guards. Their' jumble is causing a trouble to the shop. Female employees went back inside of this shop. She did not run away but brought someone who big enough to stop them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The small bear in luxury cloth yelled. When those guards see him, they kneel down immediately.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?" He asked again

"We are so sorry, master Boo-Boo" They stated "These people tried to sell this woman to us. I told them our shop did not accept a freak one like her. Then…OUCH!"

Boo-Boo suddenly slapped theirs' faces. He hit them really hard. We can see theirs' mouths are bleeding. Theirs' bloods are on his hand. One female employee handed him a fabric. He wipes it off and threw it away.

He exclaimed "Were you two a boss of this shop?"

"No, sir" They replied

"Good at least you two still remember who you are." He exclaimed "Let's me see her."

Felina is introduced again. He walks around and looks at her from every angle that could be possible. She did not feel anything. For her whole life, she has been acted like this all the time. When she was a kid, her friend would mock and treat her like a freak.

He clapped one time and said "I think we can make a deal but I have to ask my boss again. She is the decision maker. She and you follow me. The rest stay here."

After they decided who will get in with Felina, they have entered this shop. This shop is decorated same as other shops. First zone is reception. Bawds and Pimps stand here and greet customers. To pass this zone, customers and guests have to pay some fees. Then, customers and guests will be divided into classes. To put it in simple term, normal customers will stay together in public room. If they are VIP, they get a private room.

When she is walking through the public room, she sees people acting crazy and wild. They do what they cannot do in the public. She sees a female employee is forced to drink a jar which full of alcohol. While she was drinking it, customers yelled and cheered her. When she was done, she could not hold on but puked. Instead of help, customers threw her money as they were stratified. That was a simple thing around here. They were walking until now. They are on the second floor of this shop. It's really quite. This is VIP zone. But if you listen carefully, you could hear a sex's voice from each room. They are having an intercourse in each room. Then, they stop in front of the last room on this floor.

Boo-Boo knocked the door and said "Sorry, sister-in-law. This is Boo-Boo."

"What do you want, my little brother-in-law?" A female voice came out of this room "I thought your big brother ordered you to manage shop today."

"I was, sir" He chuckled "But something happened and I came here to ask you to make decision. You see there are people who wanted to see a woman to our shop. I have looked at her already but I do not dare enough to make a decision. Can you have a look at her?"

It took few minutes before she answered "Fine! Bring them in."

When they entered the room, they see a table and chairs are placed in the middle of this room. Step from this table and chairs, they see a female grey bear is lying on a bed. She has a tobacco pipe in her hand. Look from how luxury her cloth and decorations are, she must be rich.

"This is Mistress Cindy" Boo-Boo introduced her "Sister-in-law, this is a product that I wanted you to see."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She exclaimed and blew a white smoke. "Send her in. I want to see her closer."

Felina walked to her and stopped before she reaches the bed. Cindy told her to do so many things such as spin, jump, kneel, bow and etc. When she was done, she ordered Felina to get back to where she came.

"How much do you want?" She asked creditor

"Well you see my lady" He stated "She is a virgin and her uncle owe us a lot so…we…"

"Stop your nonsense and tell me HOW MUCH!" She yelled "Or else, you all could lake your lower life out of my shop!"

"Ten golds, my lady" He answered her immediately

"Good" She exclaimed "Boo-Boo, you give him money and make him sign in the contract. For you, you stay here with me."

"Yes, sister-in-law" He replied and left the room as she wanted.

Cindy stands up from her bed and stretches her body one time. Felina look at her and stun. Cindy was not a young lady but mature one. She still has woman charms in every single of her movement. When she walked past Felina, she could smell her sweet and sour perfume.

She sat on a chair and said "What a sad day for you, right Felina?"

"I have nothing to say" She replied her eagerly "I already sold my body to them. Now, you own me. You can tell or order me to do anything."

"I like your attitude" She exclaimed "Then, get naked!"

"What?" She yelled back

"I say, get naked" She repeated her sentence "I saw your movement already. Now, I want to see your asset. I am curious what is behind your cloth? Well, what are you waiting for? Take them off. There is nothing to be shy. We are women."

After she took it off, Cindy walks around her again. This time, she did not tell her to do anything. She just touched Felina's body. She touched her chests, butt, waist and etc. She looks happy and satisfies. When she was done, she told her to dress up. She takes a seat and smoke tobacco pipe.

She said "You have a good figure, Felina. She may be too tall but trust me, those men miss a good stuff. First, we need to clean you up and get new clothes. Then, you will learn everything from me."

"What are you planning?" She asked her

"Make you to be the number one harlot in the capital." She replied "Anyone out there?"

"Yes, Mistress Cindy?" Three maids answered her

"You all come inside and take this woman to the bathroom. I want her to be cleaned and new. Use best soap and perfume that available. I want to be surprised when I see her again." She ordered them "And call Snagglepuss. Tell him that I have got a project to do."

Those three drag her out and head to the bathroom. They strip her no time and throw her into the hot tub. She was drowning before she got pulled up again. One maid pour an aroma soup on Felina while other two come in and start rubbing and cleaning her. Well, we should leave them for a while and get back to Benin.

When we came back, we see Benin and Krystal are cuddling each other on the bed. He just finished with her. Carmelita and the rest are here too but they are sleeping. He did them really bad and hard. He kisses her mouth and rubs her naked body.

He said "I really missed you all. When I was there, I got NuNi only to satisfy my needed. It's not the same as I am here."

She kissed his chest and replied "You should not say like that, my lord. If Lady Numeuma Nithees heard this, she would kill you for sure."

"No way." He laughed "Actually, she understood me very well. She also wants to meet you all. She is really a good woman."

She rest on his chest and say "My lord, there was a time that I thought I would not see you again. I…" She stops talking but cry. She surprised and stunned him really bad.

"Krystal, why are you crying?" He is curious "And why did you say that? What happened to you while I was gone?"

It took five minutes before he finally calm her down. Then, she tells him what happened to her in the night she was being hunted by those assassins. While she was telling him, he felt angry and mad. He wanted to find out who did these things to her. He wanted to execute them in the public after he had tortured them. He thought it must be Chafulumisa but he did not have evidence.

He asks her "Who saved you?"

"When they were going to kill me, an old warrior showed up and killed them with one strike." She explained "He saved me back there, my lord."

"An old warrior?" He exclaimed "Where is he now? I must thank him for saving you."

"Actually, he is in the capital, my lord" She replied "He also has accepted me to be his step-daughter. He said no one will dare to bully me again if I say his name."

"Wow, he must be very famous person" He chuckled "Then, what is his name?"

"My step-father name Guan Yu." She answered him

"Guan Yu…" He thought a minute before he look surprisingly at her


	43. Chapter 39 Coincidence in the market

From author;

Here are list of new character that will be introduced in this chapter

-Lopunny from pocket monster

-Cream from sonic the hedgehog

-Lilith Calah and Namah Calah from Dreamkeepers

Hope you enkoy this chapter

Thank you

Ch. 39

At Benin's palace, Benin has been working in his office since he woke up and took a bath. Tables and chairs are full with scrolls and reports to be read. There are military related reports, financial reports, recruitments, inventory reports and etc. He looks at them and feels exhausted and despair at the same time. He did not feel like this when he was fighting. Then, the door is opened as a female figure walk inside. Benin felt happy because he thought she was one of his women but no. She's Lien-da.

"It's you." Benin said disappointedly

She giggled and replied "I am so sorry to make you disappointed."

"What do you want?" He asked her "I am kindna busy right now!"

"It's good that you are busy. You have to read and make decisions while I can help to one point." She stated "Do you have any problem?"

He picked one report and said "Well, I cannot believe in my financial situation. I did not except to be this rich. Are you sure this is real? I mean, I am the prince but from my point of view, I think this is too exaggerated."

"Let's me see it, sir." She read that report and explained "This's true, my lord. You have wealth enough to feed and maintain your army for a longgggggg times. You should thank yourself. When I heard your money plan, I also did not believe it at first. Now, I have to admit it. Congratulation my lord, you are beyond rich prince."

"Ha ha ha. That's so funny, Lien-da." He replied her action "How about my army? I read report and saw theirs' performances. They are doing pretty good. Are they ready?"

She shook head and stated "No, sir. The problem was not soldier but theirs' leaders. We have recruited young and talented generals. They all have promised futures but we still have a long way to go. When I tested them, they failed my expectation. I do not think your army can deal with a huge scale war and battlefield."

"How?" He is concerned in this point.

"They are like a book. They do not know how to think outside. They always follow the rules." She continued her explanation and unfolded a map "Here was theirs' situation. They set up theirs' camps circled around the main camp. When I launched a surprise attack, I attacked the camp on the north side. Instead of helping north camp, they all decided to hold theirs' positions. In the end, I managed to destroy the main camp. They do not know how to react or communicate with others."

"I understand what you say." He replied "It would be good if we can recruit those retired generals. Unfortunately, we cannot do that. Anyway, I will leave this matter to you for now. Make them understand the real war as much as you can."

"Yes, my lord" She replied "Please take your time. I am leaving. Oh by the way, please finish all of these today. Tomorrow, you can do want ever you want."

She left the room as she heard he's yelling "I hate paperwork!"

Then, we move back to Honey-drool. Cindy is lying down on her long and soft bench while she has a guest. He's a pink mountain lion named Snagglepuss. He must be really a fashion designer or sort of. His clothes are beyond this people's standard and imagination. He sits beside her while Cindy is enjoying her tobacco pipe.

He said swaggeringly "Are you sure, my best friend? I mean, are you really really sure that you have got a huge project. It must be seriously huge enough to interrupt my time and drag me here. By the way, do you care to tell me who is she?"

She blew a smoke and replied "You will see her soon, my coquettish friend. If I tell who she is, you will not surprise. Here, refill tobacco for me, Snagglepuss."

"Sure, my dear." He refilled it and handed it back to Cindy "I have to say, I really like your shop. You moved in not too long but now, your shop is quite famous. Do you have any secret to share with me?"

She laughed and said "Just do my job."

Then, the door is opened as five maids come inside. She looks at them and feels surprised in those maids' clothes and status. Theirs' hairs are messed up. Theirs' clothes are wet and shabby. Theirs' faces, arms and legs are full with wounds and scars.

One of them exclaimed exhaustedly "Mistress, we all managed to clean up her. It took five hours, two fallen maids and ten tub of water to wash every nook on her body. She fought us but your order was an absolute one. Now, she is clean and ready to present to you two."

"I see. You all did a good job. I will reward you later." She chuckled "You all can go and take a rest. Send her in."

They leave this room as Felina walk inside. When they closed the door, Cindy saw Felina in white and new cloth. Her black and white hair is sparkle and smooth. Her fur is also clean and looked much better soft. Her nails are polished. She also smells nice. She has odor like hi-end soap.

"You look much better. I do not see any dirt or mud on you. Good. We passed first step. What do you think, Snagglepuss?" She asked Snagglepuss who remain silent until now.

He screamed before he says "OH MY FUCKING HOMOSEXAULLY GOD! SHE IS YOUR PROJECT!"

"Your voice, Snagglepuss!" She interrupted him "See, if I told you, you would not be surprised like this. You knew her, right?"

"Of course!" He replied "She is the famous feline, Felina. I…I do not know what to say now!"

"Say, you are with me." She suggested him "Help me make this stray cat to be number one harlot in the capital. Make every men in the capital kneel in front of her."

"Hell no!" He replied "I have known you for a long time but it did not mean I needed to risk my fame with this woman. You know what, I am out of the here."

"Are you scared, my friend?" She suddenly mocked him

He looked at her and exclaimed "What did you just say? Am I scared?"

"Well, what do you say?" She laughed "I mean you are a good designer but I also understand Felina is too hard for you to deal."

"No! No! You do not say like that to me, Cindy." He pulled out tapeline before he has started measuring Felina. He is really a professional. He works fast and efficient. Even though Felina hated to be touched by other men but she did not feel anything from him. While he was working, Cindy had a smiley face.

"Okay, I am done with her. Her clothes will be ready soon. I am leaving now." He was going to leave but Cindy stopped him first.

"Relax Snagglepuss. I was joking." She comforted him "Take seat with me. At least, let's me give you a drink. Felina make teas for two."

"Yes, Mistress Cindy." She replied and walked to the tea's table.

Then, Snagglepuss whispered "Cindy, how much did you pay for her?"

"Ten golden coins." She murmured as He was stunned. It's quite understandable. That amount of money, it's enough to buy at least three slaves.

He looked around and said quietly "Did you lose your mind? You paid ten golden coins for her! What did you see in this woman? Wait! Did your husband know about this?"

"That's why I needed you help." She stated "I…"

"Here are your teas, Mistress Cindy." Felina placed two cups of tea on the table and took a place not so far from them.

They look in cups and see a looked normally tea. They pick them up and take a sip. They suddenly spit out tea. It tastes horrible and totally wrong from tea's standard. Water was too hot while tea was not ready to be served. Snagglepuss look around and see snacks. He immediately pours them into his mouth. He hopes it will wipe those teas' favors out of his mouth.

"That's not a tea. Its shits! I am going to be sick!" He yelled and started puking.

"Oh my!" Cindy exclaimed painfully "F…Felina, have you ever prepared tea before?"

She nodded and said "I always does like that when I was with my uncle. He loved them. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Snagglepuss stand up and say "Good luck with her, Cindy. I am really leaving this time and no one in the empire will stop me."

He slammed the door as he left this room. Then, Cindy looks at Felina and says "We really have a long and lone way to go. Take a seat with me, Felina. I will teach you from the beginning of the beginning in everything."

Now, we zoom out from here and get back to Benin's palace. It's noon already as he had finished his paperwork. He is spending his quality and free time with his women in the royal garden. There are musicians who playing soft and sound music, and female dancers who dancing and jumping around there.

He is lying down on Krystal's lap while his hands are full with Collen. Carmelita is feeding him with foods and drinks. Miyu and Fay also are there. They are massaging his exhausted body. He hugs, kisses, and cuddles them as much as he wants. We can see him fooling around.

Then, we see Angel and June who look not so happy. Are they jealous the rest or something bad happen? Actually, while Benin was missing, Collen has promoted these two sisters to train and manage musicians and dancers in Benin's palace. This is their first performance in front of Benin under these two sisters.

"Good! Good!" Benin praise those musicians and dancers. "That was a good show."

"Thank you, Prince Benin." They replied and left Benin and his women alone.

"Angel, June, do you two have something to say?" He asked them.

Angel was waving her hands while June replied "I am so sorry, my lord. My sister and I still think those musicians and dancers can do better than this. There are also mistakes while they were performing a show. We will train them harder. Next time, you will be stunned."

He laughed and said "Well, they are under your command. I also do not have any skill or idea in this field. So I leave this matter to you. By the way, stop talking and come here you two. I also want to play with you girls."

They smiled at him before they have joined the rest. June is in his right hand. Angel is in his left hand. Collen is cuddling his chest. They are touching and rubbing him sexually. He can feel, they're accidently touching his crotch and his male part. This is a paradise on earth, he thought.

"Since you are free now, what do you want to do?" Krystal asked him

He reply her question while he is messing them that "Well, I already visited my military camps this week. I wanted to see Yogi but he has left the capital for business reasons. Let's see what can we do now?"

"Take more rest?" Fay suggested him

He looked at her and said "If you meant that kind of "rest", I would say not yet. I am not tired but I think it's too early to play bed activity now. Right?"

She understood his words and it made her embarrassed. She hit him while he was laughing for her respond. From all of his women, Miyu and Fay are the best targets for sexual harassment. He never feels bored when he teases these two.

"Oh, I have a good idea." He exclaims while Miyu's still hitting him "How about we go out and buy what you girls want?"

"Really?" They ask him in unison

He kissed theirs' cheeks and replied "Of course, I believe I am the richest person in the empire. I will buy everything for my lovely girls."

They screamed happily before they have carried Benin away. They are heading to the luxury market area in the capital. Here is an explanation about market area in the capital. Even though they have divided market into three levels, people still have a freedom to walk around in any levels. There still have rules to protect everyone. Royal guards also walk around here for twenty four hours per day to keep eyes on everything. Some business cannot be opened in here, such as prostitution, slavery, and gambling. They must be open in the middle area or the lowest area.

What do they sell here? They do business the same as other two areas but these products are very very expensive, some so rare, some must be imported from foreign countries or areas but they are all high quality. Noble people, aristocracy and rich merchants are buying and selling products.

"This is the best silk that you can find in the capital." A rooster in luxury cloth exclaimed "It's made of silk worms that ate fresh and young herbs and leaves only. Then, my tailors slowly and patiently weaved them for a whole day to protect them from tearing apart. Please, touch it. Feel how soft it is. Madam! Sir! Try it!"

Then, a female camel whose dressed properly, she hands out a tobacco pipe and says "Please, my lord and my lady. Release your exhausted and tired by smoking "Mind Fade Away". It will set you free from everything. You will float in the sky while you are smoking it. First time is free! Second time, I charge you for 2 silver coins. We have prepared a seat to serve you all. Please, come in."

"Ha ha ha" a male buffalo in half naked cloth laugh confidently while he is showing off his muscle "Come and witness me, Lokan, the mightiest warrior on Earth. I have come to the capital today to show you all how strong I am. Today, my partner will hit me with this mace."

A wild boar who is his partner, he pulls out a mace and explains to audiences "I will hit him with this strong and solid mace. This mace will be destroyed by his awesome martial art and his overwhelming powerful muscle. Do you believe me?"

"No!" They replied

"Then, count with me, one, two, THREEEEE! SMASH!" He swings that mace with his full power and it hit Lokan's stomach. People who stay far from there, they can hear a smashing voice. They audiences are stunned by the result. Lokan really did as his partner claimed. The mace is fallen part and become a junk. Audiences are yelling and calling his name. They are also throwing money as a reward. That wild boar collect those reward as fast as he can.

"Do you know why I am strong? Do you all want to know why?" He yelled as audiences responded his question "Yes! We want to know."

"This is why!" He pulls out a bottle of blue water "I found this secret herb while I was wondering around the empire. It took a lot of effort to collect it. I fought against enemies such as guardian who taller than me five times. Now, it is in my hand and I want to share with you all, one golden coin per bottle."

People crowd around those two and buy theirs' product. Whether it's a truth or not, audiences believed them. Then, we look for from here, we see Benin and companions are coming this way. He still wears a mask to disguise himself. Collen is right beside you. She covers her mouth and nose with a silk handkerchief while the rest did not disguise because no one know who they are. Carmelita and Krystal are walking on Benin's left hand side.

If you think Benin did not bring Royal Guards with him, you are totally wrong. He ordered them to disguise and follow him not so far. There are five of them who leading him while two for both side and another five Royal Guards right behind him. They all hide weapons under theirs' cloth.

"Look at those two girls, my…I mean husband." Collen pointed at Angel and June who are running around like kids "They jump from one shop to another shop. Should I tell them to slow down?"

Benin smiled and replied her "Do not worry about those two, my dear. I understand them. This is theirs' first time walking around here. Let's them enjoy this moment. Besides, they did not go alone. Miyu and Fay are also with them."

Then, he stops in front of a jewelry shop. When Ben was at his world, Julie always walked into every jewelry shop they met. She did not buy anything. She just wanted to take a look and try them. He had no money enough back there. Now, he may be more than a billionaire.

He pointed at that shop and invited his women "Shall we take a look inside this shop?"

"Yes, husband!" They replied before they took him inside this shop.

When they have entered, a female capybara in formal uniform expressed her attitude "Welcome to our humble shop, noble customers. How may I serve you today?"

Benin looks at her and says "Help me find suitable embellishments for them. Make them more beautiful and charming. Price is meaningless to me."

"Of course, sir. Please follow me this way." She leads Benin's women to the fitting room where they can try as much as they want. Then, he looks around and sees customers are spending money in this shop. It made him believe that the capital's economy system is doing great.

"I did not make a mistake when I suggested Yogi to my mother." He thought "Since I am here, I also should be looking good gifts to welcome NuNi. Let's see what do they have?"

"How may I help you, sir?" A male rabbit in uniform politely asked him while Benin was looking around

He chuckled "Of course, you can help me. I am having a trouble to pick gifts for my absent wife."

The rabbit bowed and said "This is my pleasure to assist you. I am sorry to ask you some private information. Can you describe how your absent wife looks like?"

While Benin is describing NuNi's character and personal and his women is busy inside fitting room, we walk out of this shop. We look around and see an interested group of people. They are heading this way. We see two female rabbit-like, a female cat-like and a female gecko-like in quite quality clothes. Rabbits have small one and tall one. Theirs' ears stand out among people. The little one has lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has Princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. When she walks, her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head.

The taller one has a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. She has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Her long ears, which bend shortly above her head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. A female cate-like has a mostly feline form, green neon in color with darker green patches on her skin. Her pupils are magenta in color and her long hair is dark green. The last is a female gecko-like. She makes an unhappy face. She has pink skin, straight dark horns, a long tail which ends in a diamond form and green eyes. She has dark violet mark on her face, near her eyes. She has mid short hair, that reach her shoulders or a little higher.

"Big sister Lopunny!" The little one yelled with happy "This way! I want to see how the capital looks like."

The taller one who is called Lopunny, she say "Cream! Do not run in the public! You will hit people. Beside, running is immodest think for ladies."

"No! I do not want to waste our time in the capital. I want to see what they have here." She replied Lopunny and ran away.

"GOD!" She exclaim angrily at Cream who's still running around

The female cat-like giggled and comforted her "Relax, Lopunny. Cream is just too excited. I kindna understand her. When she is home, everyone always tell her to remain calm and composed. Let's her have fun."

"Why do you always spoil my little sister so much, Lilith?" She asked her "I made a promise with my mother to look after her during this trip. Cream! Come back or your big sister will be mad at you so much!"

Lilith smile and fell happy after she saw these sister relationship. Then, she looks back and see the female gecko-like is walking another way. She followed her and stopped her on time. The female gecko-like, she looks unfriendly at Lilith.

She exclaimed "Let's me go, Lilith."

"Where are you going, Namah?" She asked her

Namah ditched her and yelled "Why! Do you want to control me too, miss perfect?"

"No, I did not mean like that" She explained "But father told us…"

"Shut up! Do not refer to my dad!" She interrupted her "Lilith, you may be older than me but you are not my father. You are just my STEPSISTER. I'm also old enough to do whatever I want to do. So back off or you will regret in your action."

Then, Namah walked away from group and left her stepsister in miserable. She feel sad and do not know what she should do. Their' father suggested them to take a trip with Lopunny and cream. He expected to improve the relationship between these two. But, it looks like it does not go so well.

"Lilith, where is Namah?" Lopunny who has brought Cream back, ask her

She stopped being sad and excused "She said she does not feel so well. She went back to the hotel already. "

She understood but she did not want cream to hear anything. She looked around and said "Cream, I just saw a show over there. Do you want to go?"

"I do!" She replied happily

"Then, you take the lead. The show is right over there. Remember, do not run this time." She explained to her little sister before she takes the lead. They are heading where Lokan and his partner are.

"Have another fight with Namah?" She asked Lilith

She shook head and said "No, she just…"

"Stop making an excuse for her" She said "I do not know what is wrong with her but you have to stand up for yourself, Lilith. You cannot cover her forever. Has Namah ever known that everyone is being sick of her attitude and behavior?"

"She was not that bad" She replied "Namah does not understand her position. Our father and mother are not huge persons in the capital but they are still well-known in our town. She needs to consider this point too. I hope one day she will understand."

Lopunny touched Lilith's shoulder and said "You're really a good sister. I pray that day will come soon."

"BREAK!" Someone just broke stuffs. Lilith and Lopunny look at the direction of those sounds. They are stunned by the situation. They see Cream is in the middle of mess. She somehow stumbled and hit with Lokan. He also fell down and landed on his stuffs. Now, lands are coated with blue water. Those two walked past people and sat beside Cream who is crying.

Cream cried "Big sister! I am hurt and wet."

Lopunny embraced her and consoled "My my, your big sister is here. Be a good girl and let us see your wounds."

"That's right, cream" Lilith smiled "Here, let's me clean your wound and dry your cloth."

Meanwhile they are cleaning, drying and taking care of Cream's wounds, Lokan and his partner stand behind those three. They are angry because their' stuffs are ruined by Cream. They are looking for reimburse.

"Hey, do you two know what your little sister has done?" The wild boar yelled "She destroyed our elixir of life. Do you know how much it was?"

Lilith begged them "Please, do not be mad, sir. I will pay for every bottle she has destroyed. Please, tell me how much it was. "

The wild boar smirked "We had got five hundred bottles. One golden coin per bottle so total is five hundred golden coins. Pay us, NOW!"

"Five hundred golden coins?" She is surprised by the amount of money. She has money but it has not enough. "Sir, we do not have that amount of money now. Can you give us a discount or can I pay you later? I…"

"Nonsense!" He interrupted her "If you cannot pay then we all go to the court and let judge decide your punishment."

While Lilith is talking with him, Lopunny look around and try to find some help. Unfortunately, no one dare to interrupt them. Especially, after they saw how Lokan strong is. They are observing the situation only. Then, Lokan stand behind Lopunny. He look at her with evil intention, she can feel that.

"Take it easy, my friend. I think I have got an idea. You do not need to play us money. I am generous enough." He touches Lopunny's cheeks. "How about you stay with me for a night and I will look over this accident. You know what I do not need to hear your answer. You are coming with me."

Lokan has changed the situation. Now, he pulls off Lopunny from her sister and drags her away. Cream tried to stop him but he pushed her away. She falls down on the floor again. Lilith cannot help anyone because the wild boar also grabs her too. Those two are dragging women in the public.

"We will have fun tonight" Lokan exclaimed loudly "We will be your husbands tonight. Trust me, you will never believe what we can do."

"NO!" Lopunny and Lilith scream "Help! Somebody! Save us!"

"No one is going to save you two." The wild boar mocked them "We…WTF!"

They see Benin is standing in front of them. He heard everything and decided to interrupt this situation. He left the rest at the shop. The wild boar think Benin just try to act cool in the public. He thinks Benin does not know who they are.

He yelled "Hey, back off you mask freak! This is not your business."

"Of course, this is not my business." Benin chuckled "But I think I can help you all solve this problem. How about I pay you instead of them?"

"You pay!" He mocked him "Do you know how much?"

"I heard five hundred golden coins, right?" He asked back as the wild boar nodded "Then, I can pay you but I have to prove that your stuffs are real."

They look each other and think what a stupid person Benin is. That water is not real. It's just colored water. Now, they just act again and get five hundred golden coins for nothing. This will be the easiest job.

"Sure!" Lokan yelled "I will show you all again that I, Lokan the mightiest warrior on Earth and my elixir of life is real. Lucky, I have a spare one with me. Prepare to shit in you all pants."

He drinks it and ready to do it again. The wild boar pulls out another mace. He is counting again. When he reaches three, he swings the mace with his full strength. Then, Lokan feel something is not right. He looks at his partner and sees Benin stopped that wild boar.

"What is the meaning of this?" The wild boar yelled at Benin "What…Hey give my mace back"

He has taken mace away. He chuckled "I am so sorry. I am curious something. Your mace looks quite good. Where did you get it?"

Instead of answer him, the wild boar try to take that mace back. Benin does not allow. He was playing with the wild boar until he pretended to make the mace fall down. People are stunned in what they see. They saw that mace was broken apart when it hit with the ground.

"I see. You two are frauds." Benin laughed "Those maces had cracks. In order to break it, you just hit it hard enough. Then, your elixir of life is a fake. Therefore, they do not need to go with you and I do not play you anything. I…WHOOPSY!"

Lokan punched Benin but he dodged it so easily. Benin has destroyed his plan to gain money and sleep with these two. Now, he is angry and Benin must pay a price. He also pushed those two away. They run back to Cream.

"Do you know who I am?" He yell while he keep punching Benin's shadow "I am Lokan, the mightiest warrior on Earth. I am stronger than anyone. I am stronger than Chafulumisa and Rengar. In fact, I am stronger than Prince Benin! I…"

His fists were stopped by Benin. Before he could realize, he found himself lying down on the ground. He just got thrown. He did not understand how this happened to him. When he looks for Benin, he sees his foot instead. Benin put him in cold state.

"That should keep him sleep for a while. Now, where is…He is gone. Seriously?" The wild boar had left the scene for a while. He did not want to get hurt or anything. "Well, what do I expect from swindler? Not courage for sure." Then, he walked to where those three are.

He said "Are you three okay?"

"Thank you, benefactor." Lilith expressed her attitude "I do not know what to do or say. You are so kind and really generous."

He chuckled "Hey, do not say like that. By the way, does you little sister need a medical attention?"

Lopunny who's still hugging littler sister, she say "She is okay, benefactor. Hey, cream. What did mother teach you when someone saved you?"

"Thank you, sir" She says with a cute voice. What a cute girl, he thinks. If he had a daughter, he would have wished to have a daughter like this cute one. He rubs her head as he shows his kindness toward her.

"That's okay, little Cream." He replied "I just did what people should do. I…"

He finally sees Lopunny closer. She is a beautiful woman with a great figure. She has got everything women need. Not to mention her kindness and care, she is good enough for Benin to get closer to her. He even imagines how she looks if she is naked.

"Snap out of it, Ben" He thought "Do not get a crush on every beautiful woman."

"Sir, may I ask your name? We can repay you later." Lilith ask him

He snapped out of his thought and said "Call me, Ben."

"Thank you again, Master Ben." They called him in unison "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Lopunny and this is my friend, Lilith."

"Good to see you two, Miss Lopunny, Miss Lilith" He replied "It's good to meet your three and please, do not repay me anything. I…"

"What is going on here? Who made a commotion? Get out of our way!" Royal guards are coming this way. He does not see them before. They could be newly recruited. It's not a good idea to let this three know who he really is.

"You three should leave. Go!" They accepted his suggestion and left the scene. He stands up and face with Royal Guards. They separated into two groups. First group is looking at Lokan who still sleep on the ground. Second group is surrounding Benin. They point weapons at him and treat him same as criminal.

"You are under arrest!" The lieutenant ordered Benin "Do not resist or we will use force."

Benin laughed "I am under arrested? Are you kidding me? What did I do wrong? I…"

"Shut up, criminal!" He yelled again "You are coming with us whether you like it or not. I pray judge to have some mercy for your soul. Arrest him!"

When they approach closer to Benin, they're all pushed back by Benin's bodyguards. Collen and the rest also show up and stand beside their' man. Then, both side pull of weapons and ready to engage. People run away and leave the scene. They do not want to involve in this situation.

"Call backup! We have a situation here!" The lieutenant ordered subordinates "W… Karoth, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Karoth exclaim as he have known this lieutenant before. He hurry walk closer to him and tell Royal Guards to stand down. The lieutenant did as he was requested. Karoth pull him away. Then, he is whispering something with the lieutenant.

The lieutenant pointed at Benin and explained "He committed crimes in the public. I have to arrest him. He needs to be trials."

"Are you out of your mind?" Karoth exclaimed "Do you know who he is?"

The lieutenant laughed and said "Not my father for sure. By the way, I thought you had got a promotion to serve Prince…"

Suddenly, the lieutenant's face is pale like he just saw a ghost. He's finally realized who they are talking about. He feels uncomfortable and scare. He sweat and shake like hell. Now, he barely breathes. Before he is going to fall down to the ground, Karoth grab and say something to him.

"Since you know who he is, you better leave now." He suggested him "Also, do not say anything about today or you know what will happen to you, right?"

He bowed and ordered everyone to leave this scene. Benin and the rest also left too. They walk to the different direction. His women ask him what happened and why he was in that situation. He explains them quite clearly. They feel fall in love more and more as he show them how manly and fairly he is.

"Now, since our identities are discovered, we should…" Benin is interrupted by two persons he did not want to see now. They are Lady Bastet and her daughter, Renamon. They still wear theirs' usual clothes. Collen and the rest bow to Lady Bastet as they show gratitude toward her. Lady Bastet walked through them and grabbed Benin's arm. Next moment, she takes the lead as Renamon follow closer.

"Umm, Lady Bastet, what is going on here?" He asks her who is cuddling his arm "I mean, why you two are here?"

"Hey!" Renamon yelled from behind "We are here not because of we wanted. My mother and I met Queen Mirage. She is looking for you. She asked us to find you and take you to her. By the way, Collen and the rest can go home. We will take care of him from now on."

Collen and the rest did not have a choice but followed Renamon's words. They see Benin get into a palanquin with Renamon and her mother before it take off.


End file.
